


Forever With You

by Zbird9999



Category: Wentworth (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-01
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-05 22:08:10
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 54
Words: 105,461
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25652599
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Zbird9999/pseuds/Zbird9999
Summary: Just my take on what may have happened with Franky and Bridget after Season 6.First time writing about two women so please bear with me.Currently transferring over to this site again.  If you can't bear to wait for my updates (Wednesdays and Saturdays) you can find this story, in its current entirety on Wattpad.   @ZabrinaLeith https://my.w.tt/dmBDsjBOXab
Relationships: Franky Doyle & Bridget Westfall, Franky Doyle/Bridget Westfall
Comments: 234
Kudos: 102





	1. Story Notes - Please Read

To all my readers:

Just a note of personal preference. I am not one to add notes before and after chapters. I've seen it done, and it doesn't bother me, it's just not something I am comfortable doing within my writing. With that being said, I DO encourage comments (not too harsh, I hope) and would love to hear what you all think. I will respond to any comments when time allows....but I will respond. Your specific chapter comments allow me to know if I am leading you down the same path I am thinking with my writing.

This is my first and most likely only fanfic. The show Wentworth and the characters of Franky and Bridget captured my heart to a point that I could not let them go. I hope you all enjoy MY take on their future after Season Six and encourage you to check out my other works on Wattpad.

Stay safe during this pandemic - Z


	2. Chapter One

****

Franky loads the washer as Bridget walks up behind her. “How you doing?” Franky looks at her and frowns. Bridget wraps her arms around her waist. “There’s gotta be something I can do to help Gidge.” Franky says while moving her arms around her. “I know baby. You’ll figure something out.” She pulls her into an embrace as Franky rests her chin on her shoulder. “I never did thank you Gidge.” They look into each other’s eyes as Franky places a hand against the side of her Bridget’s face. “You were always there for me. Even when I told you to stay away.” Bridget smiles and leans her forehead against Franky’s. “I couldn’t leave you if I wanted to. Even after that day in your cell. I had too much hope for you…for us.” She smiles as Franky brushes her hair behind her ear and leans in to kiss her. The hold each other closer as they kiss again. Franky breaks the kiss as she slides her hands around Bridget’s behind. “I’ve never let myself feel what I feel for you Gidge. I’ve always been guarded, and it scared me that I would lose you if I got locked up again. Deep down, I was fighting for us as much as I was fighting to prove my innocence. And I was willing to die for that.” Bridget takes her face in her hands. “I would have waited forever for you Franky. What we have…only happens once in a lifetime.” Franky nods as they look into each other’s eyes. “Thank you for letting me in Franky.” She watches as Franky’s eyes tear up. Franky leans in and kisses her fiercely. They hold each other closer as she breaks the kiss. “God, I love you Gidge.” They smile as they kiss again. Franky pulls her with her as she slowly walks them toward the bedroom. 

****

The next morning, Bridget wakes up to find Franky at the dining room table with books and notepads strewn across the table next to her open laptop. “What’s up baby?” She asks as the leans down to kiss her. “Um, just trying to find a way to help Boomer. There’s got to be something on mercy killing.” Bridget flips through the papers on the table. “How long have you been at this?” Franky looks up from a book and sets down the pen she’s been unconsciously biting. “A couple hours.” She says with a sigh. Bridget walks over to Franky and rests a hand on her shoulder. “Feel like taking a break?” Franky smiles as she turns to face her. “What’s wrong Gidge? Miss me already?” She wraps her arms around her waist as Bridget laughs softly. “Something like that.” She says as Franky stands and embraces her. Franky tightens her embrace as she gently kisses the side of her neck. Bridget quietly moans as Franky makes her way up to her ear. “Franky…” She whispers as Franky slides her hands into her bathrobe. She reaches for Franky’s hands. “What’s going on baby?” Franky stops and looks at Bridget. She looks into her eyes, then shakes her head and turns away. “Franky.” She says as she reaches for her hand. Franky pulls away and walks into the kitchen. “Franky. Don’t shut me out.” Franky turns and looks her in the eyes. As she walks towards Bridget, she feels her eyes begin to fill with tears. “I’m scared Gidge. Scared that this is all a dream and I’ll wake up and it’ll all come crashing down.” Bridget reaches for her. “What are you talking about?” A tear runs down Franky’s face. “Everything Gidge. Ever since I was arrested again…” Bridget hugs her tightly. “I’m not going anywhere. It’s you and me til the end.” They turn and look into each other’s eyes. Bridget can see the vulnerability showing through Franky’s tough exterior and realizes that she pulled out all the stops last night. She saw the true Francesca Doyle, the raw, true emotions of the woman she fell in love with months ago. She left it all between the sheets last night and for some reason is afraid of it coming back to haunt her. “Oh Franky.” She kisses her before holding her closer. “All I’ve wanted to do since being shot is hold you and never let you go. I need to feel you, so I know it’s not just a dream.” Bridget looks into her eyes. “I can live with that.” Franky smiles, then leans in to kiss her.

****


	3. Chapter Two

A month later, Franky is putting in her other earring as she steps out of the bathroom. “Ready Gidge?” Bridget looks up at Franky dressed in a tight black blouse and matching dress pants, her hair tied up in a ponytail with a few strands of her brown hair dancing lightly down her neck. Bridget gasps at the site of her beautiful lover and smiles. “Um, I just need to change my panties.” She says blushing slightly. Franky takes her arm in hers as she tries to pass her as she heads toward their bedroom. “You alright there Gidge?” She smiles, knowing quite well the thoughts flooding Bridget’s mind. Bridget smiles and kisses her gently. “You’re just so beautiful.” She blushes again as Franky smiles and pulls her closer, wrapping her arms around her waist. The brunette leans down and gently kisses her as she moves a hand up the back of her silky white blouse, up her neck and into her blonde hair. Bridget lets out a sigh as Franky slowly kisses her way across her jawline and against her neck. “Baby, we have to get going.” The brunette frowns as she backs away. “I love being your plus one Gidge, but I don’t know anyone at the Life Center…” “I don’t plan on staying long baby, but I need to make an appearance. Especially after the bonus the boss gave me.” Franky frowns, but nods. Bridget turns to continue toward the bedroom and before entering the room, looks back at Franky. “Besides, I’m looking forward to peeling that outfit off of you.” She smiles as the brunette blushes while grinning from ear to ear.

Two hours later, they have made the rounds and are talking with a new psychologist that just moved here from Brisbane. Franky has an arm wrapped around Bridget’s waist as they make small talk. She finishes her wine and notices that Bridgets is almost empty as well. She smiles slightly as thoughts run through her mind. She nods at the conversation and slowly moves her hand to the small of the blondes back, gently rubbing her hand up and down. The blonde smiles at her with pink cheeks as she feels a hand slip below her waist, trailing down her tight black skirt and slowly crawl back up. “You okay baby?” She asks, catching the brunette in a slight daze. “Uh, yeah. You need a refill?” She nods toward Bridget’s empty glass. “Sure.” She smiles then excuses herself from the conversation. “Mind if I join you?” She asks as she takes Franky’s hand in hers. The brunette grins as she tightens her grip and pulls her closer. 

After walking through the crowd in the main hall of her boss’s mansion, Bridget makes a mental note of the hallways entering the rest of the house. Just before they break through the last group of people in front of the bar, she stops and pulls Franky closer. “I changed my mind. I have a better idea.” She winks as she backs away and the brunette follows her like a puppy. She feels the blondes’ hand begin to sweat with anticipation as they round a corner into a dimly light hallway. Before Bridget can turn around, Franky has pushed her gently against the wall and is slowly kissing her neck. A sigh escapes her lips as the brunette slowly kisses her way to her ear, stopping only to take the bottom of her earlobe between her lips. The brunette’s hands slide gently down the blondes behind and pulls her closer. “Franky”, she gasps as she wraps her arms tighter around her neck. Franky smiles against her neck and whispers softly in her ear. “I want you Gidge.” The blonde gasps as she feels Franky’s hands slowly slide down her legs and under the fabric of her skirt. Goosebumps rise on her skin as the brunette inches slowly up her thighs under her skirt. “Franky. We can’t do this here.” The brunette turns and looks into her eyes. They see the passion burning within each other and the heat between them only confirms it. “I thought you said you had a better idea?” The blonde blushes and as they lean to kiss again, they hear a cough from the entrance of the hallway. “I’m sorry to interrupt, but is this the way to the bathroom?” They turn quickly and see a red-faced gentleman standing there. They begin to blush as they break apart. “I’m sorry. This is my first time here. I’m really not sure.” Bridget says as she smooths out the bottom of her skirt. He nods and quickly walks away. Bridget and Franky turn toward each other and can’t help but to let out a laugh. They take each other in their arms and kiss gently, still smiling. Franky raises a hand and places it against Bridget’s face. “What do you say we get out of here?” She smiles with the look of desire in her eyes. Bridget nods as she takes her hand. 

Bridget is fumbling with the key to the house as Franky wraps her arms around her from behind. She feels the warmth of her breath against her ear as she finally gets the door unlocked and rushes them inside. She drops the keys on the floor as Franky closes the door by pushing her against it, pausing only to lock it. They kiss deeply, craving each other as their hands travel up and down each other’s bodies. Franky breaks away allowing them to catch their breath. “I swear Gidge, you only wear this cuz you know it drives me wild.” She says as she slips her hands up under the low-cut white blouse the blonde is wearing. Bridget smiles and wraps her hands around the brunette’s waist. “And here I thought it was the tight skirt that turned you on.” The brunette looks up in shock then smiles at the smirk on the blondes’ face. “God, I love you Gidge.” They pull each other closer as their lips meet. Their tongues touch gently as they kiss deeper. Franky reaches down and pulls the blondes’ legs up and around her waist. The blonde gasps and leans toward her neck. She kisses her gently as she moves a hand up the brunettes’ neck and into her ponytail. “Gidge”, Franky moans as she feels the blonde gently bite the side of her neck, the excitement building inside her. The blonde looks at her with concern. “Did I hurt you?” Franky smiles and shakes her head back and forth. “Just caught me by surprise.” She presses her forehead against the blondes. “I thought you wanted to peel this outfit off of me?” She says with a smile. The blonde blushes slightly. “I’m waiting for you to take me to bed.” Franky raises her eyebrows. “I have a surprise waiting for you as well.” The blonde lets out a laugh as Franky lifts her off the front door and walks them to the bedroom. 

The door is barely closed when they have removed the tops the other is wearing. Franky dives into her lover’s chest, slowly lowering each cup of her bra before kissing and sucking on each breast. Bridget unhooks it before reaching around and burying her hands into the brunette’s hair. She looks down and watches as the brunette slowly makes her way down to her waist, kissing every inch of flesh on the way down. “Oh Franky!” She feels the excitement building knowing Franky is so close to where she needs her most. Franky looks up and smiles as she slides her hands around the blondes’ waist and unbuttons her skirt. She wastes no time undoing the zipper and making her way back to her stomach. She leans over and kisses her stomach as her fingers slip under the top of the skirt. Bridget lets out a moan as Franky slides the skirt down her legs. Franky looks up and smiles before leaning over to kiss her inner thighs. “Fuck Gidge. I thought you were changing them.” The blonde looks down at her and smiles. “Well, you were making me so wet I didn’t see the point of putting another pair on.” Franky blushes then stands up and carries her over the bed. Before she can crawl on the bed herself, Bridget is unbuttoning her pants and sliding them down her legs. She looks down at her and smiles. “That didn’t feel like peeling…” She starts before the blonde cuts her off. “Oh, shut up and fuck me.” She smiles as she pulls the brunette down on top of her.

They embrace each other hungrily, kissing long and hard. Franky breaks the kiss to start nuzzling the blondes’ neck. “Stop teasing Franky. I want you.” The brunette looks up and smiles before slowly kissing her way down her lovers’ body. Shivers run through her body as the brunette gently sucks and kisses a trail down to her waist. Bridget whimpers as Franky brushes past her warmth and lightly licks her inner thighs. “Fuck Franky!” She smiles against her thighs as the blonde reaches for her head. They gaze into each other’s eyes as the brunette slowly places her tongue between her wet folds. The blonde moans loudly as she begins digging her nails into the shoulders of her lover. “You’re so wet Gidge.” She replies with another moan as the brunette slowly slides two fingers inside her. “Oh fuck!” The blonde yells as her hips thrust up against the mouth and hand of the brunette. Franky smiles against her as the waves cascade through her lovers’ body. When she feels her begin to relax, the brunette slowly moves back up her body. “That didn’t take much.” She smiles proudly. The blonde lets out a laugh and pulls her against her chest. “This has been on my mind since you walked out of the bathroom.” She moves the loose strands of brown hair behind Franky’s ear, smiling at how loose her ponytail is now. The brunette smiles and places a kiss gently on the blondes’ lips. Feeling arms tighten around her, the brunette slowly rolls on to her back, pulling the blonde above her. Their kisses grow more passionate as the blonde slowly slides a hand down the body of the brunette. She pulls a knee up between the brunettes’ legs as her hand reaches her waist. Her fingers brush past the warmth of the brunette. “Gidge.” She feels the tremble run through the body of the brunette as she lightly runs her fingers up and down her thigh. Franky lets out a moan as the blonde runs her fingers up and down her wet folds. The blonde leans down and begins sucking and caressing the breasts of the brunette with her free hand, still teasing her with the other. “Fuck!” The brunette yells as she feels two fingers slip inside her. “Fast or slow?” The blonde asks as her thumb presses against the most sensitive spot. “Fuck Gidge.” She gasps as the fingers slide deeper into her. “Well?” Bridget looks up and smiles as Franky begins to squirm. She looks down at the blonde as she leans down and gently licks the dampness surrounding her fingers. Franky clenches around her fingers as her hips arch off the bed. “Fu…” she yells as waves of pleasure run through her body. Bridget slowly removes her fingers and slides up the panting body of the brunette. “God, I love you Gidge.” Franky says while catching her breath. “I love you too baby.” Franky wraps her arms around her as they move in to kiss.


	4. Chapter Three

The following Friday, Bridget slips quietly into the house after work. She can hear Franky moving pots and pans in the kitchen as she makes dinner, the radio playing just loud enough that she can walk to the doorway of the kitchen unheard. She watches as Franky sways her hips slightly to the music as she mixes the remaining ingredients for dinner. Bridget feels a tug on her heartstrings, dreading the news she eventually has to break to the love of her life. It’s nothing life altering, but it’s going to hurt all the same.

Franky looks up and sees Bridget standing in the doorway with a half-smile, but sad eyes. “What’s wrong Gidge?” She lowers the heat on the burners and walks over to Bridget. She places a hand against the side of her face. “You okay?” Bridget smiles and nods. “Yeah. Just some news I’m trying to process.” Franky frowns, but knows Bridget will tell her when she’s ready. She caresses her face and leans in to kiss her briefly. “I missed you Gidge. Today just seemed to go on forever.” Bridget nods in agreement. “The last hour of the day always seems to drag on for me. But I guess that happens when you can’t wait to see someone.” She wraps her arms gently around Franky’s waist. “Or touch them.” Franky pulls her in closer and gently rocks them back and forth. “Or kiss them.” Bridget blushes slightly as the words pass her lips. Franky smiles and leans her forehead against Bridget’s. “Kinda fancy me do you Gidge?” Bridget smiles, then leans up and gently kisses her lips. “Not at all.” She says before kissing her deeply. Their arms wrap tightly around each other as their kisses become more passionate. Franky begins to move her hands to Bridget’s waist, untucking her blouse as Bridget slowly backs her against the counter behind her. Franky moves her hands under the soft fabric of the blouse and gently against the soft, warm skin of Bridget’s stomach. Bridget breaks the kiss as Franky’s hands reach her chest. They look deep into each other’s eyes. “Can we…” Franky nods before she can finish. “Just let me turn off the stove.”

After turning off the radio, Franky turns to find that Bridget has disappeared from the kitchen and living area. She heads for the hallway leading to the bedroom and notices the lights on and the door slightly ajar. A smile spreads across her face as she approaches the doorway, fingers reaching for the buttons on her blouse. She enters the room to find Bridget laying on the bed still fully clothed. She looks up at the puzzled expression on Franky’s face. “Can we just hold each other for a while? I just need you close to me.” Franky’s expression lightens as she smiles at her girl. “Anything you want.” She says as she climbs onto her side of the bed. She wraps her arms around Bridget and pulls her against her. Bridget sighs as she rests her head against Franky’s chest and wraps her arms around her, still trying to figure out how to break the news.

As they lay there in silence, Franky looks down at the love of her life pressed against her. She feels her sigh against her chest and gently runs a hand down her back, gently caressing her. She feels arms tighten around her and gently places a kiss on the top of her head. She runs her hand down her back, to her waist, and slowly runs her fingertips back up to her shoulders. Bridget shifts in her arms and looks up into her green eyes. “You okay Gidge?” Bridget touches the side of her face in reply then leans in to gently kiss her soft lips. Franky moves her hand up against the back of Bridget’s neck. Bridget sits up as they begin kissing more passionately. As they gasp for breath, Franky pulls the blonde into her lap, wrapping her legs around her waist. She kisses her again before slowly kissing her way down her jawline and against her neck. Bridget wraps her arms around her and lets out a moan as the brunette finds her pulse point and begins sucking on it. “Oh Franky,” she moans as her hands pull the brunette closer. Franky backs away, checking that she didn’t leave a mark, then reaches for the bottom of the blondes’ shirt. Bridget lets her remove it before reaching for the buttons of the brunettes’ blouse. After removing each other’s shirts, they kiss breathlessly while fumbling with each other’s bras. Once they drop the offending clothing on the floor, Franky turns and lays Bridget on the bed. She lets out a moan as she feels Bridget’s hands slide down her back while they kiss. She runs a hand down the blonde’s side, reaching around her perfect ass and pulling her closer. Bridget moans at the feel of their bodies pressing closer together and feels the warmth of Franky’s breath as she softly kisses her way to her chest. Franky begins to caress one breast while slowly kissing and sucking on the other. She looks up into lust filled blue eyes as she gently takes a hardened nipple between her teeth. Bridget moans and presses her head back into the pillow as Franky gently bites then soothes her nipple with her tongue. She feels the heat buildup between her legs as she looks down and watches the brunette move from one breast to the other. It still amazes her that after being together for over a year, Franky can still have the same effect on her, and she wouldn’t trade it for anything in the world. She moans again as she feels the brunette slowly move to the top of her pants. 

Franky’s core is on fire as she watches the pleasure spread across the blonde’s face as she touches and kisses her body. She slowly moves her head down from her waist and gently nudges her with her nose, feeling the heat between her legs and the dampness of the fabric. Bridget lets out a gasp as Franky gently kisses her between her legs, right where she needs her. She looks down as Franky unbuttons her pants and looks up for permission to remove them. Bridget raises her hips slightly and Franky slips her fingers in the waistband on cue. She removes them and her panties off her hips in one quick motion, then slowly slides them down her legs and onto the floor. She watches Bridget’s face as she slowly kisses her way up her legs, stopping at her inner thighs. Bridget reaches for her, longing to have her lover where she needs her most. Franky smiles as she places light kisses inside one thigh, then moves on to the other. Bridget lets out a whimper as she squirms, trying to move closer to the brunette’s hot mouth. Franky smiles again before slowly sliding her tongue the length of her glistening folds. Bridget moans as she arches her back as Franky begins licking and sucking on her folds. Bridget tangles the fingers of one hand into the brown locks at her center as the other grasps the sheets around her. She moans again as she feels the brunette gently runs a finger up and down her slit. Franky watches as she slides a finger into her lover and smiles as her hips rise to meet her hand. She slowly slides it in and out watching her hips meet her every move. She moves her other hand up the blonde’s body and caresses her breast as she slowly adds another finger inside. She feels her own core heat up as she listens to the moans coming from her lover at her ministrations. As she starts to feel Bridget clenching around her fingers, she bends down and flicks her nub with her tongue. “Fuck Franky!” She moans as Franky begins to lap up the juices seeping around her fingers. Their eyes meet as Franky leans in and grasps her nub between her lips. Bridget bites her bottom lip, pressing her head into the pillow as her hips rise on their own accord. Franky moves her fingers faster as she begins to suck and pull at the sensitive nub. Just as Bridget is about to topple over the edge, she pushes Franky’s head away. She looks up into blue eyes in total confusion, bringing her hand to a stop as well. “Not yet baby.” Bridget gasps as her core aches at the loss of contact. Bridget reaches for her, bringing her up her body. “You first.” She says while kissing her passionately. 

Franky turns them over, pulling Bridget against her body as her hands grasp her behind. Bridget reaches for the button of her jeans as she leans over and finds her pulse point. As her hand slips into her jeans she begins kissing and sucking on her neck. Franky lets out a moan as Bridget’s hand slips between her legs. “God you’re so wet baby.” She says against her neck. Franky can only nod as Bridget continues to rub her hand against her while slowly kissing her way down her body. When she reaches her waist, she slowly pulls her hand out of her pants, only to tug them over her hips. She kisses the damp spot on her boxer briefs before reaching up to pull them off. Before they even hit the ground, Bridget has her tongue buried deep into the heat of her lover. Franky moans as her hand buries itself in blonde locks, clenching her eyes shut at the feel of her lovers’ tongue against her. She feels Bridget move her hand to her inner thigh and reaches to pull her up her body. She kisses her passionately before moving them to sit up across from each other, legs on either side of the others’ body. She pulls them closer together, so they are practically in each other’s laps. She caresses her lovers face before running her hands slowly down the front of her body. Bridget lets out a moan as Franky begins caressing her breasts. She feels the excitement building between her legs and moves one of her hands between Franky’s. She places her other hand on her waist before slowly sliding a finger inside of her lover. Franky moans and leans forward, pressing her forehead against Bridget’s. “Oh mo…” before she can finish the word, Bridget has slid another finger inside. Her hips move in their own accord as she wraps her arms around Bridget, pulling her closer. Bridget kisses her neck, then whispers in her ear, “like that?” Franky can only whimper as she feels a third digit slide between her folds. “Shit Gidge” she mumbles as she slides a hand between their bodies. She feels the heat between them and gently coats her fingers with her lovers’ natural lube before sliding two fingers into her. Bridget gasps at the sensation and slows her fingers as she adjusts to the feel. Soon, they find a rhythm with each other and try to push each other over the edge. Bridget curls her fingers and feels Franky clench her hand tightly against her. It only takes a few more thrusts before she sends her over the edge, slowing her own ministrations in the process. They hold each other tighter with their free arms as Franky rides out the waves of her orgasm. As Franky begins to catch her breath, Bridget slowly removes her fingers and pulls her into a tight embrace. “I love you Gidge.” Franky says as she begins to move her fingers inside her lover again. “I love you too baby.” She says before letting out a gasp. They look into each other’s eyes and smile before leaning in to kiss. They can taste the salt from the sweat beading on their upper lips as they kiss more passionately. Franky moves her hand faster between them as she hears Bridget’s breathing increase. As her hips begin to move in rhythm with Franky’s hand, she breaks the kiss. “Oh Franky.” She moans into her neck, pulling their bodies closer. Franky turns her hand slightly so every time she enters the blonde her thumb rubs her nub. She feels Bridget begin to tremble and smiles against her neck. Just as she feels her walls clench around her fingers, Bridget pulls her hand away once again. “What the fuck Gidge?” She looks at her lover as she turns a light shade of pink. “Why won’t you let me make you cum?” Bridget looks down at the bed and embraces her young lover. “I don’t want it to be over.” Bridget whispers, her voice shaking. “I don’t want it to end and have to go.” 

Franky backs away enough to look in her eyes. “Gidge, I’m not going anywhere. I’m here with you, for as long as you’ll have me.” Tears begin to fall from the blonde’s eyes. “But I have to.” Franky looks at her in confusion. “You’re…you’re breaking up with me?” She feels her heart sink as the words leave her mouth. Shock fills the blonde’s eyes. “No. Why? Do you want to break up?” Franky’s eyes begin to tear up. “No Gidge. I fucking love you.” A breath escapes the blonde’s lungs in a sigh of relief. “And I fucking love you baby.” She touches the side of Franky’s face as she still sees confusion in her eyes. “Then why are you leaving Gidge? What did I do wrong?” Bridget replays the recent conversation through her head, trying to figure out what just happened. “I’m sorry baby. I should have worded that better.” Franky raises her eyebrows. “I have to leave for a two-week conference. And I don’t want to leave you.” She says while caressing her face. “And I know the sooner this is over, the sooner I will have to go.” Franky lets out a huge sigh of relief. “That’s all Gidge? Damn, you sure have a way of making a girl feel insecure. I was starting to think I lost my touch, or worse.” Bridget leans over and kisses her deeply. “You haven’t lost your touch baby. Honestly, if I wasn’t trying so hard to stop you, I’d have lost it halfway through your first go around.” Franky blushes then leans forward and kisses her briefly. “So, a conference eh? That’s what’s had you moping around the past couple days?” This time Bridget blushes. “I knew you couldn’t get time off because of the big case you’re working. And I was trying to get out of going, but I have to speak…” “That’s great Gidge. It’s a great opportunity for your career.” Bridget looks up surprised. “Really? You’re not mad I have to go?” Franky shakes her head. “Honestly, I’d love to be able to go with you, but our jobs won’t always allow us that opportunity. I get that. However,” She looks down at her hands. Bridget takes her hands in hers. “However, what?” Franky starts to smile. “I don’t like that I won’t be there to fight off anyone hitting on you.” Bridget lets out a laugh before taking her lovers face in her hands. “I love you so much Franky Doyle.” Franky moves her hands around the blondes’ waist. “And I love you Bridget Westfall.” They smile before kissing briefly, then more passionately. Bridget reaches for one of Franky’s hands and slowly slides it between their bodies. “Hmmm,” Franky says before breaking the kiss. “When do you have to leave?” She asks while they catch their breath. Bridget leans her forehead against hers. “My flight is at five tomorrow evening.” Franky smiles as she slowly slips her fingers into her lovers’ warmth. “Then let’s make the most of our time together.” They kiss open mouthed as Franky slowly moves her hand faster. Bridget begins to moan as she gives in to the sensations the brunette is sending through her body. Franky breaks the kiss and starts kissing her way to Bridget’s neck. She feels a wet spot forming on the sheets under them and begins sucking on the blonde’s pulse point. Hearing the blonde’s breath begin to hitch and her legs clamping around her hand once again, the brunette gently bites down on her pulse point, sending her over the edge and a fresh gush of liquid over her fingers. She holds her tightly as the blonde rides out the waves of the orgasm, she has been holding in. 

Around midnight, Bridget wakes to find the other side of the bed cold and empty. She gets up and walks towards the delicious aroma she smells coming from the direction of the kitchen. She turns the corner and sees Franky setting a plate down on the kitchen counter. “I thought you said you wouldn’t leave me.” She struggles to keep a straight face as her young lover looks up in her direction. Franky gulps as she takes in the sight of Bridget’s nude body standing across the room. She stands up as they walk towards each other. “I’m sorry Gidge, but I’m famished. Dessert only fills you up so much.” She chuckles as Bridget blushes and wraps her arms around her waist. “Touché” she says before kissing Franky’s lips. She runs her hands under Franky’s shirt as she kisses her way to her neck. “You’re insatiable tonight Gidge.” She says while holding her head closer. The blonde gently bites on her earlobe before whispering in her ear. “I need to fill up before I lose you for two weeks.” Franky moans at the thought and pulls her body closer. “And I thought…” Bridget stops her with a passionate kiss. Her tongue presses against Franky’s lips begging for access. Franky turns them and leans Bridget against the counter as she opens her mouth to kiss her deeper. Their tongues caress each other playfully as Franky moves her hands under the blonde’s legs and lifts her onto the counter. Bridget moans at the feel of the cool marble pressing against her heated body, making her shiver lightly. Franky breaks the kiss. “You cold?” Bridget pulls at the hem of Franky’s shirt and lifts it over her head before pulling her up against her body. She shakes her head as the shirt drops to the floor. “Not anymore.”

Half an hour later, Franky is putting the dirty plates and wine glasses in the dishwasher as Bridget brings over the T-shirt and boxers Franky was wearing earlier. They wrap their arms around each other and kiss gently. “I reckon I won’t be needing them anymore if we are going back to bed.” The brunette smiles, savoring the feel of the blonde in her arms. She still can’t believe Bridget picked her out of every woman out there. Her beacon of light. Her hope for happiness after all the shit she went through before and during her time at Wentworth. One year later, here she is…still in her arms, still wanting HER. Bridget lets out a chuckle as she caresses her lovers face. “I still have to pack baby. And if we keep this pace up, I’ll never be ready to go.” Franky frowns before placing a light kiss against her lips. “I’ll meet you in there then. I’m gonna finish cleaning up and put away the leftovers.” They kiss again before Bridget turns to leave the room, only for Franky to pat her on her ass as they break apart completely. 

Around ten thirty, Franky wakes up to the sound of the toilet flushing. “Shit Franky!” She jumps up in bed and throws the covers against the bed. “Gidge! What’s wrong?” She rushes into the bathroom to see Bridget staring at her neck in the mirror. Bridget looks at Franky’s reflection. “You left a mark?!” Franky blushes as Bridget turns towards her. “I, I…” She looks down at the floor. Bridget smiles as she wraps her arms around her girl. “Trying to let everyone know I’m taken baby?” Franky looks up in shock. “Well, I…It just…” Bridget silences her with a passionate kiss. She breaks the kiss and runs her hands up the back of the brunette’s neck. “I accept it as a parting gift, IF…” she kisses her again. “You don’t leave any more where people can see them.” Franky growls at the thought and lifts Bridget’s legs up around her waist before turning them back toward the bed. 

By four o’clock, they are standing in each other’s arms with Bridget’s bags by their side. “I’m going to miss you baby.” Bridget says while pressing her forehead against Franky’s. “I’m going to miss you too Gidge.” She kisses her gently. “But you’re gonna kick ass, let a lone be the hottest one there.” Bridget smiles then places a hand against the side of the brunettes’ face. They look deeply into each other’s eyes, not wanting to let go of each other. Franky kisses her firmly, then pats her on the ass. “You better go before I change my mind.” She sees the tears begin to well in her lovers’ eyes. Bridget nods, then reaches down for her bags. “I’ll call you when I get to the hotel.” Franky smiles and buries her hands in her front pockets. “I’ll be waiting.” Bridget smiles, then turns towards the departing gate. Franky watches, fighting back the tears, then smiles as her girl smiles back at her before turning the corner and out of sight. 


	5. Author Note

I didn’t have a pleasant experience with a fellow writer on this site, so I am hesitant to continue updating here (FYI, there are currently 34 chapters to this fanfic). Just figured I'd let everyone know who may be looking for updates.

I post twice a week on Wattpad if anyone is interested in following this story. I also offer an option to chat one on one with me....if you are a follower.

Sorry if I disappointed anyone with this news, but the story HAS continued.


	6. Chapter Four (Back to the story)

By Wednesday, both lovers are itching to be together. Having cut their lazy lovemaking weekend in half, due to Bridget’s flight, both are longing for contact. Granted, sexting er texting during the day helps to hold them over til they can video chat, but they long for the feel of each other’s skin against one another. “Hey Spunky,” Franky beams into the camera as Bridget answers the video call. “Hey baby.” Bridget unconsciously moves the small pendant of her necklace back and forth on its chain. It’s a small key that Franky gifted her on their six-month anniversary, representing the key to her heart. Franky bites her bottom lip during their small talk as she watches Bridget’s hand sway from collarbone to collarbone. She lets out a small whimper, hoping it wasn’t loud enough to hear over the call. “You okay baby?” She hears from the screen. She releases a breath she was holding as she turns a light shade of pink. “Oh, what I would give to kiss you right now Gidge.” Her blush deepens as Bridget smiles and releases the pendant. “Are you having trouble sleeping too?” Bridget asks quietly. Franky nods and bites her lip. “I think I can help us with that.” Bridget says as she sits on her bed and moves up to lean against the headboard. Franky raises her eyebrow before hopping on the bed and doing the same.  
Franky watches as Bridget slowly unbuttons her blouse. “Gidge you dirty minx.” Franky says while almost dropping her phone. Bridget smiles. “I found the present you left in my bag.” She pauses as she opens her blouse. “Is yours available?” Franky gulps as she nods before reaching for the nightstand. Bridget waits until Franky is watching her before sliding a hand from her collarbone down to her waist. “What about your roommate?” Franky asks, cheeks blushing at the thought of what’s about to transpire. Bridget shakes her head. “I’m all alone and there is no roommate.” She smiles as she lowers the phone to follow the movement of her hand. “But most importantly, I need you.” Franky gulps again before tearing her shirt off and tossing it to the floor. “Tell me what you want me to do baby.” She smiles as she watches Franky’s hand slide into her pants.   
The next morning, Franky wakes up to her alarm and after turning it off, reaches across the bed. Finding it empty, she opens her eyes as she sits up. She sees the phone lying on the bed and recalls the video chat from the night before. ‘Shit, I forgot to plug the phone in.’ She picks it up and checks its charge while reaching for the charger. ‘Good, it’s not dead yet.’ She plugs the phone in then sends a text to Bridget. “Morning Gidge. I woke up looking for you this morning. Hope you enjoyed last night as much as I did.” She gets up and heads to the bathroom to get ready for work.  
Four hours away, Bridget stirs to the sound of an incoming text. She reaches across the bed for Franky, then sits up when realizing she isn’t there. She rubs the sleep from her eyes before reaching for her phone. She blushes at the text and smiles as her fingers type in a reply. “A little too much baby. I was looking for you too. How did you sleep? Better?” She sets the phone down, then turns off her alarm since she is now fully awake. She stands and walks over to the windows in her room. ‘Another week and a half. I don’t know if I can do this.’ She shakes her head as thoughts of Franky touching, kissing and caressing her body begin to invade her thoughts. “God Franky, I miss you.”   
Friday nights video chat was cut short, not too surprising since the big case Franky was working on came to a successful end. And as much as Bridget understood Franky wanting to go out and celebrate with her colleagues, she was hoping to spend the evening chatting with her love. She never fathomed that she would fall this deeply in love with anyone, let alone a former client at a prison. They both have healthy sexual appetites, that only seem to grow they longer they are together. The raging fire between them seems to grow with intensity and much to their friends’ surprise, hasn’t dulled in the least. And for that reason, Bridget greatly regrets not having fought harder to have Franky come along. However, the company only extends that option to immediate family, like spouses and children. Not to mention, Franky would be bored out of her mind. That, and she has a tendency to be a welcome distraction at the most inopportune times. Bridget looks at her phone and sighs. “I’ll call you tomorrow baby. Love you.” She sends the text and heads to the bathroom for a cold shower.   
Franky hangs up the phone and reads the message from Bridget. She smiles as she lies back on the bed. She lets out a sigh as she opens the photo app on her phone and scrolls through pics of the blonde. She settles on one and runs her finger down the side of the face in the picture. “I love you too Gidge.” She whispers then holds her phone against her chest.   
Around ten o’clock, Bridget wakes to her phone ringing. She looks at the time and curses under her breath for sleeping in so late. She was anxious to call Franky during breakfast since they missed their nightly video call. “Hello” she says while trying to shake the sleep from her voice. “Bridget, it’s Jack. I’m sorry if I woke you. I know this week has been hectic and I didn’t want to call too late last night.” She sits up in bed. “It’s okay Jack. What’s going on? Is everything okay?” “Yeah everything is fine. I got a call last night from a reporter. They asked if it was possible to set up an interview with you today around one this afternoon. They are going to be at your lecture Monday and wanted to get some background info beforehand. I know it’s late notice, but I didn’t want to call late at night either. I figured you would be on the phone late anyway calling home.” Bridget blushes slightly, but she’s known Jack for years and she’s confided in him about the events of the past two years. “Thanks Jack. Actually, Franky was out celebrating winning a case last night, so I have yet to really talk to her. And I fully intended to have called by now, so thank you.” She hears Jack chuckle on the other end of the line. “I’m going to hold back on teasing, for now. Anyway, she said she will meet you at the hotel bar around one. If you can’t make it, I’ll go in your place…” “No, no. That will be fine Jack. Thanks for calling. I guess I should get moving then.” Jack smiles on the other end of the line. “For what it’s worth Bridget, I’m sorry Franky couldn’t join you. I know this has to be hard for the two of you.” Before he could continue, Bridget cuts him off. “She couldn’t get the time off anyway Jack. But thank you.” She fights the tears welling in her eyes. “I’ll talk to you Monday Jack. Thanks again.” She hangs up as the tears slowly slide down her cheeks. ‘If you only knew.’ She thinks before getting up and heading toward the bathroom.  
By twelve thirty, Bridget has yet to reach Franky and tries her cell one more time. She frowns once again as she gets her voicemail after one ring. “Baby, is everything okay? I’ve been calling the last hour and it’s going straight to voicemail. Please get back to me when you get this.” She sends the text and checks the time. ‘Guess I should head downstairs.’ No sooner has she closed the door to her room a text comes through. “Sorry Gidge. I forgot to plug in my phone last night. It’s charging now.” Bridget feels a warmth run through her body and smiles as she enters the elevator. “I have a meeting in fifteen. I’ll call you after. Miss you.” Before she could put her phone away, Franky had replied. “Miss you more.”   
Bridget didn’t think it was possible to miss Franky any more than she had when she went back to prison, or after her escape. And as much as she hated not going home to her, seeing her everyday at work made it a bit more bearable. Sure, they had to sneak a kiss here and there, but seeing her, and not just an image, was enough to get her through the day. ‘Oh, what I would do to just be able to touch her right now. Just to feel her warmth near me.’ She enters the hotel bar and shakes the thoughts from her head. The subject of her lecture will make her have to keep her emotions in check as it is. Having Franky on her mind will not help in the least.   
As she approaches the bar, she realizes that she has no idea as to what this reporter looks like. She looks at the time, then glances around the bar. ‘Five minutes early. Maybe she’s running late.’ She thinks before ordering a glass of wine. She pays the bartender and glances around the bar again. Soon she finds Franky flooding her thoughts once again. She thinks of the look on her face during the video chat Wednesday night and how she wanted to touch her so badly. As good as she felt after the conversation, she longed for the soft touch of her lover. She longed for the feeling of her body pressed against hers, even if just to hug. She feels her cheeks warm at the thoughts and realizes she’s blushing. She takes a big sip of wine and shakes her head to clear them. She glances at her watch before looking around the room.   
Franky had been sitting in the back corner of the bar since Bridget sent the text about her calls. The room wasn’t empty, but full enough that she could watch the bar without being seen. She watched Bridget enter and order a glass of wine from the bar. She couldn’t help but smile when she saw her cheeks turn pink and wondered if she was thinking about the past or the future. She thinks of how easy it would be to remove that silk blouse and the casual jeans she is wearing. Two minutes at the most. She finishes her beer and flags the waitress over. “Could I have another one of these and whatever the gorgeous blonde at the bar is having?” The waitress turns to look at the bar and turns back with a smile. “Sure thing ma’am.” Franky hands her the empty bottle and three twenties. “For the tab.” She says with a smile. The waitress blushes at the generous tip and goes on her way to get the drinks.   
The waitress returns with Franky’s beer, and as soon as she turns to deliver the glass of wine, Franky is up and moving across the room. She watches the waitress deliver the drink and say something to Bridget. She can imagine the conversation between them as the waitress turns to point to where she was just sitting and frowns. She says something else to Bridget before returning to her rounds. Franky takes a swig of her beer and watches as Bridget looks around the bar to thank “the woman” for her glass of wine. She feels a warmth run through her body and settle between her legs. She looks down at her watch. ‘Just a little longer.’ She thinks, before taking another swig of her beer.   
Bridget looks at her watch and lets out a sigh. It’s almost one thirty and there has been no sign of the reporter. She also has no clue who bought her a drink other than she was a tall brunette. She looks around the bar. ‘That could be any of these women.” She thinks as she notices just how many brunettes are there. She turns back to her wine and just as she is about to take a sip, someone bumps into her causing her to spill it across the bar. “I’m so sorry.” She hears as she turns. Her jaw drops as she sees the wide grin of her green-eyed beauty. “Franky! What are you doing here?” They embrace tightly and kiss each other briefly yet passionately. “After Wednesday night, I had to see my girl.” They smile and kiss again, a little longer this time. “Gidge, we can’t do that again. I was beside myself when I realized you weren’t there the next morning.” Bridget blushes. “Me too.” Franky smiles sheepishly. “I thought it would…” Bridget stops her by pressing her lips firmly against hers and pulling her closer. Franky breaks the kiss. “Your room?” Bridget’s eyes darken as she nods and takes Franky’s hand, pulling her through the bar.  
The doors to the elevator have yet to close before they are wrapped in each other’s arms kissing passionately. Franky slides her hands around the blonde’s firm behind as she slowly walks them toward the wall. Bridget wraps her arms around her lovers’ neck and pulls her closer in the kiss. They break apart to breathe when Bridget leans into the wall, holding her hips closer to Franky’s. “I’ve missed you so much baby.” She says while gasping for air. Franky smiles and kisses her ear. “I’ve missed you too.” She whispers before kissing her way across the blonde’s neck to her pulse point. Bridget moans as she slides her hands down the back of the blue button-down shirt Franky is wearing. She slides her hands down around her jean clad behind as Franky continues sucking on her neck. “Franky…” she moans as she feels the brunette lift her legs around her waist and pull her closer. Franky looks up from the blonde’s neck. “Geez Gidge. What floor are you on?” Bridget chuckles as she looks at the numbers above the door. “Just a few more.” She says before pressing her lips against Franky’s once again. Franky begins to slip a hand down the back of Bridget’s jeans when they hear a ding and the doors begin to open.   
Bridget pushes Franky against the door after they enter her room. “I want you so bad.” She says as Franky pulls her body against hers. “I don’t know where I’m going Gidge, so I guess I’ll just have to take you right here.” She smiles that lopsided grin that Bridget loves. Bridget lets out a groan before their lips collide with one another. As Franky begins to tear at her clothes, Bridget slowly backs them down the hallway, pausing only to keep the contact between them. Bridget begins to unbutton Franky’s shirt when her legs bump into a suitcase. Franky steadies her as they look down at Franky’s luggage. “What? How?” Bridget asks puzzled. Franky kisses her briefly, pulling her body against hers. “Your calls went to voicemail because I was in the air.” She kisses her again. “I got them all at the same time your text went through, while I was at the bar downstairs.” She smiles as she sees the wheels turning in Bridget’s head. “The reporter…” Franky nods as she catches a glimpse of the bedroom behind Bridget. “I had them send my luggage up while you were at the bar. And I’m the one that…” Bridget kisses her before she can finish the thought.   
An hour later, they lay in the bed with their bodies intertwined with one another. Bridget has her head on Franky’s chest, their arms holding each other close. “Did Jack recognize you last night?” Franky looks down as the blonde gently runs her hand against her stomach. She feels her skin tingle at the soft touch. “If he did, he played along well.” Bridget looks up at her, blue eyes gazing into green. “And the case?” Franky begins to caress the blonde’s back, feeling her body begin to crave her once again. “That part was true. I just didn’t stay out as late as the rest. I had an important flight to catch in the morning.” Bridget smiles and leans up to kiss her. Franky loosens her grip around her as the blonde pulls her body above hers. As the passion begins to build once again, Franky slips her hands around her behind and quickly flips them over. “Franky!” Bridget gasps as the brunette looks deep into her eyes and smiles. Her smile begins to fade as the blonde places a hand against the side of her face. “I love you Bridget.” The blonde raises her eyebrows slightly at the sound of her full name. Knowing the brunette only uses the name when she is serious or trying to get a point across, she feels her heart ache and pulls her down into a passionate kiss. “I love you too Franky.” She says when they break apart for air. Franky nods slightly before leaning down to gently kiss her lips, then her neck, then her chest. She hears Bridget let out a soft moan as she gently takes a breast into her mouth and flicks her nipple with her tongue.   
She repositions herself over the blonde’s body as her arousal increases from the moans above her. She continues to suck and caress each breast, teasing each nipple with her tongue. She feels fingers slide through her brown hair and press her closer as the moans become more frequent. She gently grazes a nipple hearing a gasp before slowly kissing her way down the blonde’s abdomen to her waist. She slides her legs down the bed to align with herself with Bridget’s warmth. She carefully spreads her lover’s legs while leaning over to kiss her inner thighs. “Oh Franky!” Bridget moans as she feels Franky slowly lick across her heated slit. She presses her tongue firmer against her while running her fingers near her warmth. “Mmm, yes baby!” Bridget moans while reaching for Franky’s head. Franky looks up as she slides a finger up and down her slit, coating it with her lover’s juices. Lust filled eyes meet her green eyes as she gently slides in two fingers, feeling the blonde tighten around her. The blonde tilts her head back against the pillow in pleasure as the fingers begin to move within her. She runs her fingers through brown hair as her hips begin to move on their own accord. Franky smiles before gently placing kisses around her fingers, occasionally licking Bridget’s nub with her tongue. She feels a dampness form between her heated legs as Bridget flinches with each lick. She shifts on the bed again before reaching her hands around the blonde’s hips and pulls her closer.   
“Fuck, oh fuck!” Bridget cries loudly as Franky’s mouth settles where she needs her the most. She presses her hips down into the bed as Franky pauses and takes a long lick up her slit and around her fingers before sucking her nub in against her awaiting tongue. “Oh, don’t stop!” Franky smiles and hums against her, feeling her juices pool against her chin. She looks up to catch her breath and slowly increases the speed of her fingers. She hears Bridget’s breath hitch as she gets closer to the edge. Franky turns her hand, so her thumb makes impact with every thrust. Bridget begins to squirm, almost panting, as Franky runs a hand up to caress a breast while the other keeps increasing its pace within the heat of her lover. As Bridget raises her hips to meet each thrust, Franky bends down and buries her mouth over the blondes’ nub. “Right there baby!” She yells as Franky continues to suck and pull at her nub as her fingers slide in and out. Franky smiles as she slips a third finger in causing the internal walls to tighten immediately around her fingers. A low guttural moan escapes from Bridget’s throat as Franky continues to suck on her nub, helping to lengthen the ride of her first orgasm. As Bridget begins to lower her hips back to the bed, Franky slowly begins to move her fingers in and out again. “Franky,” she blonde pants as fingers thrust deeper into her, then curl hitting the sweet spot and sending her over the edge once again. She opens her mouth to scream, but nothing comes out. Franky smiles as she slowly withdraws her fingers only to gently kiss and lick her lovers’ now overly sensitive area. Once she has licked up and remaining juices, she slowly makes her way up the blonde’s body, kissing and enjoying every inch she covers. They turn and face each other, lying on their sides. Bridget touches the side of Franky’s face. “Don’t ever leave me baby.” Franky smiles and moves a loose strand of hair behind the blonde’s ear. “I’ll only leave because I have to, never because I want to.” They smile at each other as they gently caress the other’s face before drifting off to sleep.  
Around six o’clock, Bridget wakes up to find the other side of the bed empty. Seeing that the blankets have been pulled from the foot of the bed, she knows that she wasn’t dreaming about Franky being here. She smiles to herself as she slips from between the sheets and heads to the bathroom. After relieving herself and washing the sleep from her eyes, she quietly walks towards the kitchen area. She watches as Franky digs through the slim pickings in the refrigerator dressed in a t-shirt and boxers. As she turns towards the counter, she drops the loaf of bread to help support the bottle of wine in her other hand, when she sees Bridget standing in her birthday suit, in the doorway. “My God you are beautiful.” She says as they approach each other. Bridget takes the wine from her hand and places it on the counter before wrapping her arms around Franky’s neck. “So are you baby.” Bridget says as she watches the brunette slowly run her eyes up and down her nude body. As their eyes meet, Franky moves her arms around the blonde’s waist, pulling her close, as their lips then collide with each other. As the passion builds between them their hands begin to roam each other’s bodies, longing to be as close to each other as possible. Bridget breaks the kiss allowing them to breath, then reaches for the hem of Franky’s shirt. “This needs to go.” Franky raises her arms allowing the blonde to pull the shirt up and over her head then dropping it to the floor. They embrace each other once more before Franky leans over and begins sucking on Bridget’s neck. She lets out a moan as she holds the brunette closer, feeling her heartbeat against her chest. Franky slowly kisses her way to the blonde’s ear. “When is your speech?” Bridget lets out a sigh as she feels Franky’s warm breath against her. “Monday morning.” Franky gently nips her neck, then runs her tongue gently over the spot. “What’s it about?” She asks before taking her earlobe between her lips, feeling the blonde shiver at her touch. “Transference.” Franky backs up and looks into her eyes. “You’re talking about me? About us?” She didn’t know if she should be flattered or offended. Bridget pulls her closer, longing to feel her warmth against her body. She looks deep into the green eyes before her. “No baby. I wouldn’t do that to you. But…” Franky stops her before she can continue. “But they asked you to because of us.” She frowns at the thought of their love life being discussed amongst psychologists from everywhere, and students for that matter. Bridget blushes at the idea of it. She had never looked at it that way but understands why Franky would. “No baby. At least I never thought of it that way.” And now thinking about it, what does she plan on talking about? Yes, their relationship would be a perfect example…of what NOT to do. But she couldn’t do that, especially after all Franky has been through. What THEY have been through. Franky watches as the thoughts run through Bridget’s mind. She scrunches her nose and lets out a sigh. “Well Gidge, if it’s for the greater good…” Bridget looks at her in shock. “I guess I can be an example. I haven’t always been a good one anyway.” Bridget places a hand on the side of the brunette’s face. “Just make sure you give me a cool name.” Bridget smiles as she nods. Franky pulls her closer and leans her forehead against the blonde’s. “Now, where were we?”   
Three hours later, the room phone rings, interrupting the heavy petting session following yet another love making session. Franky breaks the kiss and looks down at Bridget. “Anyone have your room number?” The blonde runs her hands down the soft skin of the brunettes’ back. “Could be my boss or the hotel. So, I’ve got to get it.” She reaches for the phone, but the weight of Franky’s body against hers causes her to come up short. Franky smiles as she reaches for the phone and hands it to Bridget. “Hello?” She says as Franky lies her head against her chest, feeling her heartbeat. “Hi Bridget. I was just calling to see how it went with the reporter.” Bridget looks down at the brown head on her chest. “She didn’t show.” Jack chuckles. “In that case, tell Franky I changed her flight to Monday afternoon. Three o’clock. I’ve already called her boss. She’s not expected back until Tuesday.” Bridget moves to sit up causing Franky to sit up on her elbows. Bridget opens her mouth to speak, but nothing comes out. “I figured she’d like to stay to hear your speech.” Bridget blushes causing Franky to tilt her head to the side. “Jack, I don’t know what to say.” Jack lets out a soft laugh. “You don’t have to say anything. Just enjoy your weekend. I’ll see you Monday morning.” Bridget lowers the phone which Franky takes to hang up. “Everything okay?” Bridget wraps her arms tightly around Franky. “Jack knew it was you that called the other night.” Franky blushes and bites her bottom lip. “And?” Bridget smiles and runs a hand up the back of the brunettes’ neck. “We have the whole weekend together.” She replies before bringing their lips together.  
Monday morning, Bridget is wrapping up her speech on transference and looks once more in the direction of Franky. She blushes slightly as she sees Franky wink at her as she shifts in her seat. “Before we close for a break before the next speech, are there any questions?” Jack asks as he looks over the room full of young and old faces. A couple hands go up and Bridget answers their questions with ease, until the last one. “Have you had any instances of transference Dr. Westfall?” Bridget feels her cheeks blush and looks back toward Franky. She watches as the brunette sits up in her seat, eager to hear how the usually calm woman handles the question. “Over the years, yes, I’m sure there have been instances of transference from my patients.” “Obviously.” Says a voice from somewhere in the room. This gets a laugh from the crowd and a huge grin from Franky. ‘I knew I should have freshened up my love bites this weekend.’ She thinks to herself while watching Bridget. “But have you ever fallen for anyone?” Bridget looks down at her bullet points, which she really didn’t need. She clears her throat before looking back at the room. “Yes.” Suddenly, the room got quiet. “Several years ago, I had a patient that had piqued my interest when I first met them.” She looks back at Franky who seemed frozen in her seat. “Every session was full of flirts and innuendos coming from this patient. And I admit, the attention was nice, but it played on my mind well after our sessions. After the first two weeks, I knew I had to transfer the patient to a new psychologist. I no longer wanted to redirect the conversations or attention. However, that decision wasn’t enough. I still saw the patient on a daily basis in passing. And when that became too much, I resigned from my position.” She looked through the faces in the room, to Jack, and back towards Franky. “What happened?” Asks someone from the right. “Yeah, what happened?” Asks someone else. Bridget smiles as she locks eyes with Franky. “Two years later, as I was leaving my private practice, I found a note on my car window. It simply said, ‘Do you know what today is?’” She watches Franky wipe her nose with her hand. “As I turned to see who may have left the note, the patient walked up behind me and simply asked ‘Did you miss me?’” Bridget feels her eyes begin to well with tears. “We’ve been together ever since.” Suddenly the room erupts in cheers. Bridget sees Jack chuckling in his seat as she feels her face flush with emotion. She looks back to where Franky was seated and sees that she left. The next thing she knows, Jack is at the podium with her, thanking her for her speech and her time. “Sometimes, the heart wants what it wants.” He simply says, drawing more cheers from the crowd. With that, Bridget thanks everyone, gathers her things and heads for the doorway. Once in the hallway, she heads for the ladies’ room and drops her belongings on the counter next to the sink.  
As she reaches for the faucet, strong arms wrap around her waist and soft lips kiss her neck. Bridget turns around and faces Franky. “I didn’t realize the effect I had on you Spunky.” Bridget blushes. “You knew everything I was feeling babe, whether I admitted it or not. You know you’ve had me since day one.” They kiss gently as they wrap their arms around each other, pulling themselves closer. “And I had to embellish a bit. I can’t very well tell them not to do something when I damn well did it myself.” Franky grins. “Feel like breaking another rule?” She raises an eyebrow as she slides her hands down around the blonde’s behind. “Only if you locked the door.” Franky picks her up and sits her on the counter. “Now what fun would that be?” Bridget chuckles before their lips collide into a breathtaking kiss.  
By the time they break for air, Franky has already pushed her skirt up and is slowly pulling down the waistband of Bridget’s panties. Bridget slides a hand to the waist of Franky’s jeans as the brunette kisses her way down her neck. Franky sucks on her pulse point as Bridget unbuttons and unzips her jeans. “Oh Franky.” She moans as the brunette caresses her inner thighs. Franky lets out a gasp as Bridget’s fingers slip into her panties and across her folds. “Fuck Gidge.” She smiles before kissing Franky’s neck. “You’re so wet baby.” Franky gently nips her neck before sliding two fingers into her warmth. “See what you do to me.” “Fuck Franky!” Bridget moans before she bites down on Franky’s neck.   
Twenty minutes later, both are breathless and holding each other close. Franky leans her forehead against Bridget’s. “Since when do you bite Gidge?” She watches as the blonde blushes. “Sorry baby. I didn’t think I’d be able to keep quiet.” Franky smiles and reaches up to caress her face. “I love how vocal you are Gidge. You don’t know how much of a turn on it is.” Her cheeks darken as she buries her face into the side of Franky’s neck. “I love you baby.” Franky kisses the top of her head. “I love you too Spunky.” They hold each other close, neither wanting to let go. Franky runs her hands down Bridget’s back and cups her behind. “I guess we better get going. Someone will eventually walk in on us.” Bridget looks up at her in shock. “You didn’t lock the door?” Franky gives Bridget her famous lopsided grin. “If you opened the door and saw what I saw….” Bridget slaps her arm as she laughs.   
Around two o’clock, Bridget has Franky wrapped tightly in her arms. “Just five more days baby. Five more and I’ll be home and in your arms again.” Franky kisses her neck, then turns and kisses her lips. “God I’m going to miss this.” She kisses her again, granting access when Bridget moves to deepen it. “Hmmm, me too.” Bridget says as they reluctantly part. “Flight 547 to Sydney now boarding.” Franky presses her forehead to Bridget’s and slowly rocks them back and forth. “I’m going to miss you Gidge.” They touch noses slightly. “I’ll miss you more.” Bridget says before leaning up for a kiss. They look into each other’s eyes before kissing again. “I should really be going.” Bridget nods holding her closer. Franky kisses her again as she cups her behind and pulls her closer one last time. “I’ll see you at home.” She reluctantly releases her lover and reaches for her bags. “Not if I video call you first.” Bridget says with a smile. “I’ll be waiting.” She replies before turning to board her flight.


	7. Chapter Five

Six o’clock Friday evening, Franky walks through the door and tosses her keys into the bowl as she walks into the kitchen and drops her bags on the counter. She catches a whiff of a familiar scent and looks around the room. ‘Gidge?’ She thinks to herself. She shakes her head. ‘She won’t be back til tomorrow.’ She walks to the refrigerator to grab a beer, but stops before opening the door, catching the familiar scent once again. Her curiosity piqued; she decides to look through their house. She notices a light coming from the bedroom and cautiously heads in that direction. As she quietly pushes the door open, she sees Bridget placing her luggage into the back of the closet. “Gidge?” Bridget turns in surprise and looks at Franky. “Franky!” She says as they both race across the room and into each other’s arms. Their lips collide hungrily as they wrap their arms around each other, pulling each other as close as humanly possible.   
“What are you doing here? I thought you were coming back tomorrow?” Franky asks as they break apart to breathe. Bridget touches the side of her face. “I couldn’t wait that long. I left after the last speech.” They kiss again as Franky moves her hands around and gently caresses the blonde’s breasts. She hears Bridget let out a moan and smiles while moving to unbutton her blouse. Bridget moves her hands up and under the shirt Franky is wearing as the last button of her blouse is undone. Soft hands move under her blouse caressing her skin. She breaks the kiss with a gasp as Franky cups her breasts in her hands and rubs her thumbs against her hardening nipples through the fabric of her bra. Franky leans into the crook of her neck and places gentle kisses up to her ear. “I’ve missed you Gidge” she whispers before gently kissing below her ear. Bridget feels shivers run through her body from the sensation of Franky’s warm breath against her. “I’ve missed you too baby. Oh so much.” She says before pulling the bottom of Franky’s shirt up and over her head. They look into each other’s eyes before crashing their lips together once more.   
Fifteen minutes later, Franky lies above Bridget, both naked, in their bed. She continues to suck on the blonde’s pulse point as Bridget runs her nails down her back. Bridget lets out a moan and holds her closer as she kisses along her neck, across her jawline and to her sweet lips. She backs away and looks deep into her lovers’ eyes. “I want to make love to you proper Gidge.” Bridget looks back at her through hooded eyes and smiles. “Just love me baby. Love me like I love you.” Franky smiles and kisses her passionately, hoping Bridget can feel all the love she has for her. As they kiss again, Franky slowly moves a hand down between their bodies. She can feel the sweat beading across them as her hand moves down further, reaching between their cores. Bridget gasps as she feels Franky’s hand gently caress her folds, then moves up to carefully expose her nub while moving her center directly above her. As her center meets her hand, she carefully exposes her own before placing it against Bridget’s.  
“Fuck Franky!” Bridget moans as they begin to move together. Franky can only groan as she buries her face into the crook of Bridget’s neck. Overwhelming sensations travel through their bodies as they move together in this new position. They had discussed it earlier in the week, from an article one had stumbled upon while researching for work online. Not that they had any issues with their sex life, but they were always both willing to try new things with each other. “Oh Gidge!” Franky mumbles, feeling her arousal reaching its peak. Bridget wraps her arms tightly around Franky’s waist. “I’m so close baby. Cum with me.” Franky feels her warm breath against her neck and presses her hips harder against her core. “Gidge,” she manages to say before they both topple over the edge. “Fuck, oh fuck” she says while holding Bridget closer. They look into each other’s eyes, then kiss briefly before totally collapsing, gasping for breath. Bridget smiles as she runs her fingers lightly up and down the sweat glistened back of Franky. “That was quite intense.” She says. Franky can only grunt and nod against her glistening chest, totally spent from their lovemaking. Bridget smiles and runs a hand up her neck and through her brown hair. “I love you baby.” Franky looks up with sleepy eyes. “I love you too Gidge.” They kiss gently, then Bridget wraps her arms around Franky and pulls her against her chest. She loves the feel of Franky’s body against hers and can only smile when she feels her breathing even out as she drifts off to sleep.   
Franky wakes up to a sliver of moonlight shining through the bedroom window. She looks down and sees Bridget wrapped in her arms and tucked up against her. She holds her tighter and smiles at her “little spoon” finally being home and in her arms. She gently kisses the older woman’s shoulder and lays her head back on the pillow. She thinks about her purchase from earlier in the week and is glad she decided to hide it in a drawer of the desk in her study. Her surprise would have been ruined had she left it on the kitchen counter when Bridget arrived earlier than expected. She feels goosebumps rise on her skin as the anxiety sets in. She has no doubts about her feelings but is still nervous yet excited at Bridget’s pending reaction. “You cold baby?” Bridget asks while pulling the sheets up over them. Franky gently kisses the back of her neck. “Nope. Just happy you’re finally home.” The blonde smiles as she wiggles closer to Franky and holds her arms closer.   
Around eight o’clock, Franky wakes to the sound of the neighbor’s lawnmower. She lifts her head enough to glance at the clock then lays her head back on the pillow with a sigh. She smiles at the sight of Bridget’s hair mussed over her pillow. She raises her right hand and gently caresses Bridget’s back from her shoulder down to her hip with the tips of her fingers. Bridget shifts slightly from the touch and mumbles in her sleep. Franky smiles then sits up and places a palm on her lovers’ shoulder. She leans on her left hand as she slowly moves her right down the soft skin of the older woman’s back. “Mmm, that feels good.” She hears Bridget say in a sleepy voice. When she tries to turn over, she stops her. “Stay there Gidge.” Bridget’s chuckle turns into a soft moan as she feels the younger woman’s hand caress her bare behind. Franky sits up on her knees and gently applies pressure to Bridget’s behind, motioning for her to lie on her stomach. Bridget smiles as she turns and lets out a sigh as she feels both of Franky’s hands on her shoulders. Franky leans over and kisses between her shoulder blades as she gently rubs her shoulders. She leans up and kisses her cheek before sitting back down and lightly trailing her fingers down the soft skin of Bridget’s body. “Mm baby.” She hears as her fingers slide over her behind and onto her the back of her thighs. “Franky,” the older woman gasps as soft hands run down her legs then up her inner thighs. Franky smiles as Bridget opens her legs slightly, hoping to be touched closer to where there is a dull ache growing. Franky slides her fingers up her inner thighs, just close enough to feel her heat, then slowly drags her nails lightly back down. Bridget shivers to her touch while letting out a moan. “Please Franky.” Franky smiles again as she gently tugs at Bridget’s outer hip, motioning for her to roll onto her back.   
Bridget looks into green eyes with desire as Franky cups the sides of her face with her hands. She kisses her gently and feels soft hands wrap around her neck. Franky breaks the kiss as she feels warm arms try to pull her closer. She looks down into bright blue eyes. “Patience Gidge. I’ve missed touching you…” She slowly moves her hands from the sides of her face, down her shoulders and across her chest. She takes her right breast in her hand as she leans down to kiss and suck on the left. Bridget tilts her head back into her pillow with a moan. “Franky…” Franky smiles then gently bites the hardened nipple before licking it with her tongue. “And kissing you…” She says before moving on to the right breast. Bridget arches her chest towards Franky’s mouth, clawing at the sheets beside her. Franky smiles against her before backing away and placing her hands on her breasts once again. She notices a blush spreading across her lovers’ chest as she caresses each breast then slowly running her fingers across her abdomen. She looks up at Bridget as she moves her right hand down her waist and against her inner thigh. Bridget closes her eyes and lets out a moan as the brunette’s fingers slip past the outside of her folds. “Please…” She begs as she feels both of her lover’s hands run down the length of her legs. Franky moves her hands back up to her knees. “Please what?” Bridget opens her desire filled eyes and locks them with green. “I need you Franky.” Franky smiles. “What do you want me to do?” Franky asks as her fingers inch their way up the blonde’s thighs. “I, uh…” Bridget moans again as fingers gently find her slit and move up and down. She moves her hips up, yearning for Franky to enter her. Franky shifts her body and leans over to kiss Bridget’s stomach. “Fra…” She says before feeling Franky’s kiss right above where she needs her. “Right here Gidge?” Franky asks with a smile before leaning down and licking her lovers’ glistening folds from top to bottom. All Bridget can do is moan as she feels Franky position herself between her legs before diving in.   
Bridget awoke a little after noon to an empty bed. When exiting the bathroom, she can’t help but to smile as she picks up the duvet that had been pushed onto the floor. She glances in the mirror and notices two small purple bruises, one just below her ribcage the other just below her waistline. She chuckles to herself and wraps the duvet around her.  
Franky had just finished putting the sliced fruit into a bowl when she hears Bridget clear her throat. She turns around and flashes her bright smile. “Hey Gidge. Thought you’d be hungry since we haven’t had a proper meal since you’ve been home.” Bridget blushes as she walks up to Franky. “I’ve been a little…distracted.” She says before leaning up to kiss the brunette. Her tongue touches her bottom lip, asking for entrance and the brunette eagerly lets her in. They kiss deeply as Franky begins to wrap her arms around the duvet, curious as to what lies beneath. She breaks the kiss to breathe and feels Bridget kiss her way down her jawline to her neck. She backs away to look deep into her blue eyes. “You’re quite insatiable today.” She smiles as Bridget’s cheeks begin to blush. “You’re fault.” The blonde replies while pushing the younger woman against the counter. They lock eyes again. “But you’re the one that….” Bridget cuts her off with a deep kiss, her hands moving down her chest to the waist of her boxers. Franky breaks the kiss as she feels the blonde’s fingertips under her waistband. “Gidge,” she moans as lips find her pulse point. “You really need to eat something.” Bridget backs away enough to lock on to green eyes. “I’m planning to.” She smiles seductively before dropping down to her knees, her hands inching their way under her boxers.


	8. Chapter Six

Monday morning, Franky walks into work in a slight daze. All she can recall from this past weekend, besides a voicemail about Boomer’s case and that she couldn’t put her plan into motion, is that it was spent blissfully rediscovering each others’ body with her lover. Every time she tried to sneak out to gather items for her big meal, she was wrapped into a loving embrace and turned into a puddle of jelly. She knew it had to be love, once something she never thought she would feel, because there wasn’t a fiber in her body that wanted to turn it down. And what scared her the most, more so at first, is that she wanted to return those feelings with every inch of her soul.   
Bridget walks into her office, in a daze of her own. For once, in a long time, she was completely content. Granted, there was a ton of stress relief this weekend, mainly her fault, but just being home with Franky lifted her to cloud nine. It’s not like they haven’t been apart before. When Franky was reincarcerated, time stood still. Not even making regular visits was enough to keep her steady. She lost weight, drank way too much, didn’t eat…She shook her head at the thoughts. But this time was different. She knew she would see her again, and when. And it wasn’t just the sex she craved. It was the warmth of her body, her laugh, her smile….it was Franky as a whole. Through the past two years, and everything that happened with them, they had molded together like to perfect fitting puzzle pieces. When they held each other, they fit perfectly against the other. They brought out the best in each other and always knew what the other was thinking without saying it out loud.   
Bridget it brought out of her daze by a knock on her office door. “Ferguson for you.” The young receptionist says while holding the door open. “Thanks Sam.” She watches Ferguson take a seat in front of her. “Good day.” She says as she feels eyes look her up and down. “How’s Franky?” Ferguson asks with a smirk. “She hasn’t left you for a younger model I see. Her smell is still on you.” Bridget doesn’t even flinch. She’s in too good of a mood to let “the Freak’s” niece get to her today. “I see the prosecution has discovered new evidence against you. How does that make you feel Joanne?” She asks with a hint of satisfaction.   
Franky sees the memo on her desk and looks at the time. Boomer is expected to call today, and she wants to make sure she’s free during the hour allotted for phone calls. She had come to a dead end looking for a way to lessen Boomers’ sentence for killing Liz. She knew it was a long shot but had to give it her all to help her best friend, even if she killed the only “mother” she knew. Apparently, Liz started making a “memory box” before her dementia got too bad. That was all the help Boomer needed. They found at least three different “memories” of Liz asking Boomer to “not let her suffer.” All they needed now were a couple of good character witnesses.  
By four thirty, Franky was finishing the last of the day’s paperwork. She was looking over her list of ingredients for dinner when a text came in from Bridget. ‘Slow day. Caught up on paperwork. Up for an early dinner?’ Franky smiles, knowing Bridget usually doesn’t get out until six, and home by seven. ‘Heading out early myself. See you in an hour?’ She gathers her things and heads for the door. ‘Can’t wait baby.’ She mentally calculates the cooking time and prays the store isn’t too crowded.   
Franky makes one last stop at Bridget’s favorite wine store. She checks the time and heads over to the wall with Shiraz. As she’s reaching for a bottle, she feels warm hands wrap around her waist. She smiles as she turns. “Didn’t think you’d get out that early…” Her face drops as she realizes Erica is the one standing behind her. She blushes as she gently pushes her hands off her waist. “I didn’t know you were expecting me.” Erica replies. “But then again, you were never one to give up.” Erica smiles and leans closer to Franky.   
Before she realizes it, Franky finds herself pushed against a shelf with Erica pressing her lips against hers. Her mind flashes back to Erica’s office in Wentworth when she had done the same thing. She reaches for Erica’s hands and pushes her away. Erica looks into her eyes. “I’ve waited so long to do that again. You were right, I’ve always wanted you.” She leans in again before Franky stops her. “Erica stop. I can’t do this.” She looks into the light blue eyes before her. “It’s too late. I’m sorry.” Erica looks at her in confusion. “What do you mean it’s too late? I divorced Mark for you.” Franky’s eyes soften at the news. “I’m with someone Erica. Someone I really love.” Erica scoffs and takes a step back. “Love? Franky Doyle doesn’t love anyone.” Franky narrows her eyes. “I see I’m not the only one that has changed.” She grabs the bottle of wine off the rack. “Take care Erica.” She turns and heads for the registers. “Franky wait! I’m sorry.” Franky ignores her and continues on her way.   
Franky had just gotten into her car when Erica knocks on the window. “Franky. Can we just talk? This is not what I had planned if I had run into you again.” Franky lets out a sigh. “I have plans for tonight.” She says as she rolls down her window. She reaches into the center console. “Give me a call and we’ll figure something out.” She hands Erica her business card before rolling up the window. She glances at the time as she turns the key. She looks over and waves at Erica before pulling out and heading home.   
Half an hour later, Franky has just barely finished making dinner when Bridget pulls in the driveway. She wrings her hands as she debates, once again, on whether or not to grab the ring from her study. ‘Erica really screwed this one up for me. Of all the days to show up…’ “Baby, how was your day?” Bridget shakes her from her thoughts as she walks into the kitchen and kisses her hello. Franky smiles and kisses her again. “Better now that you’re home.” She says as she wraps her arms around her waist. Bridget hums lightly as she embraces her lover. They rock gently back and forth as they enjoy the feel of each other in their arms. “Gidge?” Bridget looks up into green eyes as Franky breaks the silence. “We need to talk.”


	9. Chapter Seven

Bridget shifts her weight on to one foot. “Okay.” She says while looking deep into her eyes. Franky lets out a heavy sigh. “I ran into Erica today. At the wine store.” She bites her lower lip as she watches Bridget process the information. Bridget loosens her arms around Franky. “And?” Franky feels her shoulders slump. “She made a move and kissed me. Told me she’s been waiting to do that again and…” “Did you kiss her back?” Bridget asks before she can finish her sentence. Franky looks at her in disbelief. “No. And I told her it wasn’t going to happen. That I was in love with someone.” She touches the side of Bridget’s face. “I’m in love with you and nothing is going to change that.” Bridget thinks back to her session with Joanne. ‘She hasn’t left you for a younger model I see. Her smell is still on you.’ She wonders how long before Franky gives in to her past feelings for Erica and leaves her. Erica is a lot closer to her own age and it’s only a matter of time before she grows old of the older woman. Her heart aches as she realizes Ferguson once again got into her head. “Gidge? What are you thinking?” She looks back into Franky’s eyes and shakes her head. “Nothing baby. Thank you for being honest with me.” Franky notices the clouds in her normally bright blue eyes but can’t pinpoint the emotion behind it. Anger no, but doubt and hurt are surely on the surface. She cradles Bridget’s face in her hands. “You’re the only one I want Gidge. Please don’t ever doubt that.” Bridget smiles slightly and leans up to kiss her briefly. She nods her head, then releases her and walks over to get a glass of wine.  
Dinner was more quiet than usual. It was obvious to both that Erica showing up, however temporary, was going to cause problems. “Gidge?” Franky says quietly. “Hmm?” She replies as she pushes the food around on her plate. “What’s on your mind?” She puts her fork down and picks up her glass for a long sip of wine before shaking her head. Franky frowns. She can feel the tension but doesn’t want to push and cause a fight. She stands up and takes their plates to the kitchen. When she’s done cleaning the plates and putting them in the dishwasher, she turns and looks at Bridget still sitting at the table. She watches as she empties the rest of the wine bottle into her glass. She lets out a sigh as her heart aches at the sight of her lover’s inner turmoil. She hadn’t thought about Erica since she fell head over heels for Bridget, but her love letters were given to her by the Freak with the intent of breaking them apart. The Freak had failed then, but now Franky wonders if any doubt still lingers in Bridget’s mind. “Don’t let her get to you Gidge. She was wrong then and she’s wrong now.” Bridget looks up in surprise. Franky read her thoughts quite well, except it wasn’t the Freak in the past that’s playing on her mind. “I’ll be in the study if you want to talk.”   
By ten o’clock, Franky has finished all and any prep work for Boomer’s case. All that is left is their meeting at eleven the next day. Franky walks to the kitchen and notices all the lights are out in the house. ‘Guess Gidge went to bed without me’. She thinks to herself with disappointment. She was hoping they would talk about what was bothering her before things got blown out of proportion. Bridget’s concern over their age gap has caused jealousy and insecurity more often than either would have liked. The fact that Erica and Franky were on the brink of a passionate relationship in the past can’t possibly be helping. Franky decides that all she can possibly do now is show how much she loves Bridget. She’ll have to put off proposing for now. It will only seem like a quick fix and definitely won’t be the reassurance Bridget needs. People cheat all the time. Marriage doesn’t prove anything. No, she will have to do something bigger to prove her love. She just has to figure out what.   
Twenty minutes later, Franky is quietly slipping between the sheets on her side of the bed. She turns on her side and gently kisses the back of Bridget’s neck before resting an arm over her body. Bridget doesn’t react so Franky decides that moving any closer probably isn’t a good idea. She leaves her arm draped over her, to show she’s there if she’s needed….or wanted. As she lays her head on her pillow, she feels Bridget take her hand that’s draped over her. She does nothing more, so Franky sighs softly and closes her eyes to sleep.   
Two hours later, Franky gives up on trying to sleep. She can’t stand the silence between them; they always have their deepest and most heartfelt conversations before bed. It’s like clearing the air of any issues and reconciling before the start of a new day. It’s the only time Franky ever felt at ease enough to go into detail about her past with her mother, among other issues. She presses her body up against Bridget’s back. She gently moves a strand of hair off her face and feels a slight dampness. Bridget has been crying. “Gidge. Talk to me.” Bridget lets out a sigh and turns to face Franky. “I saw Ferguson’s niece today.” Franky stays quiet and gently caresses the side of her face. “What she said didn’t bother me earlier. The barbs she throws about us, courtesy of her Aunt. But when you mentioned Erica…” She trails off as a tear slips down her cheek. Franky gently wipes it away then softly kisses her lips. “I don’t want Erica Gidge. I want you. I want only you…” She stops herself before saying too much too soon. She’s still afraid it will just cause more doubt. Bridget looks up into her green eyes. “I want you too baby.” She touches the side of her face. “But” Franky stops her with a passionate kiss. Bridget moves her hand behind Franky’s neck pulling her closer. When they break for air, Franky looks deep into her eyes. “Let me show you how much I want you. How much I need you here with me.” She slides a hand up the back of Bridget’s shirt hearing a soft moan escape her lips. She smiles before leaning in to kiss her.


	10. Chapter Eight

Franky wakes around five in the morning and carefully peels herself out of Bridget’s arms. She knows she has an hour before their alarm goes off, but she also knows the nagging thoughts in her mind wouldn’t allow her to go back to sleep. She unplugs her cell and uses the light from the home screen to tiptoe her way out of the bedroom. Once she gets in the hallway, she closes the door and writes a text to Vera. ‘Good morning. Give me a call when you can spare a few minutes. Thanks, Franky.’ She’s not the best of friends with Vera, but she knows her and Bridget are really close, so she’s hoping Vera is willing to give her a hand.   
Bridget awakens to her alarm and stretches after turning it off. She smiles as she reaches over to Franky’s side of the bed, only to frown at the cool sheets beside her. She felt more confident after talking with Franky last night, and after being ravished shortly after, her doubts were beginning to fade. She freshens up in the bathroom then heads to the kitchen for some much-needed coffee. She hears Franky before she sees her as she turns the corner. “With all that’s going on I just think it’s too early. Yeah, I know. I just don’t want to stuff things up again. I appreciate it. You sure you don’t mind? Thanks again.” Franky disconnects the call and turns to see Bridget in the doorway. “Everything okay baby?” Franky walks over and slides her arms around her waist. She leans in and kisses her briefly. “Just some stuff at work. I mixed up some paperwork and…” Bridget stops her with a kiss. “At six in the morning?” She asks with a smirk. Franky just shrugs her shoulders. “You know Fessler.”   
Bridget smiles and caresses the side of her face. “I’m sorry about last night baby. I know I shouldn’t let those things get to me.” Franky shakes her head and pulls her in closer. “I get it Gidge, I do. But I’m not going anywhere. Not unless you want me to.” Bridget shakes her head before leaning her forehead against Franky’s. Franky smiles and lets a hand slowly slide around Bridget’s behind. “So, can we continue what we started last night?” Bridget grins. “We?” She wraps her arms around Franky’s neck as she feels her legs being lifted and wrapped around her waist. “What I started…” Franky whispers in her ear as she makes her way down the hallway. “Franky. I’ve gotta be at work at 8…” Franky smiles after kissing the side of her neck. “I sent a text to Jack…” Bridget stops her with a passionate kiss.   
By ten o’clock, Franky and Bridget have their arms wrapped around each other as they kiss goodbye in the doorway of the front door. Bridget breaks the kiss and leans her forehead against Franky’s. Franky rubs her back as she leans in to kiss her again. Bridget smiles as she parts their lips again. “I’ve got to get going babe.” Franky smiles as she hums in agreement. “I love you Gidge.” She caresses the side of the older woman’s face as she pulls her closer with her other hand. “I love you too baby.” Franky looks deep into the blue eyes in front of her. “So much Gidge. Don’t you ever forget that.” She says as she fights the tears beginning to fill her eyes. Bridget feels herself melt into Franky’s arms as she watches the tears fill her eyes. Her heart aches at how much Franky has grown when verbalizing her feelings towards her, and those in general. She takes Franky’s face in her hands. “I won’t baby.” She smiles and kisses her briefly before releasing her and heading towards her car. Franky watches her leave, then wipes her eyes before heading inside to finish getting ready for work.  
Quarter to eleven, Franky is looking through her paperwork, making sure everything is in order as the door to the visitor’s room opens. “Franky!” Boomer yells as she races the few steps towards Franky. “Hey Booms!” Franky says as she stands and gets squeezed by Boomer. “Okay Booms. I need to breath.” She laughs as Boomer releases her tight hug. “Yeah, sorry.” Franky motions to the chair on the other side of the table. Boomer nods and sits down opposite Franky. “I thought I’d stop in a little early to give us some time to catch up. How’s it going?” Boomer smiles. “Yeah, thanks. Same as usual, I guess. Kinda lonely with only Allie left though, ya know?” Franky frowns. “Hopefully, it won’t be much longer though.” Boomer shrugs. “We are just waiting for the lawyer Fessler assigned then we can get started…” Boomer smiles before cutting her off. “Have a hot date last night Franky? Didn’t expect the doc to be that feisty.” Franky blushes slightly while thinking of last night and this morning. “Fuck off Booms.” Boomer laughs. “Thought that was one of your rules Franks. No marks.” Franky looks up in panic. “What?” Boomer points to her collarbone. Franky jumps out of her chair and looks at her reflection in the window. “Shit.” She mumbles. She pulls the collar of her blouse closer to her neck and buttons one of the two buttons she left open. “You must really love her. I’ve never known you to be this soft Franks.” Franky blushes as she takes her seat. “I do Booms. And I’m gonna marry her someday. I even bought the ring.” Boomer smiles. “So, what’s the hold up?” Franky frowns. “Just some…” She stops as the door to the visitor’s room opens. Her jaw drops as she watches a familiar blonde walk through the door. “Miss Davidson!” Boomer shouts. The blonde nods as she pulls out her chair. “Boomer. Nice to see you again.”


	11. Chapter Nine

“Franky?” Erica looks at her surprised. “Erica.” Franky says then looks anywhere but at her face. “I didn’t realize you were the one working this case, though it shouldn’t surprise me.” Franky looks up at her and narrows her eyes. “Well, I am. Should we get down to business?” Boomer can sense the tension in the air and looks at Franky with raised eyebrows. Franky catches her look and nods before clearing her throat. “So, Erica, what do you know about Boomers’ case?”  
An hour later, the tension was still there, but the sole focus was kept to the matters at hand. “I can see why Fessler let you take on the case Franky. It is in Sue’s best interest for sure.” Erica says while returning papers and folders to her briefcase. “You definitely didn’t leave anything out in your research and investigation. With any luck Sue…” “Boomer. Please call me Boomer.” Erica smiles. “For now, okay. But in the courtroom…” “Yeah yeah.” Boomer says while waving her hand. Franky stands and looks at Boomer. “As Erica was saying, with any luck, we should be able to get the charges thrown out, or at least down to involuntary manslaughter.” Boomer looks at them with hope as Erica glances down at her watch. “I’m sorry. I need to get going. I have another case in less than an hour.” Franky shrugs and motions to the door. “I’ll see you Friday with a court date Boomer.” Boomer nods as Erica turns to Franky. “I’ll be in touch.” She reaches out and squeezes Franky’s forearm before turning and leaving. They watch the door close then look at each other. “You good?” Boomer asks as she watches Franky relax before her eyes. She shakes her head. “Gidge is going to hate this.”   
Before anymore can be said, a guard Franky doesn’t recognize opens the door. “Ready Boomer?” Boomer nods, then gives Franky a hug before turning for the door. “It’ll be alright Franks. She loves you too much.” Franky nods then wipes at her nose as she feels tears welling in her eyes. As slow as Boomer can seem at times, she can pick up on the tiniest of emotions without even trying. Then again, their friendship has been the longest and closest Franky ever had, even with their ups and downs. If Boomer thinks everything will be okay, Franky has faith that it will be. She just doesn’t know when.   
Around five o’clock, Franky is finishing the last of her paperwork and looking forward to being home with Bridget. Vera’s words have floated through her head every time she had a moment to herself. She knows Bridget’s insecurities about her age have gotten worse since she’s been out and cleared of all charges, but she still doesn’t understand why. Franky is nowhere near as flirty as she was while in Wentworth, and the thought never crosses her mind to say anything of the sort to others when Bridget is around. Granted, there are times where she has flirted, unconsciously, but never with conviction. She knew from the time Bridget picked her up upon her release that she was the only woman for her. The only woman she wanted to spend the rest of her life with. But according to Vera, Bridget had been hurt in the past by exes “upgrading” to new and younger women. Age never mattered to Franky, so it’s hard for her to totally grasp the insecurity. Erica showing up, on the other hand, is something that will be harder to prove given their illicit past, however nonsexual it was. Bridget is well aware that Franky wanted Erica; and wanted her bad.  
She lets out a sigh as she packs her bag and reaches for her keys. As she stands, she hears the door to her office open. “I’m glad I caught you. We need to talk.” Franky looks up and sees Erica standing in the doorway, one hand on the doorknob, her hair falling loose out of her bun and her blouse unbuttoned just enough to show the top of her breasts. Franky feels her stomach tighten and sets her keys on the desk. “There is nothing to talk about Erica. You left and we both moved on.” Erica frowns and walks into the office, closing the door behind her. “I panicked Franky.” Franky looks down at her desk. “The way I felt when you kissed me; I didn’t know what to do. I couldn’t tell up from down or right from wrong. I just…” “Ran away.” Franky finishes for her as she looks up into her eyes. She sees the tears forming but stays where she is. “I loved you Erica. I trusted you, more than anyone in my life, and you just ran away.” Erica shakes her head. “You didn’t love me. You loved the attention. You loved the challenge.” Franky drops the keys and marches up to Erica, close enough they can feel their breath against one another. “Yes, I loved the challenge of the work itself, but then I fell in love with you. Why else would I risk going to the slot to kiss you? And I wouldn’t have stopped there if you had reciprocated.” She takes a breath and a step back, realizing this could look bad if someone walked in. “You knew what I wanted from the beginning and I was too stubborn to believe you.” Erica says as a tear slides down her cheek. “After you kissed me, I thought of everything I had done since meeting you. Every time I watched you, in person or on camera. Thought about how I felt when I was near you or thought of you. It all became clear, but it scared the shit out of me. I was engaged and what I felt for you felt so wrong.” Franky looks out the office door window as Erica looks at the floor, tears falling more rapidly. “I was out of line at the wine store and I’m sorry. I never should have touched you and certainly shouldn’t have kissed you. But the look on your face as you turned around, before realizing it was me…” “Did you really divorce Mark?” Erica looks up into Frank’s green eyes. She shakes her head. “We’re still working out the details.” Franky sighs. “Why did you lie to me?” Erica blushes. She doesn’t need to say anything. Franky already knows. “Nothing can happen between us Erica. I’m serious. I…” She stops as Fessler knocks on her door. “Everything okay?” She asks as she pops her head into the office. They both nod in her direction. Erica wipes her eyes. “Just got a little dust in my eye.” She says, hoping to erase any concern. Fessler looks from one to the other. “Okay. I’m heading out. Franky, I’ll see you tomorrow?” Franky nods. “Yep.” “And Erica. I’ll call if anything changes before Friday.” “Sounds good.” Fessler closes the door and heads down the hall. Franky and Erica look at each other. “I really need to get going Erica.” Erica nods. “Yeah, sure. I’ll stop by Thursday and we can go over the case again.” Franky nods and Erica opens the door and heads out. Franky lets out a long sigh. ‘This is going to be a mess.’ She thinks as she picks up her keys.


	12. Chapter Ten

Franky picks at her dinner with her fork as Bridget silently watches her. Bridget takes a sip of her wine. “How did it go with Boomer today?” Bridget asks, carefully watching the younger woman’s body language. Franky looks up and shrugs. “Hopefully, we can get the charges dropped. Worst case scenario, she’ll probably get involuntary manslaughter.” “How much more time is that?” Bridget asks before taking another sip of wine. “At least a year, unless we can get it as time served starting with when she was charged and tack on the remaining to her current sentence.” Franky continues to pick at the leftover food on her plate. “And her lawyer. You okay with them?” Franky’s hand freezes over her plate. Bridget smiles to herself. ‘There it is. That’s what’s bothering her.’ “Yep. All good.” Franky gets up and takes her plate from the table. “You done?” She asks, nodding towards Bridget’s plate. Bridget nods and watches as Franky takes her plate. Bridget eyes her as she walks over to the sink and begins to wash the dishes from dinner.   
As Franky is drying off her hands, she feels warm arms wrap around her waist. “Are you okay baby?” She places the towel on the counter and turns to face Bridget. They look into each other’s eyes as Franky nods. “Just a stressful day.” Bridget moves her hands up the brunette’s back. “Anything I can do to help?” She asks while raising her eyebrows. Franky smiles before leaning down and gently kissing her soft lips. “You already have.” Bridget breaks the kiss and touches her forehead to Franky’s. “How have I done that?” Franky wraps her arms tightly around the blonde. “By being here with me.” She moves her hand up the caress the blonde’s face. “By loving me like I love you.” Bridget lets out a quiet giggle. “What’s funny?” Franky asks. Bridget moves her arms up and around Franky’s neck. “I think I’m a little behind in that department. Especially after last night.” She kisses her. “And this morning.” Franky smiles as they lean in and kiss again; each kiss growing more passionate then the last. Franky breaks the kiss, allowing them to breath, before attaching her lips to the side of Bridget’s neck. Bridget lets out a moan as her hand moves through dark hair holding her head closer. ‘Show her how much you love her. Basically, be yourself. Just don’t hold back like I know you do. I’ll see what I can do from the outside.’ Franky gently nips at her pulse point before massaging it with her tongue. She hears Bridget’s breath hitch and looks up into her lust filled eyes. “Feel like having dessert?” She asks with a smile.   
They only make it as far as the dining table before Franky has Bridget moaning and gasping for breath. “Fuck Franky!” She yells as she digs her nails into the smooth skin of her back. Franky can only smile as she continues to lick and suck on the lovers’ sensitive nub, while moving her fingers in and out of her slick folds. Franky can feel her own dampness spread across her boxers as her own body reacts to the sounds Bridget is making. She moves one of Bridget’s legs over her shoulder, allowing her deeper access, and immediately feels her heel dig into her back. She slides her hand up her thigh and places it above her warmth, holding her hips gently against the table. Bridget squirms against her, trying her best to move her hips up with each thrust of Franky’s fingers. Franky smiles to herself as she tightly latches onto her nub and attacks her with her tongue; all the while curling her fingers and driving deep into her lover. Overcome with the deep sensations of her lovers’ fingers and tongue against her, Bridget can’t help but to fall over the edge; seeing nothing but white as she slams her eyes shut and her body shakes against the table. Franky slows her movements, dragging out her orgasm as long as possible. She watches Bridget’s body as it slowly comes down from its high, apart from the rapid rise and fall of her chest. As she begins to withdraw her fingers from within her lover, the gentle movement of her fingers against her sensitive nerves sends another jolt through the blonde’s body, causing her hips to rise and warmth to spread into Franky’s own pants. Franky gasps as the tingling sensation continues through her body and she collapses against Bridget’s waist. Bridget looks down at Franky. “Did you just…? I didn’t think that was possible.” Franky catches her breath and smiles before gently kissing her way up to Bridget’s lips. She looks into blue eyes as she feels arms wrap around her. “I’ve only read about it in psychology magazines.” Bridget says while pulling her closer. “Whatever it was Gidge,” Franky says before kissing her. “I’m definitely not complaining. Especially if it happens because of you.” Bridget caresses the side of her face before bringing their lips together. Franky breaks the kiss and leans down to suck on a sensitive part of her neck. Bridget gasps, “Take me to bed baby. I owe you a round or two.” Franky looks up into her blue eyes and smiles.   
It doesn’t take long before Bridget has Franky teetering on the edge. Franky lets out an inaudible moan as her fingers lace between the blonde locks between her legs. “I’m so fucking close Gidge!” Bridget smiles and then has a pang of regret as a thought enters her mind. She moves her fingers faster as she backs away to breath. Franky moves a hand to grasp sheets as Bridget looks up at her. “Who is the lawyer you’re working with?” Bridget asks carefully. Franky gasps at the feeling building within her and glances down before dropping her head back on the pillow. “What?” She gasps again. Bridget frowns, mentally knowing she is using one of Franky’s biggest weaknesses against her. “What lawyer are you working with?” She begins to curl her fingers, knowing it will bring Franky even closer to falling over the edge. “Fuck Gidge! It’s Erica.” She pants as she clenches around her lover’s fingers. Bridget hears the name she feared it would be and stops all movement within Franky. She watches her chest rise and fall and regretfully removes her fingers and sits up on the bed. “Gidge?” Franky opens her eyes and looks at the tear-filled eyes of the love of her life. “Seriously?” Bridget feels a tear slide down her cheek and wipes it away before getting off the bed to gather her clothes and leave the brunette alone in the room. Franky, still gathering her thoughts from being left on the very edge of an orgasm, sits up and watches Bridget leave. “Fuck!” She mutters as she slams her fists into the bed.   
An hour later, Franky finds Bridget sitting out back on the deck with an almost empty bottle of wine and a half empty glass next to her. “Can we talk about this?” Franky asks cautiously while sitting down on the lounge chair next to her. Bridget turns to her and frowns. “What is there to talk about?” Franky wrings her hands together. “That I had no clue Fessler was going to assign her the case and that nothing is going on…” “Just give it some time.” Bridget interrupts. Franky slumps her shoulders and lets out a heavy sigh. “How long have you known she’s been in town?” Franky looks up at her with shock. “I didn’t. Not until I saw her at the wine store.” Bridget nods, but her face shows her disbelief. “Gidge…” Franky begins as Bridget stands and picks up the bottle and wine glass. “I would like to sleep alone tonight. I don’t care if you stay or leave.” She looks into Franky’s heartbroken eyes. “I’ll leave some bedclothes in the spare room for you.” With that, Bridget leaves Franky on the porch, tears streaming down her face, as she walks back into the house. She places the bottle and glass on the counter and lets out a heavy sob. Her heart aches at the thought of Franky getting back with Erica, even though she knows there is no proof that it has happened. She knows Franky was telling the truth of not knowing Erica was back in town. She has learned to read her body language well over the years, and she shows no signs of lying, but her mind keeps telling her otherwise. ‘They all lied in the past. She will too.’ That and the obvious guilt that consumed her the day Erica kissed her. Bridget is torn between her all-consuming love for the brunette and the history with her exes. She looks out the window and sees Franky still sitting on the lounge chair, head in her hands. She turns toward the counter, reaches for her phone and heads towards the bedroom. She opens the contact list and selects Vera’s number.


	13. Chapter Eleven

The next morning Bridget wakes to an empty bed and a headache. “What the…” She mumbles before noticing a text message from Vera on her cell. ‘If you really think she’s hiding knowing Erica was in town, ask Fessler. See you at lunch. V’ Her heart begins to ache as she recalls the last conversation with Franky last night. “I would like to sleep alone tonight. I don’t care if you stay or leave.” Tears begin to form in her eyes as she remembers the look on Franky’s face as those words traveled between them. “Oh, baby what have I done?” Bridget learned when Franky was reincarcerated that not trusting her was just as bad as walking away. She can only imagine what kind of setback this may have caused in their relationship. ‘But she’s younger than you, and they always leave you.’ She tries to block the voice of doubt and is determined to work things out. At least hear Franky out. She owes her that much.

She makes her way out to the kitchen and sees Franky sleeping on the couch, still dressed in yesterdays’ clothes. ‘Shit. She thinks she doesn’t even deserve a bed.’ She walks over and gently places a hand on her shoulder. “Franky.” She watches her mumble something in her sleep and pull the blanket closer. She lets out a sigh, then jumps back as Franky’s phone alarm sounds off behind her. Franky jumps up and practically falls off the couch when seeing Bridget standing there. “Jesus Gidge! You scared the shit out of me. What are you doing standing there?” She reaches around Bridget to shut off her alarm. “I, I came to wake you.” Bridget blushes as she realizes how it must look. “I’m sorry about last night. Can we talk after work? I promise to try not to jump to conclusions again.” Franky sits back on the couch and looks up at Bridget. “You really hurt me last night. Not trusting me. You didn’t even give me a chance to explain.” Bridget nods as her eyes fill with tears. “I know baby and I’m sorry.” She reaches out to Franky who hesitates before standing and taking her in her arms. “I’m sorry too. I knew her showing up was going to be a mess. I just wasn’t expecting to have to work with her too.” Bridget nods against her as her heart begins to ache. She doesn’t know if it’s because of her undying love for the brunette or her fear of losing her, but she holds her tighter memorizing the feel of her body against hers. 

Franky has been at work for an hour when Fessler calls her into her office. “Everything okay Franky?” She asks as she motions for Franky to take a seat. Franky sits with a puzzled expression on her face. “Yeah. Why not?” Fessler looks at her trying to read her face. “Last night…” Franky looks down at the floor. “I knew Erica when I was in Wentworth. When she left, we, there were some things left unsaid.” Fessler looks at her with concern. “If it’s going to be a problem…” Franky shakes her head. “It’s all good.” ‘Bullshit. My personal life is about to be shot to shit.’ Fessler looks at her with doubt. “I only asked her to come aboard because of her knowledge of the inner workings of the prison system. I figured with you already on board, you two would be unstoppable.” Franky blushes at the compliment. “I get that, really I do. And I want what is best for Boomer, so we will just have to put the past to the side and get on with business. We are both adults and have a job to do. I won’t let Boomer get screwed out of lesser or dropped charges because of my past relationship with her attorney. I’ve worked too hard for this.” Fessler shows a hint of shock at the mention of a past relationship but doesn’t show any interest in pursuing it. If Franky has come to terms with it, then it’s a done deal. And she has total faith in Franky to do the right thing if it becomes an issue. “Okay.” Fessler says while standing. Franky stands and nods her head. “Keep up the good work.” She says as Franky leaves her office. 

“Bridget, Franky isn’t the same person she was when she was in Wentworth. I’ve never seen her so head over heels in love with someone before. She was always flirting with anyone she thought she could bed.” Bridget blushes slightly as she remembers how every answer had a sexual undertone. ‘I have a slot open at two. Want me to fill it?’ Bridget looks up at Vera. “I know I should trust her Vera, but Ferguson told me what was in those letters to Erica…” Vera reaches for one of Bridget’s hands. “And you trust her? The Freak?” Bridget shrugs. “Franky never denied it when I asked her about it.” Vera frowns. “But she wrote them before she met you. And she has been different ever since she laid eyes on you. Everyone saw it.” Bridget looks up in shock. “Everyone?” Vera lets out a chuckle. “Those that paid enough attention yes. And out of those people, the ones that mattered knew how good of a thing it was…and still is.” ‘Dammit Bridget. Can’t you see how much you matter to Franky? She won’t risk that for a fling with her past.’ Bridget wipes a tear from her eye. “You’re right. And she has come a long way.” Vera squeezes her hand. “Follow your heart Bridget. Do not let your past get in the way, as hard as that is. I have never seen you this happy for as long as I have known you. You two bring out the best in each other. I have never, never seen two people so meant for each other.” Vera blushes, hoping she didn’t say too much. “I just wish I could find someone like that.” Vera places a hand on her stomach, feeling the baby kick. “How’s it going with you and Jake? Any better than when we last spoke?” 

Franky is unlocking her car when she feels a hand reach around her arm. She turns quickly as she pulls her arm away. “Jesus Erica!” Erica drops her hand. “Sorry Franky. I’ve been calling your name since you left the building.” Franky blushes. She had been thinking about how to make things up to Bridget since she shut down her computer and gathered her things to leave. Running into Erica was NOT one she had anticipated. “Erica, you can’t just show up like this. What if I was waiting for a ride?” Erica frowns. “You mean from whoever marked you the other day? You were always against leaving marks.” Franky’s face reddens, not just from embarrassment that Erica saw it too, but from the anger, simmering below the surface. “I heard the rumors Franky. About that shrink you were supposedly involved with. Almost got her locked up too didn’t you?” Franky closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. ‘Just breathe. One, two, three. Exhale.’ “Didn’t she work at Wentworth? Spoke on your behalf for your parole. You seem to have a thing for authority figures.” “Yeah, ones that believe in me and don’t run away when things get too complicated.” Franky shouts out. She knows she shouldn’t have, but she couldn’t let her undermine her relationship with Bridget, or Bridget herself. Erica takes a step back. ‘Yeah, that stung didn’t it?’ Franky smiles to herself. “She is someone who believed in me enough to sacrifice her career and her freedom if it came to that. And she loves me enough that she would have waited twenty-five years for me if I was convicted. You didn’t even wait an hour.” Erica’s face begins to redden. “And I love her so much that I bought a ring three months ago. I even planned on proposing until you showed up.” Erica’s face brightens. “Nah, not because there is a chance between us Erica. I didn’t propose because you fucked things up. You have the love of my life so insecure with you being here that proposing will seem insincere until I can erase any doubts about us being together.” Erica begins to smirk. “I will work with you because it’s in the best interest of Boomer, that’s all. But if you fuck things up any more in my personal life…. God help you Erica.” Without waiting for a reaction, Franky gets in the car, starts the engine and drives off.

Bridget sends a thank you text to Fessler and places her phone on the counter as Franky opens the front door. “You’re home early Gidge. Everything okay?” She asks as they walk towards each other and kiss hello. “Yeah. Just…what’s this?” She asks as Franky hands her a bouquet of flowers. ‘I love you and I’m sorry. Please forgive me.’ She reads from the card amongst the roses. “Baby…” She leans up and kisses Franky again. “You didn’t have to do that.” Franky kisses her again. “Yeah I did. I should have been up front about Erica being assigned the case when you first asked.” Bridget blushes, knowing she went about getting the answer the wrong way. Franky couldn’t say no to her when they were intimate and usually it was little things she would use that to her advantage for. But this, this was a big no-no and she knew it before she even asked. “I shouldn’t have asked you when I did baby. I shouldn’t have taken advantage of the situation like that and I’m sorry.” Franky hadn’t realized what it was that made Bridget stop like she did yesterday. She was too much in a daze to comprehend it all until it ended. But in the end, if she had told her at dinner, when she asked, it all could have been avoided. “Nah, I should have told you earlier. It’s all good.” Bridget smiles as she wraps her arms around her. “You sure?” She asks as she feels Franky do the same as she nods. “So, you want to go away for the weekend? Forget all this for a couple days.” Franky hums as she smiles. “A two-day getaway with my favorite girl? I’d be crazy to say no.” They smile as they close the gap between them. “On one condition.” Franky says just before their lips touch. Bridget raises her eyebrows in question. “No marks. I have court next week.” Franky watches as Bridget turns red from her head down her neck and along the top of her chest. “None?” She asks with a smile. “Well…” Bridget stops her with a passionate kiss. 


	14. Chapter Twelve

By Sunday morning, all is forgiven, and things are just about back to normal. Bridget wakes to hear the shower running and smiles at the thought of joining her young lover when she hears Franky’s phone begin to vibrate. She glances over at it to make sure it isn’t work or family, and seeing that it’s an unfamiliar number, proceeds to get out of bed. Before she can step away, she hears a text come through and looks over at it again. ‘Franky. It’s Erica. Give me a call.’ Bridget does a double take before the screen goes dark. “Franky!” She calls through the room. She hears the shower turn off and the shower door slide open. Franky appears in the doorway drying her hair with a towel. “Did you call me?” 

“When did you give Erica your number?” Franky looks confused as Bridget points to her phone. “I gave her my card at the wine store why?” “Then why is she texting you?” Franky walks over and picks up her phone. She opens it and checks the text messages. She shakes her head as she sits on the bed. She notices three missed calls from an unfamiliar number and two voicemails. She clicks on the first one and raises the phone to her ear. ‘Franky. It’s Erica. I got your number from Fessler. We need to discuss a few things before court Monday morning. Give me a call.’ The second was pretty much the same as the first but left just a few minutes ago and right before the text. “Fessler gave it to her. It’s about court tomorrow.” Bridget sets her jaw, but nods. She could just make out the message from where she was standing. “I’m going to hop in the shower.” She says before turning and walking to the bathroom. Franky tosses her phone on the nightstand. ‘Fucking Erica.’

The ride home is brutally quiet. Neither knows what they can say without starting a fight. The elephant in the room is suffocating and Franky feels like she is boxed into a corner. She has not been unfaithful, or even considered it, however, Erica shows up at the most inconvenient of times whether in person or fucking spirit. She just has to keep her cool and get through this week. Hopefully, the case is over by Friday. Boomer needs her, and Fessler’s right, Erica is the best qualified for this case. 

After returning home, they eat a small lunch and sit on opposite sides of the couch to watch their recorded shows. As they fast forward through the first commercial break, Bridget reaches across the couch, laying her hand palm up towards Franky. Franky looks down at her hand, knowing it’s her silent way of an apology and takes her hand in hers. It doesn’t take long before Bridget is curled up with her head in Franky’s lap. Franky strokes her long, blonde locks as she wonders how long Erica will cause issues between them. She knows Bridget heard the message, and that Fessler gave out her number, but she also knows that the part bothering Bridget is the who it was given to; not the why or how. She looks down and gently runs a hand down the side of Bridget’s face. Bridget looks up into her eyes. “You know this is only temporary, right?” Franky asks while cupping the blondes’ face in her hand. “What’s that?” Bridget asks, raising her eyebrows slightly. “Erica having my number.” Franky can feel Bridget tense against her and watches her turn back towards the TV. “She’ll still have it, even if you don’t keep hers.” She says softly. “Then I’ll block her.” Franky says, turning Bridget’s face back to look at her. “I’ll do anything to prove there is nothing between us. Shit, if it wasn’t for Booms…” Bridget presses a finger to her lips. “I know baby. It’s just hard knowing that in the past…” Franky stops her by crashing her lips against hers. She moves a hand behind the blonde locks and feels Bridget slide a hand up her neck and behind her head. Bridget feels a tear slide down her cheek as she feels the love that Franky is desperately hoping she will feel. She knows Franky prefers action to words, so she is not surprised when she feels Franky raise her legs pulling her closer. When they break the kiss to breathe, Franky cups both sides of her face with her hands. “It has been you, and only you, since the first time I saw you. I was just too stubborn to admit it to myself until you started poking and prodding.” She caresses the side of her face with her right hand. “Please Bridget. Please don’t let anyone ever make you doubt that.” 

An hour later, Bridget is straddling Franky’s lap, both glistening with sweat. Franky reaches up and pulls Bridget down to kiss her as they continue rocking their hips against one another. Franky slides her right hand between them, finding her lovers’ warmth and running her fingers against her. Bridget sits back up and leans back with a moan. “Oh Franky!” Her hips rock a bit faster as she feels Franky’s fingers slip into her warmth. “Fuck!” Franky smiles as she watches her lover squirm with her touch and leans up to gently kiss her chest. She sits up completely and wraps her free arm around Bridget, pulling her up against her body. Bridget moans at the feel of their skin against one another and tucks her head into the crook of Franky’s neck. As Franky quickens the pace within the blonde, she softly kisses her neck before whispering in her ear. “God, I love you.” Bridget’s breath hitches and she reaches for the sheets with her left hand. She feels her hips begin to buck as her walls start to clench around the experienced fingers within her. “Franky…I’m gonna…” She feels herself explode before she can finish her sentence. Franky holds her tighter, slowing her fingers within her just enough to keep her going. She places light kisses down her neck and across her collarbone as Bridget slowly catches her breath. As she begins to relax, Bridget looks up into Franky’s eyes. “I love you too baby.” She says before kissing her passionately. “I love you so much.” She gently pushes Franky down on the bed, sighing as she feels her fingers leave her. She reaches for Franky’s hand and slowly places her fingers in her mouth, tasting herself. She watches as Franky’s eyes darken and slowly removes her fingers before leaning down to kiss her. She feels Franky run her hands up and down her back before she slowly kisses her way down her neck, then chest and finally across her stomach. She looks up and sees Franky watching her through half-lidded eyes, then smiles before making her way down to her warmth. 

Bridget shuts the alarm off then stretches as she smiles. She hears Franky mumble into her pillow before pulling the covers closer. Bridget turns on her side facing the brunette and gently moves a hand over her side and cups a firm breast. Franky squirms slightly and Bridget pulls herself up against her back as she squeezes her breast gently before slipping her fingers down and across her stomach. “This isn’t helping to make me want to get up Gidge.” The brunette says while slipping her fingers between those of the blonde. Bridget hums and kisses her bare shoulder. Franky looks over her shoulder into lust filled blue eyes. “Good morning baby.” The blonde says as the younger woman turns, and they embrace each other. “Morning Spunky.” She replies before their tender lips find each other. She slides her hands slowly down the body of the blonde, stopping only to cup her behind and pull her against her. Bridget smiles as she leans into Franky, pushing her onto her back before lying above her. 

Two hours later, they are finishing their breakfast and gathering their things for work. “No complaints Gidge, but how fast were you this morning? I thought we’d both be running late.” Bridget smiles as she places her cellphone in her purse. “I set a different alarm last night; half an hour early.” Franky walks up and slips her arms around her waist. “You sneaky minx.” Bridget smiles before kissing her briefly. “You can wake me up like that any day.” Franky says before drawing her closer and kissing her again. Bridget hums against her lips before they pull apart. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She says as she finishes her coffee. Franky finishes her own before reaching for Bridget’s empty mug and putting them both in the dish washer. “You think you’ll be able to meet up with us after court for drinks tonight Gidge? Fessler has been asking about you lately and said she’d be joining us.” Bridget smiles although deep inside she is cringing at the thought of Franky having drinks with Erica. “It’ll just be Fessler, Sarah and Tim from the office.” Franky adds, not even thinking of any ‘other’ changes to the normal routine after court. Bridget waits until they reach the front door before replying. “I’ll probably be late, but I’ll see what I can do.” Franky knows Bridget usually gets out at six, but she’s willing to wait forever to spend time with her girl. “Good. It’s been awhile since we’ve had any sort of date night. I miss showing off my girl.” Franky watches Bridget blush as she reaches to playfully slap Franky’s arm. Franky takes her arm in her hand and pulls them closer. She grows serious as she looks into the bright blue eyes standing before her. “I love you Gidge. I love you so much it still scares me.” Bridget slides one arm around her waist and caresses the side of the brunette’s face with her other hand. “I love you too Franky. And I don’t know what I’d do without you.” They both fight the tears pooling in their eyes as they kiss goodbye for the day. They hold each other a little longer than usual, and kiss one more time before locking the door and heading for their individual cars. 


	15. Chapter Thirteen

She stares at the picture of Franky Doyle pinned to the wall in her room. Next to it is a list of locations that she frequently visits. Her address is circled in red ink, but as a last resort. Yes, the goal is to hurt Bridget Westfall, to end her, but she can’t bring herself to harm a hair on the woman’s head. Franky, on the other hand, will end Bridget upon her demise. Franky is the key. Rid the world of Franky Doyle; end Bridget Westfall.

Bridget finally makes it to the pub around six thirty. She watches as Franky sits at the table with her colleagues, laughing and sipping her beer. She feels a warmth run through her body when Franky sees her and shows off her mega watt smile. Suddenly she feels the younger woman’s arms around her, and her soft lips pressed against hers. Franky pulls her closer and kisses her again. “I’m glad you could make it.” Bridget caresses the side of her face. “So am I.” Franky kisses her again, more passionately than before. “Have a seat. I’ll go get you a drink.” She pats her behind before heading for the bar. 

Bridget approaches the table and Fessler stands up to greet her. “Bridget! It’s so good to see you again.” “Likewise.” Bridget says as they hug briefly. As they sit down, Fessler recaps the current conversation for Bridget. “I was just telling Sarah and Tim that it’s a shame Franky can’t become a lawyer. All her hard work showed today when they set the prosecution back with their opening statement.” Sarah sips her cocktail, “You should have seen their faces. We countered everything they threw at us with ease.” “And that isn’t everything in our arsenal.” Tim added. Bridget smiles with pride for her girlfriend. “That sure sounds like Franky. And it being Boomer just made her work that much harder.” Bridget says before looking toward the bar. 

Franky orders another beer and a glass of Shiraz, then turns to look at her table. She watches Fessler and Bridget hug, then the beaming faces of her colleagues as they jump into conversation. Her eyes then turn back to Bridget and she can’t help but to look her up and down from head to toe. She feels a smile form on her face as she watches her unconsciously twirl a blonde curl around her finger. Her eyes still roaming up and down her lover’s body, she blushes as she meets Bridget’s eyes. After all this time, the blonde still makes her feel like a kid on Christmas morning when she looks at her. She hears the clink of a beer bottle and glass and turns to pay for the drinks.

Bridget smiles as she watches Franky blush after being caught staring. She feels her own cheeks begin to blush as she realizes, once again, that no one has ever made her feel the way Franky does. She hears Fessler from a distance and breaks out of her daze. “Still worried about Franky?” Bridget shakes the fog from her head. “Um, not really. I mean, it’s still a bit unnerving when she calls Franky…” Fessler holds up a hand. “What?” Bridget folds her hands in front of her and glances at Sarah and Tim before turning back to Fessler. Fessler gives them a look and they get up to get new drinks. She watches them leave before turning back to Bridget. “What do you mean she calls Franky?” Bridget frowns. “She called yesterday morning, or Saturday night. There were three missed calls and a couple texts when we woke up. She said you gave her the number and she needed to talk about the case before court.” Fessler drops her hands into her lap. “There was no need for that. Everything was in order and any concerns could have been discussed in the morning. I’m sorry Bridget. I thought she wanted the number in case Franky was out of the office, but not at home after office hours.” Bridget smiles weakly. Fessler reaches for her hand, seeing Franky approaching out of the corner of her eye. “I haven’t known her long Bridget, but I’ve never heard someone talk about another, the way she talks about you, that is not head over heels in love.” Bridget nods before turning and looking up at Franky.

“Oi Fessler. You making a move on my girl? Send the kids away to so they can’t lag?” Franky grins as she hands Bridget her glass. Bridget blushes and Fessler gives her the finger. “Fuck off Franky.” She says as they laugh. Franky takes a seat next to Bridget and wraps an arm around her. “I’ll deal with you later.” She whispers in her ear before kissing her cheek. Bridget places a hand on her thigh and squeezes gently. Sarah and Tim walk up with fresh drinks. “Everything alright?” Franky looks up with a smile. “Yeah, just Fessler putting moves on my girl.” Bridget slaps her arm. “Franky!” Franky looks back feigning shock. “What? That’s what it looked like.” They all start laughing as Sarah and Tim take their seats. 

An hour later, Bridget excuses herself to use the ladies’ room. Franky watches her disappear across the room and turns back to three wide grins. “What?” Everyone just shakes their head as Franky’s phone begins to ring. She pulls it out of her pocket and frowns at the number. “Everything alright?” Fessler asks. Franky silences the phone and looks up. “It’s Erica.” The table goes eerily quiet until a beep sounds for a text message. ‘Why won’t you take my calls? Can we meet for drinks after court tomorrow? Erica’ Franky deletes the message as Bridget rejoins the table. Fessler mouths ‘Sorry’ as Franky scoots over for Bridget to sit. The blonde watches as Franky puts her phone away. “Everything okay?” She asks as she moves a strand of hair behind Franky’s ear. Franky looks up into her beautiful blue eyes. “Yeah, wrong number.” Fessler watches as Franky struggles to put a convincing smile on her face. She makes a mental note to keep a closer eye on Erica. After everything Franky has been through, she finally found love and happiness, and she’d be damned if she let anyone fuck it up now.

By nine o’clock, Franky and Bridget are home in their bathroom getting ready for bed. “It was really nice having you out with us tonight Gidge. I could get use to that.” Bridget hums as she dries her hands on a towel before hanging it on the rack. She follows Franky into the bedroom and reaches for her arm when they get to the bed. Franky smiles as she closes the gap between them and wraps her arms around her waist. Bridget leans in and gently kisses her. “I could have watched you all night.” She says before kissing her again as she moves her hands around the back of the brunettes’ neck. Franky slowly sways them back and forth. “And I could have punished you right then and there. Let everyone know you are mine.” She smiles as she watches a blush creep onto Bridget’s cheeks. The blonde lowers her hands down her lover’s back. “What time do you have to be in tomorrow?” She asks with a smile. 

She follows the crowd into the courtroom. She knows she has to make a move soon, but with Franky being involved with Boomers’ case makes things a lot more difficult. Too many people from Wentworth are around, and it wouldn’t take much to make the connection. No, she has to do it somewhere else. But where? She doesn’t want to involve Bridget anymore than she has to. She’ll be hurt enough as it is. No, her home is not an option. She can’t do it there. Anywhere but there.

“Psst. Franky.” Boomer whispers. Franky looks up and leans towards Boomer. “Ya reckon we can chat after court? Before they take me back?” Franky smiles at her friend. “Sure Booms. After the judge dismisses us.” Boomer smiles, then frowns after Franky turns back to her notes. She can sense the tension between Franky and Erica and sees a noticeable change in Franky herself. The once boisterous and flirtatious woman was now calm and unusually modest. She knows that she has changed ever since meeting Bridget, but this drastic change came upon seeing Erica waltz into the visitor’s room. And, if she is honest with herself, she hasn’t seen Franky this guarded since her second stint in Wentworth. 

Erica looks up at the clock in the courtroom then leans over and whispers in Franky’s ear. “Why won’t you take my calls or answer my texts?” Franky backs away to look at Erica. “Seriously?” She asks. Erica looks at her in confusion and notices the bailiff entering the room. “We have nothing to talk about other than this case. And that can wait til office hours.” Franky whispers back before standing as the judge opens the door.

Bridget is updating patient files when there is a knock at her door. “Come in.” She says while looking up. Marge, an office assistant, walks in holding a large manilla envelope. “Um, this was slipped under the door. All it has on it is your name.” Bridget frowns as she reaches out to take it. “Thank you, Marge.” Marge hands it over and after a brief pause, turns and leaves the office. Bridget checks the envelope for any other writing or marks, identifying where and who it came from. Seeing none, she carefully opens it and pulls out the contents. Along with several photocopied letters, there is a note written with letters cut out from newspapers and magazine. “Guess who’s back” is glued to the middle of the page.

“Oi Booms! What’s up? Franky asks as she rushes into the holding room. Boomer looks at her with a sad face. “What’s going on Franky? I mean, it’s great that you’re helping me and all, but if it’s stuffing things up with you and doc…” Franky shakes her head. “It’s not Booms. I promise.” Boomer picks at the cuticle of her thumb. “It’s Erica isn’t it. She’s got you all messed in the head.” Franky takes a seat next to Boomer. “Yeah Booms. But it ain’t gonna happen. I love Gidge too much.” Boomer looks up in shock. “She’s putting the moves on ya? I’ll punch her tits in…” Franky raises her hands to calm Boomer down. “I got it Booms. It’s not easy, but I’m handling it. But Gidge is having a hard time with it.” Boomer frowns and goes back to picking at her thumb. “She thinks you’re gonna sleep with her. That’s why you haven’t popped the question yet.” Franky frowns as she nods and leans into Boomer. 

“Hey Vera? Does Ferguson know Erica is back in town?” Bridget asks in desperation. Vera sits down at her desk and turns on her computer. “Not that I know of, why?” She opens the visitors log and scrolls through looking for Ferguson’s visitors. Bridget lets out a loud sigh. “Someone sent me a bunch of photocopied love letters from Franky to Erica with a note asking me to guess who’s back in town. Cut out letters.” Vera wrinkled her brow. “All I see in the log is her niece. I don’t know if Ferguson even told her about Erica. They didn’t even work together.” Bridget fiddles with a pen on her desk. “Okay. Thanks Vera. I guess I was just hoping it was another one of her ploys…” “I completely understand Bridget. I’ll keep an eye out and see if I can get any visits recorded. But you know how Joan is.” Bridget drops her pen. “Thanks Vera. And don’t let Franky know. She has enough on her plate right now with Boomer.” Vera frowns. “Are you sure that’s a good idea?” Bridget sighs. “Just for now.”

Franky looks up as she hears the door of the bar open. Fessler and the others don’t even have to look as Franky’s face says it all. She pokes her tongue through her teeth as she grins, watching Bridget walk in, then head directly towards the restrooms. “How do you do it?” Sarah asks as she watches Franky’s eyes sparkle. “Franky?” Franky shakes her head and turns back to the table. “Huh?” She says before taking a swig of her beer. “How do you keep it new? I guess that’s the word.” Franky looks at Sarah in confusion. “What new?” Tim lets out a laugh. “She’s talking about you and Bridget. You two act like you just met. How do you keep the flame burning like you have?” Franky smiles as she shakes her head. “Dunno.” She begins to blush as she realizes she’s been caught, yet again. “But I know I’ve never felt like this before. And I never want it to end.” Fessler just smiles, seeing how far Franky has come. She would have told them to ‘fuck off’ this time last year. Then again, she wouldn’t be anywhere with them this time last year either. Sarah starts to say something when Franky cuts her off. “Excuse me.” She says while standing. Tim just shakes his head as he watches her head to the bar, then make a hard left towards the restroom. 

Bridget is drying off her hands when she hears the restroom door open. She looks up into the mirror as she feels arms wrap around her waist. “Hey baby. How was court today?” Franky shrugs as she leans over and places a kiss against her neck. “I would rather have been home with you.” She says as she kisses her way up to the blonde’s ear. Bridget reaches for her hands as she feels her warm breath against her neck. “Going that well…” Her voice hitches as she feels Franky gently nip the bottom of her ear. “Just waiting for the prosecution to rest so we can slam this case shut.” She whispers as she slides a hand between Bridget’s legs. Bridget lets out a gasp and pulls her closer. “So far, they haven’t shown me anything I can’t handle.” Bridget no longer knows if the brunette is talking about the case or their current position. She removes Franky’s hand and turns in her arms. “Franky…” She says before she’s interrupted by a searing kiss. She puts her hands on Franky’s chest and reluctantly breaks the kiss. Franky looks deep into her eyes. “I’m sorry Gidge. How was your day?” All Bridget can do is smile before placing a hand against the side of her face. “Better now.” She leans in and kisses her as Franky moves her hands up her back. Bridget moves her hand behind Franky’s neck pulling her closer. Franky breaks the kiss and makes eye contact once again. “Bridget. I have to ask you something.” She caresses the blondes’ face while looking deep into her eyes. “Mm…” Suddenly the door opens, catching them both off guard. Franky’s eyes narrow as she sees Erica strut in. 


	16. Chapter Fourteen

Erica looks up to see Franky standing before her with her arms wrapped around an older blonde. “Franky?” She says while looking from one to the other. Franky drops her arms but takes Bridget’s hand in hers. “Erica.” She states before heading past her and out the door, Bridget in tow. She feels Bridget pull against her hand trying to slow her pace. She doesn’t stop until she gets to the bar, then flags down the bartender. “Franky…” Bridget says before being cutoff. “Two shots of Jack please.” Bridget takes both of Franky’s hands in hers and turns her to face her. Franky reluctantly turns and looks into her blue eyes. Bridget sees the tears welling in her eyes. “Franky. Baby. It’s okay.” The brunette sniffs and wipes at her eyes as the bartender puts the shots on the counter. “Nah Gidge. It’s not.” Bridget frowns and reaches up to hold her face in her hands. “It’s a public place baby.” Franky shakes her head then presses her forehead to Bridget’s. “I can’t get away from her Gidge. It’s like she’s determined to drive a wedge between us.” She moves one of the blonde’s hands to turn and grab a shot. She downs the one with a wince, then grabs the other and does the same. “This isn’t the answer baby. Trust me I know.” Franky looks at her in shock. “When you went back in…” Franky’s look softens and she takes the blondes face in her hands. “I’m sorry Gidge. For…” Bridget leans up and kisses her. “Let’s go sit with the others eh. Maybe it’ll help with the tension.” Franky nods, then asks for a fresh beer and a Shiraz before walking to the table with the others.

Fessler knew before they even got to the table that something was wrong. “You two okay?” She asks with concern. “Yep.” Franky says quickly. As they take their seats, Bridget reaches over and squeezes her thigh with reassurance. Franky smiles weakly at her and sees Fessler watching her every move. She sees Erica across the room and nonchalantly nods in her direction. Fessler follows and her lips form a firm line across her mouth. “So, Bridget. Any interesting cases you may be able to throw our way?” She asks to break the tension.

She watches through the windows of the bar. ‘Erica coming back may have just done me a favor.’ She thinks as she watches a distraught Franky sitting with Bridget and others she doesn’t know. Her lips curl in a sneer as she recalls her Aunt Joan telling her of some past Governor that Franky had the hots for. ‘Was it Erica?’ All she knows is that this “Erica” has certainly put a strain on the happy little bubble that Bridget has been living in with Franky. She’ll have to keep an eye on this. Maybe she won’t have to get her hands dirty after all, much to the chagrin of her Aunt. 

Erica turns from the bar and scans the layout. She had never been here before and is looking at the layout and décor. As she looks over the stained wood furnishings, it reminds her of the cozy dens she would often see when visiting friends of her fathers. She sees an old-fashioned jukebox tucked in a corner and grabs her drink before walking over to see if it still works. Halfway there, she spots Franky sitting at a table with Fessler, the older blonde and two people she recognizes from the office. A small smile forms on her lips as she continues on to the jukebox.

She is just about to their table as the song she chose starts to play. “I didn’t realize you all came here after work.” Erica says as she sets her drink on the table. Franky drops her eyes to her lap as everyone else turns to see who has joined them. Fessler’s face tenses and Bridget reaches for Franky’s hand under the table. “Usually only on court days.” Sarah pipes up before getting nudged by Tim. Fessler clears her throat. “Erica. I’m sure you remember Sarah and Tim from the office. And you know Franky…” Franky looks up and gives a silent nod. “And her girlfriend Bridget.” Erica looks over at the blonde with surprise. “It’s a pleasure to finally meet you.” She says while reaching over to shake her hand. “I’ve heard so much about you.” She looks at Franky and moves to sit next to her. Franky, now stuck in the middle, starts to sweat. “Oh, I love this song!” Erica says for no real reason but to draw attention to her musical choice. 

‘I like the way you look  
I know you like me  
But one and one and one  
Baby makes three  
Stop playing those eyes  
If you want me to keep  
Your little secret’ Your Little Secret – Melissa Etheridge

That’s the last straw for Franky. “I’m sorry everyone. I’ve got to go.” She looks apologetically at everyone at the table. “I’ll see you tomorrow.” She turns to get up just to see the smirk on Erica’s face. Fessler clears her throat, loudly. Erica turns to look then quickly rises to allow Franky to get out of the booth, followed by Bridget. “Nice to meet you Erica.” Bridget says as politely and calmly as possible. She didn’t miss a beat with the timing of Erica drawing attention to the song, and Franky’s reaction. By the time she has caught up to Franky in the parking lot, she is bent over throwing up the shots and last meal. “Oh Franky.” She says as her heart breaks at the pain her girlfriend is in. She pulls her brown hair out of her face and gently rubs her back with one hand. “I swear there is nothing going on Gidge. Scouts honor.” The brunette says before heaving what’s left in her stomach on the pavement. “Oh baby.” She says as she holds her close. She releases her only to look through her purse for a tissue to help her clean up. She helps her walk over to the curb and sit down, then gently wipes her mouth. “What does she want baby?” Franky looks up at her in disbelief. “Well, besides you.” Franky shakes her head. “I don’t know Gidge. I really don’t know.” 

She is just out of earshot to hear the conversation, but from what she overheard and witnessed in the bar, Erica is definitely here to help. Unbeknownst to Bridget and the others, Erica had her hand on Franky from the time she sat down until Franky stood and rushed out of the building. Now she definitely has to ask Aunt Joan what she knows about Erica.

By the time Fessler had gotten outside, Bridget is wiping Franky’s mouth with a tissue. She can only guess Franky got sick, but what caused it is what bothers her. She knows Franky can hold her liquor, so that is ruled out quickly. She also noticed how Franky tensed up when Erica approached, then quickly planted herself next to her…. very close to her. She pulls her cellphone out of her pocket as she continues to watch Bridget and Franky go to their respective cars. “Hey its me. I need a favor. And don’t intervene unless it’s life threatening. Leave that to the girls.” She is about to hang up when she pauses. “One more thing. I want everything documented. Film, photo, whatever. And find out who this chick is that’s following Franky around.”

By the time they get home, all Franky wants to do is brush her teeth and go to bed. She is no longer sweating from nerves and anxiety and the nausea had passed by the time she got in the car. Franky has just finished putting on her oversized tee and boxers when Bridget wraps her arms around her. She leans back against her warm body and sighs. “You did nothing wrong baby.” Bridget says before gently kissing her neck. Franky holds her arms against her body, pulling her closer. “That’s not how it sounded. You know she did that on purpose. She’s…” Bridget turns Franky around to face her. “And if you were guilty, you wouldn’t have been throwing up in the parking lot. That wasn’t guilt for getting caught baby. That was fear and anxiety.” Franky caresses the side of her face with her hand. “What did I ever do to deserve you Bridget?” The blonde blushes as she moves her hands up the brunettes’ back. “I could ask you the same thing.” They close the gap between them, kissing passionately. Franky slides her hands under Bridget’s behind and lifts her legs around her waist before moving towards the bed. 

Bridget runs her hands up under Franky’s shirt, holding her against her body as their kisses become deeper and more breathtaking. Franky moves a hand against the blonde’s cheek as she breaks the kiss for air. The older woman moves her hands higher, bunching the brunettes’ shirt up near her shoulders as Franky looks deep into her eyes. “What’s wrong baby?” She asks as tears begin to form in Franky’s eyes. “I don’t want to lose you.” She says as a tear slips from her eye. “I’m so afraid Erica’s gonna fuck things up with us…” “Baby.” Bridget says before gently rubbing a circle between Franky’s shoulder blades. “The only way she can break us up is if you let her get between us. If you go back to her…” Franky shakes her head adamantly. “Never Gidge. Whatever I thought we had ended when she left Wentworth. And I haven’t wanted any woman since we started our sessions. Not even for a quick fuck.” She sees the tears welling in Bridget’s eyes and softly wipes them away. “I can never get enough of you. You have my whole heart and that scares the shit out of me; but I wouldn’t want it any other way. I may fuck up in the future, cause that’s what I do…” she says with a smile. “Oh Franky.” Bridget says with a smile before pulling her down for a deep kiss. 

Franky wakes later at an early morning hour to Bridget moaning softly. She sits up on an elbow and leans over to see Bridget’s face. She sees her eyes moving rapidly under her eyelids and her lips part slightly as another moan escapes. Franky smiles as she lays back down and gently moves her hand against the blonde’s chest, feeling her heartbeat quicken as she dreams. “Franky” she moans causing a warmth to spread between the brunettes’ legs. Franky can no longer control herself and leans over placing a kiss on the older woman’s shoulder. She feels Bridget reach for her hand as she moans again. Franky moves closer, pressing her naked breasts against Bridget’s warm skin. She feels her own heartbeat quicken and kisses her shoulder again. Franky slides her hand away from the blonde and slowly moves it down her chest and across her stomach as she starts kissing her way down her arm. Bridget stirs as Franky’s fingers trail lightly against her hip and down her inner thigh. “Don’t stop.” Bridget whispers causing Franky to smile.

Franky continues trailing her fingers up and down her thigh until Bridget turns to face her. “Good dream Gidge?” She asks with her lopsided grin. The blonde chuckles and reaches for the hand on her thigh. “It was.” She says while leaning in to kiss her softly. “Until someone woke me.” Franky scoffs at her while reaching around and pulling her closer. Bridget hums at the feel of their breasts pressing against each other. “And here I thought you were going to make it a reality.” She says with a smirk. Franky leans in to kiss her before pressing their foreheads together. “You gonna tell me what the dream was about or am I to use my imagination?” She asks with a smile. Bridget smiles while moving a hand between them and sliding over the younger woman’s warmth. Franky moans as her arousal increases. “How about a little of both?” She replies as she nips at Franky’s ear. “Fuck Gidge.” She moans as she feels her lover’s fingers glide against her slit. Bridget grins before kissing Franky’s neck. She presses her body against her signaling for her to lay on her back. As she does, the blonde moves slightly above her, still kissing her neck as her fingers tease down below. “I need you Gidge.” Franky moans as her lover kisses her way down her chest, stopping only to assault each breast with her tongue. She presses the heel of her palm against her nub feeling her hips arch against her. “Please…” Franky begs as she feels Bridget’s finger coast over her again. She smiles before kissing her way down Franky’s stomach and just above where she needs her. They lock eyes as Bridget gently takes her nub between her lips as her fingers slowly slide into Franky. “Oh Gidge!” Franky moans as her head presses back into her pillow. 

Franky is still coming down from her orgasm as their alarm goes off. Bridget leans over to turn it off and feels Franky wrap her arms around her. “So, what was the dream Gidge?” She asks while kissing her neck. The blonde chuckles as she turns and embraces her lover. “Let’s just say,” she says before kissing her, “you returned the favor in the shower.” She adds before kissing her again. Franky presses her down onto the bed as they continue kissing passionately. 


	17. Chapter Fifteen

Around ten o’clock, Boomer is walking down to the office with Will when they stop outside the door. “Really Erica. What the fuck were you thinking, touching me like that? Do you realize what could have happened if anyone had seen you?” Franky yells as she slams the folders down on the table. “I don’t care what anyone thinks Franky. I want you and I know deep down inside you want me too. Why do you think I chose that song to play?” Erica says as she slinks over toward Franky. Franky tenses as Erica gets within an arm’s length. “Just stop. I have no interest in pursuing this Erica. I told you that from the beginning. I’m in love with…” Will opens the door, much to Franky’s relief. “Boomer is here for court.” Will looks into Franky’s eyes for any sign of trouble. She nods silently that everything is okay. Will smiles weakly before closing the door behind Boomer. “Franky? Everything okay?” Franky smiles, then walks over an hugs Boomer. “Yeah. So far so good.” Franky whispers something in her ear before backing away. Boomer shoots darts with her eyes at Erica before the three of them sit down.

Two hours later, Franky is opening the door to Bridget’s office causing her to look up. “Hey baby. I thought you were in court?” Franky approaches her desk as Bridget stands. “Nah, judge postponed til tomorrow. He’s sick.” They wrap their arms around each other’s waist. “Will that hurt your case?” Franky pulls her tightly against her and rubs her back. “Nah. We’ll shorten the opening and start calling witnesses before lunch. Then it should just be character witnesses before we close for the day.” Bridget gently caresses the side of her face. “You seem pretty confident that it’ll go well.” Franky smiles, “Of course. I’m on the case.” Bridget smiles before leaning in to kiss her. They pull each other closer as the kiss deepens. “Mm,” Franky says before breaking the kiss. “When is your next appointment?” Bridget untucks the brunette’s shirt. “Not until two.” Franky looks into her lust filled eyes. “Want to join me for lunch?” 

Franky wraps her arms around Bridget from behind and nuzzles her neck. “Franky.” She moans at the feel of her warm breath. “We need to clean up. I have an appointment in half an hour.” Franky glances at the paperwork thrown across the floor and the disheveled state of Bridget’s desk before peppering the blonde’s neck with kisses. “Besides, you never told me how Boomer is doing?” The blonde adds, fighting the feeling pooling between her legs once again. Franky takes the bottom of her earlobe between her lips when there is a knock at the door. Bridget nudges Franky with an elbow. “Come in!” The door opens and April walks in carrying a manilla envelope. “Oh, hi Franky.” She says with surprise. She looks at the papers on the floor causing them all to blush. “Um, this was pushed under the door, like the last one.” Bridget pauses before reaching for the envelope. “Thanks April. Let me know when the next patient is here please.” April smiles back. “Will do.”

“Fessler?” Fessler stands up and walks over to her office door, closing it. “Yeah, anytime Erica is in the vicinity. I want to know everything that happens between them; even if it’s one sided.” ‘Please be one sided’ she thinks to herself. “And what about the girl?” She walks back to her desk and pulls out a paper and pen. “And she’s always around?” She jots a few notes down. “If you need another person then get one. I don’t care what it costs. She is family and you know how I feel about family.” She sits back in her chair. “No, that’s what the girls are for.” She stands up abruptly. “Then bring them with you dammit! I don’t want any harm done to either one of them, DO YOU UNDERSTAND?”

“Mr. J. Can you set it up for me to speak to the Governor?” Will turns around and raises an eyebrow. “It’s kinda important. Ya know. Personal and all.” Will smiles kindly. “I’ll see what I can do Boomer. But don’t worry about Franky. She can take care of herself.” Boomer blushes. “Nah, yeah. I know. She’s just been different since the trial started ya know.” Will noticed a difference as well but hasn’t been in contact with Franky as much as Boomer to put the pieces together. “Ya know they have a history? Franky and Erica.” Will looks up with worry. ‘That would explain the argument.’ He thinks to himself. “She wouldn’t risk losing Ms. Westfall Booms. It’ll be alright. I’ll see if I can get the Governor for you.” Boomer nods and walks into her unit. ‘Don’t be stupid Doyle.’ Will thinks as he heads for the Governor’s office. 

“What is she talking about Gidge? What last one?” Franky asks as she puts the last of the fallen papers in a pile on her desk. Bridget frowns. She totally didn’t plan on discussing it this way. “Gidge?” Franky asks with growing concern. Bridget sighs and sits at her desk, fingers picking at the corner of the envelope. “Someone sent me photocopies of your love letters to Erica with a note, of glued letters, asking who was back in town. I figured it was another ploy from the Freak, so I didn’t want to mention it until Vera got back to me.” Franky frowns. “So, you tell Vera but not me?” Bridget looks up in shock. “Not like that baby. I only told Vera cause I wanted to know who she could have been talking to on the outside that could contact me.” Franky looks down at the floor, partly embarrassed by her harshness. “I’m sorry Gidge.” Bridget walks up and holds Franky’s face in her hands. “It’s okay baby. Let’s not worry until we have more information though, yeah? We know Ferguson likes to play games. I don’t want her making us doubt each other again.” Franky nods before they lean in to kiss. There is a knock at the door, and they break apart as April opens the door. “Joanne is here for her appointment.” Bridget nods before kissing Franky. “I’ll see you at the bar tonight?” Franky smiles. “Nah, no court today.” She winks then walks out of the room. Bridget blushes before straightening up the things on her desk. 

“Erica, can I speak to you for a minute?” Fessler asks from her doorway. Erica was on her way out the door, with Franky on her mind, when she stops at Fessler’s voice. She looks at her watch, then turns towards the office. “Sure. I have some time.” She walks in and takes a seat in front of the desk, facing Fessler, who has yet to sit. “How’s the case going Erica?” Erica blushes slightly. “Good. Hopefully it’ll be wrapped up Friday…” “The “other” case you’re working on.” Fessler interrupts. Erica’s voice catches in her throat. “I, I’m not sure I know what you are talking about. I mean, I have other cases for my own practice…” Fessler places her palms on the desk and leans towards Erica. “Cut the crap Erica. I saw the stunt you pulled last night. Luckily, no one else did. Pretty ballsy move with the song.” Erica turns a dark shade of red. “I really do like that song and…” “Enough! Franky is like a daughter to me, so whatever she told you last week, you need to heed that advice. I know about your past, and I know Franky is in a happy place right now, and she has worked her ass off for it. Don’t fuck it up!” Erica stands up with a smirk playing on her face. “You don’t know the real Franky then. She doesn’t play house and she doesn’t fall in love. She knows what she wants. She’ll come to her senses soon enough. I thought you’d be smarter than this Fess. You’ve gotten soft if you fell for her games too.” With that, Erica walks out of the office and toward the door.

“You must have had an interesting lunch Ms. Westfall. What’s that smell? Tasty I’m sure.” Joanne says with a smile. Bridget feels a blush creep up her neck. She debates on opening a window, but that would confirm the suspicions. “Have you thought about the journal I suggested? Things you were told growing up that you know aren’t true and need to work on.” Joanne grows quiet. She knows that she was verbally abused growing up and seeing Bridget has helped her to realize that she’s not the worthless, useless person she was told she is. That’s why it’s so hard for her to listen to her Aunt Joan and harm this kind, caring woman. She doesn’t know Franky on a personal level, so it’s easier for her to make her the target. She has seen, and been told by her Aunt, how much they love each other. Getting rid of Franky would be emotionally devastating to Bridget and hopefully the downfall her Aunt wants her to have. She can’t see why Aunt Joan would want to see her harmed, but she’s at her Aunt’s mercy. She doesn’t want to be on the receiving end of her wrath. She has seen what happens to people who are. “Joanne? Are you okay?” Joanne snaps back from her thoughts. “Yeah. Just thinking about how grateful I am for your help. I know I don’t always show it.” Bridget smiles as she leans back in her chair.

“Jenkins. You wanted to see me?” Boomer walks into the Governors’ office. “Yes Governor.” Vera nods to the guard who closes the door behind them. “Ah, yeah. It’s about Franky.” Vera frowns. “Boomer, please sit. You’re making me anxious.” Boomer plops down in the chair across from Vera. “Yeah, sorry. That’s not good for the bubs.” Vera rubs her belly subconsciously. “What about Franky?” Boomer bites her lip. “I think she’s in trouble with Erica.”

Bridget is packing up to go home for the evening when she remembers the manilla envelope. She lets out a sigh wondering if she should wait til tomorrow to open it. From the look on Franky’s face when she left, it will be a quiet night at home. Something they haven’t had much of since Boomer’s case went to court. She doesn’t want to ruin the mood with whatever is in the envelope, but she’s curious all the same. What if it has a clue to who’s sending them? She could put a stop to it all by tomorrow. But if it doesn’t, it may cloud her thoughts all evening. ‘Fuck it.’ She says to herself as she sits at her desk and opens the envelope. A handful of photos fall out.

Franky hears Bridget pull up in the driveway and quickly lights the candles before diming the lights. She walks over to the front door and opens it, expecting Bridget to already be there. She watches as Bridget seems to be in deep thought, then suddenly grabs her purse and briefcase before stepping out of the car. Franky smiles widely as Bridget makes eye contact while approaching the door. “Hey there beautiful. How was the rest of your day?” She asks before kissing her briefly. Somehow just seeing Franky washes the anxiety away. She sighs as they enter the house. Franky walks back into the kitchen to dish up their meal as Bridget places her purse and briefcase on the counter. “If only lunch hadn’t ended.” She says watching Franky blush. Franky places their plates on the table and wraps her arms around the blonde. “I’d love to pick up where we left off.” She says before kissing her. “But right now, I’m starving.” Bridget pulls her in tighter. “So am I baby.” She kisses Franky, then leans over and kisses her neck. Franky lets out a moan as her hands run down the blonde’s back and around her behind. Bridget continues to suck on her pulse point before Franky reluctantly backs away. “Seriously Gidge. If my stomach growls, it’ll just ruin the mood.” Bridget backs away with a frown. Franky drops her arms against her sides, already knowing she’s fucked up. The blonde reaches into her briefcase and pulls out the photos. “Could this have anything to do with your change in mood? Or why after leaving court you were so “in the mood”?” Franky looks at the top picture after Bridget tosses them on the table. It’s a closeup of Erica’s hand on her thigh at the bar last night. Tears fill her eyes and when she looks up, Bridget is already down the hallway leading to their bedroom. She takes a step to follow and watches as the door slams shut, hard enough to shake the pictures in the hallway. 


	18. Chapter Sixteen

Vera watches as Boomer leaves the office and reaches for her cellphone. She scrolls through the contact list and selects Bridget’s number. “Hello?” Bridget says while trying to compose herself. “Bridget? It’s Vera. Are you alright?” Bridget lets out a weak chuckle. “Yeah, no. I don’t think I can do this anymore Vera.” Vera sits up in her chair. “What happened Bridget?” She dreads what Franky could have done that would get her friend this worked up. “I think. I think something is going on with Franky and Erica.” Vera scoffs and fights a dry heave. She coughs to compose herself as she recalls a quite distraught Boomer telling her the argument she heard between Erica and Franky, which Will confirmed. “I really don’t think…” “There is proof Vera! Someone sent me photos!” Vera swallows hard. “Photos of what exactly Bridget?” Bridget lets out a sob. “Erica had her hand practically in Franky’s lap last night. And the worst part is, I defended Franky’s actions last night. She got sick after being confronted by Erica and I defended her…” her sobs don’t allow her to finish her sentence. Vera remembers the words repeated to her ‘What the fuck were you thinking, touching me like that?’. “Was anyone around? Are you sure it wasn’t Erica trying to make a move?” Bridget sniffs. “It’s hard to tell because the photos were zoomed in on their laps. But…” “Was Franky alone with her at all last night?” Bridget shakes her head even though Vera can’t see her. “No. And it was definitely pictures from last night cause I’d remember that slutty outfit Erica was wearing anywhere.” Vera smiles even though she knows Bridget is too upset to see what’s happening. “Bridget dear. Could someone be trying to upset you by sending you closeups of something that didn’t really happen, or mean what it looks like?” Bridget pauses as she thinks. “You know how certain angles can make things appear like something it really isn’t. And I really don’t think Franky would do anything, especially not in front…she wouldn’t do that to you. She knows I’d kill her.” Bridget lets out a soft laugh. “Come on Bridget. You really think Franky would give up everything she has worked so hard for, with and for you, for a fling from the past?” Bridget sniffs and wipes her nose. “You’re right Vera. I just overreacted when Franky ignored my advances.” Vera shakes her head. “Maybe she had something else in mind. And besides, if you hadn’t gotten those pictures, would you have reacted the same way?” Bridget slumps her shoulders. Vera hit the nail on the head with that question. “You’re right Vera. I never stopped to think of that.” Vera smiles, “and if it’s any consolation. Boomer and Will overheard them arguing about this exact thing this morning. Franky was livid that Erica pulled such a stunt. That she told her from the beginning that nothing was ever going to happen between them.” Bridget smiles to herself. It’s the same thing Franky told her she said when she was first approached by Erica. “Vera, I’ve got to go. I need to apologize.” Vera smiles and rubs her stomach. “I was calling to tell you let you know about that argument. I didn’t realize something had already happened. Boomer is worried about Franky. She doesn’t want Erica fucking things up with you two. She sees the tension every time they are near each other. And I don’t mean sexual tension.” Bridget lets out a heavy sigh. “And one more thing. Ferguson hasn’t had any contact with anyone but her niece Joanne.” Bridget raises an eyebrow. “Ok. And thanks Vera. I owe you one.” They say goodbye before ending the call.

Bridget opens the bedroom door slightly then proceeds into the bathroom to freshen up. Franky tiptoes into the bedroom, just as Bridget expected. “Um, I’m sorry. I don’t know what I did…” Bridget walks up and cuts her off with a passionate kiss. Franky hesitates before wrapping her arms around Bridget’s waist. Bridget does the same and pulls her closer before deepening the kiss. When she breaks the kiss for air, she backs away slightly and caresses the side of Franky’s face. “I’m sorry baby. I overreacted.” Franky frowns as she looks deep into her eyes. “I didn’t want you to know she touched me. It’s what made me sick last night. The fact that she even had the balls to do that with you right there, let a lone at all. She knows I’m not interested. I don’t know…” Bridget places a finger over her lips. “I know about your argument this morning. Boomer overheard it and was worried about you. Vera just called to see if everything was okay.” Franky looks down towards the floor. “And lunch today…” Bridget says while lifting her chin to make eye contact again. “I know Erica had nothing to do with that, or before dinner. I just let the photos get the better of me. But I can’t help feeling jealous, because of your past with her.” Franky’s eyes fill with tears. “Gidge…” Her heart aches with so much love she can’t find the words to finish her thought. “I know baby.” Bridget says before resting her forehead against the brunettes. “You know what they say right?” She raises her eyebrows as curiosity fills Franky’s face. “The best sex is makeup sex.” Franky begins to smile, causing a tear to slide down her cheek. “That is, if you’ll have me.” The last word barely left her lips before Franky’s are on them. 

A scowl crosses her face as her plan once again has failed. She moves away from the bedroom window, jumping slightly as she hears a piece of clothing land against it. She sees a flash come from across the street and ducks behind a bush in the garden. ‘What the fuck was that?’ She scans the street for any movement, then sees a car door open. A gentleman gets out and walks to the other side of the car, opening the door. ‘Fucking people and their selfies.’ She thinks, then heads out of the yard and down the street, totally unaware of the vehicle following her. 

Bridget continues sucking on her pulse point as their hands roam across their bodies. She slides her tongue slowly up her neck and kisses her again. “Do that again Gidge.” The blonde smiles before moving back to her pulse point. Franky lets out a soft moan as she feels Bridget scrape her teeth against her flesh. As she attempts to move on, Franky holds her head and kisses her shoulder. “Don’t stop Gidge. I don’t care what happens or what you do, just…” Bridget cuts her off with a gentle bite to her neck. Franky lets out a moan feeling the arousal run through her body. “Yes Gidge. I’m yours. Show them I’m yours.” Bridget feels the tension increase in the brunettes’ body as she comes closer to the edge. She hasn’t even touched her yet, nor her lover touched her, but the act of Franky’s complete submission to her turns her on more than she thought imaginable. She turns and kisses Franky deeply, longing for their bodies to be one, to be closer than physically possible. She moves the brunettes’ hand from her back and guides it between their glistening bodies. “Fuck me Franky. I’m so close already.” Franky watches her as she slides two fingers across her slit, easily sliding through her wetness. Bridget closes her eyes and moans. “Please…” she mumbles as her lover slides her fingers into her and begins to thrust. It doesn’t take long to send the blonde over the edge, and her pulsing body presses against Franky’s just enough to send her over with her. “Fuck Gidge. The things you do to me.” She pants as they try to catch their breath. Bridget smiles against her neck and kisses her gently before moving on to her side. Franky turns to face her and moves a strand of sweaty blonde hair behind her ear. “I love you.” Bridget smiles as she places an arm across her body, pulling her slightly closer. “And I love you baby.” They kiss softly before Franky rests her head against the blonde’s chest. 

Franky wakes an hour later to Bridget’s gentle snoring. She gently caresses her cheek before leaning over and whispering in her ear. “Gidge?” When she is satisfied she is sound asleep, she leans in closer. “You are my rock, my light, my world. My life didn’t start until I met you and it will end the day you leave me. Marry me Bridget Westfall.” She kisses her cheek before resting her head back on her pillow, but not before wrapping her arm tighter around her ‘little spoon’. She hears her mumble something in her sleep and can do nothing more than smile as she cuddles up to her love.

By ten o’clock the next morning, Franky is grabbing the last-minute notes and papers for court when Fessler storms into her office. “Morning boss. Everything okay?” Franky can see that she’s agitated…not a good start to any workday. Fessler looks her up and down and frowns. “Um, you’ll need to cover that before court.” She says, being curter than she planned. Franky pulls her collar tighter. “I didn’t think it would be noticed…” Fessler nods. “Normally yes, but you’re going on the stand today. You may want to talk to Boomer before court. You can’t be in there today until you testify.” Franky nods and digs through her purse for concealer. 

Around ten thirty, Franky is in the office waiting for Boomer to arrive. She sends a text to Bridget. ‘Going to testify today on Boomers’ behalf. Wish me luck? Xx F’ She lets out a sigh. Why this is a surprise she doesn’t know. She knew she was on the list of character witnesses. She feels her phone vibrate with a text. ‘You’ll be great baby. You want me to come over? I can be there by noon. Xx B’ Franky smiles. ‘Nah. I don’t know what time they will call me. I’ll be alright as long as I know you’ll be there when I get home. Xx F’ She sees Boomer walking down the hall with some unknown guard. ‘I can’t wait for you to get home 😉 Love you baby. Xx B’ Franky feels excitement run through her body at what may await her tonight. ‘Love you more. Xx F’ 

Boomer sits quietly, and unhappily, next to Erica in the courtroom. “Just remember Susan, don’t shout out anything regardless of what the ladies say. If anything…” “Yeah yeah. Get all soppy and cry and sniffle and shit. I know. Franky told me.” Boomer really regrets asking Franky to be a witness, but they all agree she’s probably the strongest character witness Boomer has. And they already got around the conflict of interest argument since Franky has nothing to gain if Boomer wins the case. That is the only plus side of not being an attorney. The bailiff comes in the courtroom. “All rise.” Boomer stands and replays Franky’s words in her head. ‘I know you don’t like her right now cause of the trouble she’s causing me. But she’s here to help you Booms. For God’s sake, just be nice until the day is over yeah?’ She looks at Erica and smiles weakly as they both take their seats. 

Joanne sits in the courtroom having a near panic attack. ‘Where is Franky? I know I followed her here. Auntie Joan is gonna kill me if I don’t have an update.’ She closes her eyes and starts to count slowly down from three. Something Ms. Westfall taught her to do when the anxiety and panic set in. ‘Dammit Ms. Westfall. Why are you making this so hard for me?’ After a few minutes, she feels her pulse start to calm down. Just as she opens her eyes, she hears Erica call Franky Doyle to the stand.

“Can you please state your name for the record?” Franky stands up in front of the chair. “Francesca Doyle.” “And your date of birth?” “Second of May 1987.” They hold out a bible and she places her hand over the cover. “Do you solemnly swear to tell the truth, the whole truth and nothing but the truth, so help you God?” “I do.” Franky takes her seat and folds her hands in her lap. “Can you tell us how you met Susan Jenkins in Wentworth?” “She was one of the women assigned to my unit, called H 2.” “And how you met Elizabeth Birdsworth?” “She was also assigned to my unit and was assigned as a peer counselor to help new inmates get acclimated to prison.” “So, it was usual for the women to become attached to, um, Liz?” Franky looks from the jury back to the prosecutor. “Liz was the oldest of all of us in the unit. She took on more of a motherly role, whether we wanted her to or not. It was just the type of person she was. And when it came to people like myself, who didn’t have much of anyone looking out for them, she became a mother; family. There isn’t a single one of us in that unit that wouldn’t have done anything for Liz.” “But didn’t Boomer send her to medical for ‘lagging’…? Franky frowns. “Just like any family, there are fights, arguments, disagreements. But we still loved each other in the end. Just like family’s do…. or are supposed to. And we all knew Liz didn’t want to suffer. She hated being locked up in the psych ward before she was diagnosed with dementia. It drove her crazy. There was no way she would have wanted to stay in her condition after the stroke. It would have been more inhumane to make her suffer like that. Boomer, sorry, Sue did her a favor. We all would have done the same if we were in her position.” “Did you know Liz was keeping a ‘memory box’?” Franky shakes her head. “No. Not until I started investigating.” “Thank you, Francesca. You may be excused for now.” “Thank you, sir.” Franky says, then leaves the stand and the courtroom. The doors close behind Franky and she lets out a heavy sigh. She takes her phone from her pocket. ‘Drinks tonight at the bar? Xx F’ She wipes a tear that threatens to slide down her cheek. ‘Sure baby. What time? Xx B’ Franky looks at her watch. ‘Can you be there by five thirty? Xx F’ She knows court is almost done for the day. ‘Anything for you. Xx B’ 

A little after five thirty, Bridget enters the bar and sees Franky sitting at the counter. “Hey baby. How are you?” She asks while placing a hand on her shoulder. Franky turns and smiles weakly. Her eyes are puffy and red, and her eye makeup has streaked down her cheeks. “I’m okay.” She says before kissing her briefly. Bridget rubs her shoulder. “You sure?” Franky nods and kisses her again before pulling her into a hug. Bridget holds her tightly for a few minutes before whispering in her ear. “Come on. Let’s get you cleaned up.” As they break apart, Bridget reaches for her hand and leads them to the ladies’ room. Once inside, she leads Franky to a sink and stands her in front of the mirror. She takes a tissue from her purse and dampens it from the faucet. “It’s a good thing you don’t wear the “warpaint” like you used to.” She says while gently wiping her cheeks. Franky smiles. “Today brought back a lot of memories.” She says while wiping the last of the makeup away. Franky nods. “She knew about us before anyone else did.” Bridget looks at her slightly shocked. “Yeah?” “Said you were good for me. Would keep me on my toes.” Bridget blushes. “I’m sure she said the same about Erica.” Franky shakes her head. “She didn’t like her. And no, what I felt for Erica was nothing like what I feel for you.” Bridget looks into her eyes. “No one has ever made me feel the way that you do Bridget. Inside and out. Looking back, I wasn’t in love with her. I don’t know what it was, but it was nothing like what I feel for you. No one has ever made me feel this way. It scares the shit out of me but at the same time, I never want this feeling to go away. It must be love. And it’s all because of you.” Bridget’s eyes tear up as she reaches for Franky’s face with both hands, pulling her in for a deep kiss. Franky breaks the kiss and wraps her arms around her, pulling her against her body. “I can’t stand being away from you, even to use the bathroom…” She let’s out a chuckle as she watches Bridget smile. “And I can never be close enough to you, even when you are in my arms.” Bridget begins to blush. “I melt inside with just the sound of your voice, and your touch…I can’t describe how it makes me feel.” Bridget looks up as a tear slides down her cheek. “Dammit Franky. Just kiss me already.” 

Before they realize it, they are locked in a stall at the far end of the bathroom. Bridget is kissing her way down Franky’s neck and across her collarbone when Franky turns them and pushes Bridget against the wall. She kisses her deeply while running her hands down her body, reaching for the bottom of her skirt. She runs her hands underneath and slowly slides them up, lifting the skirt with them. As she moves her hands around the blonde’s behind, she kisses her way to her ear. “Make me forget Gidge. Make me forget the memories today brought back.” She gently nips her earlobe before Bridget spins them around, pinning Franky to the wall. She looks in Franky’s eyes as they smile at one another. “On one condition baby.” She says while removing Franky’s hands from under her skirt. “You let me lead.” Franky moans at the thought and kisses her passionately. 

An hour later, Bridget is sitting in Franky’s lap at the table with Fessler, Sarah and Tim. Franky runs her hand up and down Bridget’s back as the conversation moves from work to family life. Franky is still feeling giddy and Bridget has to constantly try to keep Franky’s other hand from her making its way into her lap. Franky is placing a light kiss on Bridget’s neck when the conversation suddenly grows silent. “Nice job in court today Franky. May I join you all?” Erica asks, though it’s more of a statement. Bridget moves off of Franky’s lap, both instantly missing the contact, and they shift over to allow a seat for Erica. 

Later in the evening, Franky and Bridget have joined a few other couples on the small dancefloor. There is a slow song playing, so they are wrapped in each other’s arms, pressed as close together as possible, and lost in each other’s eyes. “I wish my wife and I were still like that.” Tim says while they look on from the table. Sarah nods. “I still don’t know how they do it. They’ve been like this since I’ve met them.” Fessler can only smile, especially when she sees the scowl on Erica’s face. They continue watching their friends, who kiss and caress each other briefly every now and then, still lost in their own little world. Tim gets up to get a refill and Fessler notices Erica messing with the drinks in front of her. She thinks she saw her put something in Franky’s drink, and can only hope there is proof being documented. Tim walks up to the table just as the happy couple returns, Franky with her arms still wrapped around Bridget from behind. She rests her head on Bridget’s shoulder. “It’s getting late and we’re thinking of heading out soon.” She nuzzles Bridget’s neck making her giggle and blush. Erica looks up. “Can you at least finish your drinks with us? Wouldn’t want to see them go to waste.” She smiles, unnerving Fessler. Franky looks at Bridget who just nods. As they reach for them, Fessler bumps the table causing Bridget to knock over Franky’s beer with her glass. “Oh shit, I’m sorry!” Erica gives her a glare as they try to stop the spill from spreading across the table. Franky shrugs as Bridget finishes her wine. “Oh well. It was probably warm anyway.” Bridget giggles as Franky playfully pokes her in the side. “Besides, I can think of something that’s much better tasting when it’s warm.” Bridget blushes and slaps Franky’s arm. “I think we should be going baby; before you embarrass me any more.” Franky smiles, then takes her hand before saying goodbye and leading them out of the bar. 


	19. Chapter Seventeen

Franky watches Bridget enter the house and locks the door behind them. She walks up behind her as she puts her purse and keys on the table. Franky puts her hands on her waist and turns her to face her. “Hi there.” She says, voice filled with lust. Bridget blushes before responding. “Hi.” They smile as Franky moves them against the wall of the hallway. They wrap their arms around each other before kissing softly. Franky leans against Bridget, pinning her between her body and the wall. Bridget lets out a soft moan as they break the kiss. “Where were we, before we were interrupted?” Franky whispers while looking deep into her blue eyes. “We? I believe I was done with you…” Bridget chuckles while untucking Franky’s shirt. “At least for the time being.” She says as she drags her nails lightly up her back. Franky lets out a soft moan as a warm shiver runs through her body. The passion overtakes them both and they are soon kissing feverishly, tugging and pulling at each other’s clothes. Bridget gasps for air as Franky moves on to attack the side of her neck. “Baby, we need to move. The cold air from the vent…” Franky laughs against her neck and pulls her legs up around her waist. They bump the walls a few times, as the alcohol and passion keep them unsteady; lips never leaving one another. Franky pushes the door closed with her foot and walks to the bed, gently placing her lover down upon it. 

Franky stands at the foot of the bed, staring lovingly at the woman before her. She begins unbuttoning her shirt as she removes her shoes and socks with her feet. Bridget smiles up at her and slowly does the same, pushing her heels off onto the floor. Feeling the arousal building within her, Franky fumbles to quickly remove her pants, making Bridget laugh as she loses her balance and falls onto the bed. Bridget sits up and takes her head in her heads, planting the softest of kisses upon her lips. Franky moves onto her knees as she deepens the kiss. Bridget smiles as she breaks the kiss and unclasps her bra, removing it slowly as she lies back on the bed. Franky blushes as thoughts race through her mind. She unclasps and removes her own bra revealing just how excited Bridget is making her. The blonde blushes as she raises her hips just high enough to unbutton and unzip her skirt. Franky eagerly takes over as she slides the skirt down her legs and tosses it behind her. She takes her time moving her hands lightly up the blonde’s legs, running her nails up the skin of her inner thighs. Bridget squirms at the touch and watches Franky blush as she watches the wetness pool in her panties. She moves up, laying her body against the blondes’, savoring the feel of them connecting. She caresses the side of the blonde’s face. “I love you so much. You don’t know how lucky I am to have you.” Bridget smiles, yearning for her touch. “Show me baby. And I’m the lucky one.” Franky’s face turns serious before she leans over and passionately kisses her one true love. 

An hour later, during another round of lovemaking, Bridget’s hand accidentally flails out and hits the radio button on their alarm clock. They both look up, then smile before Franky returns her attention to a hardened nipple on the blonde’s blushing chest. 

All I want to do is make love to you  
One night of love was all we knew  
All want to do is make love to you  
I've got lovin' arms to hold on to All I Wanna Do Is Make Love To You - Heart

She gently bites, hearing a pleasurable hiss from above. She smiles as she soothes the bud with her tongue while caressing the other breast.   
“Oh Franky!” She takes that as her cue and slowly kisses her way down the sweat glistened body of her lover. As she reaches her waist, she feels Bridget’s hand tangle between her brown locks. “Please baby.” Franky looks up, staring deep into her eyes as she lowers her mouth to one of her favorite parts of her lover’s body. She feels her own body respond to the moans of her lover as she licks and sucks the silky folds before her. Franky shifts her body as she feels the wetness pool between her legs and a tightness form in her own stomach. She increases her movements, wondering if it IS possible to send herself adrift while pleasing Bridget. ‘It was just a fluke when it happened before, right?’ She thinks as she slowly enters two fingers into her lover. She stops to kiss her inner thighs as she notices the song suddenly playing in the background. 

Baby, when I think about you  
I think about love  
Darlin', don't live without you  
And your love  
If I had those golden dreams  
Of my yesterdays  
I would wrap you in the heaven  
'Til I'm dyin' on the way  
  
Feel like makin'  
Feel like makin' love  
Feel like makin' love to you Feel Like Makin’ Love – Bad Company

Her heart suddenly drops with all the love she feels for Bridget and she pours every ounce of it into her movements. Soon Bridget is grasping for whatever is in reach as her hips arch off the bed. Franky feels her walls tighten around her tongue and a numbness begin to overtake her own body. Every time the blonde trembles, it travels right through Franky and into her own core. They begin moaning together as Franky tightens her lips around her lovers’ nub, feeling herself dig her fingers into Bridget’s hips as her own core trembles with ecstasy. As Bridget comes down from her high, she can sense that Franky has experienced another hands-free orgasm. She smiles at how much Franky has opened herself up that she is experiencing what was once thought to be a myth. She pulls Franky up her body, gently stroking the sweaty hair off her forehead. They kiss softly then look into each other’s eyes. “Again?” Bridget whispers with a smile. Franky can only nod while blushing; still feeling the pulsing of her now sensitive nub. Bridget kisses her forehead before wrapping her arms tightly around her. “Gidge? What radio station is the alarm clock programmed to?” Bridget can only chuckle, then kisses her again.

Court ran later then expected, but a last-minute piece of evidence ended any doubt to how the trial would end. Apparently, one of Erica’s lackeys managed to get their hands on an early version of Liz’s will. One which stated that she did not “want to be put on life support or be kept alive in any sort of vegetative state.” With this key piece of evidence and the character witnesses presented in Boomer’s behalf, the charges were reduced, and she only has to serve the remainder of her current sentence. Her punishment being time served from the time the charges were drawn out. Boomer pulls Franky into a tight hug, lifting her off the floor. “Thank you, Franky! Thank you so much!” Franky laughs with tears in her eyes, then pats Boomer on the shoulder, begging to be let down. Boomer looks at her and smiles. Franky motions in Erica’s direction seeing Boomer’s smile fade. “Go on.” Boomer nods and turns to Erica. “Ay ah. Thanks for all your help Erica. I can’t thank you and Franky enough.” Erica smiles and pats Boomer’s arm. “My pleasure Susan. You did good.” She turns back to the paperwork in front of her. Boomer turns back to Franky and puts an arm around her shoulders. “When can we celebrate?” Franky laughs. “We still have paperwork to process Booms. Then we can celebrate.” Boomer smiles, then pulls her in for another tight hug.

Bridget rushes to get to the bar, knowing that a full-on celebration is going on. She can’t wait to congratulate Franky on winning the case for Boomer. The bar is packed, due to it being a Friday night, and she can’t quite see the table they usually sit at. It’s across from the door, but due to the number of people, Bridget has to make a circle around the bar. She gets to the counter and orders a glass of Shiraz and a beer for Franky. She thinks she recognizes one of the bartenders, but the black haired, slender woman, is gone just as fast. She pays for the drinks and heads for the usual table. The crowd has just cleared enough for her to get a view of Fessler, Sarah, Tim and others from the office at the table. She looks a few feet away and sees Franky pinned against the wall in a full-on kiss with Erica. Bridget drops both drinks and turns around, practically running from the bar. Erica breaks the kiss and turns, just in time to see Bridget running off. “What was that?” Franky asks while still trying to push Erica away. “Nothing. Someone spilled a drink.” Franky shrugs then looks at Erica with narrow eyes. “Don’t ever do that again. What the fuck are you thinking?” They turn as they hear Fessler clear her throat. “Just wanted to celebrate Franky. I don’t see anything wrong with that.” Fessler looks back at the others. “We can continue this at my place. You know, where Mother isn’t watching.” Franky scoffs and walks back to the table. She checks the time and picks up her phone to text Bridget. ‘You still stopping by? Can’t wait to celebrate with you :-D Xx F’ Bridget is sitting in her car, tears streaming down her face. She reads the text from Franky and tosses her phone into the passenger seat. She starts the car and heads home.

Three hours later, Franky walks up to the bar and orders a club soda. She knows Erica is sloshed and already volunteered to drive her home. She goes to take a sip and notices something floating in the top of her drink. The bartender looks, “must be from the ice. Looks like shavings from the icebox.” They look again and it’s gone. “See, all good.” He says before walking away. Franky shrugs and takes a sip, not seeing the smile from the black-haired bartender peeking around the corner. She finishes the drink and heads over to get Erica. ‘It’s only the responsible thing to do.’ She says to herself as she tries to push the guilty feelings away.

The last patrons have left, and Kim is gathering her belongings after wiping down the counter. “Miss Chang.” A burly man walks over from the back room. “Here are your tips for tonight. You still on for this weekend?” Kim smiles as she takes the cash. She figures she had put enough sleeping pills in the drink to make Franky crash and therefore get her payback for her breaking up with her. She can deal with Bridget later. “Nah, I’ve gotta head back to school for Monday. Thanks for letting me work some shifts this week though. I appreciate it.” The burly man smiles, “Anytime Kimmie. You know that.” Kim gives him a hug and walks out of the bar with extra bounce in her step.

As Franky pulls up to Erica’s house, she suddenly starts to feel dizzy. She shakes her head to clear it, then shakes Erica awake. She gets out of her car and walks over to the passenger door. “Come on Erica. I’ll get you inside, but then I’ve gotta go. Gidge will kill me if she knows I’m even here.” Franky pulls Erica out of the car, pushing away dizziness and the headache that’s starting in her head. She manages to get her to the door, and after five minutes of fumbling through her purse, and fighting with Erica’s touchy-feely hands, gets the door open. She gets Erica to lay down on the couch and places a blanket over her after removing her heels. She looks down at Erica and suddenly feels nauseous. She makes her way outside and locks the door before vomiting in the garden. ‘What the fuck is going on?’ She asks herself as she wipes her mouth with her sleeve. She feels sweat beading on her forehead and her vision starting to blur. ‘I’ve got to at least get back to my car. I can call Gidge from there to come get me.’ Fifteen minutes of staggering and pausing to fight the nausea later, Franky opens the back-passenger door of her car. She manages to sit down and lie back before passing out.

They sit in the car waiting for another fifteen minutes before deciding to act. “Okay go. And DON’T let her see you.” With that, the two women hop out of the back of the Trailblazer and head toward the car. One opens the other back door and helps pull Franky completely into the car before they lock and close both doors. “Poor girl. At least now she’ll be safe.” The dark-haired woman pats the other on the shoulder. “You know we can’t get involved. We shouldn’t even be doing this. It’s not life threatening.” The other woman nods and they head back to their vehicle. “All good?” The man asks. They nod before driving off.

Bridget’s curiosity gets the best of her and she grabs her keys, leaving her laptop open to the address search for Erica Davidson. She finishes her glass of red and walks out to her car, pausing only to lock her door. ‘She better not be there. She promised me.’ Bridget thinks as she drives off to an address ten minutes away. ‘So conveniently close too.’ She continues to think as her mind races with possible scenarios. She doesn’t even have to turn the corner on to the street in question. Bridget can see Franky’s VW from there. She pulls across the intersection and against the curb. She puts the car in park and starts to sob, holding her head in her hands. Her mind begins to picture Franky and Erica in countless intimate positions. ‘Maybe I am too vanilla for her. Maybe she likes it rougher than I do.’ Her chest begins to ache as her heart breaks at the thoughts of last night and what could be going on right now. She thinks about how Franky was back in Wentworth and wonders if that’s how Franky prefers to have sex. If she misses the no strings attached type of relationship. The quick fucks and…she shakes her head. ‘No, that’s not the real Franky.’ Yet, here she is, at an ex crushes house doing God knows what. Bridget takes a deep breath and wipes her eyes. She puts the car in drive and slowly makes her way home.


	20. Chapter Eighteen

She wakes up the next morning with a splitting headache. She tries to sit up but ends up lying back down and closing her eyes. When the dizziness fades, she opens her eyes and looks around. “What the fuck?” She says aloud. She looks around the backseat of her car. Slowly, she begins to remember what happened the night before. “Oh God!” She says while sitting up too fast. She manages to get the door open just in time before vomiting on the curb. “Please tell me I didn’t sleep with her.” She thinks when she looks at her watch. “Ah shit! Gidge.” She frowns and jumps out of the backseat, just barely missing her puke on the curb. “Gidge is gonna kill me.”

When she pulls in the driveway, she takes a deep breath and gathers her thoughts. She does the walk up shame up to the door and as quietly as possible, unlocks and opens it. She sees Bridget asleep on the couch and feels a stab of pain shoot through her chest. She walks over and gently moves a strand of hair behind her ear before pulling the blanket up to her chin and picking up the tissues scattered about the table and floor. She decides to hop in the shower before Bridget wakes and then confront the elephant in the room. No meal in Franky’s menu book will make this any easier. She undresses quickly and hops in the shower, turning the water up as hot as she can bare. She looks for any signs of the night before on her body. Satisfied there aren’t any, she turns off the water and steps out of the shower. She looks up for a towel and almost falls over at the sight of Bridget in front of her with her arms folded across her chest. ‘Oh shit!’

“Gidge…” Bridget looks down at the floor. “Save it. Get dressed.” She looks up at Franky. “And pack your bags.” Franky opens her mouth to respond. “Don’t.” Bridget says before walking out of the room. Franky’s eyes fill with tears as she reaches for a towel. She can’t help but to hold it to her nose and inhale, knowing it may be the last time she will smell the scent of Bridget’s perfume and choice of laundry detergent. Funny how something so simple can suddenly mean so much. She dries off and walks into their room to dress. Then reluctantly goes for a suitcase stashed in the back of the closet. 

Fifteen minutes later, Franky walks into the living room pulling a single suitcase behind her. Bridget looks up from her coffee cup before placing it on the counter in front of her. Franky can see the tear stains running down her cheeks and longs to be able to wipe them away. She wipes her nose with her sleeve and shrugs her shoulders. Bridget scoffs then turns her head to fight away the tears. When she looks back, both of them have shed tears. “I trusted you Franky. And you ran to her anyway.” Franky looks down at the floor. She knows it doesn’t matter what she says. She didn’t come home, so she looks guilty right from the start. “Erica was plastered, and I did the responsible thing and drove her home.” Bridget sighs. “And no one else at the table could have done that?” Franky shrugs. She doesn’t know why she offered before anyone else could. She was surprised herself to be honest. “Taxi drivers don’t even go in when ‘driving people home’ Franky. And they don’t stay the night.” Franky looks up and sees a tear slide down Bridget’s face. “I guess I was upset that you didn’t bother to show…” Anger fills Bridget’s face. “I DID show Franky. And you know what I saw when I found you? You were lip locked with that, that…” Franky takes a step towards her. “Don’t you touch me. Not now. Not after what you did to me…to us.” Franky stops dead in her tracks as the floodgates open. “Just go Franky. I need some time alone.” Bridget says while making eye contact. “Gidge, I didn’t do anything. I swear.” Bridget turns away, ending the conversation. When she hears the door close, she collapses on the floor and sobs. 

“Franky, dinner is ready if you feel like joining us.” Alan says through the bedroom door. Tess looks at him with hope. He waits another minute, then joins Tess at the table. “Will she be alright?” Tess asks with concern. Alan smiles weakly. “I hope so. She’s in a rough place right now. She just needs some time.” Tess looks back at her sisters’ door. “Did she have a fight with Bridget?” Alan nods. “Yes bub. So, she’ll be staying here for a little while.” She looks back at her Dad. “So, she can fly kites with us now? Well, like more than before?” Alan chuckles. “Maybe in a few days bub. Franky’s heart is hurting right now. I think she just need some time alone.” Tears slide down Franky’s face as she hears the conversation between her father and sister. To think that flying kites would be the answer. ‘If it was only that easy Tess. If it was only that easy.’

Boomer is waiting in the visitor’s room for Franky. She can’t wait to see her bestie and find out when they can celebrate her win in court. She hears the door buzz to unlock and looks up as a disheveled Franky walks in the door. “What the hell Franky? Are you feeling okay?” Franky frowns and reaches for one of Boomers strong, tight hugs. She doesn’t ask her to stop, nor does she let go right away. “Franky, what’s wrong?” Franky wipes her nose and sits down at the table. “It’s Gidge. We…She saw Erica kiss me.” Boomer’s face turns red with anger. “I drove her home from the bar after she got drunk. I passed out in my car after getting her inside the house. Bridget thinks I slept with her. I didn’t get home til the next day.” Boomer slams her hands on the table. “Jenkins! Calm down.” Will shouts. “Sorry Mr. J.” Franky hangs her head as the tears come once again. “You didn’t do it though did you Franks?” Franky shakes her head. “I didn’t even want her kissing me. She said it was to celebrate the win, but I still tried to push her away.” Franky looks up into Boomer’s concerned eyes. “I think she spiked my drink. I got dizzy when I pulled up to her house. I had trouble walking back to my car. I didn’t fuck her Booms. I wouldn’t do that to Gidge.” Boomer gets up and kneels next to Franky and holds her. “I believe you Franky. I believe you.” She comforts Franky the best she can all the while thinking about puppies and jelly. ‘Fucking Erica.’

An hour later, Franky is leaving the visitor’s room and bumps into Erica in the hallway. “Rough night Franky?” She asks with a smirk. “Fuck off Erica. As soon as those papers are signed, we are officially through.” Erica leans against the wall. “Not how it sounded when you laid me on the couch the other night.” She smirks again as she watches the anger run through Franky. “Just stay away from me!” Franky yells before storming down the hallway. ‘I know nothing happened. Please God don’t let anything have happened.’

She pulls into a parking spot at the office and tries to fix her hair a bit before getting out of the car. She needs to talk to Fessler about getting some time off. She hasn’t had a full night’s sleep since going to her Dad’s and she can’t eat more than a couple forkfuls of food. “Franky, where have you been?” Fessler asks as she walks into her office, closing the door behind her. “I’m sorry Fess. I need to take some personal time.” Fessler looks her up and down. “What the hell happened to you Franky? You look like shit.” Franky points to the chair and Fessler nods for her to sit. “It all started Friday night…”

Fessler listened to every word Franky said, making mental notes here and there. By the time Franky finished, her desk was covered in tissues and Fessler was sitting next to her with her arm around her shoulders. “I’m sorry Franky. This is all my fault. I never should have assigned Erica to the case without asking you first.” Franky wipes her nose with a crumpled tissue. “You only did what was best for Boomer. I get that. And I thought I had all this under control.” Fessler rubs her back. “Bridget told me Erica had been contacting you after office hours. I should have pulled her off the case right then and there.” Franky lets out a sob as she remembers the morning Erica first contacted her through text and calls. She remembers the fight she had with Bridget and how long it took for them to fix everything. Things had finally been close to normal when all this happened. She’ll never win her back now. She’s gone. Franky begins to cry harder and Fessler pulls her closer, gently rocking her back and forth. She hesitates briefly before looking at her phone. “If it helps, I think I can prove you are innocent.” Franky stops them from rocking and looks into her eyes. “You can’t catch her in a lie. I’ve tried that before.” Fessler just nods, knowing she won’t be able to get through to Franky when she’s in this state of mind.

“Good afternoon Susan.” Erica says while placing her briefcase on the table. “It’s Boomer.” She replies while clenching her fists under the table. “Sorry. Boomer. Well, we just need to sign a few things here…” “I know what you did.” Erica looks up in surprise. “I’m not sure I know what you are talking about.” Boomer stands and walks over to Erica. “I know you set her up. I don’t know how, and I really don’t care. But I do know one thing. I have no problem staying in here longer for bashing your tits in for hurting Franky.” She stands close enough Erica can smell her breath. “You fucked up her life and now you better fix it before I fuck up yours.” 

Franky is driving back to her Dad’s when she turns on the radio. The silence was getting to her and she needed a distraction. 

I'd take another chance,  
Take a fall, take a shot for you.  
I need you like a heart needs a beat,  
But it's nothin' new, yeah!  
I loved you with a fire red,  
Now it's turnin' blue.  
And you say.  
Sorry, like an angel  
Heaven let me think was you.  
But I'm afraid. Apologize – Timbaland

Franky feels the tears burn the back of her eyes and reaches to change the station. ‘Not in the mood for this sappy shit.’ 

I've come too close to happiness  
To have it swept away  
Don't think I can take the pain  
No never fall again Again – Janet Jackson

“Fuck!” Franky shouts as she reaches for the dial once again. All she can think about is Bridget and the radio is NOT being the distraction she needs. As she is fumbling with the dial, she stops to swerve away from a car stopped in her lane. ‘Fucking assholes.’ She thinks as she hears the beginning of the next song on the station.

I miss those blue eyes  
How you kiss me at night  
I miss the way we sleep  
  
Like there's no sunrise  
Like the taste of your smile  
I miss the way we breathe  
  
But I never told you  
What I should have said  
No, I never told you  
I just held it in I Never Told You – Colbie Caillat

Franky lets out a heartfelt sob as the tears pour from her eyes. She knows she needs to pull over, she can’t drive like this. She turns to check the lane next to her when all the sudden her seatbelt is pulled tightly across her chest. She turns to look out the front window but sees nothing but white before everything goes black. 

An SUV comes to a screeching halt behind Franky’s car. The women race out as the driver calls 000. The dark-haired lady sees to the driver of the other vehicle while the other attends to Franky. She sees a gaping head wound and her arm at an awkward angle. She releases the seatbelt and hears her moan as she straightens her up in her seat. “Shhh. You’ll be okay Franky. Just hang in there.” She looks her over and sees a large piece of metal protruding from the side of her stomach. ‘Ah shit Franky.’ She thinks. She looks around for something to help stop the bleeding when the dark-haired lady touches her shoulder. “We need to go. The ambo is down the street.” She looks up and sees the flashing lights then tenses as a hand grabs hers. “Gidge?” Franky mumbles. She looks at Franky and sees her struggle to focus her eyes. “Rrr…” The dark-haired lady catches herself. “We need to go.” The woman looks back down at Franky. “Stay strong eh? They’re almost here.” With that the women run back to the SUV, just barely closing the door before it pulls off. 


	21. Chapter Nineteen

Erica storms out of the visitors’ room, obviously shaken by Boomer. Will walks Jenkins back toward her unit when Vera passes by. “Hey Vin…Ms. Bennett. I need to get in touch with Ms. Westfall. It’s kinda important.” Boomer says while wringing her hands. Vera looks from Boomer to Will, who nods. “It’s about Franky….” Vera cuts her off by raising her hand. She doesn’t want anything personal said in earshot of other inmates. “I’ll see what I can do. I’ll contact you when I have an answer.” Boomer nods, then hugs Vera, whispering in her ear. “She didn’t do it.” Vera stands back from the hug with a confused expression on her face. Boomer just nods and continues to her unit.

Vera, now concerned for her friends, ‘yes Franky has become a friend’ she thinks to herself; she rushes to her office to call Bridget. “No Vera, she hasn’t come in today. She said she wasn’t feeling well and may not be in for a few days.” Vera frowns. ‘This is NOT good.’ “Thank you, Marge. Have a good day.” Vera drums her desk with her fingers. ‘Should I call or just go over? If this is like the last time…’ She grabs her purse and keys and heads out of her office.

Bridget stares at the empty box on the counter and finishes half a glass of wine before putting the glass down. She wipes a tear from her eye and lets out a heavy sigh. As she picks up the books Franky left on the table, the doorbell rings. Bridget drops the books as she jumps at the sound, then heads towards the door. She looks through the peephole and sees Vera standing outside. She tries to fix her hair and takes a deep breath before opening the door. “Vera! To what do I owe this honor?” She asks as she leans against the doorframe for balance. Vera frowns. “What’s wrong with your phone?” Bridget looks behind her. “Nothing why?” She asks as she turns around. “I called you three times on the way over. Where’s Franky?” She asks, moving past Bridget and into the house. Bridget closes the door and starts to sob. “I turned the phone off. I told Franky to get out and I didn’t want to see her calling.” Vera walks over and hugs her tightly. “Oh Bridget. What happened?”

Fessler is on her phone, pacing back and forth in her office. “What happened?” She stops dead in her tracks. “Is she alright? Where is she?” She walks to her desk and jots down a name and number. “Okay. And I need any photos or whatever ASAP. Do you understand?” She pauses and holds the bridge of her nose with her free hand. “They did what? When?” She drops down into her chair. “Okay, okay. That’s alright then. We need to clean this up. You take care of Chang, but I need the evidence to confront Erica.” She sighs and switches the phone to her other ear. “What other one?” She pauses as the voice on the phone continues. “Shit, I forgot about her.”

“Hi, I’m Alan Doyle. I got a call saying my daughter was in an automobile accident and transported here.” The receptionist types into the computer. “I’ll call for an attending nurse. She is in surgery as we speak, but the nurse can take you to the waiting room and give you any information they may have.” Alan lets out a breath. “Okay. Thank you.” He shoves his hands in his pockets as he paces the reception area. Eternity seems to pass before a young nurse walks in. “Mr. Doyle?” He looks up with worry. “I’m Nurse Pritchard. I’ll take you to the waiting room and go over her injuries.” 

Vera picks up the empty wine bottle and places it in the recycles as Bridget paces the floor of the living room. When she has composed herself, she starts by telling Vera about Boomers’ day in court and the celebration planned for after. Tears fill her eyes as she recalls the pain she felt when she saw Franky lip locked with Erica at the bar. Vera picks up the wine glass and fills it with water, then walks over and gives it to Bridget. When she is calm again, she tells how she sat there all night worrying about what Franky was doing. When she couldn’t take it anymore, she searched for Erica’s address online, then drove over, just to find Franky’s car outside. Luckily, Vera sees Bridget growing weaker as she talks and manages to catch her before she collapses to the floor. Vera helps her to the couch and hugs her tightly as Bridget tells how she threw Franky out Saturday morning. 

Kim hears a knock at the door and gets up from the couch to answer it. “Are you Kim Chang?” Kim looks at him and laughs. “You’re kidding me, right? It was a joke.” The officer looks at his partner and puts a hand to his belt, reaching for his cuffs. “Are you serious?” Kim takes a step back, shaking her head. “I just wanted her to pass out for a bit; maybe get into a fender bender.” The officer frowns as he pulls out the cuffs and enters the house. “Kim Chang, you are under arrest for attempted murder with an automobile. You have the right to an attorney…” Kim keeps shaking her head in denial as the officer cuffs her and continues reading her her rights. “Do you understand these rights?” Kim nods her head slowly as the officers walk her towards the patrol car.

“She sustained massive internal bleeding due to a metal rod puncturing her side, a dislocated shoulder, concussion due to a cut to the head and fractured ribs. They are operating now to see the extent of the injuries and to stop the bleeding.” Alan drops down into a chair. “Jesus…” The nurse places a hand on his shoulder for comfort. “The fractured ribs and bruising on her torso are from the seat belt. It could have been much worse.” Alan nods and looks up with tears in his eyes. “She’s lucky someone got to the scene before the paramedics. They said judging from the condition of the vehicle and her potential body position after the crash, she may have bled out internally. It was obvious they moved her. The seat belt was off, but the bruising on her torso is consistent with the seat belt being on, and it was enough to help slow the bleeding.”

“I know Auntie Joan, I tried. Some bitch hit her first.” Joanne shakes as she hears the voice grow tenser on the phone. “Okay. I will. I just need to find a way in.” She takes her free hand and starts running her nails up and down the skin of her forearm. As the directions are given to her, she scratches deeper and deeper, breaking the skin as she scratches harder. “No, I haven’t written it down. I’ll remember.” She cringes as she hears the reminder of what a failure she is and now is her last chance to fix the mess she made. She zones out as she recalls a session with Ms. Westfall and she slowly stops digging at her forearm. “Yes ma’am. I understand. By Friday at the latest.”

“Ms. Chang. We have you on surveillance video cutting off a vehicle, causing Ms. Doyle to rear end the said car in front of her, then you proceeded to ram into the side of her vehicle. Kim puts her head down and mumbles under her breath. ‘Damn surveillance cameras.’ “What we don’t understand is why you bothered to go to the vehicle if your intent was to harm Ms. Doyle. Unless you wanted to finish the job…” Kim practically stands up from her chair; the handcuffs attached to the table stopping her. “I only wanted to hurt her for breaking up with me for that old slag! But when I saw the metal stuck in her…” Her eyes start to tear up. “I wasn’t trying to kill her. I just wanted her hurt bad enough that she’d always think of me.” The officers leave the room and walk across the hall. “Well, that was the easy part. Question is, who was the woman with the metal rod?” The other officer sighs. “Who has the strength to pierce someone like that with a blunt object?” A detective walks up behind them. “Not many people, but it would have been easy in this case. The metal rod was part of a javelin.” 

Fessler walks out of the alley carrying a folder and gets in her vehicle. She starts the car and opens the folder. She flips through several photos and sees two thumb drives carefully placed in clear pockets attached to the folder. She slips the folder into a secure pocket of her briefcase and starts her drive back to the office. Once there, she informs her secretary that she has an important call to make and to not be bothered. She goes into her office and locks the door, then proceeds to her desk and pulls out the file. She inserts one of the thumb drives into her computer and plugs in her headphones. After the first two minutes of tape, her lips spread into a huge smile. ‘Gotcha!’ 

Vera holds a sobbing Bridget as they sit on the couch. She only got a couple of words out of her that she could comprehend. She looks up as the landline starts to ring, then looks at Bridget. “I’ll be right back. I’m going to get the phone in case it’s an emergency.” Bridget nods and wipes at the tears on her face. “Hello.” Vera looks back at Bridget. “No, this is Vera. Bridget is unavailable at the moment.” Bridget nods her approval. “Oh, hi Alan.” Bridget’s eyes grow concerned. “Yes, I understand.” She reaches for a piece of paper and a pen. “Okay. Thank you, Alan.” She hangs up the phone and looks at Bridget. “Um. Franky has been in an accident. She’s in pretty bad shape.”


	22. Chapter Twenty

Fessler motions for Erica to enter her office and sit down. Before hanging up the phone, she points to the door and Erica closes it. Fessler drags out the call, with small talk, just long enough to see the discomfort start to settle in to Erica’s body. ‘Good. Bout time you were in the hot seat.’ She smiles before ending the call and folding her hands on the desktop. “I thank you for coming in at such short notice. How are you today Erica?” Erica shifts in her seat. “I’m doing as good as expected, I guess. You?” Fessler smiles and holds up a thumb drive with one hand. “We need to talk.” She says as she pushes photos across the desk with the other hand.

The doctor touches Alan’s shoulder, gently waking him from his sleep. “Mr. Doyle. I’m Dr. Matthews. I operated on your daughter Francesca.” Alan cringes at the name, knowing Franky does NOT like to be called that. “Please, just call her Franky. Is she going to be okay?” Dr. Matthews sits down in the chair next to him. “We’ve cleaned and stitched up the gash on her head and reset her shoulder. There isn’t much we can do for the fractured ribs other than tape them. Our main concern was the internal bleeding. We’ve stopped all that we could find, and managed to save most of her organs…” Alan stops him from continuing. “What…” He can’t find the words to finish. “The metal rod that she was impaled with pierced her spleen, stomach, colon and both intestines. We removed her spleen and the damaged sections of the colon and small intestines that couldn’t be repaired. She’s currently in the ICU awaiting further testing.” Alan wipes the tears forming in his eyes. “When can I see her?” The doctor stands and places a hand on his shoulder again. “It’ll be a few hours before we can test again so soon after surgery and we are waiting for some of the swelling to go down from the head trauma. Why don’t you go home for a bit and we’ll call you when you can see her…or if anything changes.” 

Bridget wakes up on the couch with Vera holding a cold compress against her forehead. “What happened?” She asks. Vera frowns. “You passed out when I relayed the message from Alan. Franky is in the hospital.” Bridget gets up and pushes Vera aside. “I think I’m going to be sick.” Bridget rushes into the kitchen and just makes it to the sink before emptying her stomach contents. Vera walks over and gently rubs her hand on Bridget’s back. “She’ll be alright. She’s one tough woman.” Bridget dry heaves before wiping her mouth against the back of her hand. “It’s all my fault…” She starts to say as tears fill her eyes. 

Joanne leaves the hospital cursing under her breath. She has four days to fulfill her Aunts’ wishes before succumbing to whatever torture she has in store for her. ‘She’s not allowed visitors at this time.’ If she’s lucky, her Aunt will make it quick and unexpected. But from what she has witnessed in the past, she knows there is no way that’ll happen. She’s about to get into her car when she is grabbed and pulled into an alley. “Who are you working for?” Says a distorted voice from behind a ski mask. She doesn’t respond at first; silence and denial being the first things taught to her by her Aunt when being confronted by police. She feels her arms being pulled tighter behind her by another person. The pressure in her shoulders builds and she lets out a faint whimper.

“You had me followed?” Erica asks in surprise. Fessler frowns. “I had Franky and Bridget followed. You just happened to be there.” Erica blushes. “What about the audio?” Fessler taps her fingers against her desk. “I had Franky’s phone bugged. Couldn’t take any chances. I have a copy of her phone records as well…” Erica holds up a hand. “What do you want?” Fessler leans back in her chair, watching Erica contemplate her options. She knows she could face charges for attempting to drug someone, not that it worked. “I want you to fix this mess. I don’t know if you paid Kim Chang to spike Franky’s drink Friday night or not, but your actions in the bar and the eventual consequences of the drugs have ruined the relationship between Franky and Bridget. You need to come clean or at least pay for reparations. Especially if Franky doesn’t make it.” Erica’s jaw drops to the floor. “What do you mean, ‘if Franky doesn’t make it’?” 

Alan sits on Franky’s bed in his house. Tears slide from his eyes as he looks around the room. He lets out a soft chuckle as he recalls a conversation they had a couple months after she was rereleased from Wentworth. “Good things aren’t meant to happen to me Dad. Look at my life. I’m just waiting for the other shoe to drop and everything between Bridget and me to disappear. I don’t deserve to be this happy.” Two months later, she excitedly showed up at his door with the ring she bought to propose to Bridget. “I don’t want to take any more chances. I need her Dad; like I need the air to breath.” He wipes his tears and gets up from the bed. He is about to leave the room when he notices a handwritten envelope leaning against a picture of Franky and Bridget. 

The officers take a seat in the room across from Kim. “We need you to start from the beginning. And we need to know everything, from who you are working with to what you did and intended to do.” Kim looks at them with surprise. “Who…I’m not working with anyone. She broke up with me in prison for the shrink. She broke my heart. I’ve been contemplating revenge since before I got released. I just wanted to hurt her. When I found out Erica, a past crush was in town, I sent anonymous letters and pictures to her girlfriend to make them breakup. It didn’t work, so I spiked her drink at the bar. I saw her go there a couple times after work, and I know the owner, so it was easy to do. That didn’t work either, so I set up the accident. I just wanted her to feel the physical pain that I felt. I couldn’t break them up, so I went for the extreme.” The officers look at one another. “What letters and pictures?” Kim blushes. “I, I made a letter from newspaper letters around the time Erica came back to town and sent copies of the love letters Franky wrote to her. Then I took pictures of them in the bar together. Nothing was going on, but it didn’t look that way in the pics. Then I followed them home the day I had the pictures delivered. I…” She knows she already said too much. She throws her hands in the air, figuring it’s now in her best interest to just come clean. “I watched through the windows to see if they broke up. They didn’t.” One officer jotted something in his notes, the photo of Kim at the house in the folder just under his notepad. “And what about the woman who approached the car right after you hit it? Before you were able to get out and do the same.” Kim looks at them with confusion. “What woman? I must have hit my head harder than I thought if I didn’t see anyone before getting out of the car.” 

“Mr. Jackson!” Will stops in the hallway. “What do you want Jenkins?” Boomer walks up and clasps her hands together. “Has Ms. Bennett approved for me to talk to Ms. Westfall? It’s really important.” Will motions for Boomer to follow him into a side corridor, away from prying eyes and ears. “What’s gotten into you?” Boomer blushes. “I reckon Erica is trying to breakup Franky and Ms. Westfall. Franky thinks she was drugged and then Ms. Westfall threw her out thinking she slept with Erica. I gotta help her Mr. Jackson! She wouldn’t do that to Ms. Westfall. She’s gonna marry her.” Mr. Jackson tries to hold in his surprise. He knew the relationship was serious, but he never pictured Doyle as one to settle down. “How do you know? Did she propose?” Boomer laughs. “We’re besties. Like she wouldn’t tell me, and no. Erica fucked things up before she could.” He recalls the argument they overheard when he was bringing Boomer in for court. He never did like Erica, always in it for herself, no matter who she stepped on in the process. “I’ll see what I can do Jenkins. Back to your unit. Hold tight, okay?” Boomer nods and quickly walks down the hallway. She knows Franky will be mad that she told her secret, but she also knows it is the only way they will take her seriously.

Alan picks up the envelope with “Bridget” written neatly across the front in his daughters’ handwriting. Seeing it’s unsealed, he slips the carefully folded papers out and opens them. 

‘My Dearest Bridget,

It’s only been two days, and I already don’t know if I can continue living without you. I find myself wandering aimlessly around, even if my body itself knows it’s purpose. If this is what it’s going to feel like to live without you, I’d rather die right here and now. 

Ever since you started your poking and prodding, I found a piece of my heart that I never knew existed. Growing up being told no one could ever love me had me build walls so high around my heart, I thought nothing would be able to penetrate them. I thought I would never be loved and therefore hid it from myself and others. But you, that smile and piercing blue eyes. Your soft, comforting touch and the way you smell like vanilla and freshly fallen rain. Something about you made them crack, and when I finally let you in, I fell and fell hard. There hasn’t been a single second since meeting you that I haven’t thought of you…and your body. That soft voice that I could listen to for hours on end, just makes any anger within me disappear with hardly a trace.

What we had is something I never felt before in my life; or thought I ever could feel. When I’m near you, everything is warm and fuzzy, even in the darkest of hours. And when we touch, the feel of your body against mine, I’ve never had anything feel so good and right in my life. It’s like you’re a piece of me that’s been missing my entire life. Without you, I am nothing. I am only a shell of the person you found and nurtured and loved. The person you knew existed deep down behind the anger and ‘warpaint’ and false bravado.

The day Erica showed up in our lives, I was stopping to get a bottle of your favorite wine before cooking you a romantic dinner. I planned on proposing to you that night. I’ve had the ring for three months. Only Vera, Boomer, Dad and Fessler have known. But I knew after the stunt Erica pulled, and your insecurities from the past, that I could not do it til all this passed. Now, it’s the only regret I have since meeting you. I should have trusted the strength of our relationship and knelt down and proposed. But I didn’t want it to look like a band-aid because of Erica. 

Which brings me to Erica. I was only trying to be responsible. I would have done the same for anyone I knew. What I didn’t know, until after, was that my drink was spiked. I got dizzy as I pulled up to her place. I got her inside and puked my guts out when staggering back to my car. I woke up the next day in the back seat. I know you won’t believe me. I have no proof, and it certainly doesn’t look that innocent. God, what I would give to go back to that night and take it all back. To make more of an effort at pushing Erica away when she tried to kiss me. To make someone else drive her home. I would rather have crashed driving home to you than to live my life without you. You complete me Bridget Westfall. You have owned my whole heart since you picked me up from Wentworth. The hot girl, in a hot car. My one and only true love. My rock, my light, my world. My life didn’t start until I met you, and it will end when you leave. And I made you leave. 

I will love you until the day I die Gidget. Always and forever.

Franky”

Alan replaces the letter into the envelope and wipes the tears from his eyes. He picks up his cell phone and calls Bridget. 


	23. Chapter Twenty-One

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I apologize for my delay in adding chapters here this weekend. My roommates tested positive for COVID Friday and I spent most of the weekend trying to get a walk-in appointment for my own test. Everywhere had been booked til Tuesday. Not to mention, I was no where near the frame of mind to focus on anything but our health, and more importantly my own. If I'm going to write, I need it to be my best, not some half-ass piece of work just to satisfy my regular posting schedule.
> 
> I hope you all can understand my reasoning for the delay. 
> 
> I look forward to your thoughts and comments on the story. Hopefully, I have you caught up with my main site by the weekend.

**Chapter Twenty-One**

“What makes you think this is your fault?” Vera asks as she hands the box of Kleenex to Bridget. She wipes her eyes as she sniffs. “If I hadn’t thrown her out…” Vera frowns and wraps her arms around Bridget. “Shhh. That has nothing to do with it. I promise.” She gently rocks her back and forth, trying to help calm her down. “I’m sure there is an explanation…” Bridget’s land line ringing cuts her off. Vera backs up and looks at Bridget. “Do you want to get it this time?” Bridget nods as she sniffs again, trying to regain some composure. “You should really turn your cell back on when you’re done.” Vera adds, just as her cell begins to ring.

“Yeah?” Fessler says as she answers her phone. “They did what?” She looks over at Erica who looks even more concerned than when she heard about Franky. “Yeah, I’ll ask. Hold on.” She covers her phone with her other hand. “Do you know a Joanne Ferguson or Kim Chang?” Erica starts to pale. “I, um. Kim Chang was in Wentworth with Franky. They were lovers, I guess you would call it. The other name doesn’t ring a bell…” Fessler frowns. “Have you any contact with Chang?” “Fessler, what’s this about?” Fessler uncovers the phone. “Chang yes, but no contact. Ferguson…wait. Isn’t that the name of…I’ll call you back.” Fessler disconnects the line. “When did you last have contact with Chang?” Erica’s brow creases. “Um, four years ago…before I left Wentworth. Why?” Fessler leans against the back of her chair. “She caused the accident Franky was in. Cut off the car in front or her, causing her to rear end it. Then swung around and rammed into the side of her car.” Erica’s eyes begin to glisten. “The thing is. Someone else approached the car before Chang did. I guess to taunt Franky, she won’t say. But no one knows who this other woman is. However, my contacts have discovered this Joanne Ferguson following Franky.” Erica moves to the edge of her seat. “Do you have pictures of this person?” Fessler raises an eyebrow at her. “I need to make things up to Franky…and Bridget. I’ll get my people on it.” Fessler nods and goes through the file.

Officer Davidson looks over the report and back at the detective. “So, Chang’s prints are not on the piece of javelin. Who the hell carries something like that around with them?” Officer Anderson chuckles. “Someone with motive.” The Detective Jones looks in through the window at Kim. “Book her on assault with a motor vehicle. Unless we can find something to pin the javelin on her, we can’t charge her with attempted murder. Call Fessler. See what info she has.” 

“Bridget. It’s Alan. How are you doing?” Bridget sniffs and chuckles lightly. “I could be better. How is Franky? I know she doesn’t want to see me right now…” Alan interrupts her. “She just got out of surgery about an hour ago. She’s still in ICU pending more testing. Look, I don’t know the details about Saturday, but this is not your fault. The police said she was rammed after rear ending another vehicle. Apparently, it was setup.” Bridget lets out a shaky sigh. “By whom? And surgery for what?” Alan begins pacing through the house. “They don’t know yet. At least they haven’t told me. She was in surgery for internal bleeding…” Bridget gasps. “Someone stabbed her with a metal rod. It wasn’t from the accident.” Bridget feels the floodgates open as tears slide down her cheeks in a continuous stream. “I um. Franky left something here for you. I um. Don’t know if she planned on mailing it or what.” Bridget feels a bit of dread. “She didn’t…” Alan picks up on Bridget’s thoughts. “Oh God no Bridget. Nothing like that. But I think you should see it. Can we meet somewhere?” Bridget feels her knees shake and sits down at the kitchen counter. “I don’t know if I’m ready to go to the hospital…” Alan feels his heart ache. “How about a cup of coffee?”

Joanne waits until the water begins to boil, then slowly adds the entire contents of the rat poison box. She stirs it occasionally, waiting for it to dissolve completely. It’s the easiest thing she could think to buy on such short notice, that wouldn’t leave a suspicious trial behind. When she is content that it is dissolved enough, she takes the large syringe and sticks the needle into the boiling water, then pulls the plunger, filling it to its max. She replaces the cap on the needle and sets it on the counter to cool. ‘Now to watch the hospital for shift change.’ 

Vera keeps one eye on Bridget as she answers her phone. “Hey Will. Everything okay?” She hears a brief commotion in the background then a door close. “Yeah. Boomer asked if you decided on the phone number thing. She won’t seem to calm down until she talks to Bridget. Something about Franky being innocent, a spiked drink and I don’t know. Marriage or something.” Vera takes a step back in shock. “Will. Go get Jenkins and bring her to my office. Then call me back. I’m still with Bridget.” Will looks out the window of the office. “Did Doyle really propose?” Vera frowns then looks over at Bridget. “Not yet. Erica got in the way.” “Ah shit Vera.” Vera nods even though Will can’t see her. “Just get Jenkins, okay? And one more thing. Don’t tell her yet, but Franky is in the hospital. Motor vehicle accident. I don’t have all the details yet. Bridget is on the phone with Franky’s father now.” Will leans against the desk. “How bad?” “I’ll let you know when you call back.”

“You can’t pin that on me. I didn’t do it. I just went over to let her know I’m the one that hit her alright. But when I got there, that thing was in her. I don’t know where it came from. It’s not like I ran over a sign first or something.” Officer Anderson jots in his notepad again. “And you have no connections with Erica Davidson?” Kim scoffs. “Nah. She was Governor at Wentworth four years ago. Jealous as shit that Franky was with me, but nah. I don’t want anything to do with her. Besides, Franky tried to mess with her, but she just came back to me anyway. Then again, Franky tried to get with most people.” Officer Anderson looks up from his notepad. “Why didn’t that bother you, but Bridget Westfall did?” Kim frowns. “Because Franky always came back to me until she met Westfall.”

“Jim, what did you find out?” Fessler asks after Erica left her office. “Funny, I was told to call you and ask the same thing.” Fessler holds the phone with her shoulder. “Erica only knows Chang but hasn’t seen her in four years. She doesn’t know Joanne, but I’m wondering if there is any relation between her and Joan, from Wentworth.” Officer Davidson leafs through the notepad Anderson gave him. “Chang’s story corroborates Erica’s, but I’ll have to look into the Ferguson’s.” Fessler nods silently as she watches the footage of Joanne. “And Jim. You may want to put an officer outside of Franky’s room. If Joanne is the one that stabbed her, she’ll be back.” He taps the notepad with a pen. “I’ll see what I can do. No guarantees though.” 

“Hey Maxwell! You know, we really have to get you a nickname. It’s getting confusing with both of you in the same room.” Maxwell smiles. “Yeah, yeah. Whatever.” He throws a pillow at her before the dark-haired lady steps in. “I swear you two are like children. Anyway, what did the boss say?” The women both turn to Maxwell. “Nothing yet. Franky is in the hospital, so she should be okay.” “What about Bridget?” The other woman asks. Maxwell shrugs. “Dunno. I mean, I guess we can still check on her.” The other woman stands and grabs the keys, tossing them his way. “Let’s go. Until we know what Joanne is up to, I still want to watch both of them.” The dark-haired looks at her in shock. “Both?” 

Alan waits until after dinner, and having not heard from the hospital, decides to call to check on Franky. “Hi, this is Alan Doyle calling about Franky Doyle.” The receptionist puts him on hold as she transfers the call. After what seems like an eternity, the doctor picks up the line. “Mr. Doyle. Sorry for the wait. Franky seems to be recovering well from surgery, but she still has some swelling from hitting her head. We have her heavily sedated for at least the next twelve hours. It’s mainly to help manage the pain, but she’ll be aware of her surroundings, just unable to respond.” Alan lets out a nervous breath. “So, when can I come see her?” The doctor pauses as he double checks her chart. “I’d say anytime after twelve noon tomorrow. She should be over the anesthesia by then. Then it’ll just be a matter of when she wakes up.”

Fessler takes a deep breath and dials the number for the last call she needs to make for the day. After five rings, the call goes to voicemail. “Good evening Bridget. This is Fessler calling. I know this may be a bad time, but I have some information on Franky that I think you need to see. I know she’s in the hospital, and I’m waiting to hear when she is allowed visitors. I know you have a lot on your mind right now, but it’s important that you get this information as soon as possible. Take care and I’ll talk to you soon.” 

Vera answers the phone about ten minutes after Will had called. “Vera, it’s Will again. Here is Boomer.” There is a pause and the shuffle of the phone switching hands. “Hey um, Ms. Bennett.” Vera smiles. “Hi Boomer. What seems to be the issue?” She can hear the nervous breathing over the phone. “I um. Is Ms. Westfall there? I really need to talk with her.” Vera looks at Bridget who shakes her head no as she wipes her nose with a tissue. “Um. She’s a little busy at the moment. Do you mind if I put you on speaker? That way when you tell me, she can still hear you.” There is a pause as Boomer thinks it over. “Um, yeah sure. I um, Ms. Westfall. I know Franky didn’t fu…sleep with Erica like you think. She really loves you. I can’t say how I know for sure, but I know. She’s been my bestie for like seven years. She can’t hide her feelings from me like she can others. Someone spiked her drink. She said she was getting dizzy and sick after leaving the bar, and not like hangover sick. She just wanted to get to the car and call you…but passed out. She slept in the car. She didn’t sleep with Erica. Ya gotta believe her Ms. Westfall. Ya gotta give her another chance. She’s lost without you.”

“I don’t know what to think Vera. I mean, I want to believe Boomer, but all signs point otherwise.” Vera frowns as she takes her purse from the table. “Are you at least going to go see her? Even if you don’t fix things right away, I think just seeing you will help her tremendously.” Bridget’s eyes fill with tears for about the hundredth time that day. “I’ll think about it. I don’t even know if she can have visitors yet. They have strict limits in ICU.” Vera pats her shoulder. “Ok. Are you sure you will be okay tonight? I can stay in the spare room if you want.” Bridget wipes her eyes as she shakes her head. “I think I just need to sit and absorb everything with no distractions. Not that you are one.” She adds blushing. Vera smiles. “I know what you mean. Just promise me one thing…no more wine.” Bridget lowers her eyes to the ground like a child being scolded. “And turn on your cell.” Vera adds with a smile. Bridget looks up and smiles weakly. “Ok boss. And hey, thanks again for coming over. I couldn’t have handled all this on my own.” Vera nods as she smiles. “You can thank Boomer for that.”

Bridget watches as Vera gets in her car and pulls away. She closes and locks the door, then walks over to her cell phone. As she turns it on, the screen lights up and it beeps continuously as it alerts her of several missed calls, text messages and voicemails. She scrolls through the messages to see if there is anyone she hasn’t spoken to yet that needs a reply. Then she checks the missed calls and listens to the voicemails. She listens to several from Alan, a couple hangups and then one from Fessler. After the message plays, she looks at the phone and pushes play again. She wants to make sure she heard her correctly. ‘Please don’t let this be legal paperwork.’ She thinks to herself. ‘I can’t handle that right now.’ She pushes call and gets Fessler’s voicemail. “Hey it’s Bridget. I’m just returning your call. Ten o’clock tomorrow okay with you? I’ll see you then unless you call to change the time. Goodnight.” 


	24. Chapter Twenty-Two

Bridget turns off the car about ten minutes to nine and takes a deep breath. She’s meeting Alan at the coffee shop down the street from Franky’s workplace in regard to a letter Franky wrote her. She isn’t sure how much Franky told her father about Saturday morning, so she is nervous in those regards as well. At five of, she gets out of her car and heads to the door of the shop. She sees Alan as soon as she steps in and walks over to greet him. “Bridget! I’m glad you could make it. How are you?” Alan asks while giving her a warm hug. She feels the tension release in his warm embrace and hugs him tightly. “I’m okay, all things considered. How are you?” He releases her and leads them to a small table away from the crowd. “I’m okay. Franky is still recovering from surgery and should be waking up some time this afternoon from the heavy sedation.” Bridget feels tears burning the back of her eyes as they take their seats. Before they can continue, a waitress walks up to take their order. “Just a regular coffee, light and sweet please.” Bridget says and Alan nods for the same. “Look Alan, I don’t know how much Franky told you…” Alan holds a hand up to stop her. “It’s all in the letter Bridget. But I think you really should read it for yourself.” He takes the letter out of the inside pocket of his jacket; careful not to pull out the small note Franky left for him as well. 

Fessler had heard the voicemail from Bridget early that morning and confirmed that she would be free for ten o’clock. She is putting the photos she has in chronological order and setting up the audio to be ready for play. She looks up at the time and decides to call the hospital for an update on Franky. “Sydney Medical.” Fessler leans back in her chair. “Good morning. I’m calling for an update on a patient. Francesca Doyle.” There is a pause and light tapping on a keyboard. “One moment please.” 

Joanne arrives outside of the hospital and walks into reception. She decides its best to use Franky’s name as she will need to scope out the area getting to her room. Using any other may cause question when she’s nowhere near the patients’ floor. After talking briefly with reception, she clips on her badge and makes her way down the hallway to the elevator. She makes note as to how many security officers are stationed at the time and their locations. Once she arrives at the floor for ICU, she lingers in the hallway, nervous about Franky possibly seeing and or recognizing her. She scopes out how close the nurses’ station is to her room and where security is located, then makes her way back to the elevator. She is stopped by a young male nurse who, coincidentally, begins to flirt with her. After fifteen minutes of small talk, she enters the elevator with a small smile. She learned more information about the shifts in those fifteen minutes than she could have in a day. Now to verify the evening shift information.

Erica’s lackeys have dug up enough information on Joanne Ferguson to help put her Aunt in teal for decades. However, the only way to make it stick will be to convince Joanne to go against her Aunt. She picks up her phone and calls Fessler. “Good morning. I made the connection. I just need to get a court order to have the recordings of their meetings released.” Fessler lets out a deep breath. “Joan will argue that as a violation of her rights.” Erica begins to smile. “You still have contact with Maxwell?” Fessler smiles as she realizes what Erica is thinking. “For Franky.” They both say in unison. 

Bridget wipes the tears from her eyes and gently blows her nose in the tissue. “Oh Alan, what have I done?” Alan places a hand on hers and rubs his thumb across it. “There is no way you could have known about that night. And you know Franky wouldn’t want you to worry about anything. She’s stubborn like that, but she means well.” Bridget sniffs and looks up into his eyes. “She told me she bought the ring before you returned from the conference. Being away from you…well, it really made her think. But she was so afraid you would think it was a cover up.” Bridget thinks back to the way Franky had been acting from the conference up to today. How she seemed more intimate than her usual self. Riskier, like she had been back in Wentworth. And so much more passionate. She loved every bit of it, and she was wrong thinking it was all because of Erica. She wasn’t turned on because of suppressed feelings for Erica, she was just trying to show her every ounce of love she felt for her…her Gidget. “I don’t know how to face her Alan. I know how angry she can get. She’ll hate me for this.” Alan frowns and pats her hand again. “The last thing Franky could ever do is hate you love.”

“Dad, I have a favor to ask of you. I don’t know if Gidge and I will be able to get through this bump in the road, so I need you to get rid of the ring for me. Even if we do end up back together, Erica did enough damage that I can’t imagine Bridget ever agreeing to marry me. I have hurt her more than I can ever repair. Please, get the ring and sell it or whatever. It’s hidden in a secret compartment in the back of my desk drawer. And please, don’t bring it up in the future. It’ll just bring back the pain of what I lost. – Franky” 

Alan places the note back in his pocket and gets out of his car. He takes out his spare key as he approaches the door of Bridget and Franky’s house.

Fessler smiles as she sees Bridget approaching her office. “Bridget! It’s so good to see you. How are you coping?” Bridget smiles weakly as she gives Fessler a quick hug. “Just tell me this isn’t a will I have to sign…” Fessler’s mouth drops. “Not at all Bridget. My, what has you even thinking that?” Bridget sighs in relief. “I’m sorry. Alan just gave me a letter Franky wrote to me and now you have important information for me…It’s just a lot, and all coming after the accident…” Fessler closes the door to her office and offers Bridget a chair. “She was set up Bridget. Kim Chang caused the accident; apparently in revenge for Franky leaving her for you. Chang also spiked Franky’s club soda Friday night. That’s right. It wasn’t even alcohol. Franky had stopped drinking two hours earlier.” Bridget looks at Fessler in total confusion. Fessler frowns and lets out a sigh. “I’ve had you both followed since you said Erica was trying to contact Franky after office hours. There was obviously more going on…. on Erica’s part. Franky is innocent. I even had her cell bugged to pick up on conversations around her. It’s the only item I knew she would have with her on a daily basis.” She watches as Bridget blushes. “No dear, not the phone conversations themselves. The bug was designed to only activate when the phone wasn’t in use.” Bridget nods as Fessler opens up a folder of photos and turns the computer monitor to face her. “Here. Take your time.”

Bridget takes the rest of the day to comprehend all the information she was shown. Her heart aches at how easily she was convinced of Franky’s guilt and betrayal and how she subsequently threw her out of the house. Alan had called her before dinner to say that the anesthesia was out of Franky’s system, but she had yet to wake up. The doctors were confident she would make a full recovery and it was going to be up to her body alone as to when she would wake. She had suffered a lot of trauma, and each persons’ body handles it a different way. The police had also called and said they are looking for the suspect, but because of the circumstances, cannot release the name. Kim Chang had been arrested and charged with assault with a motor vehicle, which she confessed to. Not that it mattered, it was in the photographs shown to Bridget in Fessler’s office. And for obvious reasons, the one showing the suspect stabbing Franky was not there. ‘I must know this person, or they are involved in another active investigation.’ She thinks. She is roused from her thoughts from her cell phone ringing. “Hey Vera. Thank you for yesterday. I really appreciate it.” Vera is caught off guard by Bridget’s greeting. “It was, um, my pleasure. Um. Ferguson is requesting to speak to you. Tonight.”

“Shit! What is she doing going to Wentworth?” The woman asks from the backseat. “Vera said Ferguson asked to speak with her.” The dark-haired lady replies. “How the hell are we supposed to record this? You know…” Maxwell cuts her off. “I have it under control. I called in a favor.” The women look at each other then at Maxwell. “Who the hell do you know that can get inside of Wentworth with no questions asked, let alone get past security?” Maxwell just chuckles. “I grew up with Meg Jackson.”

The following evening, Bridget is driving home from work, thoughts once again occupied by a green-eyed beauty. According to Alan, Franky still hasn’t woken up and shows no signs of waking anytime soon. Besides, ICU has strict limits on the number of visitors…not that she can’t pull some strings along those lines. A childhood friend is a pediatric doctor there along with an ex from uni. And she is still afraid Franky will be angry with her for doubting her and knows that an angry Franky can cause further injury to herself. It’s best to wait until she’s awake and feel things out then. As she turns the corner at a light heading home, she catches the lyrics to the song on the radio.

I want to come over  
To hell with the consequence  
You told me you loved me  
That's all I believe  
I want to come over  
It's a need I can't explain  
To see you again  
I want to come over I Want to Come Over - Melissa Etheridge

With that, Bridget makes a U-turn in the street and heads towards the hospital. She knows it’s well past visiting hours, but she needs to see the love of her life, and she doesn’t care if she gets in trouble for being there after hours.

“I’m glad you finally found the one Bridge. I’ve never seen you willing to risk, well, anything like this for anyone before. You could lose your job.” Nurse Kelly says with a warm smile. “I’ve risked it all before for her. This time though, I owe it to her. I made a terrible mistake.” Her voice catches on the last word and Nurse Kelly puts a comforting arm around her. “Say no more.” She leads Bridget to Franky’s room and opens the door. “She hasn’t woken or neared a conscious state since before the surgery. She should be able to hear anything you say, but it may all seem like a dream to her at this point.” Bridget nods as a tear slides down her cheek. Franky has her right shoulder in a brace, her forehead bandaged and is on a ventilator. Granted, that’s all she can see, but she knows there are more bandages under the blankets of her left side, from the surgery. “She’s only on the ventilator until we are certain she is breathing properly on her own. It’s purely cautionary.” Bridget looks back at Nurse Kelly. “I can’t thank you enough for this.” Nurse Kelly blushes. “I never did repay you for uni. I never would have known if not for that night…” This time Bridget blushes. “As long as you are out by six, when the big boss comes in, you should be okay if you stay here. The bathroom is behind that door.” She points, then pats Bridget’s shoulder as she sits in the chair next to the bed. “She’s lucky to have you.” Bridget nods as a tear slides down her cheek, followed by two more. “I’ll leave you two.” Nurse Kelly says, before closing the door behind her. Bridget turns and takes Franky’s hand in hers. “Oh Franky. What have I done?” 


	25. Chapter Twenty-Three

Franky feels a warmth around her hand but can’t place the cause. She hasn’t a clue as to the day or the time, so she can only assume it’s her father. She replays what she can remember through her mind, though it’s a bit foggy. She was messing with the radio, bad decision, when all the sudden she rear-ends the vehicle in front of her. She feels a stabbing pain in her side and blacks out. The next thing she can remember is a soft, comforting voice telling her everything will be okay. She feels hands on her body and the discomfort eases. She thinks of Bridget and manages to say her name while trying to refocus her eyes. The pain is unbearable, and she can feel herself slipping between consciousness and unconsciousness. All she can remember before hearing the sirens and the sound of the person being rushed away is a glimpse of red hair. That voice and that hair. No, it can’t be. She’s dead. She saw the body herself at the funeral. And although Bridget will disagree, she doesn’t deserve to have a guardian angel. Suddenly the pain in her head increases tremendously. ‘That’s what it is. I knocked myself silly.’ She thinks as she sinks into deep sleep again.

Bridget shows up around eleven o’clock Thursday evening and once again is greeted by Nurse Kelly. “Any improvement?” She asks with little hope. Nurse Kelly smiles. “They did notice a change last night while you were here. They think it was just a coincidence, but I’m not so sure.” Bridget fiddles with her watch. “What happened?” They walk into Franky’s room before Nurse Kelly continues. “As you know, they monitor just about everything here in ICU. Heart rate, pulse, oxygen, etc.” Bridget sits down, preparing for the worst. “Everything has been normal since the anesthesia left her system. However, shortly after you arrived last night, her heart rate and pulse readings dropped…” Bridget gasps. “No, not in that way. Like she was finally at peace. As if she was at home, completely comfortable and content with her surroundings. That’s not very common in places like this.” Bridget lifts an eyebrow. “So, what are you implying.” Nurse Kelly smiles. “They went back up when you left this morning….”

Joanne walks through the elevator doors as they open. She heads down the hallway as she checks her pocket for the syringe. She sees that the nurses’ station is empty and decides to head to the bathroom to wait it out a bit. The nurses are probably doing their rounds and the last thing she needs is one walking in on her. She walks into the handicapped stall and locks the door. She sits down in the corner and closes her eyes. She runs her plan of action through her mind as she waits.

“Your father has been here all week during visiting hours. He hasn’t gone to work since the accident. Tess wants to come, but he told her she has to wait until you wake up. He doesn’t want to scare her when you don’t respond.” Bridget takes her hand in hers and holds it against her cheek. She looks up quickly as she thinks she feels a twitch. Franky just lies there, with her ventilator and bandages on her head. “Nurse Kelly seems to think you responded to me being here last night. I don’t know how when all you do is sleep.” A tear slides down her cheek. “But you need the rest.” Bridget wipes her eyes as another tear threatens to drop. She looks down at their hands and chuckles. “What I would give to hear one of your smart-ass comments right now.” 

Joanne wakes up an hour later with a stiff neck. She gets up and stretches, then opens the door to the stall. She walks over to the sink and splashes cold water onto her face. She needs to be at the top of her game and being drowsy won’t cut it. After drying her hands, she leaves the restroom and heads towards the ICU. Seeing that the nurse has decided to nap at her station, Joanne smiles and makes her way to Franky’s room. She looks around one more time before opening the door and slipping into the darkness. The ventilator and other monitoring devices are the only noise and light in the room, other than the small overhead fixture behind the bed. Joanne walks quietly around the bed and looks at the lines running from the IV drip to Franky’s arm. She frowns when she notices that none of them have a port going into the line, which means, she will have to add the solution to the IV bag directly. “Sorry Franky. This is going to be more painful than I had hoped.” She takes the syringe from her pocket and slides the lid off the needle. She reaches for the bag when she hears a creak behind her. “What the fuck do you think you are doing?” Joanne jumps at the voice and drops the syringe on the floor. Bridget is next to her in a heartbeat and she freezes in fear. “I... I…” Joanne looks fearfully into dark blue eyes filled with anger. “Jo…Joanne? What are you doing here?” Bridget asks with shock. “I’m sorry Ms. Westfall. I’m really sorry. She made me do it.” Joanne backs herself into the corner; filled with embarrassment by being caught by Bridget. Anyone else and she’d be fine. But she has developed feelings for this woman, and has felt better about herself more than she has in years. “Who made you do it?” Bridget asks, sensing that she knows the answer. Before Joanne can respond, two women race into the room. One pins her to the wall while the other picks up the dropped syringe. The women look Bridget and Franky over, then nod to Bridget before escorting Joanne out of the room. Bridget walks back over to the chair she has set up next to Franky. She leans over and gently caresses the side of her face. “I hope that makes us even now; at least for me throwing you out.” She notices a fine layer of perspiration beading Franky’s forehead and upper lip but chalks it up to the layers of blankets covering her. She takes her seat once again as she takes Franky’s hand in hers. “Come back to me baby.” 

The girls force Joanne into the backseat of the SUV and proceed to cover her head and bind her wrists. “Fess. They have her now.” The women close their doors and await further instruction. Maxwell continues his conversation on the phone, peering in the rearview mirror periodically. “As much as I love this behind the scenes stuff, I wish it was finally over.” The woman says to the dark-haired lady. The dark-haired lady reaches across Joanne and pats the woman on her thigh. “Soon dear. It’ll be over soon.” 

Saturday came and went without incident. Nurse Kelly can only smile as she notices that once again, the times that Bridget is with Franky overnight, her vitals are at their absolute calmest. Any other time, though in the normal range, they fluctuate often, either due to dreaming or physical pain. She decides that after talking with Alan first, she will strongly suggest Bridget try visiting during the day. It is quite obvious she has a calming effect on Franky, whether she speaks to her or is just in her presence. 

Around one in the afternoon Monday morning, Alan wakes from a nap to see Franky staring at him. “Hey bub! Glad to see you’re awake. How are you feeling?” Franky just looks at him and shrugs. Though she is still in physical pain from the accident, the depression she fell in after leaving Bridget still shadows even the most painful remnants of the accident. She spends the rest of the day being awake, but verbally unresponsive. She answers questions with a shake or nod of her head, or even a shrug, but otherwise avoids any other questions by staring off into the distance. She is updated on the accident and the following surgeries and injuries she has sustained. Once again, at the dismay of the officers and doctors alike, she remains unresponsive other than head shakes and shrugs. Alan watches his daughter as the days drag on and can see the heartbreak continue to take its’ toll on her. She has picked up right where she left off when leaving his place that fateful morning. And especially after a conversation with Nurse Kelly, he knows there is only one way to fix it. 

“I know you were just here last night, and I’m still not sure how you pull that off and work the whole next day Bridget. But I really think it will help if she sees you.” Bridget looks at her schedule for the rest of the day. “Honestly Alan, I think I spend more time sleeping when I’m there than anything. But at least I’m there with her. I know it makes me feel better. I mean, I know they give her heavy doses of pain medication to get through the night, but I can’t bring myself to face her yet. I still feel so guilty.” Alan chuckles to himself. “It will do you both good to see each other. You have always had a positive effect on her, and her readings only prove that.” He pauses to let the words sink in. “Just think about it. It will only help you both heal in the long run.” He walks back into Franky’s room as he ends the call. He sees Franky watching him and walks over to the small, one drawer stand next to her bed. He takes the box with the ring in it and places it in the drawer then looks at Franky. He sees the tears form in her eyes and nods at her.


	26. Chapter Twenty-Four

Around lunchtime Friday afternoon, Alan and Bridget sit in Franky’s room with Bridget holding Franky’s hand. “How much has Fessler told her?” Bridget asks while gently rubbing her thumb across the top of Franky’s hand. “I think just about everything. Granted, Franky hasn’t commented, but I think she understands everything that happened.” Bridget looks at the perspiration on Franky’s forehead. “Has she had a fever all week?” Alan’s eyes widen. “What make you think she has a fever?” Bridget reaches over with her free hand and gently holds it against Franky’s forehead. “I’ve noticed perspiration on her forehead on a number of occasions this week. I thought it was just the blankets…” Alan gets up from his seat for a closer look. “I thought she was just having a bad dream.” Bridget recalls the first month after Franky’s parole, and the terrifying nightmares that would awaken her in the middle of the night, completely drenched in sweat. She shrugs. “It wouldn’t hurt to mention it to the doctor though.” They nod in agreement as Alan sits back down. “What about her not talking? Do they think that’s from the head injury?” Alan smiles at her. “Nah. It’s just her broken heart. I think she’s given up. That’s why I wanted you here when she’s awake.” Bridget blushes slightly. “I don’t know about that Alan.” He just smiles and nods over in Franky’s direction. “If you say so.”

Franky hears light conversation in the background as she starts to wake. She recognizes her father’s voice and once again feels a warmth surrounding her hand. She could swear Bridget is talking with him, but doubts that since they parted ways. Her brow creases at the dull ache in her forehead and she slowly begins to open her eyes. She gently touches her free hand to her forehead as her eyes begin to adjust to the light in the room. There is just a small bandage now, but it still itches at times when she sweats. She rubs it gently as she starts to make out the image of her father sitting across the room. She notices the profile of a blonde-haired woman and blinks a few times to gain focus. She catches a smile on her father’s face out of the corner of her eye as she realizes it’s Bridget sitting next to her. She feels her heartrate increase and silently curses the machine that starts to beep a warning next to her. As Bridget turns to look at her, their eyes meet, blue on green, and Franky does everything within her control to hold back the tears. “Gidge?” She says with a raspy voice as her hand tightens around Bridget’s and she pulls her closer. “Hey baby.”

Their lips crash together with all the love and passion they have missed over the past week. They break apart only to kiss more fiercely as their hands hold each other as close as possible. “I never thought I’d see you again.” Franky pants as they break for air. Bridget caresses the side of her face before kissing her again. “I’m so sorry baby. I should have listened to you.” Franky shakes her head briefly before their lips collide again. Alan stands up and heads toward the door. “I’ll give you two some time to catch up.” They break apart, barely registering his words, and gaze deeply into each other’s eyes. “Fessler told me everything last week. The photos, the tail…” Franky stops her with another kiss. She opens her mouth, tongue requesting permission to deepen the kiss. Bridget moves to sit on the side of the bed, allowing entrance and holding Franky’s head closer. Bridget lets out a soft moan as Franky’s hand wanders down her neck and against her chest. Franky breaks the kiss for air and leans her forehead against Bridget’s. “I missed you so much.” Their eyes begin to tear up as Bridget caresses her face again. “I missed you too baby.” They hold each other close, savoring the feel of the warmth of their bodies together. “I’m sorry Gidge. I should have told you sooner; but I wanted it to be perfect.” Bridget shakes her head slightly, just happy to be together. “It’s okay baby.” She whispers before kissing her lightly. Franky backs away and shakes her head. “Nah, it isn’t. I’m just glad Dad didn’t do what I asked and sell it.” Bridget looks at her with a confused expression.

Franky turns slightly in the bed, careful to not aggravate her injuries. “It’s not how I imagined this, but it will have to do.” She sees the concern start to set in on Bridget’s face. “Could you give me a hand? In the drawer.” Franky points to the nightstand next to the bed. With curiosity, Bridget opens the drawer and sees a simple jewelry box sitting there. She raises her eyebrows as she picks it up and hands it to Franky. “Dad told me he gave you the letter I wrote.” She says as she holds the box between both hands. “I never intended to mail it. I just had to get the thoughts out of my head.” Bridget fights the tears that threaten to spill down her cheeks. “Bridget Westfall. My love, my rock, my light, my world. Before I fuck things up again and don’t get the chance to ask you…Will you marry me?” She opens the box as the tears spill from Bridget’s eyes. Bridget nods before looking down at the ring. She looks down at the sterling silver infinity ring with two stones, an emerald and a sapphire, one on each end. Dark green eyes look deep into dark blue as Bridget nods her head. “Yes baby. I will.” Franky slides the ring onto Bridget’s outstretched hand then leans in for a deep kiss. They pull each other close as they continue to kiss passionately. When they break for air, Bridget glances down at the ring before leaning her forehead against Franky’s. “It’s beautiful baby.” Franky smiles as she moves a strand of blonde hair behind Bridget’s ear. “I bought it as soon as I got back from your conference. I knew after that week that I never wanted to be away from you again. Part of me left when you did, and even though I knew you would be back…” Bridget caresses her face. “I know baby. I felt the same way.” She cups Franky’s face in her hands. “I love you baby.” Franky smiles. “I love you more.” They lean in to kiss, no longer hearing the warning beeps coming from Franky’s monitor. 

Nurse Kelly has been standing outside of Franky’s room since Alan left. She saw the warning pop up on Franky’s monitor and went to check on her. The door is slightly ajar, so she can hear the conversation as she watches through the window. Although pale in color, Franky is in no way showing signs of distress, so she just stands and watches to make sure things don’t get worse. She wipes a tear from her own eyes as she hears the proposal and is startled from her thoughts when a blonde woman approaches the door. “Is Franky awake? I’m her lawyer.” Nurse Kelly frowns, knowing full well that Fessler is her lawyer, but knows that she may have sent someone in her place. “If you could just give her a minute…” Erica scoffs and pushes her aside before entering the room. 

Bridget and Franky break apart quickly at the sound of the door being pushed open, causing Franky to wince slightly. She subconsciously holds her left side as she makes eye contact with Erica. “To what do I owe this honor?” Franky asks with a hint of anger. Erica frowns as she takes a seat and looks from Franky to Bridget and back again. She catches the engagement ring out of the corner of her eye and feels a pain race through her heart. “I came to discuss legal matters concerning the accident, the current situation with Joanne Ferguson and a personal matter.” She looks at Bridget, as if asking her to leave the room. Franky shifts uncomfortably and stops Bridget from getting up from the bed. “Anything you have to say can be said in front of my fiancée. There are no secrets between us.” Bridget rests a hand on Franky’s thigh and gives her a small smile; love filling her from head to toe at the declaration. Erica frowns and clears her throat. “Well then. Kim Chang has admitted to causing the accident, with the intent to injure.” Bridget holds up a hand. “Has she explained why? I mean, they haven’t had contact since Franky’s parole.” Erica looks annoyed, but after feeling, let alone seeing, the glare from Franky, proceeds to explain. “Apparently she wanted Franky to hurt like she did when Franky left her for you. Whatever that means.” Franky just shakes her head. ‘Fucking idiot.’ She winces again as she feels a sharp pain shoot through her side. Bridget picks up on it and looks to see if she’s okay. She nods and they turn to Erica for her to continue. “Joanne Ferguson has been charged with attempted murder along with the lesser charge of stalking. She is being held at an undisclosed location due to being involved in another case….” Franky stops her. “Another case?” Bridget nods and pats her leg. “We’ll discuss it later baby.” Franky can sense that Bridget is still not at ease with Erica being so near, given the info Fessler gave her. However, no one has told her that Bridget was the one to intercept Joanne. They agree it may be a mistake, but they want her to recover before blowing a gasket.

Bridget notices that there is a heavier layer of perspiration across Franky’s forehead and she is holding her side tighter than before. “With all due respect Erica, Franky needs to rest. How much more is there to discuss?” Franky smiles weakly, the pain in her side increasing by the minute. Erica had noticed a change in Franky’s color as the conversation continued and agreed, reluctantly, that she should wrap things up. “Um, lastly. I need to apologize to the both of you.” Franky looks up in shock. Apologizing is not in Erica’s vocabulary. “I uh. Back at Wentworth, Franky made me realize that I was not who I thought I was. That I was, um.” She blushes trying to find a comfortable way to label herself. She shakes her head. “Anyway, when Fessler asked me to come back to help Sue, Boomer, I jumped at the chance. I figured it would be a way I could reconnect with the one woman that made me see the truth in myself. The one I fell completely in love with after that last moment we shared.” Bridget sets her jaw and Franky can only look down at her lap. “I didn’t know you got parole Franky. And I never expected to be working with you, but I thought that was a sign. But, in Franky’s defense…” Erica looks straight at Bridget. “She told me from the very beginning that she was involved with someone that she truly loved and planned to marry.” Bridget blushes and feels a warmth run through her again. “I’m not used to not getting what I want, and knowing Franky’s past, I thought it would only be a matter of time before I was able to wear her down and win her over. I initiated every kiss; and nothing happened when she drove me home. I barely remember getting into the house, but when I woke up on the couch, fully clothed…” Bridget just nods. “What I’m trying to say is, I’m sorry for all the trouble I caused. Franky is right, she has changed, and for the better.” She smiles at Franky. “You’re a lucky woman Bridget. Take care of her.” She says while rising from her chair. Bridget nods at her as she leaves the room. She lets out a sigh and turns toward Franky. Just as she does, the monitors to the left start beeping loudly. She looks at Franky and sees her slouched against the bed, covered in sweat and drained of her color. “Franky?” She places a hand on her shoulder. “Franky, wake up.”


	27. Chapter Twenty-Five

Dr. Richardson walks into Franky’s room where Alan and Bridget are anxiously awaiting news. “Well, first of all, I don’t know if Franky is just strong or stubborn…” Alan and Bridget both look at the doctor. “Both.” They say in unison. Bridget blushes at the comment. The doctor is taken aback briefly, then continues. “Since you, Bridget, had noticed signs of a fever a week ago, Friday night I believe…” Bridget nods in agreement. “Then I am surprised she is not in a worse state. Before surgery, we had determined that she was suffering from peritonitis, which is from an inflammation of the abdominal wall due to the stabbing. However, since she never mentioned any pain or discomfort until yesterday, it has since developed into sepsis…where the infection has spread throughout her body.” Bridget looks at him with confusion. “But shouldn’t you have picked up on that through her bloodwork? I mean, you’ve been taking it twice a day since her surgery. Surely you would have seen a spike in her white blood cell count, at the very least.” The doctor frowns. “We are looking into that.” Alan takes Bridget’s hand to attempt to comfort her. “What is that supposed to mean?” Nurse Kelly stops in the doorway, feeling the tension in the room. “Her bloodwork has come back normal every time. There was no reason for concern going by that.” Bridget lets out a loud huff in disgust. “We are looking into what may have happened.” Bridget looks at him with eyes dark with fury. “I’ll tell you what happened. Some idiot has been mixing up the paperwork. I…” Part of Ferguson’s conversation suddenly pops in her mind. ‘I’ll see to it that I end you. Franky is all I need to make that happen. Good luck this week.’ She says with her evil smile. The doctor sees where she is going with her thoughts. “I’ll look into it personally to see who was drawing the blood and processing her bloodwork.” Nurse Kelly takes the opportunity to step into the room. “If I may interject doctor. The new tech, Jonas, has been administering her bloodwork. He has seemed pretty adamant that he be the one to do it.” Bridget feels her chest tighten. ‘It can’t be a coincidence. Joan, Joanne, Jonas. And what did Joanne say her sister’s name was…. Joely.’ She sits in the chair behind her. “Can you check the blood type as well? Franky is AB+.”

“What do you mean she isn’t dead yet? You promised me she would go into shock and then organ failure by the end of the week!” Ferguson holds the phone so tight she loses feeling in her fingers, which are white at the knuckles. “You are a pathetic excuse for a human being. You and your sister both.” Joan takes a deep breath, trying to calm herself before attracting the attention of the guards. “Speaking of, where is your sister?”

Three days later, Franky wakes to find Bridget dozing against the side of her bed, still holding her hand. She watches the love of her life as a quiet snore slips from her and she can’t help but smile. ‘I do not snore. You must have woken yourself up.’ She shifts slightly, trying not to wake the sleeping beauty next to her. She feels something touch her inner thigh and looks under the blankets. ‘Oh, bloody hell.’ She drops her head back against her pillow just as she feels the blonde stir. Bridget sits up and rubs her eyes with the back of her free hand. She feels Franky squeeze her hand and looks up at her and smiles. “Hey baby. How are you feeling?” Franky looks in her eyes and reaches out to move a strand of blonde hair behind her ear. “Hey Spunky. Better.” They smile as Bridget leans in and kisses her gently. Franky runs her fingers through the blonde hair against her neck and pulls her closer. They kiss again before Franky breaks the kiss and backs away slightly. “I have to brush my teeth.” Bridget smiles and pulls her closer. “I don’t care.” She whispers against her lips before kissing her passionately. When they break for air, Bridget leans her forehead against Franky’s and looks deep into her eyes. “Don’t ever scare me like that again.” Franky nods and pulls her in for another kiss.

Fessler dials Erica’s number after hanging up with Alan. She types fiercely on her keyboard, looking for any records of Ferguson’s kin in the system. ‘How the fuck did we miss this? You weren’t looking for them.’ She thinks to herself. “Erica. Do you have minute? Something has come up.” She hears Erica talk to someone in the background and a door close. “I can give you about five minutes. What’s up?” Fessler takes a deep breath. “I need you to have your lackeys look up any and all living family of Ferguson. She had her nephew switching Franky’s bloodwork at the hospital. She went septic…” Erica gasps as she recalls the nurses running into Franky’s room as she was walking down the hallway earlier this week. “Not a problem. What about my request?” She knows the answer doesn’t matter in this situation, but she’s curious as to what Fessler has decided. “It’s done.” Fessler says before hanging up the phone.

“Son of a bitch!” The woman yells as she throws the phone across the room. “Max!” Everyone looks up as the woman leans across the table in the middle of the room. “Hey, hey. Calm down. Talk to us.” The dark-haired woman says as she places a hand on the other woman’s shoulder. “That was Alan. Ferguson’s nephew was the cause behind Franky going septic. He was switching her bloodwork to make things look normal. It was always random people.” Vera raises a hand to her mouth. “How many other people were affected by this?” Nurse Kelly walks in just as the words leave Vera’s mouth. “Luckily, no one. The numbers were so off the charts with those patients, that it was requested that the blood be tested again before any medication was administered.” There is a collective sigh of relief as Nurse Kelly tells them Franky has been showing signs of improvement and no signs of permanent damage. “Luckily for her, being in bed for a week and the location of the abdominal injury, slowed the progress of the primary infection. If she had been more active…” Vera stops her before she can continue. “Jake, you want to make up for your fuckups? Get Rita and put her in with Ferguson. Will, you know what to do.” Will nods and grabs his keys and helmet off the table. 

Dr. Richardson opens the door to Franky’s room and clears his throat, loudly. Bridget and Franky break apart and Bridget sits back in her chair, a blush creeping up her neck. “I see you are feeling better Ms. Doyle.” He says as he walks around her bed to her left. He shines a light in her eyes, then checks her heartbeat. Franky looks up at him with her cockeyed grin. “I thought you were removing all foreign objects during surgery doc. Didn’t think you’d be adding any.” Bridget nudges her arm. “Frankyyyy.” She drags out the “y” in a scolding manner. Franky quickly drops her grin. “Sorry doc. Just didn’t expect…” Dr. Richardson lets out a quiet laugh. “Your father was right. You met your match with this one Franky.” He smiles and points at Bridget. “I’ll have Nurse Kelly come in and remove the catheter. You’ve been unconscious since Friday and we weren’t about to let you soil yourself while recuperating.” Franky blushes and looks at Bridget, who just shrugs and smiles. 

Dr. Richardson takes a seat next to Franky. “You are quite the fighter Franky. No one else would have been able to come out of this as unscathed as you.” Franky looks at him with an eyebrow raised. “Someone had been switching your bloodwork, and due to that, we were unable to know that you had an infection; especially since you never bothered to tell us you were in pain. If it wasn’t for your fiancée mentioning signs of a fever, we never would have known how long this had been going on.” Franky looks at Bridget and frowns. “I thought I had lost you forever. I just took the pain as punishment for the hurt I caused you. I didn’t care if I lived or died since you weren’t in my life.” Bridget’s eyes fill with tears. “Oh baby. You’re lucky you didn’t die.” They reach for each other’s hand and hold them tightly. “I’ve been fighting since the day I saw you sitting here with Dad.” Bridget leans in and kisses her. “No more hiding things. You should have learned that from the last time.” Franky blushes as she nods. Dr. Richardson pats her arm as he stands from his chair. “I’ll send the nurse in to remove your “appendage” and get bloodwork.” He smiles at her before leaving the room.

Franky watches the exchange between Bridget and Nurse Kelly as she is removing the catheter and collects the bloodwork before leaving. “So, what’s up with you and the nurse Gidge?” Bridget blushes before sitting on the side of the bed. “We went to uni together. I was her first.” Franky begins to grin. “That explains why she gets uncomfortable when she sees anything under my gown.” Bridget smiles. “I think it’s just a sign of respect baby. She knows we are together and engaged.” Franky chuckles. “Nah.” Bridget turns and looks directly in her eyes. “And you’d be okay with someone you knew looking at MY body if our positions were reversed.” She watches Franky tense at the thought and begins to laugh. “Don’t worry baby. She plays for both teams.” Franky looks up at her. “How is THAT supposed to help?” Bridget caresses the side of her face. “She’s on the other team right now. And it’s quite serious.” 

Two hours later, Bridget is lying on her side next to Franky. “You sure this doesn’t bother you? I feel like I’m pressing right against your surgery site.” Franky smiles. “There is pleasure in pain Gidge. And you always bring me pleasure when we are close like this.” Bridget blushes and kisses her gently. Franky moves to cup her cheek but stops and scrunches her nose. “God, what is that smell? Is that me?” Bridget smiles and rubs her nose against Franky’s. “Oi Gidge! How can you stand that?” Bridget sighs. “Because I’m with you.” She replies sincerely. “Nah. I gotta wash up. Will you help me?” Bridget nods and gets out of the bed, walking around to help Franky out, and walks them towards the bathroom.

Bridget turns on the light as Franky closes the door behind them. “Feels good to finally be out of that bed.” Franky says as she reaches to slip out of the gown. Bridget hums in approval as she reaches for the container of wipes on the counter. When she turns towards Franky, she gasps at the sight in front of her, warmth pooling between her legs. Franky looks up to grab a wipe and sees Bridget blushing before her with desire in her eyes. “Like what you see Spunky?” She asks as she takes a step closer to Bridget. She watches the blonde’s eyes travel from her tone legs up to her stomach, briefly looking at the bandage on her side, then up to her breasts. Franky feels her nipples harden as Bridget eyes them longingly before sliding her eyes up to meet hers. Bridget takes a deep breath and steps over to begin wiping down the body of her lover. Franky chuckles and plays along, taking a wipe and washing her underarms. She leans her head back to wash her neck but to her surprise feels warm lips there instead. She feels Bridget’s shaky breath continue up to her ear and she reaches around her waist, pulling her against her naked body. “I want you so bad baby.” Bridget whispers before taking her earlobe between her lips. 

Franky turns them towards the counter and lifts Bridget up on it, moving her legs around her waist and pressing against her. Their eyes meet as Franky replies. “I want you too.” Their lips collide as their hands travel up and down each other’s body, relearning each curve and the softness of their skin. Bridget breaks the kiss first, gasping for air. Franky smiles as Bridget leans in and kisses her collarbone, then slowly kisses her way up her neck. Franky lets out a moan as she feels Bridget begin to caress her breasts. “There is just one condition baby.” Bridget says while gently nipping her neck and soothing it with her tongue. Franky groans and slides a hand between the blonde’s legs. “You have to be better…” The last word catches in her throat as Franky runs her fingers against her warmth. Franky leans in to kiss her neck and whispers in her ear. “I am.” Bridget smiles against her neck and gently runs a hand down her side and against her bandaged side. She feels Franky tense and hears her suck in a breath. She looks into her eyes and kisses her gently. “Not yet.” She leans against the brunette as she slides off the counter before feeling Franky pull her close again. “Franky. You can’t be in pain. That’s the deal.” Franky frowns before slipping her hand down and under Bridget’s panties. “What about you?” She asks with her trademark grin. Bridget gasps, feeling her nub tingle at the light contact. She reaches for her lover’s hand and reluctantly removes it from her pants. “It’ll be worth the wait.” She sighs. Franky slowly puts her fingertips in her mouth, tasting her lover for the first time in weeks. “Tease.” Bridget says before reaching down for Franky’s gown. 


	28. Chapter Twenty-Six

It’s just past midnight when Bridget finally gets home. She reluctantly left Franky’s side around five, grabbed a quick bite to eat and arrived at the abandoned warehouse by six thirty. “How much longer are we going to be keeping this from her?” Bridget had asked while making a coffee before her session with Joanne. “There are just a few more loose ends we need to tie up first. Once they are secure, we can nail Ferguson once and for all.” Fessler had said while rubbing her shoulders. 

Bridget sets her bag on the counter and goes to the cupboard for a wine glass. As she pours herself a healthy cup, she listens to her voicemail. “Hey Spunky. I thought I’d call before bed. Guess you’re working late. I, uh, was thinking about our bathing session today. I’m looking forward to the next one; maybe once a day? Okay, here comes your nurse friend so I’ve gotta go. Love you Gidge. Sweet dreams.” Bridget feels her heart race as she remembers Franky dropping the hospital gown in the bathroom. She is still breathtaking, even with the slight bruising still showing from her fractured ribs and the bandage on her side. Oh, the thoughts that ran through her mind as she caught Franky watching her. “Fuck Franky. The things you do to me…”

The following day, Bridget shows up at the hospital after one in the afternoon. “Hey Gidge. You’re late.” Franky says with a smile as Bridget leans over to kiss her. “Mmm, I had a couple patients this morning that I couldn’t reschedule.” She says while licking the taste of Franky off her lips. “How are you feeling?” Franky smiles as she pats her side. “I reckon I may be ready to go.” Bridget blushes as she raises her eyebrows noticing that the bandages have been removed. “So, what do you say Gidge, bath time?” She takes her hand in hers and pulls her against the bed. “Cuz I reckon I’m a bit stinky.” She adds before she kisses her gently. Bridget lets out a moan as she moves her hand behind Franky’s head, kissing her more passionately. When she backs away for air, she smiles at her brunette lover. “I think I’m good for a few more days. It’ll give you more time to heal.” Franky looks at her in shock, then notices the blush creeping up her neck. “You dirty minx. Did you at least take a video?” She watches Bridget’s jaw drop in shock before laughing out loud. “Relax Gidge.” She says as she wraps her arms around her, nuzzling the side of her neck. “But if I can’t play with you…” She gently bites her earlobe. Bridget lets out a shaky breath before backing away as they hear the door open to Franky’s room. “Ah come on doc. You’re getting as bad as the screws at Wentworth.” 

“So, all said and done. You can leave at the end of the week, pending no reoccurrences or other issues. And take it easy. Nothing too strenuous for at least another week.” Dr. Richardson winks at Bridget, knowing at least there is a chance of her listening to his advice. Franky beams at Bridget and motions for her to sit on the bed with her. “So,” she starts before kissing the blonde. “Think you can pick me up Friday,” she kisses her again. “Or should I call Dad?” As she kisses her again, she wraps her arms around the blonde’s waist and pulls her into her lap. Bridget gasps as she feels hands caress each cheek of her buttocks. “I think I can manage that.” She says while backing away and caressing the brunettes face. “But there is one thing we WILL have to work on.” Franky smiles, “yeah, getting some alone time in this place.” Bridget lets out a laugh. “Seriously baby. We are either cold or hot and heavy. We need to learn how to make out…” She pauses as she feels Franky’s warm lips against her pulse point. “I’ll let you watch.” This gets Franky’s attention. She looks into blue eyes to see if she’s serious, then breaks out into her famous grin. She nods. “I can live with that.” 

“How is Rita doing with Ferguson?” Fessler asks at their weekly Wednesday meeting. Vera looks up from her notes. “Um, she has kept her in check with only one or two minor scuffles. I think Ferguson knows her own physical limits.” Fessler turns to the two women. “And the siblings?” The dark-haired lady looks reluctant before speaking. “Joanne has agreed to cooperate. Bridget has been looking over the notes from her last psychologist and has broken new ground to helping her deal with the psychological abuse from Joan. Jonas. Well, we caught him trying to take a cyanide pill he had hidden in the seam of his coat. I think he is worse off than his sister, mentally.” Nurse Kelly enters the room, her arm linked with Will’s. Fessler looks over at them. “How are the ladies doing?” Will looks at Kelly. “Well, Franky is being released Friday as long as there are no setbacks.” Fessler looks at an incoming message on her phone. She lets out a sigh of relief. “Well, there shouldn’t be anyone else we need to be concerned with. Joanne and Jonas are the end of the family line.” Will looks at Vera. “Ferguson hasn’t added any visitors to her request list or additional phone numbers. Rita has been keeping a pretty close eye on her too, so I don’t expect any additional surprises.” Fessler looks around at the group of people standing around the room of the warehouse. “You’ve all done a great job ladies and gentlemen. Hopefully, this will be the end of this nightmare. And you,” she looks towards the woman sitting at the table. “Well, Friday is your big day.” The woman smiles as she stands up. “With all due respect Fessler, I think we should give them the weekend to um, reconcile their differences.” Vera blushes and Will muffles a laugh. Fessler looks down at the floor, trying to hide a grin. When she looks up, her cheeks have a little added color to them. “So be it.” 

Thursday night, Erica walks towards Franky’s room, taking a deep breath to compose herself. She knows this will probably to the last time she will ever see the woman that changed her life for the better. She can’t help but to laugh to herself at the thought. ‘An ex inmate bettered her life.’ But she knows its true. She had been living a lie, and fighting the truth, until the force of nature named Franky crossed the line and kissed her; breaking her rose colored glasses on her engagement and what she really wanted. She shakes her head as she approaches the door. ‘She’s engaged now. Suck it up and move on. You had your chance and YOU blew it.’

Erica opens the door to see Bridget sitting on the bed, curled up next to Franky, with a hand caressing the swell of her buttocks. Seeing Bridget’s hand lying across the brunette’s stomach as they talk softly to one another, she knows she hasn’t interrupted anything too intimate. ‘Oh, how awkward that would be…. but it would make me feel better. Oh, stop it!’ She scolds herself. ‘If anyone deserves to be happy, you know damn well it’s Franky Doyle.’ “What do you want?” Franky asks, shaking her out of her thoughts. Bridget moves her hand to her lover’s chest to help calm her down. Erica frowns as she moves into the room and closes the door behind her. She sits in the chair closest to the door; not sure if today is the best day to deliver the news of her “wedding gift”. She looks up at them as Franky moves her hand up to Bridget’s back, holding her protectively. She smiles, then takes a breath, secretly wishing that hand was touching her. “First, I’d like to congratulate you on your recovery. I hear you are being discharged tomorrow.” Bridget smiles as she looks up at Franky. “Yeah. Um, thanks.” “Franky…” Bridget whispers. “Be nice.” Franky looks at Bridget and the tension in her face melts almost immediately. ‘She is no longer a threat to us.’ Are the silent words spoken with her eyes. Franky looks back at Erica. “I’m sorry. It’s just…” Erica smiles. “I understand. I haven’t made it easy for you. Which leads to the second thing. I’m leaving tomorrow. Boomer’s case is over, the paperwork submitted. All that’s left is to arrange for her parole. I’m sure you are more than capable of sorting that out.” She blushes slightly as she compliments the brunette. Franky looks down at her lap as she acknowledges the compliment. She feels Bridget nudge her slightly with her hidden arm. Franky looks up and sees Erica standing with her hand on the doorknob. “Erica. Thank you. I know I was a bitch to work with… but I had to make it clear where I stood.” Erica smiles. That is more than she expected to get as an apology from Franky. “We’re a good team in the court room. No one can compete with us. But that’s as far as it could ever go.” Franky says with a smile which fades as the last line becomes serious. Erica blushes and nods; feeling the tears beginning to fill her eyes. “Take care Franky. You’re going to be one hell of a lawyer one day.” With that, Erica quickly leaves the room, closing the door behind her. The door barely latches shut when the tears begin cascading down her cheeks.

Bridget looks up at Franky and smiles, seeing her stare at the door. “I’m proud of you baby.” She says while reaching up to caress her face. Franky looks at her and blinks a few times. “She was the only one that believed in me, before I met you. She pushed and pushed and made me believe I was worth something. And she challenged me, intellectually. But that was the extent of it.” Bridget nods and keeps her hand against her face. “Thank you, for telling me.” Franky bites her lip, unsure how the next part will go over. “I only kissed her to prove that she was lying to herself.” She looks down. “But I was kinda hoping for more; but as a conquest, not a lover.” She looks back into Bridget’s eyes. “No one has ever made me feel the way you do.” She reaches up and holds the blonde’s face with both hands. “And no one ever will be able to. Ever.” Bridget smiles before she feels Franky’s lips against hers. They kiss again more passionately before breaking apart. Franky leans her forehead against Bridget’s. “Stay the night? No funny business.” Bridget looks deeply into her green eyes. “I just wanna hold ya.” Bridget smiles as she nods, then leans in to kiss her again. 


	29. Chapter Twenty-Seven

Unbeknownst to Bridget and Franky, the walk and drive from the hospital, to their vehicle, to their home, had watchful eyes scouring the road and surrounding areas for any potential Ferguson threats. Although the end of her reign may be coming to an end, no one wants to take a chance, especially after all that has happened in the last few weeks. Fessler’s whispered words of Erica leaving a letter on Franky’s desk had her concerned, but all she wanted to do was go home and lie down in her own bed, eat real food, and maybe cook something edible for dinner. Bridget play hit her for her comments but had a full-on blush going before leaving the company of their friends and family for the ride home. 

As they are pulling in the driveway, Franky pulls out her phone and types a quick group text to her Dad, Vera and Fessler. She can’t think of anyone else, then a thought hits her, and she adds Bridget to the group. “Will be redecorating the house this weekend. Turning off the phones too. Talk to you Monday.” She hits send before exiting the car. She rounds the front of the vehicle and stops in her tracks. “Franky!” She turns and sees the bright red face of her lover as she closes her car door. “What?” Bridget smiles as she walks up and pats Franky on the behind. “You’re suppose to take it easy for the next week. Nothing str…” Franky wraps her arms around her and cuts her off with a kiss. “And what kind of redecorating are you thinking of Gidge? I don’t need clothes for what I have in mind.” She flashes her iconic grin as Bridget just shakes her head and leads them to the front door.

Before Franky can act on anything going on in her head, Bridget hands her the bag of clothes from the hospital. Well, what was salvageable from the accident, and the fresh panties she brought her throughout the weeks. She smiles as Franky looks down at the bag and nods. ‘At least we’ll make it in the house this way.’ Bridget thinks with a laugh. She opens the door and allows Franky to enter first, closing the door behind them. She watches as Franky heads to the laundry room and walks over to the refrigerator. She opens the door and pulls out the tray of fruit she cut up the other night. As she sets it on the table, she feels strong arms wrap around her from behind. She smiles as a warmth runs through her body when Franky gently kisses the side of her neck, her warm breath stimulating the nerve endings throughout her. She stops in the middle of removing the cover off the fruit and melts like putty as Franky takes her earlobe between her lips. She turns in the strong arms and places her hands against Franky’s chest. “I need to unplug the land line. I’ll meet you in the bedroom.” Her eyes darken as she feels the brunette’s hands wrap around her behind and pull her closer. “I can’t wait for you to be my wife.” Franky says before kissing her once. Bridget smiles and pats her behind. “Neither can I.” Franky kisses her again before turning and heading for the bedroom. 

She barely reaches the doorway when she is stopped and pushed against the wall of the hallway. She turns and sees the desire in Bridget’s eyes as her hands are held against the wall behind her. Bridget leans in and kisses her passionately, stopping her every time she tries to move her hands. Franky pushes her hips out against Bridget, breaking the kiss and smiling into those darkened blue eyes. The blonde smiles and tightens her hold against Franky. “You know why I was okay with Erica yesterday?” She asks while leaning in and kissing the brunette’s collar bone. Franky can only hum in response as Bridget makes her way up her neck and gently nips her earlobe. “Because I know you are mine. All mine.” She whispers in her ear, feeling the brunette’s body press against hers as her knees weaken. She struggles against Bridget as she feels her lips kiss and suck their way down her neck. “Fuck Gidge!” She bites her lip as Bridget continues to suck on her pulse point, slowly loosening her grip on her lover’s arms. Franky is able to pull her arms away from the wall and gently pushes Bridget away to look into her eyes. “If this is what you meant by making out, I’m all for it.” She smiles as she watches the corners of the blonde’s lips curl up into a smile. “Take me Gidge. I’m yours and only yours.” Bridget smiles and playfully pushes her into the bedroom, closing the door behind them. 

The door has barely closed before they are wrapped in each other’s arms kissing passionately. Franky holds Bridget’s face between both palms as she feels her run her hands down her chest to the buttons on her shirt. Franky lets out a gasp as the blonde pulls her shirt open, hearing the buttons scatter across the bedroom floor. Bridget smiles as she hears Franky moan as her hands begin to caress her breasts, pressing her bra against her hardening nipples. They break apart to breath, allowing Franky to quickly pull Bridget’s shirt up and over her head, dropping it by their feet before their hands reach for the other’s body with hunger. Bridget slowly walks them towards the bed as Franky gently touches the side of her face, thumb running gently across her lips before sliding down her chin and against her neck. Bridget feels the goosebumps run across her body as Franky moves her hand down her chest and to her breasts. She leans down and kisses between them as she brings both hands up and cups the breasts below her chin. She caresses them as she kisses and her way down one breast, moving the cup of her bra with her chin. She stops long enough to reveal the right breast before taking the aroused nipple in her mouth, teasing it with her tongue. “Franky,” Bridget gasps as her hands hold the brunette’s head closer. As Franky moves on to the left, her hands quickly reach around and unhook the blonde’s bra, stopping only to help it make its way to the floor. Bridget slides her hands down Franky’s back, unhooking her bra before pulling her up to her awaiting lips. She kisses her deeply before backing away to take in the sight of her lover’s body. “God, I missed you.” Bridget says as Franky wraps her arms around her, quickly turning them and placing Bridget down against their bed. Bridget smiles as she shimmies up the bed, Franky following on all fours. “I missed you too my love.” Franky says before laying her body against Bridget’s, running her hands up her sides and placing a palm against both sides of her face. Bridget runs hers down Franky’s back and into the back pockets of her trackies, pulling her body as close to hers as possible.

Their breasts press against each other as they passionately kiss, cherishing the feel of each other’s body against theirs once again. Franky looks down into Bridget’s eyes as the blonde runs her fingertips up and down her back. They can see and feel the desire they hold for each other, both wanting it to last for as long as possible. Franky kisses her lightly before caressing her face. “I want to taste you.” Bridget smiles and nods slightly before Franky leans down and kisses the side of her neck. Bridget gasps as she feels the brunette nip and caress her neck before slowly moving down to her collarbone, then chest. She takes her time teasing each breast before continuing to kiss her way down her stomach to the waist of her pants. She sits back on her knees as her hands quickly fiddle with the button and zipper of the blonde’s jeans, finally tugging them off and onto the floor. She leans down and gently kisses the skin above her panty line. She moves a hand down across the blonde’s warmth, eliciting a moan, before running it down her inner thigh. Franky looks up and smiles before kissing her way over her panties and down to her warmth. She feels Bridget raise her hips to her touch, and gently moves her hands to her hips, pressing her back down to the bed. Bridget moans again as Franky turns and kisses her inner thigh. She smiles against her leg and kisses her way back to her waist. She looks up as her thumbs hook into the waistband of the blonde’s panties, and slowly pulls them down and over her hips. She smiles as the blonde bucks her hips hoping to help remove them quicker. Franky smiles as she pulls them down one leg then the other, then tosses them over her shoulder. She looks down at the glistening body before her and feels a wetness form between her own legs. “You’re so beautiful.” Bridget blushes as she reaches for her lover, guiding her to where she needs her the most. Franky doesn’t hesitate as she dives in, licking her warmth from top to bottom. Bridget lets out a satisfied moan, turning Franky on even more. She tries to control herself, but the moans of her lover and the taste of her body is more than she can handle. She looks up as she slowly slides two fingers into her lover’s warmth, causing her hips to rise and another moan to escape her lips. Franky can only smile before taking her favorite nub between her lips.

Bridget nearly came right then and there. The feel of her lover against her, inside her, touching her, loving her… She didn’t think it was possible to miss someone as much as she does Franky when they are apart. Her breathing quickly becomes ragged as Franky pumps her fingers deeper and deeper into her. Her tongue, that magical tongue, working wonders against her most sensitive part. She knows she won’t last much longer if she doesn’t slow Franky down, so she reluctantly pulls at her brown locks, beckoning for her to come up to her. Franky smiles as she wipes her chin with her free hand. “Thought you said you were good for a few days.” Franky smiles as she continues to slowly move her fingers into her lover. Bridget blushes and can only moan in reply. Her back arches as Franky positions her thumb against her nub. “Oh, Franky!” She moans as lips begin kissing up her neck. She moves her hands tightly against Franky’s now sweat covered back, holding her close as her orgasm threatens to release itself. Franky feels Bridget tighten around her fingers and steps up the pace, her thumb hitting the bundle of nerves with each thrust. She kisses her neck, just below her earlobe and whispers “cum for me baby” as she curls her fingers, hitting just the right spot, sending Bridget over the edge. A steady stream of curses leaves Bridget’s mouth as her body thrashes and trembles beneath her brunette lover. A lover whose own underwear is damp with excitement as the blonde’s body continues its way through wave after wave of aftershock. “Oh fuck.” Bridget gasps as her body finally comes down from its high. Franky smiles against her neck as Bridget brings her hands up her sweat glistened back and up her neck, pulling her up to face her. She can think of no words, rendered completely speechless, so she pulls the brunette down for a passionate kiss. They continue until their lungs burn for air, and they break apart, lovingly caressing each other’s face. “You okay?” Bridget asks with concern. Franky smiles and stretches her arm to show she’s without pain. “Never better.” She replies before kissing her and moving onto her side. She moves her hand down to Bridget’s chest, feeling her breathing slowly return to normal. “How are you?” She asks, looking up at the well satisfied look on Bridget’s face. Her hair mussed with the after-sex look, the heated blush throughout her face and upper chest. Never the more beautiful then when in the throes of passion. Franky could die a happy woman when she sees this look on her lover. Not that she isn’t happy with any look on her lover, except anger, for obvious reasons. Bridget sits up on her right elbow and reaches for Franky’s face with her left hand. She leans over and kisses her briefly. “Think I’m ready to return the favor.” She says as she smiles, her hand trailing down to the tie of Franky’s trackies. 


	30. Chapter Twenty-Eight

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay. Roommates and I have been sick with COVID. On the mend. Have a safe and happy holiday!

Bridget loosens the tie enough to slip her hand under the waistband and down to Franky’s center. As she slips past her most sensitive part, Franky lets out a slight gasp. She pushes her head back into her pillow as Bridget reaches the middle of her boy shorts. “You’re so wet.” She says with a crooked smile. Franky looks down with hooded eyes. “Only for you. No one makes me as wet as you do Gidge.” She bites her lip as Bridget applies a bit of pressure to her center. “Who can turn you on with just a look baby?” Franky whimpers as Bridget teases her inner thighs. “You.” Bridget moves her hand under the fabric of her shorts. “And who can make you cum without touching you?” Franky blushes at the words before feeling Bridget’s fingers trace over her folds. “Oh God. You!” She sits up and pulls Bridget against her, lips colliding with passion. Bridget smiles as she feels her lover’s hardened nipples pressing against her chest. Franky buries her head into the side of Bridget’s neck, relishing in the feel of their bodies pressed against one another. Bridget kisses her neck, then backs away and moves down to Franky’s waist. “These need to go.” She says as Franky nods with anticipation. Bridget grabs both waistbands together and pulls both the trackies and shorts off in one swift movement. Franky helps push the one leg off with her foot, longing to feel her lover against her again. 

Bridget lies between Franky’s legs and slowly kisses her way from her waist up to her chest. She caresses one breast while gently sucking on the other. Franky moans as teeth scrape across a hardened nipple, moving her hands through blonde hair, holding her closer. “Make me yours Gidge. Mark me. I don’t care who sees.” Bridget melts at the words of submission. Her Franky. All hers. She lowers her head to just below her left breast, lower than the bra line but above her new scars, and sucks until there is a mark, hearing her lover hiss at the sensation. She then kisses her way to her pulse point and does the same, this time hearing moans of pleasure as hands pull her closer to her body. “I’m fucking yours Bridget.” She gasps as she feels a hand slide down between her legs. “My love, my wife…” Her breath catches on the last word as two fingers slip into her warmth. Bridget looks into her eyes, making sure she is okay, only to be greeted with a passionate kiss. Tongues roll against each other in their mouths as Bridget begins to pump her fingers slowly in and out of the brunette. They break apart, gasping for air, before Bridget makes her way down the sweaty body of her lover. 

Before Franky knows it, Bridget has her tongue pressed against her sensitive nub, lips surrounding it as she gently sucks. “Fucking hell Gidge!” Bridget hums against her, causing Franky to buck her hips. Bridget loses contact, but instead of attacking her nub again, leans over and kisses her inner thigh. Franky moans again as Bridget sucks and bites the sensitive skin of her leg, her fingers still pumping into her warmth. “I’m so close Gidge!” Bridget then gently bites her thigh, hearing her hiss as she tightens around her. “Fuck!” The blonde then slowly licks her way up her leg and back to her nub, feeling her tighten immediately around her fingers. She increases the pace of her fingers as Franky’s hips arch off the bed, mouth open in a silent cry as her orgasm overtakes her body. Bridget slows the pace, letting her ride out wave after wave, but increasing the pressure of her lips and tongue, sending her over the edge once again. Franky turns as much as her body will allow with Bridget leaning against the lower half. Bridget waits until the trembling stops before slowly letting go and kissing her way back up the brunette’s body. “Fucking hell.” Franky pants before tasting herself on Bridget’s lips. “Welcome home baby.” Bridget smiles before Franky wraps her arms around her, holding their sweaty bodies together. They continue kissing passionately, hands roaming the other’s body, breaking only for air, for the next ten minutes. Bridget chuckles as she breaks the kiss. “Now, we master the art of making out.” Franky lets out a laugh before kissing her again. 

Two hours later, Franky wakes and looks to her side. She sees Bridget, sound asleep on her stomach, with the sheets pulled midway up her back. Her eyes run over the soft skin of her shoulders and upper back, longing to touch her, but not wanting to wake her. She notices the side of her breast under her arm that is wrapped up and under her pillow, and feels a warmth run between her legs. She smiles as she reaches over and runs her fingers across the blonde’s bare shoulder, barely touching the skin. She lets out a light sigh and gets out of bed, pulling on her singlet and shorts, that were still folded on the chair from before she left.

Bridget wakens from her sleep and reaches across the bed to find it empty and cool. She opens her eyes to see the covers pulled back, just enough for Franky to have gotten out of bed. She rolls onto her back and stretches her arms above her head. She smiles, wondering what her brunette lover is doing. Wondering if she is making one of her wonderfully delicious meals for dinner or reading from one of her many law textbooks. She feels the same warmth run through her that she feels when she is caught watching the brunette. She sighs as she throws the covers down and sits up in the bed. She lets out a yawn as she turns to see the time. ‘Six thirty. Yeah, she’s probably making dinner.’ She stands and reaches for her night gown, lying folded on a chair. “Don’t.” Bridget turns towards the bathroom doorway and sees Franky standing there, leaning against the doorframe. “You’re beautiful just the way you are.” She says as she makes her way across the room. Bridget blushes as she turns towards her lover, noticing the dark spots on her neck and abdomen from earlier. “What if I get cold?” She asks as Franky wraps her arms around her waist. Franky leans over and kisses her gently. “I’ll think of something to warm you up.” She says as Bridget wraps her arms loosely around her neck. They sway lightly to unheard music as Franky trails her fingers lightly up Bridget’s back. “You’re getting goosebumps.” Franky says as she continues to caress the blonde’s back. “Are you cold?” Bridget smiles as she shakes her head. “Just turned on.” Franky smiles as Bridget reaches down for the hem of her singlet. “I can take care of that.” She says before kissing her. Bridget moans quietly as her hands move up Franky’s back, pulling the singlet up with them. Franky breaks the kiss, allowing Bridget to remove her singlet, then lets out a sigh as she feels warm lips surround her breast. Bridget runs her tongue around the aroused nipple as she feels the brunette pull her closer. As she pulls her breast in closer, she runs her hands under the waistband of her shorts. Franky gasps and pulls the blonde up her face her. “I want to make love to you.” Bridget can only smile as she pushes the shorts down off the waist of her lover. The fabric falls to the floor and Franky steps out of them, then walks them back over to the bed. 

She gently pushes Bridget onto the bed and leans her body against hers, savoring the feel of the blonde against her. She begins caressing her breasts, occasionally leaning down and kissing them. She feels Bridget move her arms around her and the tingling sensation following her fingers as they touch her skin. She moves a hand down between them, hearing the blonde gasp as her fingers slide across her folds. She gently moves her fingers across her nub, feeling the blonde’s hips move up with each touch. She begins kissing and sucking her way down her stomach, still rubbing her center gently, as she kneels down in front of her. “Franky…” Bridget sighs, feeling a dampness begin to coat her inner thighs. “You’re so hot Gidge.” She kisses her waistline. “How did I ever find you?” She moves lower, feeling the blonde move her hips up to meet her lips. She kisses just above where she needs her. “So beautiful…” She looks up at Bridget’s half-lidded eyes as she kisses just the right spot. “Oh…” Bridget moans as her head presses against the bed. Franky feels her dampness increase at the sound and a light fluttering in her stomach. She moans against the bundle of nerves against her lips and feels Bridget move a leg over her shoulder. She reaches for the other before diving into her lover’s warmth. “Fuck!” Bridget moans as she squirms at the feeling between her legs. Franky tries to focus on her lover, but her own feelings of arousal are starting to take control. She backs away and looks at Bridget as she looks down at her confused. Franky blushes as she sees the smile of recognition spread across Bridget’s face. She nods towards their drawer of toys, giving Franky some time to calm down, knowing she is closer to the edge than she wants to be. 

Bridget can only smile as she shimmies up to the center of the bed. Franky has chosen the one which will ensure they reach the edge together. She feels her dampness increase even more as she watches the brunette fasten the harness before climbing on the bed. “Are you sure?” She asks as she leans over Bridget. Bridget responds by moving her arms around her and pulling her down for a kiss. Franky breaks the kiss and carefully positions the strap-on between her lover’s folds. Bridget pulls her against her again, feeling the length press into her. She looks into Franky’s eyes as the brunette slowly guides herself deeper into her. She can’t help but close them as she feels Franky begin to move within her. She starts to moan a word, but her breath catches when Franky kisses the side of her neck. Franky bends her elbows, lowering herself against her lover’s body. The feel of their breasts pressing against their bodies turning her on even more. She continues kissing the blonde’s neck as she moves her hips against her. Bridget digs her nails into Franky’s lower back as she feels her orgasm building within her. “Gidge.” Franky whispers as she feels the coil tightening. “Faster F…” Is all the blonde can manage while moving her hands to her the sweat glistened cheeks of the brunette’s behind. Franky increases the pace, feeling both of them begin to tense as their bodies rub against one another. “I’m gonna cum.” Bridget says as Franky buries her face into the crook of her neck. Franky can only manage to thrust her hips twice more before falling over the edge, pulling Bridget with her as she grabs the sheets beside them. Bridget kisses the side of Franky’s neck, tasting the saltiness of their lovemaking. She loves the effect she has on her young lover and holds her tightly as their breathing returns to normal. “Fuck Gidge.” Franky says while blushing, gently pulling the strap-on out of the blonde. Bridget nods and kisses her sweaty forehead, knowing Franky doesn’t know how to put these feelings into words. To give oneself completely over to another, that you feel as if you’ve become one, that you feel what they are feeling; something Franky has never experienced before, let alone has had to put into words. If Bridget ever doubted Franky’s true feelings for her, moments like this solidify the fact that Franky is truly hers, and hers alone. 


	31. Chapter Twenty-Nine

They stay entwined with one another, gently running their fingers over the other’s body, savoring the feel of being together. “How long were you watching me?” Bridget asks with a smile. Franky looks up from resting her head on Bridget’s chest. “Not long. I had just used the toilet and was coming in to see if you were awake.” Bridget hums in reply and gently kisses her. “I have dinner warming in the oven…but I saw something more appetizing.” She smiles up at Bridget as she sees her eyes sparkle. “You know,” Bridget says while caressing the side of the brunette’s face. “It drives me crazy when I catch you watching me; wondering what you are thinking. I feel like a teenager every time.” Franky smiles and pulls herself up so she’s face to face with the blonde. “You make me feel like a teenager every time you walk into the room. And when I see you looking at me…” She blushes as Bridget presses their lips together, quieting her words. Their arms move around their bodies, pulling them closer. Franky breaks the kiss and looks at her with tear filled eyes. “There is no way for me to show you how much I love you; how much you mean to me.” Bridget wipes away the tear that trickles down the brunette’s cheek. “You’re doing an awesome job at trying baby.” She says with a smile. Franky lets out a chuckle, before they laugh briefly together. Bridget always has a way of chasing her fears away with her words. “I love you Bridget. I have ever since you kept my secret about…” Bridget places a finger over her lips. “Shhh. Let’s not.” Franky nods and leans in to kiss her. They kiss more passionately as Franky runs her hand down the blonde’s body and pulls a leg up over her side. Bridget lets out a moan as she feels her lover’s center press against hers. “I love you too baby.” She says before leaning in to kiss her neck.

The next morning, Bridget wakes up longing to feel Franky between her legs. She rolls over as she opens her eyes, reaching for her young lover. She finds the sheets empty and cool, but a slip of paper tucked under the pillow. ‘Good morning my love. I didn’t want to wake you. Went for a run. See you soon. – xx F’ Bridget slumps back onto her pillow holding the note up above her. She reaches to place the note on the night table and sees that it’s eight o’clock. She knows Franky is an early riser and smiles as she recalls their conversation at the hospital. She slides a hand down to her throbbing core, realizing she’s more worked up than she originally thought. She moves the sheets down the bed with her free hand as her fingers glide through the dampness between her legs. 

Franky closes and locks the door behind her, then takes off her sneakers and tosses them against the wall. She hears a moan come from the direction of the bedroom and smiles. “Miss me already Gidge.” She says mainly to herself. She jogs quietly down the hallway and stops as she opens the door to the bedroom. Her heart begins to race, and she licks her lips as she sees Bridget, fingers deep in her warmth. She watches as her free hand caresses her breast and pinches a nipple. Franky swears she is wetting herself as she watches Bridget spread her legs to reach deeper into herself. She takes a step towards the bed, but stumbles over the edge of the rug. “Shit!” She says, looking up to see Bridget staring wide-eyed at her. “I, ah. Sorry Gidge.” Bridget smiles as she begins moving her hand again. She watches the wheels turning in the mind of the brunette; trying to decide what she should do. “I’m sorry baby. I couldn’t wait any longer.” She smiles as she watches the shock spread across her lover’s face. She reaches out with her free hand as she rubs her nub with her thumb. “Come here baby.” She says with a moan. Franky doesn’t hesitate at the invitation. She yanks off her singlet as she approaches the bed, then pushes her shorts off her waist. She stumbles upon the bed as they catch her around her ankles. She curses under her breath as she shakes them to the floor. Her eyes darken as she sees the juices of her lover glistening over her hand. Bridget reaches for her and pulls her down for a passionate kiss. She lets out a moan as she feels Bridget’s hand run along her body. “I want you baby.” Bridget says, as she breaks the kiss. Franky moves to position herself in front of the blonde. “I want you to touch yourself…” Franky looks up with surprise. “I want you to cum with me. Touch yourself with me.” Franky blushes. She’s never done this with someone before. Just when she was alone, in her cell, while thoughts of Bridget raced through her head. The video chat during the conference was different. They had toys. They were miles apart. Bridget is here, right in front of her, with her fingers buried deep within herself. “Please Franky. I won’t last much longer.” Franky watches as the blonde begins to squirm, her hips rising with each thrust of her fingers. 

Franky closes her eyes and takes a deep breath. As she opens them, she leans over and kisses Bridget. She begs for entrance with her tongue as her hand slips down between her own legs. Bridget feels her lover’s body move against hers and welcomes her tongue as she feels her hand move between her own legs. ‘If this is what it takes.” She thinks as they kiss more passionately. She feels Franky’s warm breath against her neck as she breaks the kiss and leans against her for some sort of support. “Right there baby.” Bridget whispers as she feels the brunette start to tense against her. They match each other’s pace as they thrust inside themselves, feeling the other get closer and closer to the edge. “Look at me baby.” Franky’s brow creases as she opens her eyes, trying to focus on the movement of her hand. “You’re so beautiful baby.” Bridget holds her closer with her free hand. “Oh, I’m close Gidge.” She bites her lip as her eyes close with the pleasure coursing through her. “Stay with me baby.” Bridget urges, teetering on the edge herself. Franky opens her eyes just in time to see Bridget’s pupils dilate as she falls over the edge. The quaking of her body sends Franky over with her, and she mutters a stream of curses. Bridget smiles as she feels Franky’s chest rise and fall against hers. “Is that a first baby?” Franky nods as she nuzzles her face into the side of Bridget’s neck. Bridget holds her close, moving her fingers in light circles on her back. When her breathing returns to normal, Franky sits up and kisses the blonde gently before sliding onto her side. She kisses her shoulder before lying on her back and looking up at the ceiling. Bridget curls up to her side and places a hand on her chest, gently running her fingers up and down between her breasts. “Are you okay?” She asks with concern. Franky turns to look at her, reaching for her face. “Yeah.” She kisses her, then looks back up at the ceiling. Bridget watches as her breathing slows even more. “What’s on your mind?” Franky takes a deep breath. “I don’t want to ruin the afterglow.” Bridget smiles, “What’s up?” Franky looks at her. “Want breakfast? I’m starving.” Bridget laughs and leans up to kiss her. “Lead the way baby.”

The only redecorating that was done the rest of the weekend consisted of straightening the pictures in the hallway leading to the bedroom, repeatedly; picking the lamps up off the floor and replacing them on the tables near the couch, and buying new glasses and dishes to replace those pushed onto the floor. As was expected, they spent the entire weekend reconnecting, whenever and wherever the mood struck. The only time they left the house was to sit out by the pool, or so was the plan. By Sunday evening, they were both sated, for the time being, and enjoying the company of the other. “Are you ready to go back to work tomorrow?” Bridget asks while the brunette strokes her head as it lies in her lap. “I’ve tried not to think about it.” Franky replies, pausing the movement of her hand. “I’m not sure I want to know what this letter is that Erica left for me.” Bridget watches her frown and reaches up to caress her face. “You can call me when you open it. Unless you want to wait until you get home.” Franky takes her hand in hers and kisses it. She nods, then leans down and kisses her gently. “I’ll keep that in mind.” She says as she licks her lips, then kisses her again. Bridget moves her other hand up and around the back of Franky’s neck, pulling her down for another kiss. Franky breaks the kiss and pats the blonde’s shoulder. “I’m gonna turn in early. Want to join me?” Bridget looks up and smiles. “Of course, baby.” 

Franky waits until her lunch break to call Bridget before opening the letter. “Hey Gidge. You have a couple minutes?” Bridget waves goodbye to her patient before responding. “Yeah baby. How is your day going?” Franky lets out a heavy sigh. “Boring Gidge. Fessler wants me to take it easy for a while. It’s not like I’m lifting anything.” Bridget smiles. “It’s the stress Franky. She doesn’t want any extra stress added while you recover.” Franky looks out her office door at Fessler as she talks to another colleague. “Yeah, I guess. Anyway. I’m still not sure I want to open this.” Bridget purses her lips. Fessler hadn’t mentioned anything, so she isn’t expecting it to be anything bad. “What’s the worst it can say Franky? That she’s not leaving?” She laughs to hide the worry that runs through her own head at the thought. Franky smiles, “You’re right Gidge.” With that, she tears the end off of the envelope and unfolds the paper. There is a quiet pause, deafening to Bridget, as Franky reads the contents. “You’re fucking shitting me!” Bridget flinches, not expecting Franky’s reaction. “Holy fuck Gidge!” Bridget begins to panic. “What’s wrong Franky? What is it?” She hears a door open through the phone. “Fess, is this for real?” She hears Franky say. “Fuck!” She hears the legs of her chair scrape against the floor as she sits back down. “Franky, what is it?” Bridget stands, ready to grab her keys and purse. “Erica got the judge to disregard my record. I can be a lawyer once I pass the bar.”

Franky stops at the wine shop on the way home. She knows Bridget will be just as eager to celebrate and decides to pick up a couple bottles of her favorite wine. Bridget said she would heat up the leftover meal from Saturday, well, the meal they never got to, so the celebration should begin rather early. She pulls into the driveway, not noticing the car parked in front of the house. She smiles as she turns her phone onto silent and gets out of the car. She sees Bridget in the window as she approaches the door and is greeted with a kiss no sooner has she closed it behind her. “Congratulations baby.” Bridget says before kissing her again. “Thanks, Gidge. I bought two bottles of red and two of white. I’m gonna let them chill while I get changed.” Bridget watches as Franky puts the bottles in the fridge and turns towards the hallway. “Oh, hey Red.” Franky says, then stops after taking a step towards the bedroom. She turns and looks at Bridget, who stands near the couch where Bea is standing, then back at Bea. “Red?” Franky says, before collapsing to the ground. 


	32. Chapter Thirty

Fifteen minutes later, Franky is on the couch, still passed out. “Your ring is beautiful. How did I not see it before?” Bea asks while holding Bridget’s hand for a closer inspection. Bridget blushes. “You were in the middle of an important meeting. We didn’t really have a chance to chat.” Vera smiles, having shown up just as Bea was placing Franky on the couch. She knew Bridget would need the extra support explaining how Bea was alive and well when telling Franky the news. “That’s my fault Bea. I should have told you when Franky bought the ring. I guess I was just so focused on not telling the secret that I forgot I could tell you.” Bea smiles and rubs Vera’s shoulder. “It’s all good.” Bridget nods in Franky’s direction. “She’s coming to.”

As Franky was coming to, she heard three voices in the darkness. Bridget, Vera and Bea? ‘That can’t be. She’s dead.’ But didn’t she swear she saw her after the accident; before the ambo arrived? And isn’t that why she passed out in the first place? Wasn’t Bea standing right there, in her living room, with Bridget? She slowly opens her eyes, not sure what to expect. “Gidge?” She whispers. Bridget kneels next to her. “I’m right here baby.” Franky gathers her bearings and looks around the room. Vera…check. Bridget…check. Bea…what the fuck? Franky sits straight up on the couch. “What the fuck? You’re supposed to be dead.” Bea chuckles. “Well hello to you too.” Franky looks at Bridget, who smiles as she nods. “Yeah, it’s really her baby.” Franky looks at each of the three women, wheels spinning in her head. “How?”

After getting drinks, and a half glass of whiskey for Franky, at her insistence, they are all sitting in the living room. “I talked Vera into letting me out to face the Freak when she was released. I planned on using my phone to record a confession, therefore sealing her fate in being locked up again. But I had one last twist just in case our plan failed.” Vera frowns still upset that it took the turn it did. She didn’t want anyone getting hurt, unless it was Joan herself. “I told Vera that I had an identical twin that was currently in a mental institution. She had stage four brain cancer, and it was eating away her mind, and would only get worse until she succumbed. I had spoken to her earlier in the month, and being the protective sister she was, had offered to take my place during any confrontation. This was the only one that we could easily switch places for. She knew she was dying, and if it meant saving innocent people, along with her sister, she was willing to do it.” Franky tries to remain calm, but her shock still shows in her eyes. She knew no one could take down the freak on their own, but to be willing to sacrifice oneself… “Vera let Nadia in the same way she let her out to confront the Freak. And, as expected, Joan got the upper hand. We all know the rest.” Franky wipes a tear from her eye. “But how did you get out? And where have you been all this time?” Bea and Vera exchange looks. “As the confrontation was going down, I was letting Bea out the same way we bring you in. I had Maxwell pick her up and take her to his “safe house.” That is my only regret.” Vera wipes her nose. “If I had only been watching the monitors more closely…” Bea leans over and gives her a hug. “It was her choice. There was nothing you could have done.” Vera nods as she wipes her eyes with the back of her hand. Franky takes a big sip of her whiskey. “What about the confession?” Bridget takes over while Bea comforts Vera. “They had a mic fastened to her shirt collar. Everything was sent to a recording device inside the prison. Will made sure to remove it before the paramedics took over.” Franky looks at her in astonishment. “You all knew Red was alive, and never told me?” 

Franky stands up from the couch and starts pacing the room. Her head begins to spin, from rising too quickly, and from the whiskey she insisted on drinking. Anything to help calm her nerves. “Nah. I don’t believe it. How do I know it’s really you Red?” She stops in front on Bea, eyes fixed in a contemplative glare. Bea nods and raises the hem of her shirt, showing the smooth and unscarred skin of her abdomen. “Nah, not good enough.” Franky says and shifts her weight from one foot to the other. Bea nods. “Then what do you want to know?” She asks, challengingly. Franky smiles, knowing Bea will hesitate with her answer because of Bridget or won’t know. “How did we first meet?” Without skipping a beat, “You mean when you and Kim were fucking in my bed?” The color drains from Franky’s face as she sees the shock on Bridget’s face. “I believe you asked if I “like to watch”.” Franky blushes as she hears Vera snicker. Bea mouths ‘Sorry’ to Bridget before seeing her nod. Bea stands an approaches Franky. “Come here you.” They embrace and hug tightly, Franky fighting the tears welling in her eyes. Bea leans over and whispers in her ear. “You’re right, it doesn’t taste like chicken.” Franky can’t help but to laugh. “Fuck off Red.” 

After two hours of catching up, Franky has been told about Red, and company, working to get as much dirt on the Freak as possible. She learned that Jess was actually Joan’s stepsister, and after taking matters into her own hands by kidnapping Doreen’s baby, sealed her own fate. She learned through Bridget’s sessions with Joanne that her niece and nephew were named with “Jo” names, at the Freak’s insistence. It made it easier for her to brainwash them while they slept, without having to use their full names or be in two places at once. The recordings she made and played at night addressed them all as “Jo” so she could kill two birds with one stone. She had been manipulating them and molding them since they were young. And when her sister mysteriously died, they were hers to do as she pleased. 

They told her how getting involved with Fessler was purely a coincidence. When the evidence was growing to be more than they could handle, Maxwell called upon his sister, Fessler, who had just hired Franky as a legal aid. Vera and Will help supply the intel from inside Wentworth. Bea keeps in contact with a select few inmates, all under a disguise and fake name. Allie was, and still is, unaware that Bea is still alive, much to the chagrin of Bea. It is the same for Boomer, for obvious reasons. And Bridget, much to Franky’s disappointment, had been meeting with Bea at least once a week to help her cope with hiding the truth from Allie, Franky and Boomer; her family. Maxine, after getting an early parole, joined up with Bea. They therefore had the evidence and the muscle. All they needed was a hot shit lawyer to finish off the plan…to end the reign of the Freak once and for all. 

“So, at the scene of the accident…?” Franky asks. Bea blushes. “Yeah, that was me.” Franky looks confused. “But why?” Bea finishes her drink. “Fessler called Maxwell after talking with Bridget one night. Apparently, Erica made a reappearance and was causing a few issues.” Bridget blushes at the confession. “I never did like her.” Bea says with disgust as Vera nods in agreement. “So, she asked us to keep an eye on you two, with documentation. As it turns out, Erica did us all a favor.” It’s Bridget’s turn to be surprised. “If we hadn’t been watching you, er, tailing you…” Bea says while blushing. “We wouldn’t have found out about Joanne. And with her testimony, our case will be solid.” Franky and Bridget let out a sigh. “And for the record Bridget, Maxine and I put Franky in the back of her car at Erica’s. She had passed out before getting into the car. We couldn’t leave her like that. It ended up being messier than it should have been, but it could have been worse if some asshole happened to walk by…” Bridget holds up a hand. “And Fessler gave us direct orders not to intervene unless it was life threatening.” Vera looks up with shock. “You could have been caught Bea.” All Bea can do is shrug. “They are family.”

By eleven o’clock, they all decide to call it a night. Everyone had work the next day, and the overwhelming amount of info was likely to keep Franky up most of the night as it was. They all hug goodbye, with plans to meet up later in the week. As Franky closes and locks the door, Bridget slides her arms around her waist. Franky turns around to see lust filled blue eyes. She leans in and kisses her gently as she moves her arms around Bridget’s waist. “How are you feeling baby?” Bridget asks before kissing her. She shrugs before responding. “Shocked, confused, overwhelmed.” Bridget smiles. “All expected.” She kisses Franky again, longer than before. “You sure this is a good idea?” Franky asks, feeling the arousal build within her. Bridget nods as she moves a hand up the back of her neck, under brown locks of hair. “I think it’s the best way to calm down that racing mind of yours.” She pulls her in for a kiss. “Besides, the idea of making love to a hot shit lawyer just turns me on like crazy.” Franky blushes as she chuckles. “I haven’t even taken the bar exam yet.” Bridget kisses the side of her neck, hearing her moan softly. “Technicalities.” She says into her neck as she feels Franky lower her arms and lift her legs around her waist. 


	33. Chapter Thirty-One

An hour later, they are wrapped in each other’s arms, kissing passionately. Bridget gently runs her hand down Franky’s sweat glistened chest as they break apart for much needed air. Franky smiles as she reaches up and caresses Bridget’s face. “Now that you have me calm as a kitten, why didn’t you tell me Red was alive?” Bridget backs away to see all of Franky’s face. “I didn’t know until just before the accident.” Franky looks deep into her eyes, looking for any sign of deceit. “How is that possible?” Bridget takes a deep breath. “We had our sessions over the phone. Her voice was distorted. I didn’t know why, and I didn’t ask any questions. That wasn’t part of my job.” Franky raises an eyebrow. “She said she was incarcerated and wasn’t allowed visitors.” Bridget adds with a sigh. Franky seems satisfied as she runs her hand down Bridget’s jawline and against her neck. “Would you have broken the rules and told me if you knew?” She asks as her fingers trace over her collarbone. Bridget feels goosebumps rise across her skin. “I broke the rules for you once before didn’t I?” Franky nods and leans in for another kiss. 

Later that day, Franky is gathering the paperwork she is working on and puts in it her briefcase. Fessler stops in her doorway and watches for a minute before speaking. “You know, I asked Erica here for more than just Boomer’s case. But it soon became apparent that it wasn’t my best decision.” Franky looks up from the papers and folders on her desk. “I’m sorry Franky. I didn’t know…” Franky stops her with a shake of her head. “No one did Fess. Don’t worry about it.” Fessler frowns. “Erica had one stipulation for allowing you to become a lawyer. I didn’t agree but told her yes. It was the only way to satisfy her without involving you more than I already had.” Franky looks up with curiosity. “She wanted you to take the other case I asked her here for. That you take her place. She’s that confident that you will pass the bar, as am I. But that wouldn’t be fair…” Franky walks over to the doorway. “What case?” She sees a twinkle in Fessler’s eye. “Ferguson’s. If you don’t wa….” Franky cuts her off immediately. “Done.”

By five-thirty, Franky is sitting on the couch with her laptop, looking at dates for the bar exam. Bridget walks in, and after setting down her belongings, walks over to Franky and gives her a kiss hello. “How was your day baby?” Franky shrugs as she scrolls through the calendar, until she feels warm hands on her shoulders. “Not as exciting as it could be, but Fessler admitted a stipulation to Erica’s letter.” Bridget’s hands stop as she holds her breath. “Didn’t matter. It’s a done deal.” She looks up at Bridget and gives her a reassuring smile. “May I ask what it was?” Franky nods as she takes one of Bridget’s hands and leads her around the couch to sit next to her. “To take Ferguson’s case, assuming I pass the bar in time.” Bridget smiles. “I have no doubts on that baby. But are you sure you want that case? After all we’ve been through with her?” Franky takes her hands in hers, rubbing her thumbs against them. “All the more reason to Gidge. That and for all my friends and family.” Bridget nods and reaches up to caress her face. “It’s the only way I know I can keep you all safe.” Franky adds while leaning in for a kiss. She blindly sets the laptop aside and reaches to pull Bridget closer. Bridget sighs against Franky’s mouth before breaking the kiss. “I can’t baby. I have an appointment at seven.” She leans her forehead against Franky’s. “Besides, it looks like I interrupted your work.” Franky shakes her head and leans in to kiss her again, only to meet her cheek. “Nah, just trying to set up a date for the exam.” She tries to kiss her again but settles on nuzzling her neck. “Franky I can’t.” She says with a heavy sigh. “It’s Ferguson’s niece. I don’t want her distracted by anything…” Franky makes her way up her neck and gently takes her earlobe into her mouth. They can both feel the passion and want running through them, and each other, and Bridget fights her own body and needs to stop once again. “Franky. Please.” She places her palms against Franky’s chest. “Stop baby.” Franky backs away and sits up straight. Flashbacks of her second stint in Wentworth briefly run through her mind. Bridget sees her mistake immediately. “Franky. I didn’t mean it like that.” Franky nods, then picks up her laptop and stands. “Nah, it’s alright.” She walks over to the kitchen island and sits on a stool, placing the laptop down in front of her. Bridget stands and walks over to her, placing her hands on her shoulders once again. As she begins to caress them, she leans over and whispers in her ear. “I want to fuck you right here right now baby, but if I do, I’ll be late.” She licks the bottom of her earlobe as she breathes warm breath against her. She feels Franky shudder and the tension melt under her hands. “And worse yet, Joanne will know and use it against me.” Franky turns quickly to face Bridget. “I…I didn’t know…” Bridget nods and kisses her gently. “Joan taught her very well.” Franky swallows the lump in her throat. “Can I come with?” Bridget smiles as she backs away. “I was hoping you would ask. I could use your insight.” She grabs her keys and jacket as Franky follows. She stops for a moment and looks back at Franky. “And um, we need to come up with a safe word….so this” she motions between them “doesn’t happen again.” Franky looks into her eyes and nods.

When they enter the abandoned warehouse, set up as a safe house, they are greeted by Bea and Maxine. “Maxi Pad! How are ya?” Franky asks while hugging Maxine. She shakes her head. “Cancer free two years and counting.” Franky smiles and turns to hug Bea. “Red. Good to see you again.” Bea smiles as she hugs her tightly. “How are you handling everything Franky?” She asks when they break apart. Franky smiles as she reaches over and squeezes Bridget’s hand. “Got the best shrink in the house.” They all chuckle as Bridget checks her watch. As if on cue, Maxwell enters the room and looks at Bridget. “Ready?” She nods and heads in his direction but is stopped by Franky. “Hey. Good luck.” She says before kissing Bridget. Bridget feels herself blush and nods before leaving the room. 

Bea and Maxine lead Franky over to a section of monitors hanging on the wall. Maxine types something on the keyboard on the desk and a single screen lights up. “Interrogation room?” Bea smiles. “You should see their “cells”. Makes Wentworth look like the slums.” They all laugh as they watch the door open and Bridget enter, seeing Joanne cuffed to the table. “I don’t think those are necessary.” Bridget says, motioning to the cuffs. Max looks at her with a raised eyebrow, and after a smile from the blonde, removes the cuffs. Joanne rubs her wrists as Max leaves the room. “Thank you, Ms. Westfall.” Bridget smiles before taking her seat. “So where did we stop last week?” She asks before setting her notepad on the table. Joanne smiles. “How is Franky doing? I knew my brother wouldn’t let me fail.” Bridget smiles slightly. “I believe it was in regard to Jess.”

Franky looks at Bea. “What is she talking about? Her brother wouldn’t let her fail.” Maxine looks at Bea and shrugs. Bea sighs. “Um. Joanne tried to poison your IV bag when you were in the hospital. Bridget caught her before she could even stick the syringe in the port. She saved your life.” Franky looks at both of them, forgetting to breathe. Suddenly she gasps as the emotion of the last statement sinks in. She drops into a chair and fights back tears as Bea continues. “Bridget couldn’t stay away for more than a day when you were in the hospital, but only stopped by overnight. Apparently, Ferguson told Joanne to finish you off…she had a syringe filled with rat poison. She snuck in one night, but Bridget surprised her. We came in shortly after and brought her here.” Maxine continues, “The nurse messing with your bloodwork was her brother. They don’t know you survived unscathed.”

“It must be hard to watch someone you love dying a slow, painful death in front of your eyes. Their organs shutting down one by one.” Bridget fights back tears as she imagines it playing out in her head. Her heart aches at the thought and she realizes what she has to do…. after this session. She clears her throat. “Tell me about Jess.” She says, trying to steer the conversation back on topic. “Do you miss the flirting and playful banter Ms. Westfall? I bet, with a little time, I could turn you on faster than Franky ever could.” Joanne sneers as she slowly runs a hand down her side. Franky stands up and slams a hand down on the table, causing Bea and Maxine to jump. “Fucking bitch is hitting on my woman!” Maxine turns and reaches for her hand. “Franky, relax. She’s just doing what her Aunt taught her. Playing games.” Franky scoffs. “She’s deflecting. She knows you need her info and the longer she keeps her mouth shut, the longer she’s safe from her Aunt.” Bea sighs. “She just started doing this the other day….” Franky cuts her off. “Has she spoken to her brother? Are they teaming up?” Maxine shakes her head. “They don’t even know the other is here. Jonas won’t say a word. Says he’d rather die than talk. He already tried with a cyanide pill he had hidden in his coat.” Franky smiles. “Let me talk to him.”

Bridget had been tuning Joanne out since she started with her seduction. The realization of how close she could have been to losing Franky taking over her thoughts. ‘You need to show her how much you love her. Loosen up; catch her off her game.’ She looks up and notices Joanne staring at her blankly. “Are you okay Ms. Westfall?” Bridget shakes her head and lets out a chuckle. “Just waiting for you to stop wasting our time Joanne. You know the only way out of here is to help us.” Joanne shrugs. “Better in here than at the mercy of Aunt Joan.” Bridget shifts in her seat. “We can help with that, if you work with us.”

Meanwhile, Franky is escorted to Jonas’ room. Maxwell lets her in and waits outside. Jonas looks up at the door and stands upon the sight of Franky. “You…survived.” Franky smiles. “I’m tougher than you think mate. It’s gonna take more than what you’ve got to keep me down.” Jonas drops back down onto his bed. “What do you want?” Franky walks around the room, looking at the drawings and books he has laying around. “Nice setup. Much nicer than Wentworth.” He shifts uneasily. Franky looks him directly in his eyes. “You know what we want.” He scoffs. “Nah. I’d rather die in here than let Aunt Joan get a hold on me.” Franky squats down to meet his eye level. “I know you tried to off yourself.” She watches his cheeks turn a light pink. “And I know how fucked up your Aunt is.” He swallows a lump in his throat. “I’ll make you a deal.” Franky says before standing. “You give us the info we need…” She looks to make sure he is paying attention. “And I’ll give you what you need to end it. After, you testify in court.” His eyebrows raise in shock. “You…really? You’ll help me…” Franky nods and holds out her hand. “Deal?” He looks at her hand before taking it in his. “Deal.”

Franky enters the main room and tells the girls the good news. “How the fuck did you do that?” Bea asks in shock. Franky shrugs. “Told him I’d give him what he wants after he gives us what we need and testifies in court.” Maxine looks over at her. “You what?” Franky smiles. “Relax. I don’t care if we give him a laxative. Just as long as he’s out cold until we cut him loose.” Before anyone can respond, Bridget walks into the room and up to Franky. “Sorry to cut things short ladies, but something has come up.” She takes Franky’s hand. “We’ve got to go.”

Franky looks back apologetically as Bridget leads her out of the room and into the hallway. “Gidge. What’s going on?” Bridget doesn’t say anything, just continues leading her out of the warehouse and to their car. Franky follows her lead, growing more concerned by the minute. Bridget starts driving home, only to pull off into the parking lot of a recreational park. “Gidge?” Bridget puts the car in park and shuts it off. She looks at Franky as she undoes her seatbelt. “You’re starting…” Bridget cuts her off by crashing her lips into hers. She unbuckles her seatbelt as she kisses her again and again. “Gidge…” Franky manages between kisses. Bridget stops to look deep into her eyes as her hand makes its way to the button of her jeans. “I love you baby.” Franky feels her cheeks start to blush as warm fingers make their way into her panties. Bridget leans over and kisses her neck as her fingers slide across her folds. Franky lets out a moan as warmth starts running through her body. Bridget sucks on her pulse point, eliciting another moan as Franky wraps her arms around her and pulls her close. “I need you now Gidge.” The blonde doesn’t hesitate and dips her fingers deep into her lover. Franky feels a tremor run through her at the thought of their current actions. She moans again as Bridget nibbles at her earlobe, sending shivers down her body. “Fuck Gidge. I’m close.” Bridget speeds up as she applies pressure to the brunette’s sensitive nub. She feels Franky’s hips push against her as she teeters on the edge. “Cum for me baby.” She whispers in Franky’s ear, sending her over the edge and pulling her tightly against her. She gently kisses the side of her neck as the waves of her orgasm begin to subside. Franky kisses her neck, then her lips as her breathing begins to return to normal. They kiss again as Bridget slowly removes her fingers. Franky looks into her eyes and smiles. “Did you really just fuck me in the car?” Bridget smiles as she begins to blush. “I fucking love you Gidge.” Franky says before kissing her long and hard. When they break for air, Franky leans her forehead against Bridget’s. “How about zucchini?” Bridget looks at her with confusion. “Our safe word.” Bridget only smiles before kissing her again. 


	34. Chapter Thirty-Two

Franky is giddy during the drive home. It isn’t until Bridget finally says “zucchini” that she sits still with a pout on her face and her arms folded across her chest. “Baby, I don’t want us to end up in the hospital cuz you can’t keep your hands off of me while I’m driving.” She can’t help but smile and sees Franky fighting a smile of her own. “I know. No more hospitals unless someone is in labor.” Franky adds. She watches as Bridget focuses on the road ahead, something obviously playing on her mind.

Franky waits until Bridget is up refilling her wine glass before she decides to ask what’s going on. She walks up behind her and wraps her arms around her waist, pulling her close. She leans in and kisses her neck. “What’s on your mind? You haven’t been yourself since leaving the interrogation room.” She kisses her neck again before Bridget sets down her wine glass and turns in her arms. She places a hand gently against the side of Franky’s face. “I finally came to realize something I’ve been denying for a long time.” Franky smiles. “That you’ve wanted me since you first saw me?” Bridget lets out a chuckle. “Your file.” Franky raises an eyebrow. “Since I first saw your file.” Franky blushes as Bridget grows serious. “I came so close to losing you. I didn’t want to admit that to myself, saying it couldn’t happen. You’re a fighter. But the reality is there. Joanne reminded me of that tonight.” Franky frowns and rubs her lower back with her hands. “I’m sorry for everything I’ve put you through Gidge.” Bridget shakes her head. “It’s not that Franky. I haven’t shown you how much I love you. I should have been doing that all along.” Franky looks deep into her eyes, then gently kisses her soft lips. “You have Gidge. From the day you showed up at my parole hearing.” Bridget blushes. “The day you picked me up from Wentworth and brought me home, not to my bedsit.” She gently kisses her. “I can see your love every time you look at me. I can feel it every time you touch me; from a reassuring squeeze to lovemaking.” Bridget looks down between them. Franky lifts her chin with a finger. “But if you want to step out of your comfort zone and take me in the car, or anywhere else, I defs won’t say no.” They smile at each other before closing the distance between them. “I love you baby.” Bridget says before kissing her. “My heart aches at the thought of losing you.” She says before Franky kisses her more deeply. She presses her forehead to Bridget’s when they break for air. “I love you too Bridget. And I could kill Joanne for upsetting my girl, let alone hitting on her.” Bridget blushes. “You saw that?” Franky nods. “After Red and Maxine told me how you saved my life…. again.” Franky feels the confidence return to Bridget’s body. “The first time being when you got me out of Wentworth.” Bridget feels a warmth of pride run through her body. “Come on baby.” She says while breaking away still holding Franky’s hand. “Let me show you how much I love you.” 

It’s just after midnight when Bridget decides to tell Franky something about her past. Their legs are intertwined, arms wrapped around each other, holding the other close. Bridget looks up from Franky’s chest. “Franky?” She whispers, not knowing if she is still awake. “Hmm?” Franky replies, tightening her arms around her. “I haven’t let someone in like this in a long, long time.” Franky opens her eyes and looks down confused. “Huh?” Bridget purses her lips, debating on how to continue. “I haven’t loved someone like this since Uni. I never trusted anyone enough to let them in like I have you.” Franky moves to sit up, Bridget doing the same. “I was with someone in Uni, after Nurse Kelly, and things were getting pretty serious. We had discussed getting married, after graduation.” Bridget looks down at her hands, her face filling with sorrow. “But something happened one weekend when we were home, at her place, and things fell apart quickly.” Franky see tears filling her eyes and gently wipes them away. “You don’t have to talk about it Gidge. Only if you’re ready.” Bridget smiles at her, hearing her own words being said back to her. “Oh baby.” She gently kisses Franky’s lips. “You deserve to know. If anything, it will explain why I can be so reserved.” Franky nods, then wraps her arms around her, for warmth and comfort, as Bridget nestles her head into the crook of her neck. She feels her take a deep breath before continuing.

“We had a few friends over that Saturday night. Catching up with one another over drinks, food and music.” Franky begins to gently rub circles on her back. “After they had left, Jen and I stayed up talking and dancing with one another. Sometimes a little closer than her father would have liked.” Franky feels her tense up and kisses her neck. She relaxes a bit before continuing. “Sometime during the night, her father snuck into the spare room I was sleeping in. It wasn’t until I felt him inside me that I realized what was going on.” Franky felt warm tears drip on her shoulder as she felt her own welling in her eyes. “He said I brought it on myself with the way I was dancing with Jen. That it’ll teach me to be so open and provocative. That I was asking for it.” Franky felt the fury build within her and took a deep breath, closing her eyes. “I told Jen the next morning what had happened. She took her Dad’s side and said I was coming on to him all night. That she couldn’t believe I would do that to her. We broke up shortly after.” Franky couldn’t hold her tears any longer. Bridget backs away and looks at her tear stained face. She gently wipes her tears away and holds her face between her hands. “There is so much I’ve wanted to do to and with you, but I’ve been afraid of attracting the wrong people and you blaming me.” Franky sheds more tears. “I’ve never been this much in love with someone, and I want to show it to the world, but I’m afraid of getting hurt again.” Franky shakes her head from side to side, tears still sliding down her cheeks. “Gidge…” She is at a loss for words. Bridget just smiles and nods her head, tears streaming down her own cheeks. “Just give me some time baby. But know that you are the one for me. And I can’t wait to marry you and show it to everyone.” Franky nods and leans in to kiss her. They kiss more deeply as they lower themselves back onto the bed. 

“You think Bridget will be able to crack her? Get all the info we need?” Maxine asks while shutting down the computer for the night. Bea lets out a heavy sigh. “I hope so. Granted, I think we have enough to get her charged, but every little bit helps nail it to the ground.” She looks at Maxine. “I can’t wait for this to be over. I’m so tired of hiding the truth from Allie. It’s killing me to not be able to touch her.” Maxine smiles. “I know love. And seeing Franky and Bridget together can’t be helping.” She smiles and sees Bea start to laugh. “Who would have thought eh? Franky being a one-woman gal.” Maxine nods. “It suits her. Bridget is probably the best thing that has happened to her…. besides us.” Bea nods. “Nah. Bridget is the best thing.” Maxine nods and brings her in for a tight hug.

“Jenkins! Your counselor is here.” Boomer looks up from her solitaire game. “Right-o Mr. Jackson.” She sets the cards on the table and heads toward the hallway. “Good luck Booms.” Allie says from across the room. Boomer smiles at her then follows to the private visitor’s room. “You have a place to stay Jenkins?” Will asks while they walk down the hallway. “Nah, not yet. Franky said she’ll work on getting me a good place. But I haven’t heard from her since she went into the hospital.” Will frowns, but knows that Franky, and company, have been busy since she was released. “Well, hopefully your counsellor has some news.” He opens the door and lets her in.

It’s three o’clock and Franky has her nose buried in the statements and notes on the Ferguson case. Fessler agreed to let that be her sole focus, knowing Franky will do it anyway, and would rather she do it at work than on her own time. She hears a knock on her office door and forms a wide grin at the sight of Bridget in the doorway. “Have you had lunch yet?” The blonde asks with a smile. Franky shakes her head back and forth. “Nah. Keep losing track of the time.” Bridget motions for her to join her and Franky practically jumps up from her desk. “What do you have in mind for lunch Gidge?” Bridget just smiles and takes Franky’s hand as they enter the elevator. She pushes the button for the fifth floor and Franky looks at her totally confused. 

The fifth floor has been deserted for the last few months, the prior company moving to a larger office building. Bridget had set up a small takeaway meal on a vacant desk, complete with candles and a bottle of sparkling cider. Franky raises an eyebrow. “Can’t have you drinking on the job babe.” Bridget smiles as she pulls her closer for a kiss. Franky breaks the kiss and smiles. “What was that for?” She asks with her lopsided grin, knowing the exact reason for it. Bridget blushes. “Just a taste of dessert.” She wiggles her eyebrows as Franky wraps her arms around her. “Can I have dessert first?” Franky asks, her tongue between her teeth while she grins. “I thought you’d never ask.” Bridget says while slipping a hand between them. 

An hour later, they are kissing in the elevator as it lowers to the third floor. “You better not lose track of the time for dinner. I would prefer to spend some time with you before facing Joanne again tonight.” Franky moves her hands around her rear and pulls her close. “Just as bad as the Freak eh?” Bridget nods and hugs her tightly as the doors open. They walk back to Franky’s office in silence. When they reach her door, Franky turns and kisses her briefly. “Thanks for lunch.” She winks as she smiles. “And I’ll be home for dinner. Promise.” Bridget smiles and hugs her again. “You always give me confidence whenever I start to doubt myself.” She whispers in her ear. Franky looks in her eyes and smiles. “You’ll get her to crack baby. You’re the best.” They kiss twice before Bridget turns to leave. “Thank you, baby.” Franky smiles as she watches the love of her life walk back to the elevators. 


	35. Chapter Thirty-Three

During dinner, Franky gets an unexpected call from Vera. “I’m sorry to bother you Franky, but Boomer is beside herself. Apparently, her counsellor told her you don’t have a bedsit set up for her and she’s afraid she’s gonna be stuck on the street. I know it’s after hours, but would you mind stopping in and calming her down? She’s gonna get herself slotted…” Franky cuts her off. “I’ll be there in twenty.” Vera lets out a sigh of relief. “Thank you. Tell Bridget I’m sorry for interrupting your evening.” Franky looks at Bridget and smiles. “I’m sure she will understand.”

Bridget watches Franky end the call and down the rest of her drink. “What was that all about?” Franky frowns as she walks over to Bridget. “Caroline did exactly what I asked her not to do. She told Boomer I didn’t have a bedsit set up for her yet. She’s going nuts and they are gonna slot her if she doesn’t calm down soon.” Bridget stands up from the table and wraps her arms around Franky’s waist. “So, let her stay here until she can find something.” She says before gently kissing the younger woman’s lips. Franky raises her eyebrows. “You sure about that Gidge?” Bridget smiles and holds Franky tighter. “I let you stay, didn’t I?” Franky blushes. “But that’s a little different. You wanted to get into my pants.” Bridget lets out a soft chuckle. “And I still do.” She kisses her again. “Just until she gets something sorted.” Franky states. Bridget nods before kissing her and patting her behind. “Deal.” Franky looks deep into her eyes. “I frickin love you.” She rubs her nose against Bridget’s. “I love you too. Now go before she stuffs up her parole.” Franky kisses her nose and heads for her jacket. “Oh, we should buy a set of noise cancelling headphones. Ya know, just in case.” She gives Bridget her iconic grin, while watching her shake her head. “I’ll be there as soon as I can.” Bridget nods before watching the brunette slip out the door.

An hour later, Bridget sits in the interrogation room with Joanne. She has yet to get anywhere and decides to just play along. Maybe Joanne will get tired of the game and just tell them what they want to know. She watches as a small smile begins to form on Joanne’s lips. “So, Ms. Westfall. What do you miss most about Franky? I hear she was quite good with that tongue of hers. In more ways than one.” Red looks at Maxine and grimaces. This is not where they wanted Joanne to go. They don’t know what happened after Bridget and Franky left last time, but it was rushed, and Bridget was obviously stressed. Bridget shifts in her seat. “I would prefer not to discuss my fiancé.” She says while rubbing the ring on her finger. “It’s unproductive and not something I can discuss freely.” Joanne catches a glimpse of the engagement ring. “How long before she left?” She nods at the ring. “What made you so obsessed with hurting Franky? What good would that have done?” Joanne looks down at her hands. She owes Bridget an explanation at the least.

“Auntie Joan wanted you hurt, for ruining her plans to take over the prison. You wrote your evaluation deeming her psychopathic and ruined her ultimate goal. She wanted me to end you. But she also wanted to end Franky like she did Bea Smith. She knew it would devastate you and you would self-sabotage everything else with her loss, therefore, she became the target. She wanted me to harm her at your home, but…” Joanne pauses and looks up at Bridget. “No one ever made me see the good in myself like you have. I resented having to hurt you, after all you helped me with. But Auntie Joan threatened me. Showed me how much of a waste I really am.” Bridget cocks her head to the side. “After everything we have discussed, you still believe that?” Joanne frowns. “I have no choice. I’ll end up like my Mom if I don’t do what she says. Targeting Franky was a way to kill two birds with one stone. Auntie Joan would finally leave me alone.” Bridget taps her fingers on the table. “Until her next plan arises.” Joanne’s head snaps up. Bridget can see the wheels turning in her head. “You’ll never be free until she is put away for good. Unless you help us.”

Franky starts laughing as she pats Boomer on the back. “Gotta let go Booms. I can’t breathe.” Boomer loosens her grip. “Yeah, sorry. What’s going on Franky? Did you forget about me? My parole is in two weeks.” Franky points to the chair in Vera’s office. “Sit.” Boomer sits and Franky sits in the chair next to her, placing a hand on her leg. “I’m working on a big case Booms. One I can’t talk about. It’s been taking up most of my time, but Gidge and I spoke over dinner tonight. We came up with a place for you to stay, in a good neighborhood, and the rent is surprisingly cheap.” Boomer frowns. “I don’t wanna be someone’s charity case Franky.” Franky smiles. “It’s only temporary until you can find a place of your own; where you are comfortable and can afford.” She nods showing she approves of the location. Boomer’s shoulders slouch. “Oh okay. If you think it’s good enough.” Franky smiles and leans over to hug Boomer. “Trust me, you won’t be disappointed. Just stay outta trouble. You only have two more weeks.” Boomer breaks the hug. “You gonna tell me where this place is?” Franky shakes her head smiling. “Nah. It’s a surprise.”

“So, if I help you out, what do I get out of it?” Joanne starts to smile. “What do you want?” Bridget asks with caution. Franky walks in and sees Red and Maxine glued to the monitors. “Hey. How’s it going?” She asks as she tosses her jacket over the back of an empty chair. “Shh.” Red says. “Bridget may be about to break her.” Franky joins them at the table and Maxine turns the volume up a bit. “You. I want time with you.” Bridget blushes. She figured this is where Joanne was headed but was hoping she was wrong. “I, I can’t Joanne. You know that.” Joanne leans over the table. “You broke the rules once before for Franky. Surely you can do it again.” Bridget straightens in her chair. She raises her chin slightly. “Fine. But I’ll need some time.” Joanne smiles. “Of course. I can relate to the heartache you must be feeling over losing Franky the way you did.” Franky slams her hand on the table. “The fuck…” Bea stands to try and comfort her. “She knows what she’s doing Franky. Relax.” Franky glares at the screen as they watch the scene unfold before them. “One month enough time? I should be able to find a place and all by then. We can start fresh….to-get-her.” She stresses each syllable. Bridget feels her chest begin to ache. She nods slowly, then jumps at the sound of the door swinging open. Both her and Joanne look to the doorway.

“Baby!” Bridget says as she jumps up from her seat. She walks over and kisses Franky passionately before leaning towards her ear and whispering. “I’ll make it up to you later.” They look into each other’s eyes as Franky licks her lips. “Good luck.” Bridget says before leaving the room, shutting the door behind her. Joanne shifts uncomfortably in her seat. “You, you’re alive.” Franky smiles as she makes her way to the chair Bridget was seated in. “I’ve survived worse growing up. It’s going to take more than that to keep me down for the count.” Franky sits in the chair and looks at Joanne. “You know. I don’t care for you hitting on my wife.” She watches the shock hit Joanne and runs her tongue lightly over her bottom lip. Bridget feels herself begin to blush at being called Franky’s wife. Bea looks up at her and smiles. Maxine looks over and presses the button to record.

Joanne looks down at her hands and takes a deep breath, recollecting her thoughts. She looks up and directly at Franky. “Ah, Francesca. I’ve always wanted to meet the one person that managed to evade my Auntie Joan. She will win you know. She ALWAYS wins.” Franky smirks. “She hasn’t beat me yet.” Joanne smiles. “You think Jackson was the only one she sent your confession to?” Franky leans her forearms on the table and leans against them. “You think one more will play on my conscious?” Joanne’s brow furrows in confusion. “First Meg Jackson. Granted, by accident. Then Pennisi, to finish what I started. Then Iman, more so in self-defense. I won’t lose any sleep finishing you off as well.” She watches the panic fill Joanne’s face; her body going rigid with fear. “You can’t do that. It’s not true.” Franky leans back in her chair. “Sure, I can. I’ve been charged with two of the three. What’s one more?” Joanne’s hands clench into fists. “You can’t take that credit! You didn’t do it!” Franky’s face doesn’t change expression. Bea and Maxine sit up straighter in their chairs. Bridget unbuttons the top few buttons of her blouse, suddenly feeling turned on at the version of Franky that sits before her. She catches Bea smiling out of the corner of her eye. She has been caught. “Um. Was she like this as Top Dog?” Bea just laughs as she nods her head.

“Auntie Joan paid Pennisi to follow you and Bridget when you got paroled. She paid him to photograph you. Build evidence to ruin Bridget’s career in return for ruining hers. You, she hated you for disgracing her in front of the prisoners. You and Bea. Calling her out and ruining her grand plans. You didn’t get the message with Jodie. You didn’t get the message with Bea. So, she wanted me to take away the one thing you wanted most. You’re freedom.” Franky just looks at her blankly, hoping the girls pressed record like she requested. “Iman got jealous of all the photographs. She thought he was obsessed with you, not realizing it was only a job for him. He hated you with a passion. Auntie Joan had me plant that stupid mannequin after he was killed. He never knew about the photos being sent to you. That was all me. He was just another pawn in her game to take you down. And you didn’t kill Iman. Auntie Joan did. She said too much. She became a liability.” Bea and Maxine let out a sigh of relief. That’s more than they ever expected to get. They already had the bank records of all the money transfers. With this info, they had the motive behind the payments.

“When Auntie Joan heard Iman confess to you, she had to tie up the loose ends. Without Iman, her confession was hearsay, and you would be charged with her murder, keeping you in prison for Auntie Joan to finish you off. But then you had the grand plan of escaping.” She looks away with disgust. When she looks back at Franky, her eyes are filled with contempt. “You had to be a goddamn fighter.” Franky still sits with a blank face, absorbing it all. Mentally filing the information away for court. “Jake caught Allie heading back to your unit. He owed Auntie Joan, big time, so he used Allie’s info to help get rid of her. He had an option to deal with one of many problems. But that goon caught her when she was left buried in the woods. She left in the box, just to be dug up and brought right back after you escaped. Oh, and if she didn’t already hate you….” She looks Franky up and down. “Auntie Joan has already taken care of Jake and Channing. Nothing ties her to them with the money transfers for drugs and prostitution. She took care of Bea. The only ones left are you and Bridget. But you just won’t die. Auntie Joan will have my life for this.” Franky leans against the table again. “Testify for us and you’ll be safe from her and her mind games.”

An hour and a half later, Franky enters the main room and sighs in relief. Bea, Maxine and Bridget look at her with big smiles. As Maxine nods that it was all recorded, Bridget reaches for Franky’s hand. “Please excuse us. I need a moment with my wife.” Franky’s eyes twinkle at the last word and she follows Bridget into an unoccupied room down the hall. Franky has barely turned around after closing the door when Bridget presses her lips hard against hers.

Bridget’s tongue begs for entrance immediately and Franky’s not the fool to refuse. Bridget guides Franky’s hands down her chest and around her waist. When they break the kiss to breathe, Bridget looks into Franky’s eyes with lust. “I need you now.” She guides Franky’s hand between her legs and against her core. Franky leans in to kiss her as she slowly moves them away from the door as she fumbles with her pants button and zipper. Bridget moans as the back of her legs hit the table behind her and Franky leans her against it. Franky breaks the kiss as her hands slips between Bridget’s pants and lacy underwear. “You’re already so wet.” Bridget smiles. “I never saw you in action before baby. It was quite the turn on.” Franky grins as she begins kissing her way down her lover’s body. Bridget moans as she pulls her back up to face her. “Just fuck me.” Franky just looks back at her, feeling Bridget move her own hands down to remove her pants and underwear, a puddle of warmth pooling in her own pants. Bridget’s eyes darken and Franky holds back no longer. She slides two fingers up and down her folds, covering her fingers in her juices before thrusting them deep inside her. Bridget wraps her arms around Franky’s shoulders as she lets out a satisfied moan of pleasure. She pulls her down to kiss her as Franky begins to pick up the pace. 

Her body begins to tense, already aroused from watching Franky earlier, her mind spinning at what Franky would have done to her if the option had presented itself when she was Top Dog. If she was one of her conquests. If she was…Franky hits a sensitive spot, and she bites back the moan threatening to escape her lips. “You’re so beautiful Gidge. Don’t hold back.” Franky’s lips slide across her neck and up to her ear. “I love watching you come undone from me touching you.” Bridget tenses again and pulls Franky against her. She can feel her heart beating against her chest and the heat coming off of her body. “So close baby.” Bridget says before her breath catches in her throat. Franky bites down on her shoulder as her thumb presses against her sensitive nub, sending the conflicting sensations throughout her lover’s body, causing her to fall over the edge. Franky smiles against her neck as she feels her arms loosen around her and her heartbeat begin to slow. Her own core throbbing, she looks into Bridget’s eyes before gently kissing her. “Thank you.” Bridget says while moving a hand to caress her face. Franky smiles and stands up from the table, the loss of body warmth causing her nipples to harden beneath her bra.

Bridget smiles and sits up, reaching for Franky. “I told you I’d make it up to you.” Before Franky can reply, Bridget has her pants undone and is caressing her over her boy shorts. Bridget raises her eyebrows at the wetness beneath her hand. “I won’t last long.” Franky says with a smile. Bridget moves her hand to the waistband of her shorts when Franky stops her, then pulls her body close. “It won’t even take that much.” Franky says as new dampness pools between her legs. Bridget smiles against her neck as she moves back to where Franky needs her. Her breath hitches immediately and with one more movement, Franky’s body tenses against hers. “Oh fuck.” She says, holding tightly onto Bridget as the waves run through her. 

Ten minutes later, they reappear from the room to smiling faces. “Everything okay?” Bea asks as the two flushed women approach the table. “Fuck off Red.” Franky says with a smile. Bridget blushes and runs a hand down Franky’s back. “Get everything we need?” Franky asks. Maxine starts to say something smart when Bea stops her. “Yeah. We should be good to file the lawsuit. How did you know to use the charges against you?” Franky smiles. “The Freak always wants credit for what she’s done. Joanne wouldn’t let someone take that from her.” Bridget runs her hand along Franky’s back again, clearly still in need. “Good move Franky. When do you take the bar?” Maxine asks. Franky looks at Bridget, then back at the girls. “Friday. I’ll get the results sometime next week.” Maxine smiles in approval. “Then we should let you get home to study.” Bea smiles. “Yeah, right.” She says, trying to hide the doubt. “Hey Red,” Franky says as they turn to leave. Bea looks over as Franky gives her the finger.


	36. Chapter Thirty-Four

They made it home in record time, Bridget having sped through every yellow light and silently cursing the reds, but never left the car after shutting the garage door behind them. Franky kisses Bridget’s sweat glistened neck before breaking the silence. “I hate to ruin the moment Gidge, but I gotta pee.” Bridget chuckles as she pulls Franky’s arms tighter around her. She turns to look back at Franky before kissing her lips. “Sorry baby.” Franky smiles and caresses the arm holding hers. “No need to apologize. I am thoroughly enjoying this side of you. Especially since it means you feel totally safe and…” Bridget turns completely, almost falling off the backseat of the car had it not been for Franky’s embrace. “I’ve always felt safe with you. It’s just…” Franky places a finger over her lips as she nods. “I’ll meet you inside.” She says while reluctantly getting up and out of the car. She picks up her clothes and quickly rushes into the warmth of the house.

Fifteen minutes later, Bridget walks into the bathroom to find Franky brushing her teeth, already changed for bed. She smiles as she walks up and embraces her from behind. Their eyes meet in the mirror and Franky smiles before rinsing out her mouth. Bridget places a kiss on the side of her neck as Franky dries her mouth and hands on a towel. “I want you to take me, the way you would if you were Top Dog.” She places another kiss on her neck. Franky feels a warmth run through her at the touch. She turns in her arms and meets Bridget’s lips with her own. “Why?” Bridget feels her face flush at the thoughts that went through her head earlier that evening. “Seeing you tonight, and Red confirming that’s how you were as Top Dog… It was quite the turn on.” Franky smiles as she wraps her arms around Bridget’s waist. “What if you don’t like it?” Bridget kisses her gently. “We have zucchini.” She says with a smile. “But what if you don’t like the old me?” Franky asks with a frown. Bridget pulls her closer. “I fell in love with the old you.” Her eyes darken with passion as they begin to kiss passionately. Franky lets out a quiet moan before breaking the kiss. “Okay.” She says before pulling away from Bridget and heading toward the bedroom. Bridget looks after her in bewilderment. “Just okay?” She asks as she watches Franky slip under the covers in bed and nod. “I’m not in the mood.” Bridget frowns before joining her. “Did I do something wrong?” Bridget asks with growing concern. Franky smiles and reaches for her ‘little spoon’. “No.” She replies as she wraps her arms around the blonde. “I just wanna hold you right now.” Bridget smiles as she holds the arms around her before closing her eyes to sleep.

The next evening, as Bridget is loading the dishwasher after dinner, Franky walks up behind her, turning her and pinning her against the counter. She reaches for the hem of her shirt as she presses her lips against the blonde’s. Bridget lets out a moan as Franky’s hands find and begin caressing her breasts. Franky breaks the kiss, gasping for breath. “You sure?” Bridget holds her face between her hands as she nods. Franky lowers her hands and lifts the blonde onto the counter. As she begins kissing her again, her hands pull at the hem of her shirt, lifting it up her body. She breaks the kiss long enough to remove it, then leans in and kisses the side of Bridget’s neck. She slowly kisses her way down her body, reminding herself of the role she is playing, and quickly pulls at the shorts the blonde is wearing. 

Later that evening, Bridget lies with her head against Franky’s chest. She smiles as she hears her heartbeat against her. She thinks back over the years and can’t think of a single person that ever made her feel the way she does when she’s with Franky. No one ever completed her this way before. No one ever made her feel so loved, so safe, so content…. so, wanted. Franky gently caresses her back with her hand, the other still holding Bridget’s. “You never let anyone return the favor?” Bridget asks quietly against her chest. Franky takes in a deep breath. “Few and far between. It was all about the control.” Bridget looks up at Franky’s sleep heavy eyes. “And giving that up would leave you open to heartbreak.” Franky nods and watches as Bridget sits up, her face even with hers. “I think we’ve both come a long way baby. If it wasn’t for you…” Franky nods in agreement. “I never once thought I’d be happy about going to prison Gidge. But if I hadn’t. I never would have met you…the love of my life.” Bridget gently touches the side of her face, running her finger over her soft lips. “You need to sleep baby.” She smiles as Franky fights to keep her eyes open. She had spent the day studying, until Bridget came home from work. Fessler insisting she take the rest of the week off to prepare. Franky reaches for the side of her face and leans up to kiss her. “Thank you… for believing in me.” Bridget smiles before kissing her briefly. “You’re welcome baby. You deserve it.” She replies before laying her head on her pillow, running her hand up and down Franky’s arm until she drifts off to sleep.

Thursday flew by and exhaustion alone allowed Franky to sleep. Bridget watched her until she drifted off herself, hoping with all her might that Franky would do well on the exam. Later that evening, Bridget watches as the doors open to the restaurant and a breathtaking brunette walks in. She smiles as Franky spots her and makes her way to the table. She leans down and kisses the blonde briefly before taking her seat. “How did it go baby?” Franky blows out a raspberry. “Fuck if I know.” Her lips curve into a grin. “Wasn’t as bad as I thought it would be. I just hope that’s a good sign.” Bridget smiles and reaches for her face. “I’m sure you did great baby.” She leans in and kisses her again. “Do you know what you want?” Franky sticks her tongue between her teeth as she smiles. “To eat Franky.” Bridget adds then blushes immediately after seeing the shit-eating grin form on Franky’s face. “Baby…” Bridget whispers.

They manage to get through the appetizers and main course by talking about the exam and Bridget’s workday. Franky relays the information Fessler gave her after the exam. Joanne and Jonas had finally been forthcoming with any and all information about their Aunt, adding a lot more than they had expected, and then signing the agreements regarding their arrangements. They could expect to have several more civil court cases headed their way once the evidence was presented in court. Apparently, the Freak’s list of victims extended back to her teen years; however, it had only been during the last twenty that Joanne and or Jonas had been an accomplice. The mental abuse and manipulation starting before they were ten.

Franky had just finished telling her that they filed the case with the court when she felt a hand slide across her thigh and into her lap. They had been sitting thigh to thigh since the waiter took their dinner plates from the table. Bridget leans on her elbow against the table, watching the facial expressions of her lover as her hand moves against her warmth. Franky feels a flutter run through her as Bridget’s fingers run along the seam of her jeans. She shifts in her seat and leans on her elbows against the table, hoping to shield the activity under the table. She closes her eyes as she feels the blonde move up and unbutton her jeans. She bites her lip as her jeans loosen and Bridget’s hand moves between her jeans and shorts. “It’s time to relax baby. You’ve had a stressful week.” Franky moans as she nods in agreement, pushing her hips against the hand against her. Bridget leans closer, her warm breath teasing the tiny hairs of Franky’s neck. “You ready for dessert baby?” She asks before nipping at the bottom of her ear. Franky clenches her fists and fights back the moans as Bridget quickly pushes her over the edge. She shudders as the waves pulse through her, a wetness completely soaking her shorts and jeans. Bridget kisses the side of her neck as she slowly pulls her hand from her jeans. “That was so hot baby.” Franky wipes a hand across her forehead, drying the perspiration as she tries to regulate her breathing. “Fuck Gidge.” Is all she can manage as she looks at the smile spread across the blonde’s face. Just then they waiter approaches. “Could I interest you ladies in dessert or are you ready for the check?” Without looking back at each other for confirmation, Bridget and Franky both answer simultaneously. “Check please.” 


	37. Chapter Thirty-Five

It feels like déjà vu. Bridget closes the door behind them, and they move to each other and kiss passionately, just like Franky’s second stint in Wentworth. This time, however, the only words spoken are from Bridget. “Let me take care of you tonight. You’ve certainly earned it.” She smiles and places a finger over the brunette’s lips before she can argue. Then takes her free hand and leads her to the bedroom. 

Bridget closes the door behind them as they take a few steps into the room. She wraps her arms around Franky’s neck, pulling her close as she feels strong arms wrap around her waist. “I’m so proud of you and I love you so, so much.” Bridget says while they gaze into each other’s eyes. “I love you too Gidge.” Franky replies before they kiss softly. They pull each other closer, feeling the heat from the other’s body press against them as they begin kissing more passionately. Franky moves her hands around the blonde’s behind, pulling her hips against her as Bridget moves her hands down the brunette’s arms and to the hem of her shirt. She runs her hands up under the fabric, reaching and caressing her breasts causing Franky to let out a soft moan. She feels her own nipples harden at the sound and moves to pull the shirt up and over Franky’s head. Bridget drops the shirt to the floor as Franky gently cups her face in her hands and smiles. Bridget feels her face begin to blush, then leans up and kisses her. They continue kissing, enjoying the feel of each other as their hunger and passion build. Tongues dance within their mouths as moans softly escape each time they break for air. Bridget moves a hand down to the button on Franky’s jeans as they rest their foreheads against one another, gasping for breath. Bridget smiles as she feels Franky untuck her shirt, stopping her after pushing her jeans down to the floor. She nods towards the bed. “On the bed.” She says while gently pushing Franky back. 

Franky scrambles onto the bed, watching as Bridget slowly walks towards her. With each step, she unbuttons her blouse and slides it off her shoulders and onto the floor. Franky feels a warmth pool between her legs as she watches the blonde undress before her, down to her birthday suit, before climbing up the bed on all fours and straddling her lap. “You’re so wet Gidge.” Bridget smiles before kissing her tenderly. “See what you do to me baby. All…the…time.” She says, punctuating each word with a kiss. Franky smiles while wrapping her arms around her and pulling their hips together as they kiss open mouthed. Bridget lets out a moan at the feel of their cores colliding and breaks the kiss only to move on to Franky’s neck. Franky lets out a sigh at the feel of her warm breath and lips against her neck. “I want you.” Bridget smiles as she makes her way to her ear. “Patience baby.” She whispers as a hand slowly traces her skin down her body and to her shorts. Franky’s breath shakes as she feels goosebumps follow her lovers’ touch. Bridget sucks on her pulse point as one hand begins caressing her breasts, the other slowly tracing the fabric between her lover’s legs. She feels Franky’s breathing increase as she kisses her way from one collar bone to the other, still tracing the now damp fabric between her legs. Franky pulls their hips closer, longing for the friction as Bridget kisses her way down to her right breast. Her tongue circles her areola, enjoying the sounds coming from above her. She gently nips at the nipple, drawing a moan, before taking it in her mouth and sucking. “Fuck Gidge.” Franky moans, holding her closer as she feels sweat begin to bead across her body. Bridget smiles against her as she kisses her way to her left breast, teasing the nipple before once again sucking on it. Her one hand supporting her body against Franky’s, the other lightly tracing the skin of the brunette’s inner thighs. Franky falls back against the pillows, her arms becoming too weak to support her with the sensations Bridget is sending through her body. Bridget shifts against her body and kisses her way gently down the cherry blossom tattoo along the left side of her body, pausing at the newest scar, still extra sensitive to touch. “Gidge!” Franky moans, hands caressing the glistening skin of her back. Bridget feels a new rush of dampness form between her legs and continues kissing a trail to Franky’s waist.

She sits up and smiles as she moves her fingers under the waistband of Franky’s boy shorts. Franky raises her hips, encouraging her to finally remove the last barrier from her body. Bridget leans back to drop them on the floor and turns back to see Franky gazing at her body. “You’re so beautiful.” She says as she sits up, reaching for her. Her hands find her breasts and begin caressing them as Bridget moves a hand between them. “Just you tonight.” She says before pushing Franky down with her free hand. She moves down Franky’s heated body before parting her legs and seeing the glistening folds of her lover. “Please Gidge.” Franky begs quietly, the sound causing a fresh gush of arousal to pool between Bridget’s legs. She gently kisses the skin of the brunette’s inner thigh, feeling her squirm, anxious to feel her lips against her. She licks from one side, up over where she needs her most, and down the other side, seeing her glisten even more from the sensation. She looks up and sees the pleading eyes of her lover and can’t help but smile. She looks down and places her tongue at the bottom of her folds, slowly licking her way to just under her engorged nub. She feels her own juices begin to run down her thighs at the sounds of pleasure coming from above her. She repeats the action, eliciting yet another moan and a stream of curses as she once again stops short of her nub. She savors the taste of her lover on her tongue and once more slowly licks her folds. “Fuck Gidge!” Franky moans as her hips rise once more at the feel. Bridget smiles then slowly traces her folds with two fingers. She hears another moan of pleasure before slowly slipping them inside her lover. “Is this what you want baby?” Franky moans in approval. Bridget slowly begins moving her fingers in and out careful not to hit her nub just yet. “Fuck yes!” Franky moans, her hips meeting each thrust of the blonde’s fingers. Bridget leans in and kisses her inner thigh as she slightly increases the pace of her fingers. As she begins to suck on the soft skin, she feels Franky begin to tighten around her fingers. She smiles against her as she slowly withdrawals her fingers. Franky lets out a moan at the loss and looks down at Bridget. “Not yet baby.” Bridget says while kissing her inner thigh. Franky plops her head back against the pillow in frustration and pleasure. ‘Oh, how she wants that release, but this feels so good.’ She covers her eyes with her forearm and concentrates on the tender and loving touch of the blonde. Before she knows it, Bridget has slipped her tongue inside her, causing her hips to rise on their own at the sensation. Bridget hums against her folds as her tongue dips in and out, lapping up every juice it can find. Franky reaches down, running her fingers through the blonde locks between her legs. “Fuck yes Gidge!” Bridget feels her begin to tense again, and slowly removes her tongue, kissing around her folds. Franky looks down again in confusion. “Really?” Bridget smiles and makes her way up her lover’s body. When they are face to face, Bridget leans in and kisses her. Franky can taste herself on the blonde’s lips and deepens the kiss. She pulls her against her body as they kiss again and again. Only when air becomes a necessity does Bridget break the kiss, sitting up after. “Sit up with me.” She says to Franky. Franky does as she’s told, and Bridget turns her around so that her back faces her. As she runs her hands down the front of Franky’s body, she pulls her back against her. Franky lets out a moan at the feel of her warmth and aroused nipples pressing against her. Bridget lets out a warm breath against her neck before kissing her. Franky holds her arms against her body, enjoying the feel of them together, before Bridget slides a hand down and between her legs. “I want you baby.” She whispers in her ear as her fingers slip inside her. “Fuck Gidge!” Franky yells as her hips thrust hard against the blonde’s hand. Bridget kisses her neck as she increases the pace of her fingers, her thumb just grazing her nub with each thrust. Franky continues to moan as Bridget begins sucking on her neck, feeling Franky tighten each time she moves inside her. “I’m gonna cum Gidge!” She says as her hands grip the sheets on each side of her. Bridget pulls her body tighter against her with her free hand as she thrusts a few more times, curling her fingers each time. She bites the side of her neck just as the first waves overcome her lovers’ body. “Fuck…fuck…fuck…” Franky yells as her body pulses with each wave being beckoned from her with Bridget’s fingers. 

Bridget helps her ride out her orgasm before removing her fingers from her and wrapping her arms around her. She holds Franky tightly as she slowly comes down from her high, breathing slowing with each passing minute. She kisses her neck affectionately as their bodies cool in each other’s arms. When Franky finally recovers, she turns in Bridget’s arms and kisses her passionately. “I fucking love you Gidge.” Bridget blushes as she rests her forehead against Franky’s. “I fucking love you too baby.” Franky smiles and reaches for the side of her face. “I don’t want to wait to marry you.” Bridget’s eyes twinkle. “Then let’s get married tomorrow.” Franky smiles and kisses her repeatedly, holding her tightly. “Wait,” Bridget says between kisses. “Tomorrow is Saturday. No one is open.” Franky frowns, the wheels turning in her head. “I’ll call Fessler. See if she knows any marriage celebrants.” Bridget leans in and kisses her. “Maxine. She registered to pass the time while recovering…” Franky interrupts her with a passionate kiss. 


	38. Chapter Thirty-Six

Franky blows out a raspberry as she looks towards the bathroom door. She broke the bad news to Bridget, around noon Saturday, that they would have to wait until Monday at the earliest to marry. But she didn’t tell her why. All she said was that Maxine couldn’t get her hands on the paperwork that quickly. Total bullshit. She had copies of the latest forms sitting in the study of the safe house. All kept up to date since her release from prison. (The idea had started from the inmates she knew that wanted to get married, but, even if the prison allowed the celebrants inside for the marriage, they tended to opt out due to the couples gender. There was no current law forcing them to do so.) Maxine called Franky out on her reasons for wanting to rush into the marriage and refused to help until she told Bridget.

Bridget turns off the light in the bathroom and walks toward the bed. She can tell Franky is tense and smiles, trying to find a way to lighten the mood. (She noticed Franky had been this way since speaking with Maxine.) “Pre-wedding day jitters baby?” Bridget says while moving the covers as she gets into bed. Franky can’t help but smile. “Something like that.” Bridget leans over and kisses her gently. “Want to talk about it?” She asks while brushing their noses together. Franky lets out a sigh. “I know I don’t have much to offer you, when we marry…” Bridget places a finger over her lips, stopping her from continuing. “I only want you, Francesca Doyle. You for the rest of my life. Everything else is material.” Franky blushes as she looks down at the bed. “In case this trial doesn’t go as planned…” She trails off and slowly looks back up at Bridget. “I want to make sure you are taken care of.” Bridget frowns. “You make it sound like a life or death situation Franky. You’ll be fine regardless of the verdict. Maybe not happy…” Bridget smiles as she looks deep into her eyes. “I just want to make sure you get everything if something should happen. I don’t want to risk that by waiting til after the trial to marry you.” Bridget’s smile begins to fade. “Franky…” She drags out the last syllable. “Tell me you aren’t thinking of doing something…” Franky stops her by taking her hands in hers. “No. But if she comes after me…” Franky fights the tears in her eyes. “I just want you to legally have everything we have built together, just in case.” Bridget puts the pieces together in her mind. Her heart begins to ache at the act of love Franky is showing. “Is this why Maxine said to wait?” Franky nods her head causing a few tears to drop. “She wanted me to clear the air with you first. I just don’t trust the Freak Gidge. And I don’t want you to lose anything because of me. It’s the way my life is…was, until I met you.” Bridget wraps her arms around the brunette, feeling Franky do the same. They hold each other tightly, tears sliding down Franky’s face and onto Bridget’s bare shoulder. “Baby, nothing is going to mess this up for us.” Franky sits back and looks into her eyes. “Promise?” Bridget smiles as she wipes away the last of Franky’s tears. “With Bea and Maxine in our corner? You’re damn right I promise.”

The next morning, Franky wakens to the sound of the shower running. She checks the time, thinking she overslept, and smiles as a thought enters her mind. She enters the bathroom and watches as Bridget rinses her hair in the shower. Bridget smiles, having caught a glimpse of Franky watching her and turns to rinse her face. She soon feels strong arms wrap around her. “When is your first appointment?” Franky asks, voice laced with arousal. Shivers of anticipation run through her body as she answers. “Ten…” That’s all Franky needs to hear before she turns Bridget around to face her. Franky raises an eyebrow as they make eye contact, silently asking for permission to go on. Bridget begins to blush, causing Franky to crash their lips together with frenzied passion. It’s not long before she has Bridget pinned against the wall and calling out her name as her fingers thrust deep inside her. “Oh, fuck Franky!” Bridget yells, nails digging into her shoulders. Franky feels her knees weaken and leans more against the blonde for support. Bridget can tell Franky is just as aroused and slips a hand between them. It doesn’t take long before they fall over the edge together, holding each other tightly as the waves run through their bodies. They kiss passionately, enjoying the feel of each other’s bodies. “That was…” Bridget pauses, somewhat speechless. “Quite intense.” Franky finishes for her. Bridget nods as they smile at one another before kissing again. 

By eight-thirty, they are finishing up breakfast and gathering their things for work. “You won’t be late tonight, right?” Franky asks with concern. Bridget smiles and kisses her cheek. “As long as the traffic cooperates.” Franky smiles and pulls her in for a deep kiss. “I can’t wait to have you all to myself Gidge.” She says as she puts the small bag with their wedding rings in her briefcase. “You already do baby.” Franky blushes slightly. “You know what I mean.” Bridget smiles and kisses her again. “Yes, I do. And for the record, I can’t wait either.” She wraps her arms around Franky’s waist, holding her close. “I want the world to know that I love you and only you. That I am yours, forever.” Franky smiles, tears forming in her eyes. “And I am yours Bridget. From the day I first met you.” They kiss again, slowly but full of passion. Franky breaks the kiss first with a sigh. “We better get going.” She says as she rests her forehead against Bridget’s. 

By quarter to seven, Franky waits in the parking lot and picks up her phone to call Bridget when she sees her pull in and park next to her. She jumps out of her car and walks over to meet Bridget, giving her a quick peck on the lips before she closes the door. “What the hell Gidge?” Bridget frowns. “I’m sorry baby. There was an accident down the street from work. It took me fifteen minutes just to get out of the parking lot. Franky lets out a breath as they head to the warehouse door. “Sorry. I…” Bridget takes her hand and gives it a gentle squeeze. “I’m not losing you again baby. This time you are stuck with me.”

Maxine sees them enter the room and rushes over to hug them both. “Franky, Bridget. You look great. How are you?” Franky nods and smiles before heading off toward the smells emanating from the kitchen. “We’re good. How are you Maxine?” Bridget replies while shaking her head at Franky. Maxine smiles. “I’m good. I’m sorry to make you wait til today. Did Franky clear the air? I know she doesn’t like worrying you.” Bridget smiles as they walk toward the kitchen. “That she did and thank you. You were right to make her wait.” Franky puts the spoon down in the sink. “What’s this Maxi? Tastes delicious.” Bea walks in and greets them both with tight hugs. “Nice to see you again Bridget. Franky.” Maxine places the paperwork on the table near the kitchen. “Bea and I thought it would be nice to have a small meal while you fill out the paperwork. May help with any nerves.” Franky smiles and winks at Bridget. “What nerves?”

Conversation runs smoothly over dinner, Franky finally airing her concerns to the group, Bridget squeezing her hand in comfort at just the right moments. “Of course we’ve got your back Franky. Why go through all this trouble to let it go down the drain in the end?” Bea says while placing their dishes in the dishwasher. “Good point Red.” Franky says while signing the last of the paperwork. “Maxi. Why three of the same form?” She asks while sliding the paperwork across the table. “One you’ll get back; one goes to the Registry and one stays in my records. Fessler already signed as a witness for you. She couldn’t be here tonight but stopped by earlier.” Franky nods. “Yeah, she had to leave early today for some family emergency.” Bea grabs her keys, already wearing her disguise. “Sorry to run on you two, but I have a meeting with Allie tonight.” Bridget frowns. “It’s almost over Bea.” Franky looks up in shock. “Damn you did that quick.” Bea flips her the finger while leaving. Maxine frowns as Bea closes the door behind her. “I’m really starting to worry about her.” Both Franky and Bridget turn to look at her. “She really misses Allie and seeing her like this isn’t helping.” 

“You owe me big time Bridget. I’ve got to go. She just walked in.” Vera hangs up the phone and gives Bea a hug. “We are doing things a bit different tonight.” Bea backs up and looks at Vera with concern. “Why?” Vera smiles and heads towards her office door. “Someone called in a favor. Follow me.” After walking through unfamiliar hallways, Bea finds herself standing outside of an unmarked door; the sign recently removed. “Allie will be here in a minute. Go ahead inside. I’ll send her in after a few instructions.” Vera can’t help but smile. Bea relaxes at the sight and enters the room. No sooner has the door shut, Smiles brings Allie down the hall. “Ms. Bennett.” Allie says. “Novak.” Vera nods to Ms. Miles and she makes her way back to her post. “You have one hour. Don’t make me regret this.” Vera says while opening the door for Allie. Allie walks in and closes the door behind her. Vera waits before leaving. “What the….!” Vera can only smile before leaving for the small office down the hall.

“Have you decided on any name changes?” Maxine asks while signing the last of the paperwork and pulling out the change of name form. Franky can’t help but to shift in her seat. “I…I wanted to take Gidge’s name. But I feel like all I’m doing it taking in this relationship. All I really have to offer is my name…. but it has so much baggage with it.” She wipes away the tears filling her eyes. “I don’t want to cause you any more grief Bridget.” Maxine tilts her head as she watches Bridget console Franky. She can’t help but to smile as she listens to the conversation between her friends. “Franky, all I’ve ever wanted was you; the real you. No one has ever made me feel the way you do, in every aspect of my life. The love you shower me with, every day, I don’t ever want to live without that. You may not have the usual things people give to one another when they marry; a house, a car, money… I only want you baby. You are more than enough. I don’t care if we are living on the street, dirt poor, as long as I have you, that’s enough for me.” Franky sniffs as she wipes the tears from her eyes. “So, you don’t mind if I take your name? What if you wanted to take mine? We never really discussed this before today.” Bridget caresses her face. “I would be honored to take your name baby, and even more so if you wanted to take mine. But why don’t you want to keep yours?” Franky doesn’t even hesitate, although the answer is not what Bridget expected. “You gave me a new start in life Gidge. It’s only right for me to start this new phase in life with your name.” Franky doesn’t have to say anymore. Bridget knows it would be easier to just erase her past by ditching the Doyle surname, start anew. Bridget leans in and kisses her while holding her face in both hands. “On one condition. You keep the ‘D’ in your signature.” Franky nods and leans in to kiss her passionately.

An hour and a half later, Smiles leads Allie back to her unit. “Good news Novak?” Allie blushes as a huge grin forms on her face. “You could say that.” Across town, Bridget’s phone lights up with a text message from Bea. “I owe you big time. Thank you and congratulations!” Maxine sees Bea walk in, putting her phone back in her pocket. “Good meeting?” She asks with a smile. Bea drops her keys on the counter. “Did you have anything to do with that?” Bea asks with a grin. Maxine shrugs. “I just voiced my concerns dear.”

Franky lies between Bridget’s legs, her body lying against hers; both bodies glistening with sweat. Bridget runs her fingers lightly up and down her back, as they continue to kiss lightly, savoring the afterglow and feel of their bodies together. Bridget moves a leg to caress Franky’s calf with a foot as she hums with content. Franky backs away to look into her eyes. “I’m sorry Gidge.” Bridget looks up. “If you are apologizing for the last two hours of lovemaking, I am divorcing you first thing tomorrow.” Bridget can’t contain her smile though and they both start laughing. Franky reaches up to caress her face. “For getting so emotional earlier. We just never really discussed any of that before. It kind of caught up with me.” Bridget raises a hand to move a strand of hair behind Franky’s ear. “You’ve had a lot going on lately baby. The bar exam, the pending trial… it would be a lot for anyone. But if I hadn’t proved I was there for you in the past, I certainly am now.” She says with a glance at her wedding ring. “I love you so much Bridget.” Franky says, tears filling her eyes once again. Bridget smiles and catches Franky off guard, pushing her hips up and turning them over. She looks down into the brunette’s green eyes. “I love you too, Franky D. Westfall.” She leans down and kisses her. “It’s my turn to show you just how much.” Franky’s eyes twinkle before Bridget presses her lips against hers once again. 


	39. Chapter Thirty-Seven

Music fills the room as their alarm clock goes off. Bridget reaches and shuts it off as quickly as possible. Franky lets out a groan as she reaches around Bridget and pulls their bodies flush against one another, placing a soft kiss on her shoulder, followed by another. Bridget smiles as she holds Franky’s arm closer. “We should call off today, spend a lazy day together.” Franky says as she continues to gently kiss her wife’s shoulder. Bridget snuggles closer. “And how would that be different than any other lazy day together?” She knows the answer, she just wants to hear Franky say it. Franky sits up on her elbow causing Bridget to turn and look up at her. “It’s our first day of married life, Mrs. Westfall. And I don’t want to spend it with anyone but you.” Franky smiles as Bridget reaches for her face, eyes glistening. She can only nod before Franky leans down and kisses her. She wraps her arms around Franky as the kiss deepens, and Franky moves a hand down her body and between her legs.

Across town, Allie lays in bed hugging Red’s blanket to her. She smiles as she recalls the night before, when the “investigator” removed her disguise; and there stood Bea, alive and well. After the initial shock of watching her peel her face off, they were in each other’s arms like nothing had ever happened. As much as she wanted to know the how’s, why’s and such, she just wanted to be in her lover’s arms again and feel her body against hers; her soft lips on hers. And therefore, the first forty-five minutes of her visit, that’s how they spent it. Clothes torn off, skin against skin, lips everywhere, soaking in as much of the other as possible before their time was up. Allie cried for Bea’s loss and sacrifice, but after some tender kisses and soft words, understood it was for the greater good of bringing the Freak down once and for all. The hardest part going forward would be knowing the truth when “Rosie” made her visits. Not touching, kissing… ‘damn, this is what Franky and Bridget went through. This fucking sucks.’ Allie thought with a sad smile. But most importantly, if the trial goes as they hope, and the Freak is finally put away for good, everyone ever involved with her should receive a reprieve; meaning Allie and Bea could be together again in a few short months. Granted, Bea didn’t elaborate on HOW that would be possible, considering she is thought dead, but that discussion could wait. Bea was alive, and that was enough to get Allie through whatever may be left of her sentence.

Maxwell and Maxine stumble into the kitchen of the safe house to find the counters filled with breakfast food. Maxwell shrugs as he gets his coffee, thinking his sister sent something over; not noticing the dirty pans and bowls filling the sink as Bea pours pancake batter into the frying pan. Maxine just shakes her head with a wide grin. She waits until Maxwell leaves, a plate full of bacon and eggs in hand, before walking up to Bea and nudging her shoulder. “We should get you laid more often.” She says with a laugh. Bea blushes from head to toe. “Is it that obvious?” Maxine takes a sip of coffee. “That you’re in love?” Bea just chuckles and gives her the finger before flipping the pancake. 

Wednesday evening, Bridget comes home to find Franky putting the finishing touches on their dinner plates. “You’re late.” Franky says as Bridget kisses her hello. “I had an errand to run after work. Took longer than I expected.” Franky wraps her arms around her waist and kisses her gently. “Everything okay?” Bridget smiles as she moves her arms around Franky’s neck. “Everything is okay when I’m with you baby.” She rubs their noses together before kissing her softly. “I’m starving.” Franky smiles and wiggles her eyebrows. “Then I better feed you.” 

They are brought out of their make-out session by Franky’s phone ringing. Franky bites her lip as she looks at her phone. “Sorry Spunky. I’ve got to take this.” Bridget smiles and kisses her before taking their plates in hand. She watches as Franky answers the phone and walks into the other room. By the time she reaches the dining table, placing their plates on the table, Franky is back in the kitchen getting wine glasses. “All good?” Bridget asks before sitting. Franky turns after grabbing a bottle of wine. “Just checking in on Boomer’s living arrangements.” She replies while setting the bottle and glasses on the table. “Oh shoot. I forgot that’s this week.” Franky smiles. “Ready to donate some of those clothes from the closet.” Bridget looks at her with shock. “Come on Gidge. You probably forgot you even had some of that stuff. And we need to empty the room for Boomer.” 

They manage to get the room empty by nine o’clock; Franky having set aside a few outfits she wants to see Bridget in. “Think we should put a fresh coat of paint on the walls tomorrow?” Bridget asks while marking a bag for Goodwill. Franky blushes, thinking she was caught. “Ah, yeah. We can do that. Boomer will just be happy being here, so it doesn’t really matter.” Bridget walks up and wraps her arms around her neck. “What’s wrong baby?” Bridget asks as Franky moves her hands to her waist. She smiles as Bridget begins swaying them gently back and forth. “I’m thinking we should soundproof our room.” Franky says with a smile. Bridget slaps her shoulder with a laugh. “Seriously Gidge. She’d appreciate that more than a fresh coat of paint.” Bridget blushes before releasing Franky. “I’m heading to bed. Coming?” Franky smiles, a twinkle in her eye. “I’ll be there in a minute. I’m gonna move the bags out of the room.”

Boomer spent most of Thursday morning sorting through her belongings. It was going to be an emotional day, but she knew she wanted certain people, like Allie, to have certain things. She didn’t have many friends left, not friends like Allie, Franky and such, but people she has known during her time here. By that night, everyone from H block was stopping by giving their well wishes. Allie sees the tears forming in her friend’s eyes. “Hey you big sook! You’re finally getting out of here.” She hugs her tightly. “And you know Franky won’t let anything happen to ya.” Allie bites her tongue before Bea’s name slips out. “Yeah I know. I’m just nervous, ya know. I haven’t been outside this place in ten years.” Allie backs away from the hug. “You’re gonna do great.”

Unbeknownst to Franky, Fessler had tipped Bridget off on the exam results coming in. Granted, she didn’t open the letter, but the email she received from the law department informed her that Franky was a potential candidate for hire, along with a list of others. Franky would get the letter the next morning. Bridget then secretly booked a weekend at an expensive hotel suite to celebrate the news. She couldn’t arrange to have their room soundproofed in time, so she settled on noise cancelling headphones as a joint welcome home gift for Boomer.

After dinner, it was decided that they would indeed paint the room for Boomer. Franky had also picked out new curtains with puppies to hang around the windows. Bridget walks into the spare room in nothing but an old singlet and shorts, carrying the paint brushes and a can of paint. Franky drops the tape to the floor, arousal bubbling inside her. Bridget watches her eyes darken as she crosses the room and can’t help but to blush. Franky takes her in her arms as Bridget drops the can and brushes. “Franky. We have work to do.” Bridget says with a chuckle. “Later.” Franky simply says before walking them to their bedroom. 

After Franky’s ravishing had brought her to two amazingly intense orgasms, which only seem to get better with time, Bridget convinces Franky that they need to paint the room, with the promise of another go around after. Never being one to turn down sex, from Bridget anyway, Franky pulls them, still naked, into the spare room to paint. This time though, it’s Bridget that can’t focus, as she watches the muscles flex and contract with every movement her wife makes. They never make it to the shower after, paint speckled bodies flush against one another as they yearn to sate the arousal building in both of them. 

The next morning, Bridget notices that Franky is a bit quieter than usual. “What’s on your mind baby?” Franky looks up from her cup of coffee. “I’m just nervous, I guess. I should be getting my exam results today. I hope anyway.” Bridget tries to hide her smile. “I bet you did great baby.” She says as she walks up and hugs her. “You’re the smartest person I know when it comes to the law.” Franky laughs. “Never expected to hear that about an ex-crim.” Bridget begins to laugh as well as her words sink in. “You know that’s not how I meant it.” Franky just smiles as she caresses her face. “You always know the right thing to say to make me feel better Gidge.” Bridget blushes as they kiss softly. Bridget rubs her back in comfort. “I’m leaving work around two to pick up Boomer.” Franky says. “You care to join me?” Bridget smiles at the thought in the back of her head. “Nah. I’ll give you two some time to catch up. I should be home by four though.” Franky nods. “Thank you.” Bridget looks deep into her eyes. “For what?” Franky holds her tighter. “For letting Booms stay here.” Bridget leans in and kisses her lightly. “It’s our home baby. And I know you would do it if any of my friends needed a hand.” Franky nods before kissing her passionately.

Two o’clock, Boomer sees Franky standing next to her car outside the gates. Boomer practically runs over, dropping her bag on the pavement before crushing the air out of Franky’s lungs with her hug. “Oi, Booms! I’ve gotta breathe!” Franky says as Boomer lets go, laughing. “You really found me a nice place Franky?” Franky’s smile widens. “Yeah Booms. Get in the car.” They catch up while Franky drives them home. Boomer pointing out things that weren’t there before she went in. Franky can only smile, remembering how she felt the same way as Bridget drove her home. The major difference, Franky couldn’t wait to get in Bridget’s pants; or at least touch her like she had imagined so many times before. “Earth to Franky!” Boomer yells before laughing. “Where’d ya go?” Franky blushes. “Sorry Boomer. I got my exam results today.” Boomer’s face lights up. “No shit! So, are you a lawyer now?” Franky turns to face her friend. “Dunno. I’m waiting for Gidge to get home before I open it.”

“No way! Are you serious!” Boomer gets out of the car and stares at the house Franky and Bridget share. “And Bridget said it’s alright?” Franky laughs as she walks to the front door. “It was her idea Booms.” Boomer’s jaw hits the ground as she follows Franky into the house. “I knew she was a good one Franks. I told you that.” Franky laughs as she puts her keys on the table. “Yeah yeah.” She takes Boomer’s small bag of belongings. “Let me show you your room.” 

Right around four, Franky hears the front door open. She turns and watches her wife walk in and kick off her shoes. “Hey Spunky!” She says as she walks over and kisses her hello. “Hey baby.” Bridget says while moving Franky’s hands closer to her waist. Franky gives her a small look but says nothing. “Guess who’s home?” She says with a smile. Bridget looks past Franky. “Susan. I’m sorry. Boomer.” Boomer’s face lights up. “Ms. Westfall. Thank you for letting me stay.” Bridget looks at Franky who just shakes her head. Bridget smiles. “Please Boomer. Call me Bridget. You live with us now.” Boomer beams again as she walks over and gives her a big hug. “You have a beautiful place.” 

They talk about random things as Franky cooks up a special meal for her friend. “Oi, Franks. What about your letter?” Franky looks up as she shrugs. “It can wait.” Bridget notices her fidgeting with her wedding ring, a tell that she is nervous. She walks over and rubs Franky’s shoulders. “Dinner can wait. You’ve been waiting for these results all week.” Boomer jumps up and stands by the counter. “Yeah Franks. You know it’s eating you up just sitting there.” She points at the letter on the counter. Franky stares silently at the letter, then looks at Boomer then Bridget. Bridget gently nudges her, and she turns off the stove before reaching for the letter. As she carefully opens the envelope, Bridget reaches for three wine glasses and a bottle of champagne she bought the day before. Franky pulls the folded letter out of the envelope and looks up at Bridget. “Just in case.” Bridget says, blushing at holding the celebratory drink. Franky reads through the letter, showing no signs of emotion. She glances through the second page, then rereads the first. Boomer speaks first. “Well? What’s it say?” Franky looks at Boomer, then Bridget, with tear filled eyes. “I…I did it. I’m a lawyer.” Boomer begins to hoot and holler as Bridget takes Franky’s face in her hands. “I knew you would do it baby. Congratulations.” Franky smiles before they kiss, long and hard. Franky drops the paper on the counter and wraps her arms around Bridget, kissing her again. When they break for air, Franky rests her forehead against Bridget’s. “Thank you. For believing in me.” Bridget smiles and rubs their noses together, remembering that Boomer is there. “A toast then?” Franky nods and they break apart. Bridget pops the cork and pours three glasses of champagne. “Shh. Our secret Booms.” Franky says as she hands a glass to Boomer. Boomer looks at her with confusion. “It’s a violation of your parole you big doof.” Franky says with a laugh. “Franky…” Bridget warns. Boomer blushes and nods. “To Franky. The newest hot shit lawyer in town.” Boomer says as they raise their glasses. 

As they clean up the dinner dishes, Franky asks once again if Boomer minds if they go out to celebrate. “Shit no. I’d rather be alone then hearing you go bumper to bumper all night.” Franky blushes and Bridget covers her smile with her hand. “Well, um…” Franky recalls all the times Boomer complained about the noise every time she had someone in her cell at night. “We arranged for company. An old friend you might say.” How Bridget managed to pull that off in two hours, Franky will have to ask later. “Yeah right Franks. Who? My ex?” Franky smiles as she hears the doorbell. She looks at Bridget who nods and goes to the door. “Just promise me you won’t break anything while we’re gone.” Boomer gives her the finger before looking toward Bridget and the door. Franky leans against the counter, waiting for her reaction as Bridget enters the room with the guest. “No fucking way!” Boomer yells while jumping up from her seat. “Boomer. How are you dear?” Boomer hugs Maxine tightly while tears stream down her cheeks. “I missed you so much. Are you okay? What about the cancer?” Boomer asks while backing away to look her old friend in the face. Bridget wraps an arm around Franky’s waist. “Too much?” She whispers, just loud enough for Franky to hear. Franky shakes her head. “Nah. Just right.”

An hour later, Bridget has her hands covering Franky’s eyes as they walk up to their hotel room door. She managed to distract her from seeing the floor number in the elevator with some heavy making out. “Gidge, I understand not wanting to celebrate at home, with it being Boomer’s first night and all…” Bridget just smiles as she swipes her door key to unlock the door. “But…” Franky loses her train of thought as Bridget uncovers her eyes to see the penthouse suite before her. She sees the full-size couch, a 75-inch screen tv, wall to ceiling windows, and that’s just from the doorway. “Congratulations baby.” Bridget coos while gently pushing Franky through the door.

They only make it to the couch before the need to remove clothing overtakes them. Franky is sucking on Bridget’s neck as her hands pull at the zipper and button of her jeans when Bridget spots the bedroom. She manages to pause Franky’s hands long enough to lead them to the king size bed sitting in the middle of the bedroom. “You didn’t have to do this.” Franky says in awe. Bridget smiles as her hands run down Franky’s chest. “Of course I did baby.” Franky touches her face, then leans in and kisses her passionately. Their mouths open, allowing the other’s tongue to move in and caress the other, hands pulling and pushing at their clothing. Bridget manages to keep her shirt on until they are on the bed. Franky is lying above Bridget, kissing her neck and nipping at her pulse point as Bridget runs her nails lightly up and down her back. “I need to see all of you Gidge. I want to feel you against me.” Bridget nods silently and Franky moves her hands down to the hem of her shirt. She pulls it up between them, then sits up on her elbows to remove it. Bridget smiles and crashes their lips together as Franky unclasps and tosses her bra aside. She sighs at the feel of their breasts pressing against one another and slowly begins kissing her way down her lover’s body. 

Bridget flinches as Franky’s hand runs across the sensitive skin below her left breast. Franky notices, but knows it’s a key spot in turning her on. She slowly makes her way down, kissing and sucking on her breasts before making her way to the extra sensitive area. As she kisses that spot, she hears Bridget let out a slight moan, and notices the different texture of the skin. She looks below and sits up immediately. She runs her fingers gently over the newly tattooed skin just below Bridget’s left breast. She traces the heart, then the words inside, before touching the letters below. ‘Hot girl, in a hot car. B & F’, except the & is a heart. “Gidge.” Tears fill Franky’s eyes as she looks up at Bridget. “You did this for me?” Bridget nods as she sits up, taking her lover’s face in her hands. “I’m yours forever baby.” Their lips collide as they long to become one. 


	40. Chapter Thirty-Eight

The next morning, Bridget wakes to a sleeping Franky. She sits up and turns, eyes tracing the profile of the sleeping beauty next to her. She smiles as she watches the arm draped over the sheet, just covering her naked breasts, rise up and down as she breathes. “I can feel you watching me Gidge.” Franky says in a voice full of sleep. She looks up at a blushing Bridget and smiles. “You okay?” Bridget nods and as she moves a strand of hair behind Franky’s ear. “I’m just thinking about how far you’ve come baby. From nightmares and restless nights to being a lawyer and most importantly, my wife.” Franky props herself up on and elbow, reaching to touch Bridget’s face with her other hand. Bridget closes her eyes at the touch. “I couldn’t have done it without you Gidge.” Bridget opens her eyes and smiles. “You are my everything.” Bridget’s eyes begin to glisten as they lean towards each other and kiss. As the kisses become more passionate, Franky shifts and helps an eager Bridget to move above her, straddling her waist.

Franky sits up and pulls their hips together, feeling the warmth of their centers touching, arousal building. Bridget wraps her arms around Franky, pulling their upper bodies against each other, both panting between kisses. Bridget grinds her hips against Franky’s, causing her to moan before breaking their kiss. Franky buries her face into the side of her neck, as Bridget backs slightly, allowing her to slip a hand between them. She runs her fingers along her slick folds, coating them in her juices before moving and circling her nub briefly before moving on to do the same to Franky. Satisfied with their state of arousal, Bridget brings her hand up and backs away from Franky; the loss of contact making her look in Bridget’s eyes. Bridget slips her fingers into Franky’s mouth as she presses their hips together once again. Franky lets out a moan as she tastes their juices and feels Bridget’s wet center against her. Bridget’s eyes darken as she feels the arousal building up between them. Bridget pulls her fingers from Franky’s mouth and kisses her passionately. When they break the kiss to breathe, Bridget presses her forehead against Franky’s, savoring the feeling of their centers rubbing against each other. “You feel so good.” She says, making Franky smile and tighten her arms around her before flipping them over.

She looks down at Bridget and caresses the side of her face before placing gentle kisses on her lips. “I love you.” She says while looking deep into her eyes. Bridget smiles and runs her nails lightly down her back. “I love you too.” Franky nudges her nose against Bridget’s before kissing her passionately, their bodies slowly moving against each other. As their pace quickens, Franky breaks the kiss and begins sucking and kissing Bridget’s neck. “You are so hot.” She mumbles as the wetness of their centers builds between them. She moves down her lover’s body, nipping and kissing her soft skin until she finds her breasts. She kisses her way from one to the other, tongue trailing lightly over the darkened flesh of her areola before flicking at the hardened nipple. Bridget’s hands move up her body and into her dark locks of brown hair, holding her close. “Oh, Franky.” She moans as Franky takes her nipple between her teeth and flicks it with her tongue. She soon sucks it into her mouth, feeling Bridget’s body rise up against hers. Franky moans as Bridget’s fingers scratch along her scalp. She releases her right breast and slowly kisses her way to her left. She moves a hand up to caress it then gently runs her fingers over the new tattoo. She looks up at Bridget’s half-lidded eyes. “Is it still sore?” Bridget shrugs slightly. “A little. Not as much as yesterday.” Franky looks down and gently kisses the sensitive flesh. Bridget flinches slightly and Franky moves up to her breast.

She kneads and kisses her breast, causing her to moan and hold her head closer. When satisfied her nipple is at its peak of arousal, Franky slowly kisses her way down her abdomen and to Bridget’s waist. She circles her tongue around her belly button before running her tongue down her waist and just above her heated center. Bridget lets out a moan, pushing at Franky to move to where she needs her most. Franky smiles against her skin as she licks her way down her hip and against her inner thigh. Goosebumps rise on the skin following her tongue causing Bridget to shiver. Franky moves between her legs and places each over a shoulder, exposing her sex to its fullest. Arousal pools between her legs as she looks at her wife’s glistening folds, begging for her touch. She leans in and ever so slowly runs her tongue from bottom to top, tasting her wet folds and stopping just shy of her sensitive and engorged nub. “Fuck Franky!” Bridget moans, hands grasping at the sheets around her. Franky smiles and repeats the action, feeling the wetness increase against her tongue. Bridget squirms against her, longing for release. The third time, Bridget can’t stop her hips from bucking against Franky, making her place her hands on each hip to steady her. “Please.” Bridget begs, looking down to find Franky’s eyes peering up from between her legs, watching her wife’s reaction to her movements. Franky feels her own orgasm building just from Bridget’s reactions, and moves to straddle one of her legs. She lets out a moan at the pressure against her own sensitive nub and moves a hand between Bridget’s legs to trace over her folds. 

A few hours later, Bridget wakes to a slight chill and reaches for Franky. She opens her eyes when she realizes Franky isn’t there. She sits up and stretches, smiling at the sight of several toys intermingled with the twisted sheets at the foot of the bed. Arousal runs through her body as she recalls the morning’s activities and how it left them breathless and sweaty, holding one another close before drifting off to sleep. She moves her legs over the side of the bed and glances at her phone for the time. She sees the message from Bea and sends a quick reply before reaching her toes to the floor. She jumps as her foot finds something slick on the floor, and blushes as she leans over to pick up and close the bottle of lube. Usually it isn’t needed, but they had a few new toys that they had been anxious to try out.

A few minutes later, Bridget stands between the living room and kitchen, wearing just a short, thin bathrobe. It barely covers the bottom of her behind, and she is hoping that it will entice Franky enough for another round. ‘God I can’t get enough of this woman.’ She thinks as she sees Franky standing by the counter, sipping a hot cup of coffee. The counter blocks everything below her belly button, but Bridget can see that she decided to forgo clothing. A tingling begins between her legs as thoughts flood her mind. Franky looks up and smiles at the sight of Bridget. “Hey sexy.” She says as she sets her coffee cup down. Bridget can see the faint marks she left on Franky earlier that morning and blushes. Franky looks down at the few love bites she can see before making her way across the room. “No worries Gidge. I like them.” She says before rounding the corner. Bridget’s knees give out slightly at the sight and she reaches for the couch for support. Franky breaks into a huge grin as she reaches her arms around Bridget, pulling her close; the strap-on pressing against Bridget’s center. Bridget looks up and meets Franky’s eyes as Franky’s hands make their way up under her thin bathrobe, caressing each cheek of her behind before pulling her closer. Bridget parts her lips to say something, but Franky stops her by pressing her mouth against hers. They kiss tenderly at first, each kiss growing more and more passionate as the hunger grows between them. Franky moves a hand between Bridget’s legs, eliciting a loud moan and a pool of wetness to form on her folds. “Fuck Franky.” She manages to pant as Franky begins to move them around the couch. Franky smiles as she gently lowers Bridget onto the couch. “I plan to.” She replies before lowering herself against Bridget, while pulling at the tie of her robe.

An hour later, they are wrapped in each other’s arms, sweat glistening on their bodies, the smell of sex in the air, and the strap-on and harness tossed carelessly on the floor. “Don’t get me wrong,” Franky starts to say as she runs her fingers lightly down Bridget’s arm. “I love our life, but I would love to stay like this forever.” Bridget smiles and looks up into her eyes. She snuggles closer to Franky. “Me too baby. I’m always happiest in your arms, touching you…” She kisses Franky’s hand. “Loving you…” Franky kisses the side of her neck as she moves her hand down Bridget’s body and near her center. “Me too,” Franky says between kisses. “I never thought anyone could, or would, make me feel the way you do. And I can’t get enough.” Bridget turns enough to meet Franky’s lips, kissing lightly as her hand moves to Franky’s, stopping her decent. Franky breaks the kiss and looks at her with question. Bridget kisses her once more. “You need to check on Boomer baby.” Franky nods and leans in to kiss her once more, but Bridget backs away. “She has no one right now, especially if Maxine went home for the night.” Franky blushes, suddenly remembering her first few days alone when Bridget went back to work. Boomer hasn’t even been out twenty-four hours yet. Franky nods and attempts to get up from the couch. Bridget holds her down and kisses her passionately, running a hand between her legs. Franky can’t contain her moan and Bridget smiles, breaking the kiss. “I’ll meet you in the sauna…” Bridget gets up before Franky can kiss her again, but manages to reach out and slap her ass, creating a huge grin on Bridget’s face, before she picks up the strap-on and walks out of the room. Franky leans back on the couch and rubs her face with her hands, letting out a heavy sigh. She lowers her hands and stares at the ceiling. ‘Boomer probably won’t answer the phone yet. Do I even have Maxine’s number?’ 

After getting Maxine’s number from Bridget’s phone, and a one sided fifteen minute conversation with Boomer, who excitedly told her all about what Maxine has been doing lately, Franky finally makes it into the room with the sauna, just to find Bridget asleep. It still amazes her that Bridget can sleep anywhere, in any position, with any amount of noise. Franky quietly steps into the sauna, opposite Bridget, and rests against the wall. She closes her eyes and concentrates on the warm water relaxing her body. She eventually lets her mind wander to the upcoming trial; wondering if there is anything else she can do to solidify her case against Ferguson.

Franky is awoken a bit later to Bridget running her hands up and down her thighs, lightly running her nails against the skin of her inner thighs. “You sure know…” Bridget stops her with a breathtaking kiss as she crawls into Franky’s lap. Bridget bites Franky’s bottom lip as she pulls away from the kiss. Franky runs her hands around Bridget’s ass, kneading each cheek and pulling body against hers. Bridget releases her lip and begins to attack the side of her neck with nibbles and kisses. She kisses her way to her outer collarbone, knowing it will be covered by most shirts, and begins sucking…hard. Franky begins to moan as her fingers dig into the soft skin of Bridget’s body. “Don’t stop!” She moans against Bridget’s neck as she feels a hand move between their bodies. 

The next morning, while packing to leave, they discuss a plan Franky has been thinking over all week. Bridget smiles at the idea and agrees to call Vera while they are driving home. The whole time they are eating lunch, and while they had finished packing, Bridget had noticed an unfamiliar look in Franky’s eyes. Just as she was closing the bathroom door, after making sure they got all their belongings, she feels arms wrap tightly around her and soft lips against her neck. “I’m fucking horny Gidge.” Franky whispers in her ear, sending warm shivers down her body and between her legs. “I couldn’t help watching you all morning in those tight jeans…” She continues before sucking on her neck. Bridget lets out a moan and Franky turns her around before leaning her against the bathroom door. Bridget sees the lust and passion in her wife’s eyes and reaches up to touch her face. Franky grabs her wrist and the other one and pins them above Bridget’s head. She holds them with one hand as she takes the other and runs it down Bridget’s body. Bridget’s breath catches in her throat as Franky attacks her neck with kisses, only pausing to whisper in her ear, “You okay?” Bridget smiles as she nods. “Take me baby.” 


	41. Chapter Thirty-Nine

Boomer hears the front door open and watches as Bridget follows Franky in before closing the door. Franky drops the bag in the hallway and wraps her arms around Bridget. She kisses her briefly as Bridget moves her arms around her neck. “Thank you.” She kisses her again. “For a wonderful weekend.” Bridget laughs against her lips. “You’re very welcome baby.” She smiles before their lips meet again. Boomer drops the magazine she was reading on the couch. “Oi! Get a room.” She shouts with a smile. Bridget blushes as they break apart and Franky looks over while intentionally holding Bridget closer. “Thought this was one.” She says before laughing as Boomer gives her the finger. She pats Bridget on the behind before they release each other, and she starts over toward Boomer. 

Boomer sees the look on Franky’s face and raises her arms up in defense. “I take it back Franks! I take it back!” They are both laughing as Franky flops on the couch and lays against Boomer tickling her sides. “Sorry for leaving you Booms. Just a lot going on lately.” Franky says before leaving a sloppy kiss on her cheek. Boomer pushes her away and wipes her cheek with the back of her hand. “Nah. It’s alright Franks. I know you’ve got a life and all now.” Franky places and arm around her shoulders. “I’ll take you out clothes shopping after work tomorrow. How does that sound?” Boomer blushes. “Really? You’d do that for me?” Franky squeezes her shoulder. “Yeah. We’re mates right?” 

Throughout dinner, the three discussed how the weekend went with Maxine and if there is anything Boomer wants to do in the upcoming weeks. “That was delicious Franky. Reminds me of how shitty the food got once you made parole.” Franky smiles. “Fresh food does make a difference Booms.” Franky says as she loads the dishwasher. Bridget slaps her shoulder as she walks around her to get another bottle of wine. “Be nice Franky.” She says with a wink. Franky blushes as she stares at her ass. “Then stop being a tease.” Bridget smiles and kisses her briefly before walking back to the table. Boomer can only smile as she watches the exchange between her bestie and Bridget. “So, when’s the wedding?” She blurts out without thinking. Franky tenses immediately and Bridget almost spills the wine she is pouring. “Don’t tell me you haven’t popped the question yet Franky.” Boomer looks back and forth between her two friends, wondering what she said to make them so quiet.

Franky starts the dish washer and grabs a beer from the fridge before sitting back down at the table. “Booms. I have a confession to make.” Franky says while picking at the label on the bottle. Bridget reaches over and takes one of Franky’s hands. Franky looks up and smiles slightly, then looks back at Boomer. “We uh…” Bridget clears her throat to draw their attention. “We had a small ceremony when Franky was in the hospital.” Franky looks up at her with wide eyes. “We wanted to make it official just in case…” Bridget looks down at the ring on her finger. “Just in case…” Boomer’s eyes begin to tear up. “Aww shucks Franky.” She gets up and hugs them both. “Who knew not only would Ms., I mean Bridget, not only make you an honest woman, but a big softie as well.” Franky starts to laugh. “Shh. You’re going to ruin my street cred.” 

By nine o’clock, Bridget and Franky are about to turn in. “You sure you’ll be alright Booms?” Franky asks as Bridget continues down the hall. Boomer looks back and smiles. “Yeah. I mean, I’ll probably fall asleep watching TV anyway, but it’s nice to decide my own bedtime.” Franky smiles, remembering how freeing it was to not have to go to her room at a certain time every night… not that she complained when she was with Bridget. “Alright then. See you in the morning?” Boomer waves back at her. “Yeah, maybe.” Franky chuckles to herself. “And remember, if you hear a rockin’…” Boomer looks back at Franky. “Yeah, yeah. Don’t come a knockin. Now fuck off.” She says with a smile. “Love ya Booms.” Boomer turns back to the TV. “You too Franks.”

Twenty minutes later, Franky walks into the bedroom from the adjoining bathroom, and pauses when there is no sign of Bridget. As she scratches her head with her right hand, she feels cool metal slip around her left wrist and tighten shut. She looks down to see a pink handcuff wrapped around her wrist. (They had decided on any color but silver. Franky didn’t need any more reminders of Wentworth.) She is about to comment when she feels Bridget roughly push her towards the bed. Franky can hardly contain her smile as she feels Bridget push her against it, running her fingers lightly down her back, then up under the hem of her shirt. “Undress, then get on the bed.” She says, causing Franky’s knees to go weak. Franky does as she’s told and smiles as Bridget leans over her to weave the handcuffs through the posts of the headboard, then around Franky’s other wrist. She tugs on them to make sure they aren’t too tight, then steps away from the bed. Franky looks up at her hands, then back across the room at Bridget, who is slowly removing her bed clothes. 

She looks back at Franky and feels a dampness form between her legs. Once again, she can’t recall a single person from her past that makes her feel the way her wife does. The look in her eyes, always having the expression of her seeing her for the first time; craving to touch her. Bridget silently shakes her thoughts away and turns to light a small, fat candle. She can see her wife’s sex glistening with anticipation as she approaches and carefully crawls onto the bed. “You’ve been a very bad girl Mrs. Westfall.” Bridget says once she has straddled Franky; warm centers touching and aching for one another. “Keeping a secret from your best mate.” Bridget tries not to smile as Franky forgets about the handcuffs and tries to reach for her. Bridget leans over, careful not to drop the candle, and whispers in Franky’s ear. “What do you think your punishment should be?” She nips Franky’s ear, hearing a soft moan, before backing away. Bridget watches as Franky tries not to squirm, her perfect breasts showing fully erect nipples. “Well,” Bridget starts to say while shifting down to sit on Franky’s thighs. “Considering we have company; the whip is out.” Franky lets out a moan at the thought. “So, I think we’ll go with something a little more quiet.” Franky can only nod before Bridget tips the candle, letting a few drops land on Franky’s stomach. Franky tightens against the handcuffs at the slight burning sensation that ends too quickly for her pleasure. She squirms again. “Please Gidge.” Bridget smiles and slowly trails a line of drops up her chest. Franky lets out a moan as the pleasure runs through her body, straight to her center. Franky looks up into Bridget’s eyes. “More.” Bridget smiles, then blows out the candle before placing it on the nightstand, next to the key to the handcuffs. She can feel the heat coming from her wife’s warmth and can only imagine what is going through her head. She leans over and kisses her deeply, feeling Franky once again try to touch her. She smiles against her lips before ghosting them across her skin to her ear. “I think you enjoyed that too much.” Franky lets out a sigh as she nods. “So, I’m going to make you watch me touch myself.” Franky’s breath catches in her throat. Bridget swears she hears Franky’s heart skip a beat. She looks into her eyes before kissing her, then sits up as she runs her hands across her lover’s body.

Franky squirms, yearning for contact, before letting out a whimper as she watches Bridget slip her fingers into her mouth. Bridget keeps eye contact as she pulls her wet fingers from her mouth and lowers them to her center. She watches Franky’s pupils dilate as her fingers run along her folds before slowly slipping inside. They both let out a sigh, Bridget’s with pleasure and Franky’s with arousal. Franky continues to squirm as she watches Bridget increase the pace of her fingers inside her, knowing just where they are hitting from the moans coming from her mouth. She struggles against the handcuffs, longing to touch the beautiful woman sitting across her legs. Her own nub begins to pulse with arousal at the sounds Bridget is making, her breathing increasing. Franky tries to press her hips against her, longing for contact, but this only makes Bridget move her free hand down to her own sensitive nub. Her moans increase, driving Franky absolutely wild. Suddenly, Bridget’s body tenses, her fingers the only movement to be seen increasing. “Let me see Gidge. Please.” Franky begs, longing to watch her wife come completely undone before her. Bridget forces her eyes open and bites her bottom lip as the first wave crashes through her body. Franky moans aloud as she sees the pleasure run through Bridget’s body, bringing her to the edge of her own release. “Fuck Gidge.” Franky pants as she watches Bridget’s orgasm slow to an end. Her skin is tingling, and she knows it will only take the slightest of touch. Bridget regains her breath and sits up as she reaches for the key to the handcuffs. Bridget smiles to herself. She knows how close Franky is, but wants to get the cuffs off before allowing her to reach her peak. 

The cuffs don’t even hit the bed before Franky has Bridget in her arms. Bridget resists sliding back down to Franky’s waist, trying to prolong the impending orgasm. When Franky breaks the kiss, she reaches up and caresses Bridget’s face. “That was so fucking hot Gidge.” Bridget can only moan in reply as Franky attacks her neck, her hands slowly caressing her body as they move down to her hips. “Finish it.” She says in her ear as her hand moves Bridget’s between their legs. It only takes a few strokes before Franky is holding Bridget tightly against her body as wave after wave run through her. “Fuck fuck fuck.” Franky moans as her body slowly comes down from its high. Bridget can only smile as she holds Franky’s trembling body close before kissing her lightly. Before they know it, they are both sound asleep, a thin sheet barely covering their sweat covered bodies. 


	42. Chapter Forty

The next morning, Boomer enters the kitchen to see Bridget and Franky playfully nudging each other as they get their breakfast and coffee together while making light conversation. Franky looks up from the frying pan and smiles. “Morning sleepy head.” Boomer mumbles a reply under her breath while going to the cabinet for a coffee cup. “Oi, I got something for you the other day before picking you up.” Franky says while placing pancakes on a plate for Boomer. “Top cabinet on the left. Had to hide them from Gidge.” She smiles as Bridget playfully hits her shoulder, followed by a quick peck on the lips. Boomer places her cup on the counter and walks over to the cabinet. “No way Franks! Monte Carlos? You’re the best!” She runs over to hug Franky before taking the plate made for her. “I’ll share a few with you if you want Bridget.” She says shyly. Bridget can only laugh. “That’s alright Boomer. Franky has a secret stash for me as well.” She says with a wink, making Franky blush. “I don’t think you’d care for them anyway Booms. Not quite, your kind of thing.” Bridget turns a dark red as Boomer looks up confused.

“So, what are you going to do today Booms?” Franky asks as she packs their lunches. Boomer looks up from the couch. “Dunno. Maybe take a walk down the block. Still a little nervous though.” Bridget looks up after gathering her keys, purse, and bag. “There’s a garden in the backyard that could use some tending to…if you are into that kind of thing.” Bridget offers. Boomer smiles. “Yeah, maybe. I’ll take a look.” Franky grabs her things and heads to the door behind Bridget. “I’ll pick you up after work Booms. We should have some time before Bridget gets home for dinner to shop.” Bridget looks between the two of them. “Franky said she’d take me clothes shopping.” Boomer says with an excited smile. Bridget smiles before opening the door. “If you need anything Boomer, don’t hesitate to call one of us. We left our numbers by the phone.” Franky places a gentle hand on her wife’s back. “And don’t be ashamed to call. I’ve been where you are.” Franky adds before they see Boomer nod, then head out the door. They get to the driveway before they turn and wrap their arms around each other. “You have a good day baby.” Bridget says with a smile. “You too Gidge.” They kiss briefly, then a bit more passionately before breaking apart and heading for their cars.

Franky enters the office to a stack of messages for her at the receptionist’s desk. “What’s this?” She asks as she takes the papers. “Word has gotten out that you are a lawyer. That’s just the calls from the past hour.” Sally says with a smile. Franky forces a smile as she heads to her office. She never thought about what may happen after passing the exam. All she wanted was to be a lawyer. She hears her door open as she is looking through the messages. Fessler smiles at the look on Franky’s face. “Congratulations. I only hope you will stay with us, but that’s your call, and I will understand if you choose to leave.” Franky’s brow furrows as Fessler steps in and takes a seat. “I…I couldn’t do that Fess. You’ve done so much for me…” Fessler cuts her off by raising a hand. “You have you and your wife to look after now Franky. That’s how things work, and I’ll understand completely. I just hope you’ll still work the case with Ferguson with us.” Franky nods without hesitation. “I would never…” Fessler smiles. “I’ll leave you to your calls. You can take half a day if you want to go to some interviews.” Franky nods silently. ‘I’ve gotta call Gidge.’

Boomer opens the front door and looks up and down the street. She doesn’t see anyone and lets out a sigh of relief. She doesn’t know what Franky and Bridget told their neighbors about her and isn’t ready to meet anyone. She takes a deep breath and steps outside of the house, hesitating briefly before closing the locked door behind her. She squeezes the spare keys in her hand and takes her first steps down toward the driveway. 

“Hey baby. I wasn’t expecting a call until closer to lunch. Is everything okay?” Franky lets out a heavy sigh. “I don’t know what to do Gidge. There are so many offers.” Bridget pauses in the middle of writing her notes, trying to figure out what her wife is referring to. “What kind of offers Franky?” Bridget asks nervously. Franky bites her lip. “Job offers Gidge. I never thought about that. I always figured I’d be stuck here. Not that it’s so bad, especially with everything Fessler has done for us.” Bridget smiles and puts down her pen. “But now I have all these…these… People want me Gidge. I’m not used to that.” Bridget leans back in her chair. “I want you baby.” Franky can’t help but to let out a laugh, followed by Bridget joining in. “You always know what to say.” Franky smiles into the phone. “If you want to stay where you are Franky, it’s okay. It’s also okay if you want to move on. I’m sure Fessler will understand.” Franky blows out a raspberry. “I just couldn’t make a decision without talking to my wife first.” Franky says before sticking her tongue out between her teeth. Bridget blushes. “I’m with you all the way baby. Whatever you decide to do.” Franky lets out another sigh. “Thanks, Gidge.”

Around six o’clock, Franky and Boomer are unloading the bags from her car when they hear someone pull up behind them in the driveway. Franky looks up, knowing Bridget is already home and not expecting company. “Hey Franky…Boomer.” Vera says as she gets out of the car. “I hope you don’t mind me stopping by. I ran your plan by the Board, and they have a few stipulations.” By this time, Bridget is in the doorway, waiting for her wife and guests. Franky looks up at her wife. “Do we have enough for one more?”

Two hours later, Franky stands up from the table, pushing her chair away so hard it falls over. “Nah, fuck that! No way Gidge!” Bridget stands up and reaches for Franky’s hand. “Franky, just hear her out.” Franky takes in a deep breath and looks from Vera to Bridget’s blue eyes, feeling some of the tension subside. “What’s going on Franky?” Boomer asks. Vera looks at Boomer and frowns. “Franky has come up with a plan to help build evidence against the Freak, with the help of the other prisoners. But the Board wants Bridget back as the psychologist full time. They think it’ll be too suspicious if she only comes in a few times a week and only sees a handful of inmates.” Franky blows out her breath and shakes her head. “I don’t want Gidge as a target. I can’t…” Vera folds her hands in her lap and looks down. “The Board, and private donors, are willing to pay whatever it takes to bring her down Franky. But they need something in return. It won’t be easy to record conversations with Ferguson. They will be bugging the shirts of everyone in H wing. And I have already gotten approval for there to be a guard with Bridget at all times.” Franky looks at Boomer who just nods. As her shoulders sag lightly with defeat, Bridget picks up her chair and motions for Franky to take a seat. “The meetings need to be in different locations and at different times…even days.” Franky counters as she sits down. “I don’t want there to be any pattern Ferguson can pick up on.” Vera nods. “And I want an office next to hers.” Bridget looks up in surprise. “I’m not leaving you alone in that place.” Franky says while looking directly in her wife’s eyes. 

The following week, Bridget walks into her old office in Wentworth and lets out a sigh. Vera pats her shoulder as Franky places the boxes with her belongings on her desk. “Brings back memories doesn’t it?” Vera says with a smile. Bridget looks at her and smiles. “Some better than others.” She winks as Franky looks over with a smile. Vera smiles back before closing the door behind them. “So, Allie has been passing the word around to the other inmates. If anyone seriously wants to help bring Ferguson down, they need to attend one of your weekly group meetings. They will sign in and you can set up one on one appointments with each one from there.” Franky stands next to Bridget as she leans against her desk. “Franky will be there for the initial appointment to see if their information will be of any help. In the case that it is, Franky will arrange to have a deal worked out to reduce their sentence. Anyone letting the information leak to Ferguson will suffer the consequences, most likely doled out by Ferguson herself, but will have time added to their sentence for threatening the wellbeing of her fellow inmates and staff, even if they didn’t do it personally. Anyone with misinformation will be charged accordingly.” Bridget reaches an arm around Franky’s waist and gives a reassuring squeeze. Vera smiles as she turns to open the door. “I’ll leave you two to get settled. If you have any questions, you know how to reach me.” With that, she leaves the room and closes the door behind her. Bridget turns to look at Franky, both instinctively moving their arms around the other. “Feel better?” Franky begins to sway them back and forth. “A little.” Bridget smiles as she leans her forehead against Franky’s. She can see the lust building in her wife’s eyes. “What’s on your mind baby?” Franky’s lips turn up into a grin. “Just about everything I ever thought of doing to you in this room.” Bridget doesn’t even have time to smile before Franky’s lips are upon hers. 


	43. Chapter Forty-One

Bridget breaks the kiss, lowering a hand to Franky’s chest to gently hold a distance between them. “Not here, not yet.” She says while looking down. Franky smiles. “Nah, you used that line once before.” Bridget looks up into her darkened eyes. “We’re at work Franky.” Franky nods and leans in close enough to touch their noses together. “And we’re married now. It’s allowed.” Bridget turns slightly causing Franky to only kiss the corner of her mouth. “Sure, if you want to explain to Boomer why you’re sleeping on the couch less than a month into our marriage.” Franky backs away and frowns. Bridget smiles, knowing she has won, for now. She pulls a reluctant Franky close to her one last time. “I’ll see you at lunch baby.” Franky nods and they kiss briefly before Bridget sends her on her way.

An hour later, Bridget hears a knock on her door. “Come in.” She says as she finishes up some notes. “Ms. Westfall.” Bridget blushes. “It’s actually Mrs. now Mr. Jackson.” Will’s face brightens with a huge grin. “It’s about time…. Um. I have Novak here to see you.” Bridget smiles and nods toward the room next door. Allie walks in as Will nods as he smiles. “You have fifteen minutes Novak. I’ll be right outside.” Will closes the door behind them and in less than a minute you hear a muffled congratulations being shouted next door. Bridget smiles and shakes her head as she gets up to greet Allie. “How are you Allie? It’s good to see you again.” Allie smiles and walks over to hug Bridget, not caring about the rules. Bridget hugs her back, not knowing where this is coming from. Allie finally backs away. “I’m sorry Mrs. Westfall.” She stresses the Mrs. and brightens into a smile. “I just wanted to thank you personally… and I’ll repay you both as soon as I get out of here.” Bridget blushes, catching on to what Allie is talking about. “It’s about time you made an honest woman out of Franky.” She adds. Bridget cannot help but to laugh and Allie joins her. “I’m just sorry I missed the wedding.” Bridget smiles and blushes slightly. “You haven’t missed anything Allie. We are waiting until after the trial…” Allie nods. “I heard Re, um, Rosie say something about that, but I thought she was just trying not to upset me.” Bridget shakes her head and motions to the chairs. “Franky just wanted me protected in case things fall through with the trial. She doesn’t want me losing anything we have built together.” She fights the tears welling in her eyes. Allie stands up quickly and hugs her tightly. “We won’t let her get away this time. I promise.” She says as she rubs Bridget’s back.

Ten minutes later, they hear a knock at the door, followed by Will peeking his head in. “So yeah, Ruby has been watching my back along with a few of the other girls.” Bridget smiles as she nods to Will. “And no issues so far?” Allie shakes her head. “None that we are aware of.” Bridget stands, causing Allie to do the same. “Well then, I guess I’ll see you at the meeting Friday. Give everyone time over the weekend to think over what they want to do.” Bridget says as Allie turns towards the door. “One more thing.” Bridget says before biting her lip. “As far as Wentworth is concerned, it’s still Ms. Westfall.” Allie and Will smile before nodding and heading out the door.

Later that evening, the three of them are sitting in the living room watching Boomer’s favorite trivia show. Franky and Bridget are on the couch; Bridget laying down as Franky rubs her feet. Boomer is sitting across from them in what has become her favorite chair, monte carlos in her lap. Franky looks over at Boomer as she runs her thumb down the middle of Bridget’s foot, causing a small laugh as she tries to pull her foot away. “Don’t start Franky.” Franky smiles as she feigns her innocence and looks back at Boomer. “How are your walks going Booms?” Boomer slouches her shoulders as her cheeks turn red. Bridget looks over at her silence. “What happened Boomer?” She asks with concern. “I…I…” She stutters before putting the package of snacks on the table. “I only made it to the driveway. I didn’t even try today.” Franky stops rubbing Bridget’s feet and moves them off her lap, Bridget suddenly sitting up on the couch. “Why?” She asks. Boomer looks away embarrassed. “I don’t know what you told your neighbors about me…and I’m afraid of running into one of them.” Franky frowns and gets up to walk over to Boomer. She sits on the arm of the chair, pushing Boomer’s legs to the side. “Booms.” Franky says. “Look at me.” Boomer turns and shyly looks at Franky. “We only told them that a friend of ours is staying for a while. That you’ve been ‘on vacation’ for a while, and you’re a bit shy.” Bridget gets up and walks to the other side of the chair. “We know this is a rough time for you Boomer, but we wouldn’t do anything to make it harder.” Franky frowns. “And the timing sucks Booms. I’d love to take time off from work to be with you, but I’m running out of time before facing the Freak in court.” Bridget rubs Boomer’s back. “Maybe Maxine can stop by a few times a week. I know she has some work to do, but I’m sure she can get someone to cover…” Boomer looks up at them. “She’s working the case too, isn’t she? That’s why she has a personal driver. He’s pretty cool though. I’m not sure about this Rosie person. But there is something familiar about her. But I think I’m just jealous of how close her and Maxine are. We were besties before she left.” Franky smiles and leans in to hug her. “In time, you’ll learn to love Rosie.” Franky says while looking up at Bridget. 

Later on, Bridget and Franky are getting into bed. “I think we should stop at the pet store after work tomorrow.” Franky turns off the light before leaning on her elbow facing Bridget. “If you think I’m letting you bring another pussy in the house…” Bridget leans over and kisses her. “Stop being jealous baby. I’m thinking of Boomer.” Franky leans back against the headboard. “Nah. It’s gotta be a puppy if it’s for Boomer. I always told her to think of puppies and jelly when she got angry. That’s why I bought those curtains for her room.” Bridget feels her heart warm at the thought Franky put into making Boomer feel at home. “So, we’ll stop tomorrow after work?” Bridget asks as she leans against Franky. Franky looks at Bridget and smiles. “Why do I get the feeling you want this puppy?” Bridget blushes before clearing her throat. “If I had a choice, it would be a kitten.” She watches Franky smile before continuing. “But I think it will help Boomer get out of the house more. And if she does run into anyone, it’ll give them an ice breaker.” Franky is left speechless, not knowing how to thank her wife for helping with her friend. She reaches out and caresses the side of her face. “I love you.” Bridget smiles and leans up to kiss her tenderly. “I love you too baby.” Franky quickly wraps her arms around her and pulls Bridget into her lap. She runs her hands down her back and around the swell of her behind, causing a warm shiver to run through Bridget. “Now, about that pussy….” Franky says with a smile before kissing her wife.

The next day came and went without incident, except for the puppy accident in the kitchen. “I’m so sorry Franky. I’ll get it.” Boomer rushes over and grabs the roll of paper towels off the counter. “It’s okay Booms. It’ll happen.” Franky says while holding the puppy as Boomer wipes up the mess and sprays it thoroughly with cleaner. “I just don’t want you taking it away from me Franky. I promise I’ll keep a better eye on her.” Franky can only frown, a pain stabbing her heart at the fear her friend has of her gift being taken away. “Boomer. Boomer, look at me.” Boomer stands up and slowly looks up from the floor. Franky can feel the tears building in her eyes. “You’re good Booms. I promise I won’t take her away cuz she has an accident every now and then. I’m not like…” Franky stops, not knowing how to approach the subject. “Just promise me you two won’t play in the jelly.” Boomer can’t hold back her smile and they begin to laugh. Boomer hugs Franky tightly. “I love ya Franks.” Franky nods against her. “Love you too Booms.” Bridget can only smile as she watches them strengthening their bond, although she considers stocking up on cleaner and paper towels.

Friday’s group meeting had a larger turnout than expected and Bridget and Franky spent the remainder of the afternoon setting up individual appointments and going over their case files. Bridget opens her office door, stopping only to turn off the light, when she senses someone near her. She closes the door and turns to see Ferguson standing before her. She holds herself back from flinching and steadies herself. “I heard you came back. But I had to see it for myself.” Joan says before picking an invisible piece of lint off her shirt. “How did you get in here?” Bridget asks, trying to keep her voice even. She sees Franky’s office door open and holds her breath. “Ms. Miles brought me to see the governor but needed to use the ladies’ room.” She says without emotion. Franky steps out of her office and turns towards Bridget’s. Their lock eyes briefly and Franky nods before quietly stepping back into the room. “Shouldn’t you be near the bathroom then…” Joan bores her eyes into Bridget. “How are you coping, Ms. Westfall? I thought this would be the last place you would return to after Francesca’s untimely demise.” Bridget fights back the bile rising in her throat while trying not to clench her fists in anger. She takes a breath to reply when a stern voice breaks the silence. “Ferguson. Let’s go.” Joan smiles at Bridget before turning back to Ms. Miles. “Til we meet again Ms. Westfall.” 

Franky waits until the footsteps are out of earshot before opening the door. She turns and unexpectedly walks right into Bridget. She embraces her tightly, holding her close to her chest, feeling her heart pounding against her. “I’m so sorry Gidge.” She says before kissing the top of her head. Bridget holds her closer. “It’s not your fault baby.” Bridget mumbles against her chest, tears in her eyes. Franky backs away and looks down into her eyes. Bridget tries to smile as Franky gently wipes away her tears. “Come on. Let’s go home and get you a warm bath.” Bridget nods, then leans her head against her chest. “Can you just hold me for another minute?” Franky smiles as she wraps her arms tightly around her wife. “Anything for you Gidge.” 


	44. Chapter Forty-Two

After entering the house, Franky puts their bags down and helps Bridget out of her jacket. “Oi, everything okay?” Boomer says, standing up from her chair. Franky looks over and smiles as Boomer puts the puppy on the floor. “Yeah. Gidge just bumped into the Freak today.” Boomer clenches her fists as she watches Franky ease Bridget down the hallway. “Go ahead and get the bath ready. I’ll be there in a minute Gidge.” She pecks her cheek before turning to Boomer. “I’m gonna…” Franky raises a hand. “There is nothing we can do Booms. Not yet anyway.” Franky frowns as she nods at her friend. “I don’t think we’ll be joining you for dinner.” She says as she reaches in her pocket for her bank card. “Order what you want.” She hands Boomer her card, then walks into the kitchen for a bottle of wine and two glasses. 

When Franky enters their bathroom en suite, she sees that Bridget hasn’t begun to undress yet. She sets the glasses down and opens the bottle of wine. After filling both, she sets the wine bottle on the counter around the sink and picks up both glasses. “Here, this will help.” She says as she hands a glass to Bridget, who takes it after shutting off the water. She takes a healthy sip as Franky begins to unbutton her blouse. By the time Franky has her undressed, she has finished both glasses. Franky holds her arm as she steps into the hot water. “Can you join me?” Bridget asks after stepping completely into the tub. Franky smiles. “Sure.” Bridget watches her undress, while holding her arms around herself. She can still feel the coldness from those eyes. She shivers slightly as Franky steps into the water. She waits until Franky sits down, positioning herself against the back of the tub, then sits down between her legs, leaning back against her chest. Franky wraps her arms around her, holding her close. Bridget reaches for her arms and holds her tighter, then begins to cry.

Franky holds her tighter as she kisses the side of her head. “Gidge, what’s wrong?” Bridget reaches up to wipe the tears from her eyes. “I’m sorry baby. I’m just not as strong as I thought I was.” Franky shushes her as she gently rocks them back and forth. “What are you talking about? You are the strongest woman I have ever known.” Franky says while rubbing her arms. Bridget sniffs as she shakes her head. “No, I’m not.” Franky pulls her closer and leans up so that her lips are touching her wife’s ear. “You are the only person that has been able to break down my walls, and more than once. The only one strong enough to call me on my bullshit and make me see the real me. And you have to be strong to put up with everything I’ve put us through.” Bridget shakes her head again, new tears welling in her eyes. “I didn’t Franky. I didn’t make it when you went back in.” Franky shifts them in the tub so they can look at each other. “No baby, you tripped. And you’re stronger for it because you got right back up and fought again.” Franky gently caresses the side of her face. “You are the strongest woman I know, and I am so proud to be here by your side.” Bridget frowns as Franky wipes away her tears. “But Fer…” Franky shakes her head. “She caught you off guard that’s all. She tripped you up. But you’re going to come back even stronger, cause that’s what you do. And that’s one of the many reasons I fell in love with you.” Bridget leans over and kisses her. As they break apart, Bridget gently touches her face. “I love you.” She says before kissing her again. Franky moves her arms around her as she breaks the kiss. “I love you more.” They smile at each other as they touch noses, then begin kissing again.

Their kisses have grown more passionate, moans escaping every now and then. Just as Franky begins to move a hand around her wife’s behind, the bathroom door crashes open. “Franky!” They break apart as Franky scrambles to reach for a towel and cover Bridget. “Jesus Booms! Ever think of knocking?” Boomer looks at them and blinks several times, not quite registering Franky’s concern. “Nah, I’ve seen you before…” Franky gestures towards Bridget as she wraps the towel around her. “Oh. I’m sorry. But, um. Vera’s on the phone.” Franky looks at Bridget and frowns. “Give me a minute Booms.” Franky says when she looks back over. Boomer nods and leaves the bathroom. “Hey, Ms. Bennett. Did Franky tell you they got me a puppy?” Franky shakes her head as the conversation recedes down the hallway. Franky gets them dried off and dressed and reaches into the cabinet for some Panadol. She fills a cup up with some water. “Here.” She hands them to Bridget. “It’ll help you relax a bit. I’ll be back as soon as I can.” She watches as Bridget takes the pills and washes them down. Franky looks at her and raises her eyebrows. “Good?” Bridget nods and smiles. Franky smiles back and kisses her briefly before heading out of the bathroom toward the living room.

“I don’t know Vera. She said Smiles was bringing her to your office but stopped to use the rest room.” Franky says as she paces. Vera lets out a heavy sigh. “She did not have appointment with me Franky. I only know about this from watching the CCTV. She must have bribed Linda…” Franky cuts her off. “Then offer her a better deal.” Vera stumbles over something to say. “Franky, I can’t just…” Franky pinches the bridge of her nose. “Tell her a grand a week. Keep Ferguson and her crew away from Bridget.” Vera gasps in shock. “Can you afford…” Franky drops her hand. “Just do it Vera. I’ll get the money. I don’t want anything like this to happen again.” Vera quietly agrees before they end the call. Franky looks over at Boomer. “Decide on a name yet?” Boomer smiles. “Well, I thought about calling her Cocker. Ya know since she’s a Cocker Spaniel. And I thought it would be funny to ask if anyone has seen my cock….” Franky can’t help but to smile. “But, um, I was afraid it would offend Bridget, so I decided to call her Sandy, cuz of her fur, ya know?” Franky nods in approval as she walks over and scratches the chin of the puppy. “Sandy. Welcome to the family.” 

Around eleven o’clock, Franky feels Bridget stretch a hand across her body and lay on her chest. Her fingers gently stroke up and down between her breasts, then move across her stomach. “Baby?” Bridget whispers. “You awake?” Franky sighs, knowing she can’t fake it. “Yeah.” Bridget moves over and rests her head against her shoulder. “Can’t sleep?” Franky shakes her head. “Nah.” She stares up at the ceiling, thoughts swirling through her head. Bridget nestles closer, her hand moving under the fabric of Franky’s singlet. Franky shivers with arousal as her wife’s hand traces the undersides of her breasts. “I think I can help with that.” Bridget says before leaning up and kissing her. Franky can’t control herself as her arms wrap around and pull Bridget’s body on top of hers. They kiss more passionately, moaning softly as they touch and caress each other’s skin. Franky breaks the kiss for air and Bridget moves down the side of her neck, sending excitement throughout Franky’s body. Suddenly an image flashes across Franky’s eyes and she reaches around Bridget, pulling her as close to her as possible. Bridget leans up with concern in her eyes. “What’s wrong baby?” Franky turns away, fighting the tears in her eyes. As she turns back, Bridget reaches for the side of her face. “Talk to me.” She says gently. Franky lets out a deep breath. “I don’t want to lose you Bridget.” Bridget smiles and caresses her face. “You won’t baby. You won’t let that happen.” She smiles slightly before Franky’s lips are on hers. Bridget breaks the kiss as Franky rolls them over. “Just love me Franky. Love me and make me forget.”

Franky watches as four o’clock comes and goes, and she still hasn’t slept a wink. She slowly crawls out from Bridget’s embrace and dresses as she walks to the bedroom door. She looks back to make sure she didn’t wake her wife, then quietly makes her way into the hallway, closing the door behind her. She walks barefoot into the kitchen and opens the fridge, grabbing a cold beer. “Can’t sleep eh?” Franky jumps at the voice and shuts the door behind her as she turns around. “Fuck Booms.” She hears Boomer chuckle as she turns on the lamp. “Sandy woke me up to go out.” Boomer says as she strokes the soft, brown fur of the puppy now asleep on her lap. Franky opens the beer as she walks toward the counter. “Well that’s good. Means she’s learning.” Boomer nods, then looks in the direction of Franky’s bedroom. “What are we gonna do Franks?” Franky follows her gaze and lets out a heavy sigh. She lets out a soft chuckle. “The old me or the new me Boomer?” She watches her friend shrug her shoulders. “Guess you have to figure that out first, ay?”


	45. Chapter Forty-Three

Franky sits down after putting the leftover pancakes in the oven to warm. As she picks up her coffee cup, she feels a warm hand run along her shoulders as Bridget turns the corner. “Good morning baby.” Bridget says before kissing her lightly. Franky sets down her cup before reaching her arms around her wife. “Morning.” Bridget kisses her again as she wraps her arms around Franky. “Thank you for taking care of me last night.” Franky smiles before their lips meet again. “I wouldn’t have been anywhere else.” Bridget smiles as she pulls her closer, kissing her once more. Franky rests her forehead against Bridget’s. “I’d like to repay you…” Franky hums as their lips graze again. “And if we didn’t have company, I’d take you right here right now.” Bridget leans against her as she kisses her long and slow. “Later then?” She asks as Franky cups her behind. She nods as she pulls her closer. “There are leftovers warming in the oven.” Bridget smiles and kisses her again before turning and leaving her embrace. She turns and blushes as she notices Boomer watching in silence. “Sorry about last night Boomer. I know I wasn’t very good company.” She says before taking a plate over to the oven. “It’s all good Bridget. Franky and I spoke about it this morning. It’ll all be alright.” Boomer turns and watches as Franky licks her lips, then gently bites her bottom lip as her eyes never leave her wife’s behind. Boomer tosses a towel at her, hitting her chest and breaking her gaze. “I don’t know Franky. You’ve got it really bad.” She jokes as Franky blushes. “You’re right Booms. And I’m completely okay with that.” Bridget looks up and smiles as she notices Franky watching her every move.

They make small talk as Bridget eats, Boomer telling the story on the name of the puppy. “Thank you, Boomer. As amusing as that would be…” Boomer blushes. “Yeah, yeah. I know. Would be one hell of a first impression with the neighbors though eh?” The three can’t help but to laugh, Boomer only growing serious when she hears the small whimper coming from the glass door leading to the backyard. “Oh, excuse me.” She says while jumping up from her seat. Bridget smiles and reaches a hand toward Franky. “Is that our cue?” She asks while standing. Franky blushes as she takes her hand. “I couldn’t think of a better one.” 

An hour later, Franky is sound asleep with her head against Bridget’s bare chest. Bridget looks down and smiles as she moves a strand of hair behind Franky’s ear. She knows that Franky hadn’t slept all night. The slight bags under her eyes that morning, not to mention how careful she had been every time she tossed and turned, were enough to let Bridget know she was struggling with yesterdays’ events. She knows her lover well enough by now that she knows she is struggling with the fact that she can no longer completely guarantee her safety. Being free, and limited while working on the inside, has her feeling helpless as to how to protect Bridget from what neither will know is coming. Bridget leans down and kisses the top of Franky’s head before taking a deep breath. ‘You want to play mind games Joan? Let’s play.’

They have all just finished dessert when Bridget sits down and clears her throat. The light conversation throughout dinner was about to come to an end. “I um. I have something to ask the two of you. And if you need time to think it over, well, I’ll have to accept that. But I cannot afford to take your answer lightly.” The smile on Franky’s face fades quickly as Boomer looks between the two of them wondering what’s going on. “I need you two to promise me that you won’t do anything stupid to land you back inside. That you won’t go after Ferguson for approaching me yesterday.” Franky rests her arms on the table. “Gidge, it’s not that she approached you…” Bridget places her hand atop hers. “I know baby. But I can’t afford to have you two locked up again. Especially because of me.” Boomer looks at Franky and shrugs her shoulders. Franky makes eye contact with her and nods. “Yeah. Sure Bridget.” Bridget smiles and nods. “I’ll just wait…” Boomer stops short and leans down to rub her shin. “Franky. Baby?” Franky looks up into the sincere, blue eyes of her wife. She wipes away a stray tear and turns away. “Franky?” Boomer says quietly. Franky begins tapping her foot under the table, struggling to keep her tears at bay. Bridget takes her hand in hers and squeezes gently. “Baby please. Promise me you won’t go after her.” Franky jumps up from the seat, dropping Bridget’s hand as she stands. She starts shaking her head back and forth while tears begin to stream down her cheeks. “Nah. I can’t.” Bridget stands and begins to approach her. “No Gidge. Just, just stay away.” Bridget drops her hands to her sides. Boomer watches as tears begin to stream down her own cheeks. She has seen this side of Franky before. She knows the inner turmoil her best friend is fighting with and shares in her pain. “I need to go. I need some time to myself.” Franky says while wiping at her eyes with the backs of her hands. “Franky…” Bridget trails off as she watches her wife grab her keys and jacket and walk out the door.

An hour later, Bridget hangs up her phone, still only getting Franky’s voicemail. She had called Alan shortly after Franky had left, giving him a heads up, but he had yet to reply that he had seen her. Boomer sits down next to Bridget on the couch and hands over a cup of tea. “I don’t get it Boomer. Why would she get so upset?” Boomer takes a sip of her tea as a message comes in on Bridget’s phone. ‘I’m okay. Just need some space.’ Bridget lets out a sigh of relief and sips her tea. “Um. I get it. Why Franky would be upset. I just thought you’d know by now.” Bridget sets her cup down and listens as Boomer explains that it is the last part of Franky’s nature to protect anyone that she truly loves, no matter the outcome. Nothing would stop her from getting vengeance for those she considered family, and nothing ever will. She feels that if she doesn’t do something, even after the fact, she will have failed at showing her true feelings for that person. Yes, she would rather protect them from any harm at all, but in the case that she is too late, action is better than none at all. To ask her to go against that instinct, is asking her to betray the one true self that still exists in her being.

The next day came and went, with hardly a word from Franky. Bridget spent most of the day trying to focus on her notes from the women willing to testify against Ferguson and not worrying about her wife. It wasn’t until ten thirty that she felt a cool air under the sheets as Franky carefully crawled under them. She waited a few minutes before scooting over and pressing her body against Franky’s, while draping an arm over her body. She gently kisses the bare skin of her shoulder. “I’m glad you came home.” Franky doesn’t respond, but Bridget can feel her take a deep breath. She slowly runs her fingers up and down her arm, something she has learned calms Franky when she’s stressed. The closeness, the gentle touch, helps to ground her and keep her calm. “Boomer explained why you got so upset with my question. And I’m sorry. I never would have asked if I knew you would have to go against what is at the core of your heart.” They lay there in silence, and just as Bridget has given up, Franky turns over to face her. Franky reaches up and gently caresses her wife’s face. “I have to be honest with you Gidge. After seeing how hard talking with Ferguson hit you, all I wanted to do was go in there and finish what the women started. I hated seeing you so upset, hurting so much. It made my heart break knowing there was nothing I could do.” Bridget reaches over and cups Franky’s face with her hand. “You did everything I needed you to do baby.” A tear slides down Franky’s cheek. “Except promise you.” Bridget frowns. “I just can’t lose you again Franky. I won’t make it if you go back inside again.” Tears begin to slide down Bridget’s cheeks. Franky wipes them away then places her hand on Bridget’s chest. “I would do anything for you Bridget. I would go to hell and back for you, but I can’t promise I won’t go after anyone that physically hurts you. I just can’t and I’m so sorry for that.” They hold each other’s faces before kissing deeply. “I’m sorry Gidge.” Bridget shakes her head. “Shhh. It’s okay baby.” She says while caressing her face. “Can you do something else for me instead?” Franky wipes a stray tear while nodding. “Since we know Ferguson has spent the weekend plotting and we don’t know…” Franky kisses her passionately, stopping her thoughts in their tracks. Bridget breaks the kiss and looks deep into her eyes. Franky watches as fresh tears slip from her eyes. “Make love to me Franky. In case we never get the chance again.” They are in each other’s arms in a matter of minutes; skin on skin, pure raw passion being poured into every kiss, every caress. The passion and love that has been built up between them being released in unbridled fashion as their hands roam about each other, memorizing every curve, unleashing their need for each other with each kiss, bite, and scratch of the nails. And only after countless orgasms between them did they finally fall, completely spent, into each other’s arms. 


	46. Chapter Forty-Four

The next morning, Vera enters Bridget’s office to see her and Franky finishing a small breakfast on her desk. “I never expected to see this.” She says with a smile as Franky blushes. “Yeah well Boomer cooked us brekkie this morning.” She says before taking a sip of coffee. Vera chuckles. “I take it she’s still learning.” Franky frowns as Bridget struggles to be polite. “You could say that.” She says while patting Franky’s leg. Vera only catches the words ‘dog food’ being mumbled by Franky as she stands and collects their trash. “Well, I came to tell you of a couple changes I’ve made since the incident Friday.” Bridget blushes and looks at Franky, who just shrugs. “I have to agree with her Bridget. We underestimated Ferguson, again. We can’t let that happen in the future.” Bridget nods as Franky places a hand on her shoulder.

“First of all, we will have a guard stationed in this hallway at all times. No inmate should be here unless accompanied by a guard, but in the case of Friday, there will be one here regardless. Second. Every inmate coming for a session, with either of you, will not only be accompanied by a guard, but they will be on the other side of the door, no matter what, for the entire session. I don’t care if a code is called or not.” Bridget stands quickly. “Vera. Most of the inmates are harmless…” Vera waves her off. “I’m not taking any more chances. If Ferguson can bribe a guard, she can bribe anyone.” Bridget just nods as Franky gently rubs her lower back. “And in case you didn’t notice, I’ve had a silent alarm button installed under your desk. It will alert Franky’s office, my own and the guard station.” Bridget blushes at all the hype being caused because of her incident with Ferguson. “I really don’t think all this is needed Vera.” Franky clears her throat. “I want radios as well. And a separate channel for Gidge and I…in case something goes down.” She blushes slightly with that admittance. Vera nods in acceptance. “Very well.” She looks between the two of them before continuing. “Well, if there is nothing else.” They shake their heads before Bridget remembers a request she sent Vera earlier. “Um, did you get my request earlier?” Vera looks at Franky quickly before turning back to Bridget. “Yes. She’ll be here in fifteen.” Bridget nods as Franky looks at her with curiosity. “Okay then. Have a good day ladies. You know where to find me if you need anything.” They both nod before watching Vera leave the office, closing the door behind her. Franky turns and reaches her arms around her wife’s waist. “Secret meetings now Gidge?” She asks with a raise of an eyebrow. Bridget blushes as she moves her arms around Franky’s waist. “They are reserved for you baby.” She replies before leaning up to kiss her. “Just work.” Franky looks deep into her eyes before accepting the answer. She leans in and kisses her wife’s soft lips once more. “See you at lunch?” Bridget leans her forehead against the brunettes. “You can count on it.” They smile as their noses touch. “I love you Gidge.” Bridget hums in agreement. “I love you too baby.” They kiss again and Franky pats her wife’s behind before they break apart. Bridget watches her wife leave the office and takes a deep breath as she sits down to prepare for her appointment.

Fifteen minutes later, there is a knock on Bridget’s door. “Come in.” A guard she isn’t familiar with peeks his head in. “Chang here for you ma’am.” Bridget nods and the guard backs away allowing Kim to enter the office. “I’ll be right outside.” He says before closing the door. “Good morning Kim.” Bridget says while motioning toward a chair next to the one she walks towards. “Why am I here?” Kim asks abruptly. Bridget smiles, sensing the hostility still bound up in Kim. “I am aware of your situation and I have an offer.” Kim plops down in the chair and huffs. “Like you would help me after everything I’ve done to you and Franky.” Bridget glances at her hands before continuing. “I believe everyone deserves a second chance Kim. Even those that try to harm my wife.” She didn’t mean to let that fact slip, but after seeing the shock and shame on Kim’s face, feels that it’ll be kept between them. “I, um. I’m sorry.” Kim looks down, red with embarrassment. “I’m willing to make a deal with you Kim, on one condition, if you are willing.” Kim looks up with surprise. “I need to know why. From the beginning.”

For the next forty-five minutes, Kim explains how her feelings went from hurt to anger to jealousy. She was hurt when Franky denied her advances when she came back to Wentworth. Granted, they had been off and on during her time here, but Franky rarely turned her down. The anger came from the way she always caught Franky looking at Bridget and how easily she seemed to be replaced by a “screw”, but really just someone better than themselves. She was angry that someone so out of their league could take Franky away so easily. That eventually turned to jealousy and she just wanted Franky to remember her; to know she was still alive. “I know I went about things the wrong way, but I gave up my freedom to be with her again. I know she didn’t ask, but it hurt how quickly she seemed to move on.” Kim says while wiping a tear away. “And Ferguson spewing her venom about you just kept the fire burning. God how that woman hated anyone that got in her way. She always blamed you for her ending up behind bars.” Bridget fights to hold back a chuckle. “Her killing an inmate and manipulating others did that, not me.” Kim nods in agreement. “Whenever I started to see the truth behind her plans, she’d get me doped up until I didn’t know what was real and what was fake.” They sit there in silence for a minute before Kim continues. “Being back in here, I see it all differently now. And thinking back, I was more upset with Franky being happy without me than with it being you. And God knows Franky deserves to be happy.” Bridget feels tears building behind her eyes and clears her throat to stop the emotion from getting the best of her. “Well, I’m sure I can get Franky to drop the charges in return for you helping us with Ferguson.” Kim looks up in shock once again. “What do you need me to do?” 

Around one o’clock, Bridget gently knocks on Franky’s door and enters after hearing a muffled “come in.” She walks up and gives her a kiss on the cheek before sitting in the chair in front of her desk. “So, let me get this straight. You want to charge her for every little thing possible along the lines of drugs, assault and murder?” Franky nods subconsciously before replying. “Every little thing possible. I don’t care how minor. I want charges for everything possible. We are going to put them away no matter what.” Franky looks at Bridget who just smiles as she watches her wife work. “Okay Franky. If that’s what you want.” Franky winks at Bridget. “It is. I don’t care how many get thrown out. I want to nail this SOB.” She wraps up her conversation and hangs up the phone before walking over to Bridget. She takes her hand and pulls her up from the chair, wrapping her arms around her almost immediately. “How has your day been?” Franky asks while pulling her wife against her. Bridget just smiles before wrapping her arms around the neck of the brunette. “It just got better.” Franky can only smile before their lips find each other. 

The rest of the week went by without incident. Allie stopped by with info from a couple inmates too afraid to come forward. Rita kept up her cover by being Ferguson’s right hand but could only tell that she was getting antsy. Someone had slipped and mentioned Franky working on their case and Ferguson had all but forced her way into the administration wing where Bridget and Franky had their offices. Bridget luckily had a full schedule and wasn’t able to pencil Ferguson in for a session. Kim had done as she was asked, letting it slip that Franky was still around and keeping impeccable notes as to Fergusons’ moves after catching wind of the news. Everything was fine, until that Friday.

During her morning sessions with a few inmates, Franky noticed a change with the people she saw. Her old prison instinct told her something was up, but she didn’t want to worry Bridget. Before leaving Bridget’s office after lunch, she reached for Bridget’s radio. “What’s wrong baby?” Bridget asks while watching Franky turn it on, leaving the volume on low. Franky struggles to put on a smile before turning back to Bridget. She wraps her arms around her waist, feeling Bridget do the same. “I just can’t wait to get out of here and start our weekend together.” She says before leaning down and kissing her wife. Bridget hums in approval before breaking the kiss. “You’re suppose to give Boomer cooking lessons tomorrow.” Franky frowns before gently rocking them back and forth. “Doesn’t mean we don’t have tonight.” She flashes her iconic grin causing Bridget to chuckle before they kiss again. Bridget hums again as she feels Franky’s hands cup her behind. “Couple more hours baby.” Franky nods, then kisses her again before breaking apart. “I can’t wait.” She says before smiling and leaving the office. Bridget looks down at the radio and shrugs before sitting down and turning on her computer.


	47. Chapter Forty-Five

Franky rushes into her office and picks up the phone. “Hello?” She says, out of breath. “Oi, Franks. Fucking on the job eh?” Franky blushes, knowing the thought has crossed her mind several times that week. “Fuck off Booms. What’s up?” She hears Sandy yapping in the background. “I uh. I met a neighbor while taking Sandy for a walk.” Franky smiles. “That’s good Booms.” There is a slight pause. “Imma help him with his truck. Ya know, since Dax taught me some shit before I went in.” Franky chuckles to herself. “That sounds great Booms.” She hears Boomer sigh in relief. “So, I uh. Just wanted you to know I may not be home when you two get in.” Franky lets out a laugh. “Good on you Booms. It’s alright. We’ll see you when you get home.” Boomer laughs nervously. “You sure it’s okay? Being on parole and all.” Franky nods to herself. “It’s good Booms. Are you taking Sandy?” Franky hears a muted convo on the radio but ignores it. “Yeah, since no one is home.” Franky hears someone rush down the hallway. “Sounds good Booms. Look, I’ve gotta go. I have an appointment soon.” She looks back at the window, hoping to see a shadow pass the blinds again. “Ok Franky. Just wanted to let you know.” Franky reaches to turn up the radio. “Thanks Booms. See ya.” She hears Boomer say goodbye just before hanging up the phone. She reaches for the desk drawer where she keeps her cell just as an alarm blares throughout the prison.

Bridget jumps as the alarm sounds and Juice looks back toward the door. Bridget walks over to her phone as the door opens and the unknown guard peeks his head in. “There has been an incident Ms. Westfall. Stay here until someone comes to get you.” He shuts the door just as an announcement goes over the PA system stating a lockdown and all inmates to return to their units. Bridget hears her cellphone ringing as she hears the muffled message of a Code Black go across the radio. “Franky?” She asks, trying to hide her nerves. “Gidge. Are you alone?” Bridget looks over at Juice, then the office windows. “No.” She hears Franky mutter to herself. “Close the blinds and lock the door. Don’t let anyone in until I get there.” Bridget nods to herself. “Okay. Be careful.” Franky pauses before continuing. “I love you.” Bridget can only manage a “you too” before hanging up. Saying what she wanted to say would leave her vulnerable in front of the inmate, and she knew Franky understood. She drops her phone on the desk and walks over to shut the blinds, not noticing the figure outside her door. Just as she reaches to lock it, the door is pushed open and a hand pulls her into the hallway.

Rita leaves the body of the junkie inmate and rushes over to her sister. “Where did she go?” Ruby just shakes her head. “What happened?” Allie rushes over with a towel filled with ice. “We pushed her too far Rita. She knows Franky is alive. She just snapped. Ruby tried to stop her after she snapped the newbies neck.” Ruby mumbles incoherently. “You gotta to find Ms. Westfall. She’s going to want answers.” Allie says before placing the towel against the back of Ruby’s head.

“I see the sapphic psychologist is still playing games.” Ferguson says as she presses Bridget against the wall. “I’m not sure what you are referring to Joan.” Bridget says as she feels the iciness of her stare boring into her bones. “Pretending Francesca is dead just to please me.” She looks back at the unknown guard, neck snapped, lying against the floor. “His blood is on your hands Ms. Westfall.” Bridget raises her chin defiantly. “I never confirmed or denied her death Joan.” Not realizing her quick glance down the hallway towards Franky’s office. Ferguson just smiles. “You just did.” She says as she looks down the hall toward the door. “What do you want Joan?” Bridget asks, trying to keep her attention until help comes. Joan lets out a blood curdling laugh. “You haven’t figured that out yet Ms. Westfall. Tsk tsk.” Bridget hears the door open and catches the sight of Franky out of the corner of her eye. “Then do it already.” Bridget says, as Joan turns quickly to look at Franky. The smile that forms on her face fills Bridget with dread and she pushes against the wall in an effort to break free of Ferguson. In one swift motion, Ferguson grabs Bridget by the neck and raises her off the floor.

“Hey you Freak!” Franky yells in an attempt to distract Ferguson. She watches as the black glove covering Joan’s hand tightens around Bridget's neck. Bridget’s hands grasping at the glove, fighting for the air being denied her. “You want me Freak? Come and get me.” Ferguson just smiles as her hand reaches into the back of her trackies and pulls out a shiv. “Oh, poor Francesca. You will never learn. I want to watch you suffer til you beg me to put you out of your misery. And here is the perfect opportunity, right here, in my hands.” 

Bridget closes her eyes, the blood pulsing through her ears, muffling any conversation around her. All she could see, that she focused on, was Franky’s face as the flashbacks made their way through her mind. One by one she watched the memories, felt her touch. Franky’s smile after she intentionally got herself slotted; their conversation in the kitchen when Bridget admitted her feelings; Franky’s thumb against her lips in the library when she asked if she missed her; their first kiss when Bridget picked her up after her release; their passionate kiss in her office when Franky said she wanted to come home, after she was reincarcerated; their kiss in the rail car after telling each other when they fell in love with the other; making love over and over when Franky surprised her at her conference; their kiss after saying their vows and the night after; and lastly, as the darkness begins to take over, she sees Franky’s face as they made love this past weekend. Bridget closes her eyes tighter, feeling a tear slide down her cheek. “I love you Franky.” She says weakly before going limp in the Freak’s hand.

Franky watches as Bridget goes limp in Ferguson’s hand and starts walking toward them. “Ah ah ah.” Joan says as she moves the shiv in the direction of Bridget’s abdomen. “One more move and you’ll see exactly what I did to Bea.” Franky stops in her tracks and raises her hands in defeat. “Just let her go. I’m the one you want.” Joan laughs out loud sending a chill up Franky’s spine. “Joan let her go.” Vera’s voice comes booming over the radio on the dead guards’ belt. Joan flinches for a second, then notices the shadows of guards approaching the door behind Franky. “You can’t owwww…” Vera’s voice is heard over the radio. Muffled sounds are heard over the radio. “Shit her water broke…” is the last thing heard before the radio goes silent. Joan just smiles, knowing that the Governor will be the first priority at this point. “Time to end this once and for all Francesca.” Ferguson moves her arm back for momentum and just as she swings it forward at Bridget she is tackled into the wall. She releases Bridget upon impact and as her head hits the wall, the shiv falls from her hand and slides across the floor in Franky’s direction. Franky watches as Juice throws in a punch for good measure and looks down at the shiv that stopped between her feet. Time stands still, her breath in her ears, as she looks from Bridget’s crumpled body to the shiv staring up at her. She barely hears the guards coming through the door as she slowly takes a step forward, then another one, as she rushes to Bridget’s side. She checks for a pulse then looks over at Juice. Juice looks up at her with worry and raises a thumb in the air. Franky smiles and nods. “Yeah, she’s okay.” She watches Juice sigh in relief. “Thank you.” Juice just smiles. “How about we look into getting you a new tongue?” Juice laughs and claps in delight. Franky can only smile as the guards handcuff Ferguson and escort her out, followed by letting the paramedics in. 

The next day, Bridget wakes up in the hospital to find Franky asleep with her head on her bed. She reaches over and gently moves a strand of hair off her forehead, startling her wife. Franky jumps up to find Bridget looking down at her. “Hey Spunky.” Franky says while standing up. “How are you feeling?” She says as she leans over to kiss her. Bridget tries to say something but reaches for her throat in pain. “Don’t try to talk. I should have known better.” Franky blushes at her mistake. Franky picks up a pad of paper and pen from the bedside stand. Bridget takes them and writes something before showing her wife. “Well, what do you remember?” Bridget’s brow creases before she writes again. A tear slides down Franky’s face as she reads the paper. Bridget looks at her with concern. “Yes, she did attack you. Had you by the throat until you passed out.” Her voice catches with emotion. Bridget motions for her to sit on the bed next to her. As Franky sits, Bridget pulls her close. “She was going to shiv you, but Juice tackled her into the wall, knocking the shiv out of her hand and dropping you to the floor.” Bridget backs away and looks into Franky’s eyes with deep concern. Franky looks up as tears begin to stream down her cheeks. “I…I couldn’t do it. God, I wanted to, but I couldn’t do it.” Bridget starts to cry as she pulls her wife against her, rubbing her back.

Five minutes later, Boomer walks in and quickly apologizes. “I’m sorry. I’ll come back.” Bridget looks over first and waves her back into the room. Franky looks up and wipes her eyes. She clears her throat as Bridget continues rubbing her back. “I, um, was telling Gidge what happened.” Boomer blushes and smiles. “I thought, uh, well, you know.” Franky throws the pen at her, watching her dart out of the way. “How’s Vera?” Bridget’s hand stops and she taps Franky. Franky looks at her with confusion. Bridget raises her hands in question since Franky threw her pen. Franky blushes as she chuckles at the situation. “Vera went into labor during the lockdown. She’s in maternity.” Bridget pushes at Franky to get up. Franky stands up laughing. “Lead the way Boomer.” 


	48. Chapter Forty-Six

“How did this happen?” Will asks after the guard closes the door behind Allie and Rita. “The dorb didn’t know when to shut her mouth.” Rita says with a frown. “We all warned to her to stop bragging about Franky reducing her sentence.” Allie adds. “Especially around the Freak.” Will holds the bridge of his nose while letting out a heavy sigh. “Did anyone see how it happened?” Rita shakes her head as Allie looks down at the floor. When she meets Will’s eyes, there are tears building in hers. “She came running into the room, mouth going a mile a minute. Ruby grabbed her arm to stop her and I turned away thinking everything would be okay. Next thing I know, the Freak is storming past me and they are both on the floor.”  
Franky watches as Bridget finishes tying her shoes. “You ready to go?” She asks when Bridget looks up at her. Bridget smiles as she stands and walks over to her wife, moving her arms around the back of her neck. “So ready.” She pulls Franky closer as she feels her hands wrap around her waist. “To sleep with my wife again.” She says softly; trying not to strain her voice and irritate her throat. Franky blushes and moves her hands down to cup her behind, pressing them closer together. “When you put it that way…” She smiles before they kiss gently. Bridget moves her hand under brown locks as she deepens the kiss. Franky’s soft moan turns into a loud groan as they hear the door to the room open. Bridget chuckles against her lips before they break apart completely.  
After stopping to pick up the script for pain meds, Bridget decides to mention something that has been on her mind since Franky arrived with breakfast and coffee. “Baby. I saw the video of yesterday.” Franky tenses and grips the steering wheel tighter in her hands. Bridget turns her body to face Franky to put less pressure on her neck. “Will stopped by while you were out getting breakfast. He showed me the footage to see if Ferguson could claim an insanity plea.” Franky clenches her teeth as she fights the tears burning the back of her eyes. Bridget reaches over and places a hand on her thigh. “Thank you. For saving my life.” Franky turns her head quickly to look at her, tears filling her eyes. She turns back to face the road, a tear sliding down her face, and clears her throat. “Um. I didn’t. Juice did.” Seeing that they are around the corner from home, Bridget waits until they pull in the driveway before continuing. “Baby,” she says while reaching for the side of Franky’s face. Franky turns off the car and sits motionless. “Franky, look at me love.” Franky slowly turns and looks into the loving blue eyes of her wife, tears streaming down her face. “Joan had every intention of killing me yesterday, just to bring you out of hiding. I could see that in her eyes as soon as she held me against the wall.” Franky lets out a whimper as fresh tears slide down her cheeks. “When you stepped out of your office, you caused such a distraction, she didn’t know how to react. She didn’t plan on you being there. That action alone is what allowed us to be here today.” Franky’s eyes widen and she opens her mouth to speak. “You, being less than ten feet away, made her hesitate enough to allow Juice to react. You, my love, my wife allowed that to happen. She doesn’t know how much you have grown. She didn’t know what you would do. She was in more of a defensive position than she planned on being in.” Franky quickly unlatches her seatbelt and reaches for Bridget’s face before kissing her deeply. Bridget undoes her seatbelt before wrapping her arms around Franky. Franky breaks the kiss and rests her forehead against Bridget’s, letting out a heavy sigh. Bridget pulls her closer. “What’s wrong baby?” Franky chuckles lightly. “I’ve been so embarrassed that Juice saved you instead of me. So mad at myself for not protecting my wife…” Bridget kisses her lightly. “You know what else baby? The whole time Ferguson was choking me, all I could think of was you. Your face, your touch… You kept me alive.” Franky loses all control and starts to sob. Bridget tucks Franky’s head into the crook of her neck while hugging her tightly. “You are my heart and soul baby. And I wasn’t going to let Ferguson be the last thing I saw. And most importantly, I’m not done with you yet.” Franky looks up into her eyes and chuckles. “There is so much more I want to do with you Franky D. Westfall.” Bridget blushes as she watches Franky’s face soften with her words. “I love you so much Gidge.” Bridget smiles before placing a kiss on her lips. “I love you too baby. So much.”  
Twenty minutes later, after a brief make-out session in the car, they have changed into more comfortable clothes and settled back into their regular routine. Bridget enters the living room with a glass of wine and sees Franky fiddling with her phone near the radio system. “Everything okay baby?” She asks as she places her glass of wine on the table next to the radio. Franky turns with a smile and moves her arms around her wife’s waist. “We haven’t danced in a while. Would you do me the honor?” Bridget blushes as she smiles while wrapping her arms around the brunettes’ neck. Franky pulls them closer and places a kiss on the side of her neck before burying her head into the crook of her neck, slowly swaying them back and forth as the music begins to play. Bridget smiles as she holds her closer, resting her head on her shoulder. They move silently through the first song, enjoying the feel of each other in their arms, gently caressing one another. “I was so afraid of losing you.” Franky mumbles against the blonde’s neck, tightening her arms around her waist. Bridget runs her fingers up the back of her neck, sending a warm shiver through Franky’s body. “You would never let that happen; and you didn’t.” Franky sighs as the memory of Bridget crumbling to the floor runs through her mind. “Thank you, baby.” Bridget says making Franky look into her eyes. Bridget sees the confusion in her face and smiles. “For making the promise.” Franky looks down making Bridget take her face in her hands to make her look into her eyes. “I can’t promise I will never go after anyone that physically hurts you Gidge.” Bridget sees the tears forming in her eyes. She gently caresses her face with her hands. “But you did baby. So, thank you.” Franky shakes her head and looks down again. “There was no choice this time.” She looks up into Bridget’s blue eyes. “There was a fifty-fifty chance you were okay, or I could finish off the Freak and lose you forever. There wasn’t a doubt in my mind of which to choose.” Bridget’s eyes fill with tears as she sees them begin to fall from Franky’s. Bridget notices the song playing in the background and remembers their conversation after Franky came home last weekend. How she realized that she was wrong for asking Franky to go against what she believed deep inside her heart, causing the dam to break and her tears to pour down her face. She holds Franky’s face tighter as she crashes their lips together. Franky breaks the kiss to breathe and looks into the emotional blue eyes in front of her. She realizes what Bridget is thinking and feels her heart swell with the love they have for one another. She caresses the side of Bridget’s face before kissing her again and again. She nods in agreement, making Bridget smile, before they kiss passionately once again.  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you  
'Cause I give you all of me  
And you give me all of you oh oh  
All of Me – John Legend  
Fifteen minutes later, they are lying in bed, naked, making out under the covers. Bridget places a hand on the brunette’s chest and slowly runs it down to her waist. Franky reaches for her hand before she can go any further. Bridget looks into her eyes for an answer. “As much as I want you right now, I just wanna hold you close. Feel your body against mine. Touch you all over. Just savor the feeling of you in my arms and with me.” Bridget smiles as a light blush forms on her cheeks. She moves her hand around Franky and slowly runs her fingertips up her back, hearing her moan softly before crashing their lips together once again.  
Around seven o’clock, Boomer unlocks the front door and enters, Shayne following behind her. “Just give me a minute to get her.” Boomer says as Shayne takes a seat on the couch. Boomer walks down the hallway and gently knocks on the door to Franky and Bridget’s bedroom. “Franky, are you awake? Shayne is here to see you.” She waits a bit before checking the door. Finding it unlocked, she opens it slightly and peeks her head into the room. She can only smile as she sees her two roommates wrapped in each other’s arms and sound asleep. She closes the door and walks back to the living room. “Sorry bub. They are out cold.” Shayne smiles as he stands. “I figured they may be. It’s been a hectic and emotional end to the week. I’ll try and stop by tomorrow.” Boomer nods as she follows him to the front door to let him out. She closes and locks the door behind her before bending over and picking up Sandy. “Time for dinner eh girl?”


	49. Chapter Forty-Seven

Franky awakes in the middle of the night to find Bridget still wrapped in her arms. She gently moves a strand of hair behind her wife's ear before looking over at the door as it slowly opens. Boomer peeks in again and Franky raises a finger to her lips. Boomer nods and quietly closes the door again. Franky watches the door for another minute before looking down at Bridget. She smiles slightly as her eyes trace over Bridget's eyes, nose, and lips. Her heart warms as the realization of them still together after the attack sinks in again. The emotion of almost losing her Gidget is soon replaced with a tingling desire in her loins. The desire to not only make love to the woman of her dreams, her wife, but to be as close as physically possible to her as well. "I'm not letting you out of my sight again until she is put away." She thinks to herself as she gently runs her fingers down the soft skin of the blonde's back. Bridget stirs slightly. "That feels good baby." She mumbles as she nestles closer to Franky. Franky kisses the top of her head. "So do you Gidge." Bridget smiles and looks up into her green eyes. "You feeling frisky again baby?" She asks as her hand slides up across the brunette's chest. "Always when you're around." Franky replies while moving her hand back up her back as Bridget reaches for her face. "Good. Cause I've wanted you since I first woke up in the hospital to you leaning against my bed." Franky smiles as Bridget sits up, moving closer to her face. "I think I can fix that." She says before pressing their lips together.

Franky quickly moves her arms around Bridget as she moves to lie above her body. Franky lets out a moan at the feel of her wife against her and pulls her closer as their tongues dance within the others' mouth. Bridget breaks the kiss first only to begin kissing and sucking on Franky's neck. She lets out a soft sigh of content before turning towards Bridget's ear. "I'm never letting you go again Gidge." She caresses her wife's body, longing for them to be one. Bridget turns to look into her eyes and chuckles. "That's not quite possible when we go back to work baby." Franky runs her hands up and down Bridget's back as she looks deep into her eyes. "I don't want to take a chance of losing you again." Bridget realizes what Franky is getting at and stores it in the back of her mind to discuss later. She caresses the brunette's face as she smiles. "You'll never lose me with all the things you do to me baby. The way you make me feel..." She kisses her gently. Franky looks up at her as she begins to blush. "Please baby." Bridget says before kissing her again. "I want you so bad." She says before sliding a hand down Franky's body. Franky presses her head back into the pillow as she feels Bridget's hand run across her folds. "Fuck Gidge." She moans as fingers run back and forth, gathering her juices before diving into her warmth.

Bridget smiles against her wife's neck as she thrusts deeper into her, curling her fingers before she exits each time. Franky holds her tighter, digging her fingertips into the flesh on her back. "Oh Gidge." Bridget begins kissing and sucking on all her key spots, pushing Franky quickly to the edge. "Wait Gidge. Jesus." Franky buries her face into the side of Bridget's neck as the coil grows tighter in her stomach. Bridget turns her hand to make sure her thumb hits her wife's nub with each thrust. Franky squirms, longing to last as long as possible, and reaches for the blonde's hand in attempt to slow her down. "Gidge, please!" She yells, louder than she intended. Bridget smiles against the now sweat covered neck of her wife. She gently licks her way from her collarbone to her ear, feeling her wife shake and quiver in response. "Fuck!" Franky says as she teeters on the edge of a long-awaited orgasm. Bridget slows her thrusts to hard and deep, feeling Franky tighten around her. "Fuck Gidge! "I...I'm..." The bedroom door flies open as Boomer races into the room. Both Franky and Bridget turn quickly towards the door, followed by a bed pillow being thrown at Boomer. "Fuck Boomer!" Franky yells, blushing with anger and frustration. Boomer looks at the ground as Bridget moves off of Franky and pulls the blankets over them. "I thought." She looks up and back down again with embarrassment. "I thought something happened to Bridget...since you kept yelling her name." Bridget blushes and places a hand on Franky's chest. "I thought she wouldn't wake up or something." Boomer turns towards the door. "I'm sorry Franky. Bridget." She hangs her head in shame as she walks out of the room and closes the door behind her. "For fuck's sake." Franky says before turning back to Bridget. Bridget can't help but to start to laugh. Franky looks at her in shock. "It's not funny Gidge." Bridget covers her mouth but can't help the sound of her muffled giggles. "I was so fucking close." Franky says in all seriousness before she can't help but to begin to smile. "I'm sorry baby." Bridget says as sincerely as possible. Franky shakes her head as her grin widens. "Fuck off." She says before playfully pushing her wife's shoulder.

Fifteen minutes later, Franky walks into the kitchen to see Boomer sitting at the dining table in the dark. She grabs two beers from the fridge and walks over to join Boomer. "Oi, I'm sorry Booms. I just got caught up in the moment. I didn't mean to snap at you." Franky blushes as Boomer looks up, hesitating briefly before accepting the beer. "Nah, it's my fault. I should have knocked or something..." Franky reaches for her hand. "Thank you." Boomer looks up in shock. "For what?" She asks as Franky looks deep into her eyes. "For caring. Enough to walk in while, well, you know." They both begin to blush as Boomer lets out a chuckle. "Interrupted a good one eh?" Franky turns a dark shade of red before tossing a beer cap at her. "Don't know." Boomer raises her eyebrows in question. "Never got to finish." Franky smiles in attempt to let Boomer know all is forgiven. Boomer blushes and nods before taking a long swig of her beer.

When Franky gets back to the bedroom, she sees Bridget lying on her pillow with her eyes closed, but the light still on. She quietly slips between the sheets, only to feel Bridget slide a hand across her waist and snuggle up against her. "All good baby?" She asks before kissing her bare shoulder. Franky reaches for the hand across her waist and laces their fingers together. "Yeah." Bridget hums in content before kissing her way across her collar bone, up to the sensitive spot on her wife's neck. "Want to try again?" She asks before nibbling on her ear. Franky shivers with excitement before quickly getting out of bed. Bridget sits up in surprise. "What's wrong baby?" She asks while pulling the covers up to her shoulders. Franky looks back with a grin. "Just making sure I locked the door." Bridget lets out a loud chuckle as Franky makes her way back to the bed and flings the covers to the foot of the bed. Bridget raises an eyebrow as Franky climbs into bed. "Time to kill two cravings at once." She says before showing off her dimples. Bridget blushes before they position themselves opposite each other.

Two hours later, Bridget awakes to find Franky in the bathroom getting a drink of water. "Oh baby. I'm sorry." She says as she sees the dark purple marks and scratches on Franky's body. Franky smiles as she places the cup down and wraps her arms around her wife's waist. "You can do anything you want to me Spunky. In fact, I don't ever want you to hold back again." Bridget blushes as they kiss tenderly, tightening her arms around the back of Franky's neck. "Even if you have court?" Bridget asks with a sly grin. Franky smiles back. "Especially if I have court." She says while winking. Bridget laughs while swatting at her shoulder, knowing she was just kidding. Franky tightens her arms, pulling Bridget closer. "More importantly, how are you feeling? Your neck okay?" Bridget smiles as she touches their noses together. "Kiss me." Franky happily obliges. Bridget hums as she licks her lips after. "That's not quite what I meant, but I'm definitely not complaining." Franky blushes slightly before leaning down and gently kissing the blonde's neck up to her ear. "How was that?" She asks, voice heavy with arousal. Bridget opens her eyes and reaches for one of Franky's hands. She places a kiss on her neck as she slips her hand between her legs. She hears Franky's breath catch as she feels the dampness she created. "What do you think?" Bridget asks before nipping at her ear. Franky turns and looks into Bridget's darkened blue eyes. "I think you can skip the pain meds tonight." She replies as she reaches around and picks up Bridget, wrapping her legs around her waist before heading back into the bedroom.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Sorry for the delay, yet again. Had a family emergency last week (everything is okay) and was helping a sibling move into her new house over the weekend. 

Hopefully this chapter doesn't ruin the flow of things. Gonna be interesting to see how Franky and Bridget cope with the aftermath of the attack. Last chapter ended with the much needed comfort of the closeness of each other...this one, well, although not very detailed, is dealing with the other front. 

Poor Boomer lol. That's all I can say to that. 

Once again, I appreciate your comments and feedback. Check out my Instagram account for info on my "Birthday Challenge". @Zbird9999

Stay safe and enjoy!


	50. Chapter Forty-Eight

Franky wakes up the next morning in a panic. She turns quickly to see Bridget sleeping soundly beside her and takes a deep breath. She looks back up at the ceiling before closing her eyes to help focus on her breathing. When her heart rate finally calms, she turns on her side and looks at her wife. As much as she doesn’t want to wake her, she can’t help but to reach over and caress her cheek, smiling as she watches Bridget instinctively turn into her touch. She scoots closer to her and drapes an arm over her body, gently running her fingertips back and forth against the bare skin of her back. Bridget can’t help the warm feeling that runs through her body, but keeps her eyes closed. “Are you going to kiss me or just keep teasing me?” She asks softly, feeling Franky’s hand pause against her skin. She opens an eye, peeking at Franky’s expression before smiling and opening both eyes. “Come here baby.” She says before reaching for Franky.   
As their kisses quickly become heated, Franky reaches around Bridget’s nude behind and pulls her against her body. They both moan as their bodies melt into one another. Bridget breaks the kiss as she moves a leg around Franky before pulling them as she lies on her back. She runs her foot up and down Franky’s calf as they look deep into the other’s eyes. Franky kisses her tenderly before moving her arms so that each hand is on either side of the blonde’s head. Bridget reaches around her wife and begins caressing her back with her fingertips. “How did I get so lucky Gidge?” Franky asks while moving a strand of blonde hair behind her ear, exposing the soft skin of her neck. Bridget raises her eyebrows in question. Franky grows serious. “By having you love me, like I love you. Out of every woman out there…” Bridget presses a finger against her soft lips, stopping her mid-sentence. “No one ever made me feel the way I do when I’m with you Franky. Inside and outside of the bedroom.” Franky grins. “Well, not always inside the bedroom.” Bridget blushes and pushes Franky’s shoulder in a playful shove. Franky looks shocked at first, then presses her full body weight against Bridget, not expecting a wave of arousal to run through them both at the touch. They watch each other’s eyes darken before reaching to hold the other’s face between their hands. They kiss gently at first before Franky leans over and begins kissing the blonde’s neck. Just as she hits a sensitive spot, Bridget reaches around and digs her nails into her back while letting out a moan.   
Around nine o’clock, Franky wakes to the doorknob being turned and a knock at the door. “Franky? You up?” Franky lets out a sigh as she wipes her eyes with her free hand. She looks down at Bridget and slowly pulls her left arm free from under her body. Bridget nestles deeper into the pillow but stays asleep as Franky gets up and reaches for a shirt and shorts. She walks barefoot to the door and unlocks it before opening it just enough to see Boomer standing outside. “Oi Franky. You’re gonna be late for work.” Franky stifles a yawn before replying. “I took the week off to be with Bridget. The doctor suggested she take some time off so her throat can heal. The less talking the better.” Boomer nods and tries to peek around Franky, who pulls the door closer to her shoulder, efficiently blocking any view into the room. Boomer looks at Franky. “Yeah, I, um. Shayne stopped by to visit yesterday. He wanted to know how you two were doing, but you were out cold. He said he may try stopping by today.” Franky smiles. “Thanks for letting me know Booms.” Boomer stands in the hallway fiddling with a loose string near her pocket. She’s not used to Franky not allowing her into her room. “Well, um. I guess I’ll get going. Gonna help the neighbor…” Franky chuckles. “It’s all good Booms. You don’t have to check in with me whenever you go out.” Boomer blushes. “Yeah well. I just…” Franky shifts her weight and leans against the doorframe. “If you need anything…” Franky nods. “Thanks Boomer. Have a good time.” Boomer nods and begins to turn around but turns back once more. “You sure you two will be okay?” Franky nods as she smiles. “Okay.” Boomer says. “I’ll just be next door if you need me.” Franky smiles again. “Thanks Boomer.” Franky says before watching Boomer turn down the hallway. She closes the door and walks back to the bed.   
A little after noon, Bridget wakes up to find a note on Franky’s pillow. “Hey Gidge. You looked so peaceful I didn’t want to wake you. There is some casserole warming in the oven if you’re hungry. I’m out back if you need me. Love, Franky”. Bridget smiles then stretches before getting out of bed. She peeks out the bedroom window and sees Franky swimming laps in the pool.   
Fifteen minutes later, Bridget finishes the small bowl of mixed fruit and places it in the dishwasher before heading outside. To her surprise, Franky is still doing laps in the pool as she approaches the steps. As Franky turns at the far end of the pool, she catches a glimpse of Bridget walking down the steps into the pool. As she approaches the shallow end, she turns enough to swim right up to Bridget. Bridget raises her hands to stop Franky and laughs as she watches her rise out of the water. “I didn’t think you saw me.” Bridget says as Franky reaches her arms around her. “How can I miss those sexy ass legs?” Bridget blushes as she moves her arms around Franky’s neck. “Just the legs eh?” Bridget jokes as she pulls Franky closer. Franky leans back to look Bridget up and down. She slowly runs her eyes down the fit body of her wife, wearing a simple white bikini, not realizing her jaw dropping as she moves up across her chest and back up to her blue eyes. Bridget blushes as she watches Franky gulp. “You okay baby?” Franky tries to play it off but the blush across her cheeks gives her away. “Yeah.” She says while gulping again. “Just saw something I really like.” She grins as she moves her hands around Bridget’s behind and up under the fabric of her bikini bottoms. Bridget lets out a giggle as she presses her body against Franky’s.   
Franky slowly walks them into deeper water as she moves her hands up to unhook Bridget’s bikini top. “Frannkyyy…” Bridget practically moans as hands move to caress her now bare breasts. “What?” Franky asks with a grin. “Just trying to get a better look.” Bridget leans her head against Franky’s shoulder as a shiver runs through her body. “That feel good Spunky?” Franky asks as she hears a quiet moan escape the blonde’s lips. Bridget nods before looking up and reaching for Franky’s chin, pulling her down into a long kiss. Franky breaks the kiss only for Bridget to quickly deepen it. Franky breaks for air and rests her forehead against Bridget’s. “Someone feeling a little horny?” Bridget blushes before leaning up to kiss her wife again. “I can’t help it when you touch me like that.” Franky smiles proudly as she moves one hand around the blonde’s waist and the other between her legs. Bridget lets out a moan as Franky slowly moves her fingers over the fabric. “How about now?” Bridget tightens her arms around the back of her neck and pulls her in for a passionate kiss. Franky can’t help but to laugh as she breaks the kiss. “Someone is a little anxious.” She says as Bridget relaxes the grip her thighs have put around Franky’s hand. She nods as leans over and kisses the sweet spot on Franky’s neck. Franky feels her knees weaken and begins walking them to the side of the pool. Bridget smiles, knowing she she’s working Franky up fast. Bridget bites the side of her neck and soothes it with her tongue, feeling Franky’s fingers dig into her hip. “Fuck.” She whispers before pushing Bridget up against the side of the pool. Bridget looks up into Franky’s desire filled eyes. “You okay baby?” Franky leans in to kiss her but backs away just before their lips meet. She moves in again as her hand slips under the fabric of the bikini bottoms. She feels Bridget’s warm breath against her lips and pulls back again. Bridget tries to pull her closer as Franky slips a finger into her warmth. As a moan slips from her lips, Franky can only smile. She moves her finger slowly, in and out, feeling Bridget lean against the side and pull her legs up around her waist. Franky watches as Bridget closes her eyes, her breathing increasing. Franky slides in another finger causing Bridget to bite her bottom lip. “That feel good?” Bridget can only nod before tightening her legs around her waist. Franky feels her own arousal building as she watches Bridget react to her touch. She leans over and takes a breast into her mouth hearing a moan above her. She runs her tongue along the darken flesh of her areola before flicking the hardened bud of her nipple. “Fuck Franky.” Franky smiles as she feels Bridget run her hands through her hair, holding her head closer. Franky leans down a bit as she kisses her way to the other breast, then slowly begins to remove her fingers. Before she knows it, Bridget has one hand around her wrapped around her wrist, holding it in place. “Don’t you dare.” Franky looks up into eyes filled with arousal and lets out a chuckle before locking their lips together.   
Shayne enters the backyard through the side gate and makes his way around the patio towards the pool. He sees Bridget against the side, head tilted back as if she’s soaking in the sun. “Hey Bridget?” He walks closer, figuring she can’t hear him. He can hear her talking but can’t quite make out the words. As he nears, he sees Bridget look straight ahead as he notices Franky kissing along her collarbone. Shayne stops in his tracks as Franky notices him as she moves to kiss Bridget’s neck. Shayne blushes as Franky stands up, moving her arms around Bridget. “What, what is it baby?” Bridget asks as she attempts to turn around. Franky holds her tighter, keeping her covered, as Shayne walks over to the pool. Franky turns them slightly, so Bridget doesn’t hurt her neck. “Sorry to interrupt. Boomer told me she heard you in the pool…” Franky shakes her head. “No problem. Um, can you give us a minute?” She asks as her cheeks begin to turn pink. “Yeah sure.” Shayne says as he turns around. “There’s beer in the cooler on the patio.” Franky offers as she hands Bridget her bikini top.


	51. Chapter Forty-Nine

Shayne opens a beer and hands it to Franky before reaching for another one. “How are you feeling Bridget?” Shayne asks while opening his beer. Bridget smiles as she subconsciously touches the marks on her neck. “Much better, thank you.” Franky smiles as she looks at her wife adoringly. “I’m sorry…” Bridget waves him off. “There is nothing anyone could have done Shayne. Not even Franky here.” She nudges her playfully. “I’m gonna sit in the lounger over there while you chat.” She leans up and kisses Franky briefly before grabbing the cooler and bringing it with her to the chair. Franky can only smile as she watches Bridget walk away, knowing exactly why she brought the cooler with her. Bridget glances back at her and smiles. ‘Make it quick baby.’  
“So,” Franky begins before taking a swig of her beer. “What brings you over this way, besides checking up on us?” Shayne blushes, recalling the scene he walked in on. “I um. I want to testify against Aunt Joan. I want to make sure she can’t harm you or anyone else for that matter.” Franky frowns with concern. “Shayne. You can’t do that without them finding out your involvement.” Shayne looks down at the ground before making eye contact. “They already know about the gun because of your fingerprints.” Franky stops him right there. “And they haven’t pursued it. If you testify, they will have to.” Shayne slouches his shoulders. “You’ve come a long way since I met you Shayne. Don’t take a backwards leap.” Shayne looks up, tears forming in his eyes. “You’ve done so much for me Franky. I only want to help in return.”  
Just as Franky is about to reply, she catches sight of Bridget with an ice cube, cooling herself off. She watches as the cube melts against her skin as she runs it from one ear, under her neck, to the other. She feels a dampness form between her legs as she watches the water slowly slide down her chest and between her breasts. Unbeknownst to her, Bridget caught sight of Franky’s stare halfway through her motions. She fights herself from smiling as she slowly slides the remainder of the ice cube down her chest.   
“Um, I appreciate that Shayne and I know Bridget does as well.” She gulps after taking a deep breath, trying to calm down her state of arousal. She tears her eyes away from her wife to look Shayne in the eyes, showing her sincerity. “Here,” she says as she takes a step towards the house. “Let me get you a number you can call to see how you can help.” She loudly clears her throat, getting Bridget’s attention, before motioning towards the house with a slight tilt of her head. Bridget smiles as she watches Franky and Shayne enter the house. She waits a minute before getting up and walking over.  
As she enters the kitchen, she sees Franky locking the front door before heading her way. She smiles as she sees the focus on her face as she rushes past her to the patio door. After locking that as well, Franky turns and walks up to Bridget, quickly sliding her arms around her waist. Bridget responds by wrapping her arms around her neck. “You dirty minx you.” Franky says before crashing their lips together. Bridget can only moan as she feels Franky tighten her grip as she pulls her body closer. Franky breaks the kiss first, then places a quick kiss on her lips again before slowly walking her backwards. Bridget smiles while moving a hand to caress the side of her face. “What’s wrong baby?” Franky blushes slightly. “You know exactly what you did.” She kisses her again, feeling Bridget giggle against her lips. The giggle turns into a laugh as Bridget feels the back of her legs hit the dining table. Franky lifts her slightly to sit upon the table before kissing her passionately. “The things you do to me Spunky.” She says as she breaks the kiss while undoing the clasp to the bikini top, once again. Bridget can only moan as she feels her wife’s hands caress her back before making their way to her breasts. As the top falls to the floor, Franky bends and begins to kiss her neck as Bridget leans back against the table. Bridget runs her hands through the hair against the back of her neck as Franky kisses the same path the ice cube took not much earlier.   
After reaching the other side of her neck, Franky slowly makes her way across her chest and down between her breasts, turning to kiss the side of each one. Bridget can’t help but to arch her back up towards the warm breath and kisses of her young lover. “Franky,” she says breathlessly. Franky smiles as she continues the path down her stomach to her waistline. She looks up to see darkened blue eyes watching her as she slips her fingertips under the waist of the bikini bottoms. “Enough with the foreplay.” She says as she quickly pulls them down her legs and onto the floor. Bridget lets out a moan with excitement as she feels Franky begin to kiss around her warmth. “You’re already so wet.” She says before licking from bottom to top, stopping before touching the now engorged nub. “Unnh Franky.” Bridget moans, squirming at her lovers’ touch. Franky can only smile before diving in, feeling the dampness around her lips increase at her touch. “Oh Franky!” Bridget moans as her legs wrap around her lover.   
Bridget can’t help the sounds leaving her lips as Franky works her magic between her legs. As she feels herself coming closer and closer to the edge, she tugs at Franky, causing her to cease her ministrations to look up. “Not yet.” She pants. Franky smiles as she slowly kisses her way up the blonde’s body. Bridget can only moan again as she tastes herself on her lover’s tongue and lips. Franky slides a hand under her hips and pulls their bodies closer, longing to hear the sounds of her lover in the throes of passion.  
Franky stands up, pulling Bridget with her as she feels the blonde fiddling with the clasp of her bikini top. They let gravity do the rest as their hands lovingly caress each other, the top soon ending up on the floor by their feet. Bridget breaks the kiss and looks into Franky’s eyes. “I love you baby.” Franky smiles before replying. “I love you to Gidge.” Her words become a slight moan as she feels a hand slip under the fabric of her bikini bottoms. It too ends up on the floor as fingers gently caress the folds of each other. As they slowly enter each other, Franky can’t help but to let out a moan. “Fuck.” She says before dropping her head into the crook of Bridget’s neck. Bridget slows her movements as she leans back, pulling Franky with her as her free hand tightens around her waist. Franky repositions herself above Bridget before leaning down and kissing her. They break apart and look into each other’s eyes. “You feel so good.” Franky moans as they quicken the pace, longing to bring release to each other. “Oh, right there baby.” Bridget moans as she feels her juices increase. Franky reaches up to squeeze one of Bridget’s breasts with her free hand as she feels herself coming closer to the edge. “Uh, fuck Gidge.” She moans, momentarily loosing focus on her own hands’ movements. “I’m so close baby.” Bridget says before leaning against the brunette’s neck. “Me too.” Franky practically whispers. With a few more thrusts, they are soon shaking and quivering together, trying to extend each other’s pleasure while succumbing to their own. “Fuck!” Franky moans as her body tightens around Bridget’s fingers again. Bridget bites down on the soft flesh of Franky’s shoulder, trying her best to hold in a moan. “Ah shit. Shit!” Franky says as she feels Bridget shaking beneath her. Soon, Bridget leans her head back against the table as Franky slumps against her. They gently remove their fingers from the other, gasping to catch their breath.   
As their breathing returns to normal, Franky sits up enough to look in Bridget’s eyes. They smile at one another before gently kissing each other as Bridget runs her hands down the now sweaty skin of her lover. Franky caresses the side of her face before moving a sweaty strand of hair behind her lover’s ear, then kissing her again. They continue making out, basking in the afterglow before hearing the sound of keys in the front door. “Think that’s our cue.” Franky says with a smile. Bridget lets out a chuckle as she watches Franky stand, then takes her offered hand and sits up. They hear the person outside turn the doorknob to still find the door locked. Franky lets out a chuckle as Bridget realizes she locked the dead bolt as well, giving them a few extra minutes to redress. By the time Boomer has figured out the locks and entered the house, Franky and Bridget stand in the kitchen, each with a much-needed glass of water in hand.


	52. Chapter Fifty

Boomer looks at the two in the kitchen and can’t help but to start laughing. Franky and Bridget exchange looks before Franky replies. “Oi, what’s so funny?” Boomer puts Sandy down; she can’t help but to carry her up any steps. “You two look like you got caught raiding the cookie jar. Red as anything.” They can only blush more as Franky thinks of something to say. “Um, we raced each other into the house for a drink is all. Heat flush, ya know?” Bridget fights a smile as they watch Boomer follow Sandy to the patio door. “Couldn’t have gone on the way home eh?” She reaches for the door only to find that one locked as well. “Oi! How did you race inside if the door is locked?” She turns to find herself alone.  
Bridget lets out a giggle as Franky leans her against the wall with one hand as she closes and locks the door with the other. “What’s the matter baby?” She asks as Franky wraps her arms around her waist. Franky smiles as she feels the blonde’s hands against the back of her neck. “Unless you want to explain how we had time to lock the door while racing inside…” She cuts herself off by placing her lips against Bridget’s. Bridget hums in agreement as they break apart. “Good thinking.” She manages to say before Franky’s lips are on her again. As Franky moves across her check and down her neck, Bridget sighs with content. “You haven’t had enough yet?” Franky stops her kisses and looks deep into the blue eyes before her. “Never…when it comes to you.” Bridget smiles and moves a hand to caress Franky’s face. “Then let me take the lead so I can wear you out.” Franky stifles her laugh as Bridget begins moving them toward the bed. “I highly doubt that, but I’m up for the challenge.” Bridget only smiles before pushing her gently onto the bed.   
An hour later, Bridget sits up in bed reading from a Psychology magazine with Franky curled up and sound asleep beside her. She looks down and smiles as she feels Franky’s arm around her midsection twitch as she dreams. ‘Baby, you need to tell me what’s bothering you.’ She thinks to herself before gently moving a strand of brown hair off her lover’s forehead and behind her ear. She turns back to her reading and just as she finds where she left off, feels Franky jerk herself awake. She looks over in concern and sees the wide eyes of her lover. Franky sits up, suddenly out of breath. Bridget drops the magazine onto the bed and reaches for one of Franky’s hands. “Baby, what’s wrong?” Franky looks at her and blinks a few times, not quite seeing her. “Franky wake up. You’re okay. It was just a dream.” Franky is suddenly fully awake and aware of her surroundings. She looks at Bridget, who gently caresses her hand, and begins to cry. Bridget reaches for her and wraps her in a tight hug. “It’s okay baby. You’re safe.” Franky buries her face into the crook of her neck and tightens her hand around the fabric of Bridget’s shirt. “I’m sorry I couldn’t save you.” Franky says between sobs.  
Bridget holds her tighter, gently rubbing her back as she tries to help calm her down. After a few minutes, Franky sits up and wipes her nose on the back of her hand. “I’m sorry Gidge.” Bridget just frowns and holds the sides of her face between her hands. “It’s okay baby.” Franky drops her eyes as she sniffles again. “How long has this been going on?” Franky glances up, then back down again in shame. Bridget gently lifts Franky’s chin, urging her to look in her eyes. “It started that night, at the hospital, didn’t it?” Tears begin to form in Franky’s eyes as she slowly nods. “Oh baby.” Bridget says before pulling Franky against her and wrapping her arms around her. “Why didn’t you tell me? We could have talked this out to help you cope.” Tears fall from Franky’s eyes onto the soft fabric of Bridget’s night gown. “I…I thought I could handle it. I thought I was past all this.” Franky says between sniffles. “They’ve just gotten worse instead, haven’t they?” Franky hesitates before nodding, then buries her head further into the crook of Bridget’s neck. “You came close to losing something you never thought you’d find or deserved in life baby. It’s understandable that you would relive it over and over, until you come to fully realize that everything is okay. That I am okay, and I will be even if you aren’t there.” Franky just pulls her closer. “Is that why you said you would never leave my side again?” Franky lets out a soft whimper at the thought of being separated again. Bridget attempts to back away, but Franky just holds her tighter. “Baby, look at me.” Franky reluctantly backs away and looks into Bridget’s eyes. She gently cups the side of Franky’s face before continuing. “As much as I love having you here with me, we can’t go through life stuck to one another. And you know yourself, the chances of something like Friday happening again are one in a million. Especially if you put Ferguson away.” Bridget smiles slightly, hoping to see Franky smile too. Franky only shrugs, still sniffling. “We need to go out babe. Get out around other people. So, you can see that I’m okay. That we are okay apart.” Franky tenses at the thought. “And if we can’t deal with this by the end of the week, you’re gonna have to see someone baby. I don’t want you suffering from PTSD.” Franky’s shoulders sag at the thought of going to a therapist. Bridget caresses her cheek. “You’re so strong baby. But I can’t treat you myself. We’ve been through that already.” Franky looks up and starts nodding her head. Bridget raises her eyebrows in question. “I’ll try. For you.” Bridget smiles and leans in, gently placing a kiss on her lips. “We’ll start tonight, after dinner.” She feels Franky tense again. “And if you do well, I’ll let you do whatever you want to me when we get home.” Bridget feels a warmth run through her body as she watches Franky’s lips turn into a wide grin. “Anything?” She asks before sticking her tongue between her teeth. Bridget just nods as she smiles before feeling Franky’s lips against hers.   
Franky reaches for the hem of Bridget’s night gown as she lowers her onto her back. She feels Bridget let out a soft moan against her lips as her hand brushes against the soft skin of her back. Suddenly, Franky sits up looking down into Bridget’s eyes. “How did you manage to wear me out earlier?” Bridget blushes as she smiles and reaches for the brunette, pulling her down into another kiss. She holds her close as they break the kiss, feeling their breath against each other. “I knew you hadn’t been sleeping well.” She kisses her gently. “And it was only a matter of time before you crashed.” Franky can’t help but to smile, then leans in and kisses her passionately. Franky deepens the kiss as she feels soft hands run down her neck and against her back, pulling her against the warm body of her lover. Bridget lets out another moan against her lips as she feels a hand run lightly down the length of her body. They begin kissing open mouthed as Franky moves a hand up under the fabric of the blonde’s night gown. Just as her hand runs over the heart tattoo, there is a knock at the door. Franky breaks the kiss and lets out a heavy sigh. “Are you kidding me?”   
Franky pulls the singlet down before unlocking the door, opening it just enough to peek her head out. “What’s up Booms?” Boomer blushes, sensing that she interrupted something once again. “I uh. I ordered dinner from your favorite Thai place. I just wanted you to know it was here if you two are hungry.” Franky feels her face heat up with embarrassment. “Give me a few to see if Gidge is hungry and we’ll be right out.” Boomer nods before turning around and heading back to the kitchen. Franky turns around to see Bridget sitting up in bed with a smile on her face. “What?” Franky asks before looking down at herself, thinking she wasn’t fully covered or something. Bridget just nods as Franky climbs back on the bed. She leans over and kisses the brunette’s lips before answering. “She’s making an effort to help. She even took in consideration one of your favorite places to order from.” Franky blushes from not picking up on the obvious. “We should go join her. Maybe invite her with us tonight.” Franky nods, then kisses her again.   
Fifteen minutes later, Franky and Bridget walk into the kitchen to see Boomer closing a container of food. “Hmm, something smells delicious.” Franky says as she approaches the table. “How did you know this was my favorite?” Boomer blushes as Franky smiles before taking a seat next to Bridget. “Gee Franky. You only talk about it all the time.” Bridget chuckles as they help themselves to the take-away sitting on the table.   
After dinner, Bridget and Franky are putting the dishes in the dishwasher as Boomer comes back in from taking Sandy out. Bridget gently nudges Franky as Boomer takes a seat at the counter. “Uh Booms. Gidge and I are thinking of going out tonight if you want to join us.” Boomer looks at Bridget, seeing her nod, then back at Franky. “Aw, I don’t want to interfere with date night.” Franky looks at Bridget and shrugs. “I asked.” She says before closing the dishwasher. Bridget looks back at Boomer. “Actually Boomer…” She glances back at Franky. “We are kind of nervous to go out alone, but really need to get out of the house. We thought if you went with us, it’ll help us feel safe. Someplace not too crowded and where not many people will recognize us.” Boomer face lights up. “Really? Like I’d be your bodyguard or something?” Franky can’t help but to laugh. “Yeah Booms. And I know just the place.” She adds while looking at Bridget.


	53. Chapter Fifty-One

An hour later, Franky parks in the lot outside of a small bar in a quiet part of town. She can’t help but to smile as she watches Bridget get out of the car, wearing a tight-fitting blouse and painted on jeans; a step down from her classier work attire, but perfect for blending in with the crowd here. Bridget blushes as she notices Franky eyeing her up and down. It still amazes her how Franky could practically wear a potato sack and still look hot. She walks up and takes both sides of the open flannel shirt in her hands and pulls the brunette closer. “You look hot baby.” Franky brushes their noses together. “So do you.” Bridget kisses her softly as her hands move under the flannel and against the singlet Franky is wearing under it. Franky cups her behind as she pulls her close. “You ready baby?” Bridget asks before things get too heated. Franky nods then breaks apart, only to take Bridget by the hand and lead them to the door, followed closely by Boomer.   
“How do you know this place again?” Bridget asks as the three of them enter the small but cozy atmosphere of the bar. Franky looks at her and blushes slightly. “I used to come here when I was in the foster system. It’s how I made money to buy food.” She says while nodding toward the pool table in a brightly lit corner of the building. Bridget feels her heart sink at the thought of her wife having to hustle just to survive. She squeezes Franky’s hand. Franky smiles. “The owner invited me in Gidge. He saw me…” “Franky Doyle. I’d recognize that voice anywhere.” A loud voice booms from the doorway to the kitchen. Franky turns in the direction of the voice with surprise. “Tony?” She walks towards the broad-shouldered man as he reaches his arms out to embrace her. “Hey bub. How have you been?” Franky hugs him tightly, then breaks apart with a sniffle. “Aw, you know.” Tony jokingly taps her chin lightly with a fist. They walk back towards Bridget and Boomer, chatting lightly.   
“I heard about what happened with the show. I’m sorry Franky.” Tony says while running a hand against his thinning black hair. Franky looks down at the floor blushing. “I’d be lying if I said it wasn’t the best thing that happened to me.” She says as she looks up at Boomer and Bridget, then back at Tony. “Met my best mate, Boomer, there…and the love of my life, Bridget.” Franky says as she reaches for Bridget’s hand. Tony begins to say something, but Bridget is quick to cut him off. “I was the forensic psychologist…” Franky then steps in. “Saw the real me Tony. Not the angry little girl that hated her mother and the world. Just like you did.” Tony’s face softens as he recalls the day he first met Franky. “How did you meet?” Bridget asks. Tony motions toward the bar. “Let’s sit first. Get you a couple drinks before heading down memory lane.”   
Fifteen minutes later, drinks in hand and a burger for Boomer, Tony wipes the counter with his towel. He glances down at Franky’s and Bridget’s hands on the counter as he drapes the towel over his shoulder. “Married her I see.” He says with a smile. Franky can’t help but to grin widely as Bridget blushes. “She’s the best thing that happened to me. I wouldn’t be here if it wasn’t for her.” She looks Bridget in the eyes before kissing her briefly and squeezing her hand. Tony’s face lights up with joy. “It’s good to see you happy Franky. Genuinely happy.” Bridget reaches up and caresses the side of her face. “I went out back to toss the garbage. Saw this lanky figure shivering under the vent from the kitchen, trying to stay warm. It had been pouring all day and the poor thing was soaked to the bone.” Franky looks down at her beer as Bridget takes her hand in hers. “She didn’t say much but was quick to take the food I offered. After a lot of poking and prodding…” He sees Franky blush as Bridget nudges her. “I got a name out of her and a bit of her situation. Told her she could come here whenever she needed a place to go, and if she helped a bit in the kitchen and with the cleaning, she could eat whatever she wanted. She did anything I asked, except take the free food offered. She was determined to pay for it on her own. When she wasn’t working, she watched the guys shoot pool. Damned if she didn’t act the pro when she first picked up the pool cue.”   
“That’s how we made our money those first couple years in Wentworth.” Boomer says with ketchup dripping from the corners of her mouth. “Then Jacs…” Franky shakes her head at Boomer. “Oh yeah. Right.” Boomer looks down at her plate. Bridget looks from Boomer to Franky. “Have you played since?” She asks, fighting a grin from forming on her face. Franky can’t help but to smile. “Nah. Why? You think you can beat me?” Bridget lets out a small giggle. “No! I’ve never played…” Franky looks over at Boomer. “Booms. Rack em.” Tony places a small key on the bar to release the balls. He never charged her in the past to play, and he wasn’t gonna start now. He only left it unlocked when challenges or tournaments were going on. With the bets being made, and the business on top of it, he wasn’t worried about a measly fifty cents per game.  
“Go easy on me Franks. You know I was never good at this.” Franky smiles as she takes aim, then quickly sends the break shot across the table. They watch as two solid-colored balls drop into pockets. “Shit.” Boomer mumbles as she reaches for her drink. Tony just smiles from the bar as he and Bridget watch from the distance. “Two ball, side pocket.” Franky says before taking aim and easily sinking the ball. Bridget feels heat run across her chest as she watches the focus on her wife’s face. “Four. Off the side, corner pocket.” Franky sinks two more after that before pausing for a drink. “No wonder I haven’t gotten any better.” Boomer jokes from the bar. Franky cleans the table with a wide grin before noticing the guys that have moved closer to the table. “I’ll rack em Booms. You break this time.”  
Franky walks back to the bar and finishes her beer. Bridget takes her free hand and pulls her close for a kiss. “That was…” Bridget pauses to find the right word as Tony looks on. Franky gives her famous grin, tongue poking out. “I’m just getting started Gidge.” She nods at Tony for another beer as she takes off the flannel and places it on the bar stool. Bridget catches her breath as she notices a fine layer of perspiration just starting to cover the bright colors of the tattoos on her wife’s arms. Franky just smiles as she watches Bridget’s breathing increase. She doesn’t even realize that Boomer has a pretty good run going until she hears her yell out. “Shit, shit shit!” Franky tears her eyes away from her wife and looks at Boomer. “Fucking scratched.” She says as she takes a seat at the bar; knowing the game is over. Franky smiles at Bridget, then walks over and efficiently cleans the table, calling every shot. After the last ball drops, she walks over to her beer. Bridget, finding it harder to control herself, takes Franky’s hand in hers again. Franky grins as she leans over to whisper in her ear. “You okay there Gidge?” Bridget lets out a small gasp at the feel of Franky’s breath against her. Franky straightens back up as she notices a guy place a note on the table. “Lag for break?” He asks. Franky shakes her head. “Nah, go ahead and break.” She smiles back at Bridget before taking a long swig of her beer, squeezing her hand gently, then heads back to the pool table. She looks at Boomer and nods slightly. Boomer nods back. Game on.  
An hour later, and three hundred richer, Franky sinks all but one of her opponent’s balls. Seeing as there isn’t any competition left, she figures she’d show Bridget how to shoot. “Gidge.” She says with a smile. Bridget looks over at Franky. “Come on. I’ll show you how to play.” Bridget blushes and Tony just chuckles as she slowly gets up from the bar stool. He has seen this happen time and time again. Difference this time, is that it’s not a one off that Franky is hoping for. He also knows that Franky had every intention of showing Bridget how to play earlier; Bridget was just too worked up to even stand, and when she could, the challengers were lining up.  
Franky hands Bridget the pool cue and moves her near the table. She reaches her arms around her, taking a hand in each of hers. She moves closer and says in her ear. “Now move closer and bend down to take aim at the white ball.” Franky positions Bridget’s hands as she feels Bridget press into her as she leans over the table; their bodies practically melting together. Franky feels arousal pool between her legs and leans closer to her wife’s ear. Bridget shivers slightly at the feel of Franky’s breath against her. “Ready?” Franky whispers, her mouth suddenly dry. Bridget can only nod as she feels her wife move against her. Franky can’t help but to kiss the soft skin of her neck as she moves their arms together to take the shot. Bridget trembles at the feel and drops her head, completely missing the ball sinking perfectly in the pocket. Franky lets out the breath she was holding in as she backs away and Bridget stands up from the table. As she turns to look at Franky, their hands meet, and Franky leads them to the restroom.


	54. Chapter Fifty-Two

The door hasn’t even closed before they are wrapped in each other’s arms and lip locked. Franky runs her hands down and around Bridget’s behind, pulling her flush against her. Bridget lets out a soft moan as she runs her hands down her lovers’ back, clenching the fabric of her singlet in her hands. They break for air before placing quick yet passionate kisses upon each other, allowing Franky to carefully walk Bridget backwards and into an empty stall. Bridget leans against the wall and smiles as Franky leans back to close and lock the stall door, never breaking the contact between their lower bodies. As she turns back to face Bridget, hands move up and behind her neck, pulling her closer. She smiles as Bridget leans in to kiss her, pressing her body against the blonde. “I want you.” Bridget says when they break for air. Franky smiles. “I know.” She replies before Bridget has her lips on her again. “Right here; right now.” Bridget whispers against her lips. Franky responds with a heated kiss as her right hand makes its way down the front of the blonde’s body.  
Tony looks at Boomer and nods towards the bathroom door as he sees a small group of women head in its direction. Boomer lifts her chin in acknowledgement and moves to stand in front of the door. The group approaches her and the red-headed twenty-something, obviously the leader of the group, clears her throat loudly. “Oi. Got a problem?” Boomer asks without making eye contact. The young woman turns to her friends and laughs. “Yeah.” She says when she turns back. “We need to use the loo.” Boomer pauses before responding. “Nah. Can’t.” The red-head scoffs. “And just why not?” Boomer looks at Tony who nods. “Being cleaned.” She replies before folding her hands together in front of her. The red-head steps up to her, forcing her to make eye contact. “Move.” Boomer stands to her full height and looks straight into her eyes as she begins to rub her knuckles. She watches as the red-head gulps, then takes a step back. “Come on ladies.” Boomer watches them leave before pulling a bar stool next to the door and taking a seat.  
Bridget rests for forehead against Franky’s as they pause to catch their breath. Franky leans in and kisses her as her fingers reach the button of her jeans. Bridget moans against her lips as nimble fingers begin to slowly slide the zipper down. She runs her hands down Franky’s back and digs her fingernails into her flesh as she feels the warm breath and soft touch of her lips move to her neck and up to her ear. “You’ve been turning me on all night, watching me as I sunk each ball into a pocket.” She whispers in her ear as her fingers slide under the fabric of her panties. Bridget bites her lip as she whimpers, the memory of Franky’s arms flexing with each stroke flashing before her eyes. Franky nips at the bottom of her earlobe. “Did that turn you on; watching me?” Bridget can only nod, feeling the excitement build as Franky’s fingers inch closer and closer.  
Franky feels her own arousal increase at each response she elicits from her wife. She feels Bridget tighten her arms around her and her legs begin to quiver. She reaches around her waist with her free arm, and lifts her up more against the wall, kissing her neck as she presses their bodies closer together. A sigh of relief is released against her neck as her fingers move along the slick folds of the blonde. Bridget buries her face into the crook of Franky’s neck as fingers run back and forth across her. “Please Franky.” She moans, moving a leg around the brunettes’ hips for support.  
Franky smiles and kisses her neck softly before slipping her fingers deep into her warmth. Bridget’s breath hitches causing a new flood of arousal to pool between Franky’s legs. She holds her tighter, feeling her chest press tightly against hers as she moves her fingers faster. “Oh…” Bridget moans as Franky buries her head into her neck; their breathing increasing with each movement. Franky slips another finger into her wife before moving even faster and deeper into her; smiling as she feels her gripping the back of her singlet tighter and tighter. “Oh fuck Franky.” Bridget moans, her hands slipping slightly as Franky hits all the right spots. “Fuck.” She repeats as she feels the tingling beginning in her body as she quickly approaches her orgasm. “Don’t…stop…” She manages to say before Franky kisses her deeply, knowing she is close. Bridget breaks the kiss, gasping for air. “Gidge.” Franky says softly. Bridget looks into her eyes, struggling to focus. “Kiss me.” Bridget connects their lips, only to let out a moan as Franky pushes her over the edge. Franky struggles to keep their lips together, quieting the moan, as Bridget shakes and quivers against her.  
She slows her ministrations, trying to help Bridget ride out her orgasm as long as possible as their lips separate for much needed air. Bridget can only chuckle as they rest their foreheads against each other. Franky pulls her hand out of her wife’s pants and wraps her in both arms for extra support. “How did you know?” Bridget asks between breaths. Franky begins to smile. “I always pay attention to how you react to my touch Gidge. It’s one of the many things I love about you. How else can you get me off without touching me?” Bridget can only blush as Franky flashes her iconic grin. “I love you.” She says while moving a hand against the brunette’s face. “I love you too Spunky.” They look into each other’s eyes as Bridget caresses her face before softly connecting their lips. They continue with short, soft kisses as Bridget regains the strength in her legs to stand on her own.  
They are standing in the middle of the stall, hands still caressing each other, when Franky breaks the kiss and looks into her wife’s eyes. “We should get going.” Bridget hums in agreement but makes no move to leave. “You know Boomer will only be able to hold everyone off for so long before trouble starts.” With this thought, Bridget lets out a small laugh. She honestly forgot that Boomer was with them. She was totally lost in the moment and the feel of the strong arms of her wife wrapped around her. “You think Tony will be upset?” Bridget asks blushing. Franky laughs as they separate, and she opens the door. “Nah. “We’re good.” She didn’t want to let on that Tony has seen this time and time again. She knows Bridget knows she’s been with many women but uses discretion when possible.  
Boomer hears the door open and immediately stands up as Franky and Bridget emerge hand in hand. Franky nods at Boomer, causing Bridget to blush at the context of the silent communication. Franky smiles at Bridget, squeezing her hand in comfort when a familiar voice sends a chill up her spine. “Well, well. Looks like Doyle has come back to her old stomping ground.” Franky takes Bridget’s finger in hers and whispers “take this off and put it away” before releasing her hand completely. Bridget looks up at her as Franky makes direct eye contact and nods, then motions in the direction of Boomer at the bar. Franky slips off her own wedding band and puts it in her pocket before turning back to the brown-haired man behind the voice.  
“Jacob. To what do I owe this honor?” Franky says, trying to downplay the rising tension. “I see you’re up to your old games too. Pick em up, root em, then drop them.” Franky blushes slightly as she looks down at the ground. When she looks back up, she glances over at Bridget, feeling a wave of guilt and shame wash over her. She sees Tony lean over and whisper in Bridget’s ear, then her wife raise her chin before nodding at her. Franky knows the news stung but can’t help but to love the woman even more for fighting through that and showing her support. She turns back to Jacob and drops her arms to her sides. “I’m sorry Jacob. I can’t change the past. But I can tell you that I’ve changed. I’m not the same person I was before.” Jacob scoffs before downing the rest of the beer from the table next to him.  
“She loved you, you know. But you did your usual…” Jacob cuts himself off as the emotion hits him. “You knew she was straight, but that was the whole game wasn’t it? See how many you could turn?” Jacob walks over to the pool table and picks up a cue. Boomer takes a step in his direction but is stopped by Bridget. “And all over a stupid bet.” He tosses the cue in Franky’s direction. “If you won, you’d get a root…” Franky takes a step towards him. “I never once forced anyone…” Jacob looks up, stopping her in her tracks. “I know.” He looks down at the floor. “You both had the same giddy expressions on your face that you just had with blondie over there.” He looks back up making direct eye contact. “Then you cut her loose and never spoke to her again.” Franky blushes slightly. “She knew it was a one off before we got into anything.” Jacob raises a hand. “Problem is. She fell for you, and hard. You left her in unknown territory, and she needed you more than anyone.”  
Bridget can see the inner turmoil running through her wife’s mind. She knows that she used sex for stress relief and to blow off steam in the past, but she knows that she has changed for the better. And with her current fears from the attack, she is more afraid of what kind of setback this will cause for her wife. Bridget leans against the bar and bites her lip. Franky obviously doesn’t want this man to know their connection, but she can’t bear to see her crumbling internally either.  
Franky shakes her head. “I…I didn’t know…” Jacob scoffs. “Nah. I mean, that was awfully convenient for you wasn’t it. Dump my sister, leave for a show and get locked away all in a two-week period.” Franky sets her jaw. “That wasn’t the intent, and you know it.” Jacob raises his hands in defense. “Nah. But you could have talked to her; written her back. Done something good while being locked up.” Franky just stares back at him. “Instead, you couldn’t even send a card with condolences when she offed herself.” Franky flinches as the sudden memories flood her mind. Seeing the news of the suicide, searching through her fan mail and finding the unread letters, feeling a pang of guilt as she read the words of hurt and confusion from a one-time fling that now found herself in new territory; unable to comprehend her feelings. Franky swallows hard and raises her arms at her side. “What do you want mate? I can’t bring her back.” Jacob looks towards Bridget, then at Franky, then at the pool table. As he walks over, he turns to look at Franky. “You took something I loved. I’m gonna take something you love.” He nods in Bridget’s direction then picks up the rack and tosses it to the end of the table. “Rack em. Winner gets the girl.”


End file.
